La dulce realidad de un sueño de amor
by Clyo-Potter
Summary: Dos mundos totalmente diferentes se separan aún sin desearlo, pero vuelven a reunirse para descubrir que hay algo más que simple amistad; hecho que a algunos no les gustará... entren y descubran esta romántica y cómica historia.
1. Recuerdos

_¡Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí me tienen otra vez con una historia diferente que no es de Harry Potter__, por cierto. Para quien no me conoce generalmente sólo hablo, escribo y me imagino historias de esos libros, pero ya que la imaginación fue suficiente para hacer una de esta serie, que me encanta muchísimo por cierto, pues aquí se las doy listita para que la lean y me la comenten._

_Como ya mencioné antes (si han leído mi perfil) le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia ya que con ella descubrí la dulce sensación que provoca la escritura porque aunque no lo crean con ella me volví escritora y si no la había publicado hasta hoy era porque quería que quede lo mejor posible, todo para una de mis mejores historias, publicadas._

_No lo entretengo más y pónganse a leer._

"La dulce realidad de un sueño de amor"

**Recuerdos**

En una calle algo transitada iba un auto, nada fuera de lo común, en él, iba una pequeña, pero singular familia.

El trayecto se había alargado sobremanera debido a una confusión en el maletero del aeropuerto, problema del que hubieran salido rápidamente de no haber sido por los berrinches y quejas del "jefe" (como él se denominaba) de la familia, razón por la que ahora los integrantes de dicha familia soportaba un largo y tedioso sermón sobre lo que debe hacer uno con los inútiles de los aeropuertos. Este singular hombre era Bob Pataki mejor conocido como "Big Bob"; su discurso era algo así como:

− ¡No puedo creer que dejen trabajar a esos idiotas! ¡Si ellos fueran mis empleados hace tiempo que los hubiera corrido, en mi emporio de radio-localizadores no se admite gente como esa no SEÑOR! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Verdad Miriam? ¿Miriam? ¡¿Miriam?!

− ¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué sucede?

La mujer a la cual se dirigía el hombre miró a su izquierda donde se encontraba Bob, su esposo, que la miraba anhelante por una respuesta decente o alguna razón de su distracción, se acomodó mejor las gafas, se incorporó lenta, pero decididamente en su asiento, volteó la vista, empezó a mirar a su alrededor como buscando la respuesta que su esposo deseaba, cuando de repente fijó su vista en una pequeña y hermosa fotografía de su muy talentosa hija mayor Olga, se alegró un poco y contestó:

− Si Bob, claro que sí… ­­­­ − su esposo iba a contestar cuando…− …nuestra hija Olga es muy bella y talentosa supongo que salió a su madre.

Bob la miró con una mueca en la cara, no sabía si reírse, molestarse o quejarse por la respuesta de su esposa; al final se resignó pues ya estaba acostumbrado a los desatinos de Miriam Pataki, pero decidió seguirle la corriente, después de todo le encantaba hablar de ella (Olga) era todo lo que siempre quiso en un hijo, salió mujer, pero igual estaba orgulloso de ella.

− Si, Olga es muy bella y talentosa, después de todo es mi hija, y hablando de eso, no puedo creer que hayamos regresado, nos hubiéramos quedado en Suiza, yo podía manejar mi emporio de radio-localizadores desde allí. Helga repíteme nuevamente porqué volvimos ¡Aún no creo que hayamos tenido que volver por tu culpa! Y más te vale que sea una respuesta convincente porque sino, nos devolvemos ahora mismo aunque tenga que soportar a esos idiotas del aeropuerto. − dijo todo eso mirando hacia el asiento trasero de su auto (aprovechando el semáforo) donde se encontraba su hija menor, Helga.

Helga lo miró con fastidio le hartaba tener que repetir el mismo discurso, sino se equivocaba, y no se equivocaba, lo había dicho al menos 15 veces desde que se habían subido al avión porque Bob no aguantaba estar lejos de su "princesita", pero si quería volver y quedarse debía repetirlo cuantas veces sean necesarias, así que puso su mejor cara de hija buena y dijo: − Papá ya te dije, volvimos porque quería estar con mis amigos, porque quiero estudiar la preparatoria aquí, aquí donde crecí y estudié la primaria.

− Pero pudiste seguir la preparatoria allá en Suiza donde se encuentra viviendo tu hermana, donde trabaja ella o me vas a decir que ella no es la mejor profesora que puedes tener, imagínate ella fue convocada por la mejor secundaria de Suiza para ser Ayudante de Cátedra, no es increíble, sin embargo tú no has aprovechado esa excelente oportunidad has preferido volver aquí.

Helga, sólo escuchaba tratando de mantener la misma cara que había utilizado para dirigirse a su padre así que aguantó las ganas de decirle todo lo que quería, porque si decía realmente lo que deseaba era seguro que Bob cumpliera su promesa y él era un hombre de una sola palabra y muy decidido.

− Ya lo sé papá estoy segura que Olga hubiera sido una excelente maestra después de todo es mi linda hermana mayor, pero yo quería hacer y terminar la preparatoria aquí como ella lo hizo o es que no quieres que siga su ejemplo después de todo, su éxito se debe al lugar donde pasó su tan hermosa adolescencia y yo quiero ser como ella ¿tú no quieres eso papá? Porque sino podemos volver y yo ya no sería como la hija que tú tanto quieres − dijo esto último sabiendo lo peligroso de la idea que le acababa de meter en la cabeza y con el mayor tono meloso que encontró, aunque le repugnara hablar de ese modo tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su salud mental, porque si seguía en casa de su fastidiosa hermana mayor por un día más se volvería completamente loca. Afortunadamente eso pareció calmarlo porque sólo la miró un instante más (un instante que pareció eterno) y luego se giró para seguir en el camino, aunque también agradecía al semáforo porque cambió al rojo en el preciso instante en el que iba a contestar, siguió conduciendo y murmuró un breve "Está bien", un está bien que calmó su mente, ella estaba feliz, ahora sí Bob no volvería a discutir más sobre el tema del regreso. Minutos después ellos siguieron con el tema de Olga por lo que decidió volver a colocarse los audífonos de su aparato de música y alejar su mente de la conversación de sus padres.

Helga Pataki observó a sus padres, Bob y Miriam (como ella los llamaba, no era muy cariñosa con ellos y a su opinión tampoco eran merecedores de él), Bob era un hombre corpulento, muy grande y de mal carácter, carácter que ella había heredado, dueño de una gran empresa de localizadores, cosa que no se cansaba de recordar a todo al que veía y Miriam era una mujer menuda, bonita pero con una actitud siempre decaída por lo que siempre parecía ausente, como si no tuviera idea del mundo en que vivía, además de que era algo torpe; Helga no podía creer que ellos fueran sus padres, ella era tan diferente de ellos, a veces se cuestionaba seriamente sino había sido adoptada pero para su desgracia había cosas que delataban la respuesta obvia: Helga si era una Pataki, pero eso daba igual, lo que realmente le importaba era que estaba de vuelta, estaba en el mismo sitio donde había crecido y del cual la habían alejado. Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Helga Pataki de niña no creería lo cambiada que estaba. En primer lugar nunca, nunca ni en un millón de años hubieran creído que Helga pudiera hablarle así a sus padres de una manera tan calmada (la más calmada que encontró), porque ella era ruda, agresiva, le tenían miedo, su personalidad era tan arisca que de todos sus amigos, sólo Phoebe, su mejor amiga, mantuvo el contacto con ella, eso ya no le importaba, pero si había algo raro, Helga ya no era tan agresiva, lo era pero no demasiado, se podía hablar con ella calmadamente y la gente ya no la trataba con reservas sino que mantenían una conversación animada con ella por el simple placer de conocerla, incluso se reía más, ella lo había notado pero se lo atribuía a la edad, después de todo ya no era la inocente niña de 9 años, había cambiado y mucho; tanto física como emocionalmente, se había convertido a primera vista en una agradable chica de 15 años, había dejado el enorme moño rosa en la cabeza, ya no tenía una sola ceja, la había reemplazado por dos lindas y bien delineadas cejas y el típico conjunto rosa lo había cambiado por conjuntos de ropa más juveniles y bonitos le había dado un lindo toque a su guardarropa, ella debía reconocer que se había vuelto un tanto vanidosa con el tiempo, no demasiado pero si lo normal como para una chica de su edad y sobretodo muy bonita, los chicos se detenían a observarla pero eso a ella le daba igual, porque en el fondo seguía siendo solitaria, adoraba la soledad, porque después de todo le habían arrebatado lo que más quería, le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida: Arnold. Y si Arnold no estaba, no le importaba mucho lo que pasara a su alrededor (al menos eso fue al principio), se había adaptado a no tenerlo (verlo más que tenerlo porque nunca le declaró sus sentimientos), a no estar cerca de él.

Jamás olvidaría el día que se fue…

_**--------------**__**---------------------------------Remembranza------------------------------------------**_

Helga había llegado de la escuela (estaba en 6to grado, pronto comenzaría la secundaria, en unos pocos días acabaría la primaria) estaba muy calmada, ese día era su cumpleaños número 12 aunque no le importaba, aborrecía los cumpleaños, la única que lo había recordado era Phoebe y apenas se lo mencionó le dijo que cerrara la boca, así que confiaba en que ella sea la única persona que lo supiera o recordara; pero al llegar a su casa se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, cuando abrió la puerta Bob y Miriam estaban allí al pie de ella con gorros y serpentinas ¡se habían acordado, cómo era posible! Gritando y festejando su cumpleaños, Bob le deseó felicidades y ambos la guiaron a la sala, ella estaba anonadada y justo en el momento en que iba a preguntar sobre lo que ocurría, el como se habían enterado o si Phoebe les había dicho algo, _ella_ apareció en frente: la hermosa, talentosa y simpática _Olga, _como la detestaba, la odiaba; pero enseguida encontró la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, si Bob y Miriam la habían esperado y festejado su "tan ansiado cumpleaños" era porque Olga se los había pedido y a ella le encantaba hacerla sufrir, así que cuando la vio simplemente se quedó parada, se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada, gesto que no notó (como siempre no le importaba lo que ella deseaba) porque se abalanzó sobre ella y casi la asfixió con su abrazo y dijo:

− Helga, hermanita bebé ¿Cómo has estado cielo? Aunque déjame decirte que ya no eres tan bebé − le guiñó un ojo a lo que ella respondió con un gruñido − ya tienes 12 añitos y como dentro de pocos días vas a terminar la primaria, papá, mamá y yo hemos decidido que ya estás en la edad de ir al extranjero y estudiar fuera, yo lo hice a los 15 y considero que fue muy tarde porque desaproveché muchas oportunidades, aunque no quiere decir que yo... − Helga que hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a la perorata de su hermana se quedó como hielo al escuchar la parte del extranjero, no en la que mencionaba lo que su hermana había hecho allá sino la de que iba a estudiar fuera y esa idea no le agradaba nada, cuando la escuchó su cara que hasta ese momento permanecía volteada giró bruscamente hacia el lado donde se encontraba Olga, lo hizo tan bruscamente, que Olga por fin pareció reparar en el hecho de que no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención porque Helga junto con el giro gritó:

− ¡¿Qué estás loca o es que el lugar donde vives ya te dañó el cerebro?! ¡No pienso irme, no señor! ¡Ni loca y esa es mi última palabra!

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar semejantes gritos de la pequeña rubia que se encontraba en frente, el primero que pareció reaccionar fue Bob quien respondió con gritos semejantes − ¡No le hables así a tu hermana Olga, es la mejor hermana que tienes, ella es muy inteligente y sólo piensa y hace lo mejor para ti!

− ¡En primer lugar Bob, ella − señaló a Olga − es la única hermana que tengo!

− ¡Con mayor razón debes respetar y obedecer lo que ella dice!− dijo su padre

− ¡Déjame terminar!− Respondió una alterada Helga − la hermana más inteligente que tengo como tú le dices no es más que una, una…− todos se alteraron ante la siguiente palabra que amenazaba con salir de su boca, Bob, Miriam y hasta la misma Olga iban a responder, Helga al notar el cambio en la actitud callada (bueno a excepción de Bob) de su familia pareció recapacitar la idea de la siguiente palabra que deseaba decir, la modificó y sólo completó con el carácter más calmado posible − e-go-ís-ta− siseó arrastrando cada sílaba.

− ¿Pero por qué? − Interrogó Olga

− ¿Por qué? – Respondió Helga simplemente, apretó los puños. Olga no tenía ni idea del esfuerzo que hacía para no lanzársele encima y golpearla y no lo hacía sólo porque ella, si era inteligente y sabía controlarse. Así que sólo respondió: − A ver, vamos a ver "querida Olga" ¿por qué eres egoísta, no? Eso es lo que preguntas y yo te voy a responder, y lo voy a hacer con otra pregunta ¿Te has tomado la molestia de preguntarme si yo deseo irme, si deseo estudiar en el extranjero? ¿No verdad? ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú sólo piensas en ti misma, sólo quieres hacer lo que según tú crees que es lo mejor para mí, pero no te detienes a pensar en lo que yo quiero porque si fuera así sabrías perfectamente que irme al extranjero para estudiar y vivir allá ¡NO ES LO QUE QUIERO! − Finalizó gritando a todo pulmón y bufando igual a como lo hace un toro a punto de enfrentarse al torero.

Este hecho no pareció alterar a su padre el simplemente lucía molesto, de hecho más molesto de lo normal, su madre sólo se mostraba estupefacta ante los gritos de su pequeña Helga y Olga se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

− Oh hermanita no es eso, es sólo que…− pero Olga no completó lo que era porque Bob apartó a su hija de un tirón leve, pero tirón, todos en la sala se mostraron confusos ante este hecho porque Bob nunca había tratado así a su hija mayor, y mayor fue la sorpresa cuando Olga llamó a su padre y este pareció ignorarla por breves momentos, madre e hija se vieron estupefactas, Bob pareció reparar en ello así que volvió a prestarle la atención que siempre le brindaba a su hija mayor − Papi… Helga sólo está un tanto alarmada ya sabes que irse así nada más es duro, ella entenderá.

− Nada de eso, yo no me pienso ir a ningún sitio, si quieren irse váyanse ustedes, pero yo no me pienso ir de aquí. − puntualizó Helga muy decidida.

− ¡Helga, eso es completamente ridículo! Eres una niña no te puedes quedar aquí.− Intervino Miriam que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada.

− Helga, mamá tiene razón eres sólo una niña es imposible que te quedes sola aquí, no es bueno ni justo.

Helga sólo rió amargamente − No me hables de justicia, si a ti te enviaron sola a un colegio en Suiza no veo porque yo me puedo quedar aquí sin ustedes y además yo he sobrevivido sola conmigo misma desde que tengo recuerdos así que no necesito de la compañía de nadie.

− Pero Helga…

− Ya basta, Olga − fue la simple, dura y fuerte respuesta de su padre, ella se había quedado sorprendida por la forma en que este le había hablado.

− Pero pa…pa - papi es que…

− Es que nada.

− Pero Bob − intervino Miriam, él sólo alzo un brazo en señal de censura.

− Olga escúchame…

− Es Helga papá− corrigió Helga con hastío, ni siquiera en esa situación era capaz de recordar su nombre − Como sea − dijo él.

− Entiende esto ahora porque sólo lo voy a repetir una sola vez, nos iremos a Suiza en una semana.

− ¡¿Una semana?! − Respondió Helga alarmada − pero papá en una semana es mi graduación no podemos, no puedes o... o lo que sea, el punto es que en una semana es imposible.

− Lo sé perfectamente…

− Pero lo sabes y…

− No me interrumpas − exigió Bob en forma fuerte, pero clara − en una semana nos iremos, el mismo día de tu graduación, sólo que después de ella, termina la ceremonia recibes tu gorro y nos fuimos.

− ¿Y la casa? ¿Qué va a pasar con la casa? ¿La dejarás abandonada acaso, o sólo la dejarás aquí a ver que pasa? – Preguntó intentando encontrarle una salida a su situación porque cuanto más transcurría el tiempo y las cosas a su alrededor ella se daba cuenta de que su problema no tenía solución, estaba acorralada y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pareció quedar sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que su padre tuvo que zarandearla para llamar su atención.

− Helga… ¡Helga! ¿Me escuchas?

− ¿Qué, qué? Sí, si escucho

− Te decía que de la casa nos encargaremos tu madre y yo eso no es problema, así que ahora sube a tu habitación empieza a recoger tus cosas, con tiempo, no quiero tener que regresar desde el aeropuerto porque se te quedó algo, y será mejor que aproveches esta semana para despedirte de tus amigos porque no quiero escenas emotivas ni nada que retrase nuestro viaje, te gradúas, recibes tu diploma, te despides, subes al auto, nos vamos al aeropuerto y nos vamos. ¿Entendiste?... – no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Pregunté si entendiste? ¡Responde Helga!

− Ya para qué − su padre frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada sólo se limitó a observarla, cuando Helga se dio cuenta de esto entendió que no había salida así que respondió con un pesado − Sí entendí papá − lo dijo al borde del llanto, ella quería llorar pero no quería hacerlo, no debía, no deseaba mostrarse débil ante él, no en esa situación porque sin saberlo le estaba arruinando la poca, simple e importante vida que llevaba porque después de todo era suya, era su vida, y ahora la perdería para siempre en nada más ni nada menos que en una semana tendría que empezar de nuevo pero ya nada sería igual.

Inmediatamente después de hablar con su padre Helga se volteó y salió huyendo, quería llegar a su habitación y llorar como nunca lo había hecho; cuando iba a la mitad de la escalera su hermana la alcanzó.

− Helga espera, yo sólo…− la había tomado del brazo causando que ella se detuviera, pero Helga no la dejó terminar simplemente dijo:

− Déjame, no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, sigue viviendo tu vida perfecta y a mí déjame vivir la mía, aguarda… – repuso sarcástica – ¡qué tonta! por tu culpa ya no tengo, así que si ya cumpliste suéltame y regresa por donde viniste − Olga sólo atinó a sacar su mano y dejó de interrumpirle el paso ella sólo deseaba lo mejor para Helga pero por lo que veía la había herido muy en el fondo y ella no sabía como repararlo porque la decisión ya había sido tomada y aunque fuera la preferida de su padre como ella bien sabía sería imposible hacerlo recapacitar sobre esa idea, sólo por sus estúpidos caprichos; en el fondo Helga tenía razón le habían arruinado la vida, todo lo que quería y conocía y fue por culpa de ella.

Arriba, en el dormitorio, Helga había tirado todo, había roto muchas cosas y cuando se cansó lloró, lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida; al día siguiente tenía escuela y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que se había dicho en la sala no fuera real.

La semana transcurrió lo más normal posible, pero no para ella, ella sufría por dentro pero no podía hacer nada, Phoebe la acompañaba a todas partes, ella era la única que sabía sobre lo que le deparaba en una semana y le mostraba todo su apoyo, conforme pasaron los días ella fue dejando el béisbol, ya no molestaba a Harold, a Rhonda, a Stinqui o a Arnold, él le dolía más, quería confesarle sus sentimientos pero no podía, no se sentía en la capacidad de hacerlo y tampoco le veía el caso porque sabía la respuesta de él si ella se lo decía y no quería sufrir más de la cuenta, Phoebe la instaba a hacerlo (ella le contó su obsesión por el chico con cabeza de balón) pero hace tiempo que Helga se había resignado.

Así fueron pasando los días. El día de la partida se acercaba cada vez más rápido y Helga no podía hacer nada, ni sus poemas la distraían porque su musa estaba a punto de irse o mejor dicho ella se estaba alejando. Los Pataki partirían el lunes por la tarde, Helga había decidido contarle a sus amigos que se iría, el domingo luego del juego, quería jugar por última vez con toda la pandilla reunida y esperaba que nada alterara sus planes.

Cuando llegó el sábado toda la pandilla dirigidos por Arnold fueron a hacer la práctica de rigor para el juego del día siguiente, en el campo "Gerald" cuando llegaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa porque Helga no estaba ahí y generalmente ella siempre llegaba antes que el resto del equipo y al verlos llegar les soltaba un enorme sermón de esos que decían: − ¡Son una pandilla de inútiles y así esperan ganar el juego de mañana, no hay tiempo que perder a jugar ya! ¡Muévanse!

Al ver esto los chicos se miraron confusos hasta que Sid dijo muy entusiasmado:

− Chicos, tal vez se le olvidó el juego, y hoy no hay práctica.

− Yo digo que todos vayamos a casa − propuso Stinqui.

− ¡SÍ! - Gritó a coro la mayoría, ellos se disponían a retirase cuando Arnold los detuvo.

− Chicos esperen, ¿No se dan cuenta?

− ¿De qué? − Cuestionó Rhonda.

− ¿De qué? ¿Cómo que de qué? Del comportamiento de Helga obviamente, o van a decirme que ninguno se ha dado cuenta de la forma que nos ha tratado últimamente o mejor dicho de la forma como no nos ha tratado últimamente.

− ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? Y será mejor que lo expliques rápido tengo que tomar el té con mis padres en tres horas y debo buscar mi vestuario. − pidió Rhonda tratando de apurar al chico.

− A ver Harold, ¿esta semana Helga te ha llamado tonto, idiota o bola de grasa?

− Pues… no la verdad.

− Stinqui, Sid, díganme ¿Helga los ha tratado de entrometidos, inútiles o peor han oído que esta semana Helga me llame: cabeza de balón, estúpido zopenco, Arnoldo... y eso sin mencionar el resto?

− Creo que...

− No verdad, lo único que sé es que aquí ocurre algo raro y tenemos que averiguarlo.

− Cuesta admitirlo pero aquí nuestro amigo tiene razón y demasiada.− apoyó Gerald.

− Bueno la verdad es que sí tienes razón, Helga ha estado muy rara últimamente ¿Verdad Nadín? − preguntó Rhonda interrogando a su mejor amiga con la mirada.

− Oye sí, tienes razón, el otro día Geogin y yo la vimos pasar muy decaída ni siquiera nos saludó, insultó ni mencionó el juego de mañana o la graduación y eso que faltan pocos días.

− Nadín tiene razón chicos − mencionó Geogin.

− ¿Qué le pasará la verdad es que si es algo preocupante no?

− Ah no se preocupen a lo mejor no le pasa nada mejor vámonos ya tengo hambre − dijo un hambriento Harold.

− ¡SÍ! Gritaron los que querían irse.

− No chicos, por favor, hay que concentrarnos, hay que averiguar que le pasa a…

− Miren quien va ahí, es Phoebe tal vez ella sepa lo que le pasa a Helga que tal si la seguimos. − gritó Sid.

− Sí, vamos chicos.

Así estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a casa de Helga, cuando llegaron se miraron confundidos ya que había un camión de mudanza y se llevaba algunos muebles que estaban distribuidos por todo el jardín. Vieron a Phoebe tocar la puerta y ser recibida por una nada entusiasta Helga.

− ¿Qué creen que esté sucediendo?

− ¿Por qué no vamos a averiguarlo? − Intervino Stinqui.

Arnold se decidió a tocar y segundos después se oyó gritar furiosa a Helga.

− Ya voy y dejen de tocar ya les dije que los muebles van allá y dejen de fasti… - Helga se quedó a media palabra porque al abrir la puerta se encontró a todos sus amigos parados en frente de su puerta. Phoebe al oír los gritos inacabados de su amiga fue a ver que ocurría y se encontró con lo mismo que ella.

Cuando Helga la vio le preguntó − ¿Tú se lo dijiste?

− No claro que no − respondió ella.

− ¿Decirnos qué, Helga? − Preguntaron ellos.

− Que…

− Mejor no le des más largas al asunto, cuéntales, de todas formas un día menos no te hará daño.

− Está bien…

− A ver escuchen, siéntense y no me interrumpan. La razón por la que no fui al entrenamiento hoy es porque... porque... porque me mudo y ya.

− Ah… era eso − Harold, no sabía en el problema que se metía al decir eso − Lo ven chicos no había de que preocuparse. Le dimos demasiada importancia al asunto, si me hubieran hecho caso ya estaríamos cada uno en nuestra casa comiendo un bocadillo.

− ¡Era eso! ¡Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir pedazo de inútil bola de grasa! − Helga dijo todo esto avanzando peligrosamente hacia Harold que estaba por huir asustado.

− Helga estoy seguro que Harold quiso decir que sólo te vasta darnos la dirección de tu nueva casa para irte a visitar, ¿no? − Dijo un tranquilizador Arnold preguntándole a Helga y a sus amigos a lo que estos respondieron con asentimientos de cabeza.

− No Arnold, no basta con una dirección, ojala fuera así de simple − respondió Helga quien se había tranquilizado y sentado con la cabeza hundida en medio de sus rodillas.

− ¿Pero por qué es difícil, te vas a cambiar de casa no de país? – Arnold lo mencionó tratando de tranquilizar a Helga pero no lo consiguió porque cuando lo hizo ella hundió más la cabeza en las rodillas.

Phoebe al ver que Helga no respondía les contó todo lo que le había dicho Helga, la discusión que había tenido con su padre, con Olga y que se iba a Suiza el lunes y que no volvería nunca.

Cuando sus amigos se enteraron de eso intentaron consolarla pero ninguno de ellos sabía que decir, prometieron escribir, hablar aunque sea por teléfono pero a ella nada la consolaba. Phoebe y el resto de los chicos se fueron a su casa porque empezaba a hacerse tarde, todos se fueron excepto Arnold.

− Ya no puedes hacer nada cabeza de balón, es inútil que sigas aquí, nada cambiará.

− Lo sé, sólo te quería decir que todo saldrá bien y aunque siempre me hayas tratado mal y me pusieras apodos todo el tiempo quiero que sepas que estaré contigo cuando lo necesites y que puedes contar conmigo siempre.

− Si gracias, te lo agradezco Arnold.

Luego de esto Arnold se fue corriendo a su casa, las palabras de él le hicieron bien a Helga y la tranquilizaron mucho a pesar de todo, sabía que Arnold la apoyaba y eso era lo mejor. Ella entró a su casa, se hacía tarde y aunque no quisiera mañana sería su gran viaje, su gran y horrible viaje.

Por fin llegó el lunes, el día que Helga tanto repugnaba, sabiendo lo que le deparaba, decidió resignarse y hacer su rutina diaria como si fuera cualquier otro día de la semana; así que se levantó, fue al baño, se vistió, bajó, saludó a sus padres, desayunó y fue directo al auto, no quería tener que encontrarse a Olga, quien para felicidad de sus padres decidió quedarse el resto de la semana para poder viajar "toda la familia junta, feliz y contenta"; no quería darle la oportunidad de preguntarle con su estúpida voz de niña tonta:

− ¿Ay Helga hoy no es un día hermoso? ¿Cómo te sientes? Dentro de unas horas ya habrás terminado oficialmente la primaria y estaremos todos volando directamente a Suiza ¿No te emociona? Oh... ¿Por qué esa cara larga hermanita? ¿Es por el viaje? Ay no te preocupes allá también harás buenos amigos, después de todo yo los hice y estoy perfectamente.

Cómo la odiaba, la aborrecía completamente pero tendría que soportarla y lo peor era que de ahora en adelante tendría que hacerlo todos los malditos días de su vida. Pensando en su futuro y Olga al mismo tiempo le entraron unas ganas enormes de decirle a sus padres que la metan a un internado ni bien llegara a Suiza, cualquier cosa para no verle la cara (claro ellos no sabrían ese detalle).

Después de unos minutos todos estaban dentro del auto camino a la Primaria 118, para su sorpresa Olga no le hizo ninguna de sus estúpidas preguntas, al contrario permaneció completamente callada como si supiera cuan triste estaba Helga, pero a Helga no le importó en lo más mínimo su arrepentimiento, sabía perfectamente que si permanecía callada era por respeto a ella y que cuando estuvieran en el avión o allá en el lugar donde vivirían de ahora en adelante no se aguantaría las ganas y empezaría a gritar como loca por toda la casa festejando su triunfo.

La ceremonia no fue larga de hecho hubiera querido que se tarde más tiempo para así poder perder el avión; pero Bob aunque falte media ceremonia se llevaría a su hija de allí como sea. Llegó el turno de Helga, ella recibió las respectivas felicitaciones y se bajó de la tarima no fue a sentarse como el resto de sus compañeros hacía los asientos del público sino que siguió las órdenes de Bob al pie de la letra, apenas le pusieron su gorro, caminó directo al auto como toda hija buena, sus padres habían hecho lo mismo, no habían esperado para hablar con el maestro que la dirigió por tantos años como hacían el resto de los padres; porque ellos no eran como cualquiera de los padres, ellos eran SUS padres y nunca en su vida les había preocupado algo que no tenga que ver con su querida Olga así que no esperaba mayor cambio ahora que ya se iba; se despidió de Phoebe con la mano y se subió al auto en el asiento trasero junto a Olga. Cuando estaban a punto de partir todos los chicos de su pandilla salieron inmediatamente del auditorio y se detuvieron en frente del auto, Bob furioso dijo algo como:

− No te había dicho que te despidieras de ellos la semana pasada, te lo dije precisamente porque quería evitar esto, eres una desobe… − Helga no lo dejó terminar porque salió del auto enseguida y fue a ver que querían sus amigos.

Los chicos al ver ese gesto se juntaron más alrededor de ella, intentaron hablar todos a la vez, pero no se les entendía nada por lo que Helga tuvo que callarlos.

− ¡Alto! No todos a la vez porque así no entiendo nada − ordenó muy decidida y tajante con lo que volvió a mostrar su carácter con ellos, cosa que les alegró bastante. Al final Arnold se atrevió a hablar y en nombre de todos dijo:

− Helga sabemos que hoy te vas…

− ¡Qué novedad!

−…y queríamos darte algo para que nos recuerdes a todos: A mí, Gerald, Stinqui, Sid, Harold, Geogin, Rhonda, Nadín, Phoebe, Corlee y hasta Lila. Bueno el caso es que sabemos que te gusta escribir...

_-__ … ¿Arnold sabe que escribo? ¿Sabrá que escribo sobre él? ¿Qué hago?_ – Instintivamente giró su cabeza hacia Phoebe quien negó disimuladamente con la cabeza, tranquilizándome de inmediato.

− Por lo que te hemos traído este cuaderno, aquí en cada página hemos incluido fotografías de cada uno de nosotros y cosas que queríamos decirte las cuales no pudimos por motivos de tiempo y bueno porque la noticia nos cogió de sorpresa, queríamos dártelo y si lo observas te darás cuenta que el resto de las hojas permanecen en blanco, eso es para que escribas tu vivencias o las cosas que quieras...¡ah! también pusimos nuestros correos electrónicos para que podamos charlar a diario si quieres, bueno eso, eso es todo.

− Chicos...− Dijo Helga tomando el cuaderno de manos de Arnold.

− No digas nada Helga, no es necesario todos te queremos ¿verdad chicos? − Preguntó Arnold mirando a todos en busca de una respuesta.

− Sí, a pesar de que eres una mandona − Dijo Harold.

− Mandona y mala − corroboraron a coro Sid y Stinqui.

− Y con un pésimo sentido de la moda diría yo − soltó una presumida Ronda.

− ¡Hey! no quería decir nada, pero no es para que aprovechen y me insulten − dijo Helga furiosa que se había recuperado de la emoción del principio y la había reemplazado por su eterno mal carácter.

Todos repararon en este hecho, iban a seguir hablando de no haber sido por la bocina de un inquieto Bob.

− ¡Hey Helga, que no tengo todo el día! ¡Date prisa!

− Ya voy papá... Bueno supongo que eso es todo, en serio chicos jamás los olvidaré, siento todo esto en verdad, fue una sorpresa tanto para ustedes como para mí y yo tampoco supe como reaccionar, pero la diferencia es que ustedes pueden hacer algo y yo no.

− No te preocupes pequeña Helga estoy seguro que todos los chicos te extrañarán y seguirán siendo amigos tuyos a pesar de la distancia. − Intervino el Sr. Simons quien se había reunido con ellos al ver el alboroto y que había sido debidamente informado por Arnold.

− Buenos chicos, será mejor que todos nos despidamos de Helga, no creo que su padre aguante más... − Todos voltearon la vista y en serio, Bob Pataki estaba a punto de un ataque de ira debido a la demora de su hija.

Poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo, unos de la mano, otros dándole palabras de aliento y los más cariñosos con un abrazo y un "Buena suerte", entre ellos estaba Arnold, Helga se había quedado embobada y tuvo que esforzarse para volver a la realidad; luego de esto se subió al auto donde la esperaba su familia, Bob quiso reclamarle la tardanza pero fue detenido por Olga y Miriam. El auto avanzó su camino y ella se giró para ver por el ventanal trasero y vio que sus amigos corrían para seguir el auto, no pudiendo reprimir ni las lágrimas, ni la energía bajo la ventana de su puerta, sacó la cabeza y empezó a gritar cosas incomprensibles, agitando la mano para despedirse de ellos, cosa que los chicos repitieron entusiasmados, los que recorrieron más camino fueron Arnold, Gerald, Geogin (quien cayó antes de cruzar la otra acera), Nadín, Phoebe y Rhonda; al último que vio fue a Arnold y nunca podría olvidar su cara, había demostrado que si la quería como una buena amiga, no como ella quisiera, pero era algo y a pesar de lo mal que lo trató durante años, ahí estaba corriendo a un lado del auto mostrándole todo su apoyo, nunca olvidaría a Arnold y quizá un día volverían a verse después de todo nadie sabe lo que el destino le depara a uno.

Sólo metió la cabeza cuando Arnold se cansó de correr y ya no avanzó más, sin importarle que estuviera en el auto con su familia de testigo, sacó su relicario en forma de corazón con la fotografía de su chico con cabeza de balón y juró que volvería algún día, no sabía cómo, cuándo, pero lo haría, eso estaba decidido.

Y no sabía que tan en lo cierto estaba.

**-----------------------------------------**_**Fin de Remembranza**_**---------------------------------------**

Sí, definitivamente aquella fue una semana inolvidable y no pudo evitar reírse cuando recordó que había cumplido su cometido, después de todo ella era Helga G. Pataki (como solía llamarse) y lograba todo lo que se proponía, aunque le costó tres años pero volvió, lo primero que haría sería llamar a Phoebe por teléfono, se habían vuelto muy unidas desde su partida, algo que a ella le resultaba irónico pues cuando vivían cerca no lo eran demasiado, pero Phoebe se volvió su salvación, su guía, su ángel de la guarda, su única escapatoria al tormento de su familia, decidió que debía comprarle algo lindo cuando estuviera bien instalada (dos días máximo), lo bueno era que faltaban al menos dos semanas para que inicie el nuevo periodo escolar así que tendría tiempo de divertirse antes de empezar con las clases.

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza se quedó dormida, el camino del aeropuerto a casa era de al menos hora y media y ella llevaba en él media hora así que tenía tiempo de sobra, para hacer eso y mucho más.

Continuará…

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Espero, realmente, que sí. _

_Vamos a hablar sobre el capítulo: Helga… Deseo que hayan podido imaginarse a Helga como me la imagino yo, sólo les digo que se ha convertido en una chica muy bonita, ya saben los cambios de la adolescencia jejeje. Este fue un capítulo de recuerdos (como bien lo dice el título) bien necesarios para entender parte de la historia, no toda, pero sí la gran mayoría. _

_Esta historia va dedicada a mi mejor amiga, ella sabe de lo que hablo, espero que te guste amiga jajaja, ya hace tiempo que tenía que publicarla, pero buena ahí va ojalá te agrade aunque ya te he contado los detalles muchas veces. Se que dirás por fin y yo te digo aquí la tienes…_

_Amigos lectores, ¡¡¡¡déjenme reviews!!!! Jajaja _

_Ahora sí adiós, los quiere_

_**Clyo **_


	2. ¡Por fin en casa!

_¡Hola a todos! Les cuento que estoy muy feliz por la respuesta de mi fic. En serio no esperé eso__, con mis otras historias no ha sido lo mismo, y con esta pues… me alegra bastante en verdad. Debo pedir disculpas por la falta de edición en algunos detalles de la historia… es que al principio, como he dicho en mi perfil – a quienes lo han leído – no pensaba publicarla, a duras penas sabía que habían fanfics de Harry Potter y cuando empecé a escribirla no tenía una idea de que existía esta página, sólo conocía una que para mi "buena" suerte se daña a cada instante jejeje tuve que conocer a una chica, que ahora es una gran amiga, para que me enseñe toooodo sobre lo que hay que saber de lo fanfics – las categorías, los tipos, etc. – y computación porque estaba perdida en la nebulosa jejeje; lo juro es desesperante. Agradezco a quienes me han enviado sus comentarios y críticas; por ustedes es que voy a poner más atención a la escritura de los personajes, eso y otras cosillas que se me escapan por ahí jejeje. Les prometo que esta es una historia diferente porque aunque no lo crean a penas si he leído unos cuantos fanfics de ¡Hey Arnold! Y no se con cuanta frecuencia se repita el mismo formato (quien me dijo todo esto sígueme escribiendo, deseo que alguien de críticas respecto a mi manera o forma de escritura, me hacen muy bien). Bueno creo que ya dije demasiado para una introducción… no los entretengo más y a leer, los espero abajo… _

**¡Por fin en casa!**

− ¿Helga? ¿Helga? ¡HELGA!

− ¿Qué, que pasa, nos robaron, que pasa? - Helga viró bruscamente la cabeza en busca de aquel grito que la había despertado e interrumpido su precioso sueño (un sueño que incluía a cierto chico con cabeza de balón), cuando lo encontró, mientras intentaba voltearse, como si estuviera en su cama, dijo: − Ah eres tú Miriam − habló con evidente fastidio, le molestaba que la despierten siempre de forma brusca.

− Sí, soy yo − contestó su madre acostumbrada al mal carácter de su hija menor − Y ya despierta de una vez que ya estamos en casa.

− Sí, lo que sea...− Helga no le había prestado mucha atención a su madre y como estaba soñolienta las palabras tardaban más en llegar a su cerebro.

− ¿Cómo que lo que sea? ¿No eras tú la que taaan...?

− Aguarda un minuto – interrumpió Helga sin importarle mucho la reacción de su madre, se le había hecho manía el interrumpir a las personas cuando hablaban y no le molestaba en lo absoluto − ¿Dijiste casa? ¿Oí bien, dijiste casa?

− Si oíste bien, casa − su madre le respondió aún algo molesta por las interrupciones de su hija − Así que será mejor que salgas del auto enseguida quiero que ayudes a tu padre con el equipaje para... − no pudo concluir la frase porque su hija había vuelto a interrumpirla, pero de un modo muy singular, de hecho completamente raro para tratarse de Helga, porque cuando ella oyó la palabra casa, gritó de forma ensordecedora y salió corriendo del auto, empezó a ver a su alrededor, el paisaje, todo, quería asegurarse de que no le mentían, dio vueltas y vueltas en medio de la calle hasta que se mareó y vio su tan amada casa, no es que la quisiera demasiado cuando vivía allí, la había odiado, pero ahora era diferente porque ella quería estar ahí, anheló con toda el alma volver a ese viejo barrio donde había pasado su niñez y ahora pasaría el resto de su adolescencia, estaba simplemente feliz, llamaría a Phoebe en ese mismo instante, quería verla a la cara y agradecerle que siempre hubiera estado ahí para ella... quería...

Desgraciadamente no pudo culminar lo que quería porque su "adorable padre" se encargó de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

− Helga si ya acabaste de dar vueltas como loca, ven a sacar todo el equipaje, tu madre ordenará algo de comida, y yo iré a ver como sigue mi emporio de radio-localizadores por lo que necesito que tengas el auto listo en 15 minutos ¿Entendido?

− Sí papá, entendí muy bien.− respondió pesadamente, aunque no del todo molesta.

En otro momento ella se hubiera quejado o criticado por la orden pero en ese no, porque era la chica más feliz del mundo, la felicidad por haber vuelto no le cabía en el pecho e incluso sacó el equipaje del auto muy entusiasmada como si no hubiera nada que la alegrara más en la vida. Ella estaba...feliz.

Cuando terminó de hacer lo que su padre le dijo procedió a subir el equipaje, cuando iba subiendo el de sus padres no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la casa estaba algo cambiada, había algo en la decoración que no recordaba y ahora notaba, eso la estaba intrigando bastante cuando de repente se acordó: Su padre por pedido de Miriam y Olga había contratado un decorador de interiores unos días antes de su llegada, esa era la razón de que su casa estuviera algo cambiada, todo era (según ellas) para poder vivir "más placenteramente".

- Aggg… ridículo… - se decía sí misma.

Eso es lo que era, ridículo; cuando se enteró de semejante noticia lo primero que hizo fue decirle que le dijera a ese decorador de casas, interiores o lo que sea que no se atreviera a tocar su habitación porque la habitación la decoraría ella a su gusto y nadie más, Bob no se molestó en ningún momento, dijo que era lo mejor porque así no tendría que pagar tanto (como siempre). Al llegar a la alcoba de sus padres tuvo que reconocer que el decorador había hecho un buen trabajo, la habitación estaba muy linda. Dejó el equipaje al pie de la puerta (no pensaba acomodarlo que de eso se encargue Miriam) y bajó por el suyo se moría por encerrarse en su alcoba, llamar a Phoebe para que le ayude a desempacar, a decorar y sobre todo se moría por preguntarle sobre Arnold.

Bajó y fue a la cocina, ahí vio a su madre, como siempre, se había quedado dormida, esta vez hablando por teléfono; iba a cerrar el aparato cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de la línea que preguntaba lo que iba a pedir - Miriam se había quedado dormida esperando a que alguien le contestara – ordenó 2 pizzas, cerró el aparato y se fue su alcoba con equipaje y todo; cuando vio su cama se tiró en ella y empezó a dar vueltas lo bueno que había hecho Bob era que le había pedido a los de la mudanza que dejaran todo en su lugar incluida la cama, lo que quería decir que sólo tenía que ordenar su ropa y pequeños muebles, apenas dejó de dar vueltas tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Phoebe.

En una casa cercana a la de los Pataki se encontraba unos esposos en la sala de su casa, cada uno ocupado en algo distinto: Él leía el periódico y ella tejía pacíficamente. Estos eran los padres de Phoebe, la mejor amiga de Helga; ella se encontraba redactando un escrito en su habitación y sólo dejó el lápiz cuando su madre la llamó, ella respondió inmediatamente:

− Sí madre, dime que se te ofrece.

− Ah cielo es que te hablan por teléfono.

− ¿Teléfono? ¡Que raro! No recuerdo haberlo oído.

− ¿Hija tengo que recordarte que tú siempre le bajas el tono a tu teléfono cuando trabajas para no ser interrumpida? − dijo su madre con dulzura.

− Ah, si verdad, lo había olvidado, no te preocupes contestaré en mi habitación. Gracias.

Phoebe tomó el teléfono y contestó:

− ¿Hola? Sí ¿Quién habla?

− Vaya si que te tardas para coger el teléfono ¿no?

− ¿Helga? ¿Eres tú? Pero... ¿Qué haces llamándome a casa? Generalmente siempre hablamos por Chat. Dime ¿Qué sucede? Responde Helga oh no… - Phoebe empezaba a preocuparse era raro que se comunique por teléfono - ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¡Helga, Helga háblame!

− Tranquila Phoebs, no te preocupes, vaya que eres dramática, pero bueno descuida estoy bien y sí, sí me pasó algo...

− Pero... pero... Hel...

− Tranquila, déjame terminar, sí, sí me pasó algo, pero algo bueno y esa es la razón por la que te hablo. - Helga en su habitación se había acomodado en su cama, mientras que a Phoebe la preocupación la había hecho sentarse en una silla. − Prepárate porque te vas a caer de la impresión.

− Helga, me estás asustando que sucede.

− Ay Phoebe ya basta si, déjame hablar, luego me dices lo que piensas a lo que te voy a decir ¿De acuerdo?

− Ahora si estamos hablando bien, me estabas asustando Helga. − dijo incomprensiblemente Phoebe.

− ¿Perdón? − fue lo único que atinó a decir Helga ante la respuesta de su amiga, sabía que era rara, pero no al extremo.

− Ay no te ofusques Helga lo que sucede es que me estabas hablando con un excelente humor y se me estaba haciendo raro, eso es todo.

− Ah eso, bueno olvídalo, ahora si prepárate Phoebe, no me lo vas a creer pero te estoy hablando desde mi casa, la que está a unas calles de la tuya.

− No, tú tienes que estar equivocada por que es imposible que...

− No, no lo es; Phoebe estoy por fin en casa. – dijo al borde de la euforia.

¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Se oyó gritar a una dichosa Phoebe quien también se había subido en su cama y saltaba como loca, estaba feliz por su amiga, había vuelto, era grandioso, así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que se recordó que había dejado a Helga en el teléfono, cuando se acordó tomó el aparato en seguida.

− ¿Helga sigues ahí?

− Si aquí sigo, algo sorda pero sigo − ambas chicas se rieron de la gracia

− Oye Helga tienes que decírmelo ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué?

− Sí te lo voy a decir, el cómo, el cuándo, lo que hice y el por qué, pero ven a mi casa Phoebe muero por verte, saber de ti, lo que has hecho, que ha pasado en el vecindario, todo, en pocas palabras todo lo que ya me has dicho por Chat, pero en persona.

− No te preocupes iré ahora mismo y también quiero verte, oye cambiando un poco el tema es mi imaginación o es que has estado de mejor humor últimamente porque ya no te siento tan agresiva como antes, además quiero saber como te ves, recuerdas que el trato había sido nada de fotos para llevarnos la sorpresa de nuestras vidas.

− Está bien y si, si me acuerdo del maldito trato ¿Por qué tienes que hablar siempre de eso? Que manía de hablar todo el tiempo sobre mi carácter, no tienen otra cosa más que verme que no sea el carácter, Por Dios, soy Helga no una máquina de humores. ¡Cielos! − concluyó Helga furiosa.

− Ves, a eso me refiero, esa es la Helga que yo conozco.

− Entonces ¿Quieres decir que no te agrado o qué? – preguntó agresivamente

− Si claro que me agradas, simplemente dame tiempo de acostumbrarme, eso es todo, pero dejemos el asunto ahí de lo contrario se hará tarde y no podré ir a tu casa y como te dije, muero por verte.

− Está bien, aquí te espero Phoebe. Adiós.

− Adiós.

- Hum, no puedo creerlo, iré a pedirle permiso a mis padres – dijo Phoebe para sí, se colocó bien los zapatos, pidió permiso a sus padres y salió corriendo rumbo a casa de Helga, sabía que Helga había cambiado, ¿Pero qué tanto? se moría por saberlo y era necesario correr para comprobarlo por si misma, en unos minutos la vería y esperaba una buena sorpresa.

En su casa Helga esperaba ansiosa a su amiga, pero la impacientaba la espera así que mientras lo hacía empezó a desempacar, cogió la primera caja que encontró, la de utensilios de baño, por lo que su primera parada fue la del baño, estaba acomodando sus cosas cuando algo se cayó y se atoró detrás del retrete se dispuso a sacarlo....

Phoebe había llegado por fin a la casa de Helga estaba ansiosa y rogaba que fuera cierto lo que le había dicho, quería tanto volver a verla. Tocó varias veces la puerta pero nadie salía, estaba por resignarse cuando Miriam abrió la puerta, quería gritar de la emoción, Helga no le había mentido.

− Disculpe Señora Pataki ¿Helga se encuentra en casa?

− Helga ehh, sí, sí está en casa ¿Por qué?

− Porque la estoy buscando soy Phoebe, amiga de Helga ¿se acuerda de mí? − preguntó algo impaciente.

− Ah Phoebe sí, sí te recuerdo, Helga está arriba, pasa si quieres.

− Oh muchas gracias señora Pataki se lo agradezco mucho y no se preocupe conozco el camino.

− Sí, claro como sea pasa, pasa... adiós Phobe

− Phoebe, es Phoebe

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno no importa gracias.

En cuanto dejó a la señora Pataki (o mejor dicho ella la dejó) subió, inmediatamente, a la habitación de Helga, cuando llegó a ella encontró la puerta semiabierta, entró con cuidado y observó la desordenada habitación, por lo visto habían llegado hace sólo unas horas, llamó a Helga pero nadie contestó, enseguida vio la puerta del baño abierta y fue a ver que había allí, no quería ser entrometida pero no había rastro de Helga y quería saber donde estaba, cuando ingresó vio a alguien agachado detrás del retrete iba a preguntar quien era cuando la persona se viró y entonces se dio cuenta de que era una chica de su misma edad, (no podía creerlo pero no había otra explicación) la chica no se había percatado de su presencia, Phoebe iba a preguntarle quien era cuando ella (la chica) alzó la cabeza, y la vio (era imposible no podía ser), lo siguiente que pasó fue que ella se abalanzó sobre Phoebe gritando su nombre, Phoebe no entendía nada, la chica se separó y Phoebe pudo al fin verle la cara cuando lo hizo sólo pudo preguntar:

− ¿Helga, eres tú? − y ella respondió...

− Sí soy yo, a quien esperabas ¿al monstruo del lago Nés o qué? – Phoebe se quedó con la boca abierta.

− Pe... pero es imposible, estás irreconocible, lo juro.

− Ay no es para tanto.

− No en serio Helga creí que eras otra persona.

− Bueno está bien, si creo que cambié un poco, pero no es nada.

− ¿No es nada? ¿No es nada Helga? ¿Cómo que no es nada? Dios no te reconozco. − decía una asombrada Phoebe.

− Phoebe en serio...− no pudo seguir hablando porque Phoebe empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella examinándole cada detalle, la estaba dejando, cuando iba por la tercera vuelta se hartó.

− Ah ya basta Phoebe esto se está volviendo fastidioso.

− Ah lo siento, lo siento, es que aún no puedo creerlo, es que tu cabello − le tomó el cabello − tu ropa − le examinó la ropa − todo en ti es diferente Helga en serio.

− Lo sé, bueno es que... − ella también examinó su apariencia − con tanto tiempo allá es imposible que no se te pegue algo sabes; pero yo no soy la única que ha cambiado tú también lo has hecho. − empezó a examinarla y a dar vueltas alrededor de ella tal como lo había hecho su amiga segundos antes.

− Sí pero no es tan drástico como el tuyo porque al menos tú si me reconociste, yo estuve a punto de preguntarte quien eras, bueno eso antes de que intentaras asfixiarme.

− Sí lo sé y lo siento es que me emocioné mucho.

− Lo ves Helga y luego dices que no has cambiado tu carácter − Helga hizo una mueca − no me pongas esa cara, es verdad, estás siendo amable, emotiva, entusiasta todas las cosas que tú detestas o detestabas o no sé mejor dicho, todo es muy confuso. Sabes, no me resultaría nada raro que los chicos no te reconozcan cuando te vean, es como, como si hubieras traído a otra persona contigo y no a la Helga que conocí.

− Está bien pero no te acostumbre quieres, si me estoy comportando así es porque estoy feliz de haber vuelto y nada más, mañana volveré a ser la misma de siempre y sí, a veces se me escapa ese carácter − hizo otra mueca, detestaba que le mencionaran su carácter − pero es porque estaba sola y como no tenía a quien molestar simplemente me volví más receptiva sólo eso, sigo siendo odiosa pero sólo cuando quiero ya no es todo el tiempo, pero no quiero hablar solamente de mí, cuéntame tus cosas.

− Mis cosas Helga, por favor ya las conoces, nos escribíamos cada semana, si alguien sabía o sabe mis cosas eres tú.

− Ah entonces cuéntame del resto los has visto, cuéntame, cuéntame de...

− De Arnold...− dijo Phoebe sonriéndole y mirándola con picardía, lo que sorprendió mucho a Helga pues nunca la había mirado de ese modo, Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Phoebe sólo siguió riéndose, bueno hasta que Helga se enfadó. La chica se irritaba con facilidad.

− ¡Ya basta quieres!

− De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Pero qué quieres que te diga?

− No sé lo que sea, pero dime algo sí.

− Ah está bien, bueno él...

Y así hablaron durante horas y horas (no solo de Arnold), hasta que Phoebe tuvo que volver a casa, acordaron verse al día siguiente para seguir charlando; faltaban sólo dos semanas para que inicie la preparatoria y tenía que ponerse al día en muchas cosas.

_Una semana después..._

Helga se despertó algo temprano esa mañana, habían pasado varios días desde su llegada y la única que la había visitado desde entonces era Phoebe, Helga lo prefería así, quería que su llegada sea sorpresa para sus amigos, Phoebe ya le había informado sobre todo lo que había pasado durante esos tres años que no se vieron y ya sentía como si no se hubiese ido nunca. Ese día visitaría un almacén y compraría útiles nuevos, Bob le había dado dinero, le costaba admitirlo pero Bob la trataba un poco mejor desde que habían vuelto, Helga tenía un par de teorías al respecto; la primera: era que Helga ya no se mostraba tan agresiva con él como antes, o dos: simplemente porque estaba tan deprimido por haber dejado a Olga que atenderla se le hacía menos difícil que extrañar a su "preciosa hija". ¡Bah!, puras cursilerías, a ella no le importaba lo que pasara por la mente de su padre siempre y cuando ella salga beneficiada eso era más que lógico para ella.

Esa mañana se vistió con lo primero que encontró, (unos pantalones cortos rojos, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos a juego) luego bajó a desayunar; encontró a su madre dormida junto a la taza, no le dio importancia porque hacía siempre lo mismo, se sirvió lo que encontró y fue a decirle a Bob que ya se iba (entre más tiempo pasara fuera de casa mejor) y lo encontró pegado al televisor, lanzó un gruñido le fastidiaba tener que hablar con su padre tan temprano en la mañana le amargaba la comida.

− Papá − llamó Helga, él no respondía, volvió a intentarlo. − Papá, ¡¡Papá!!

− ¿Qué quieres? − respondió de mala gana, Helga viró los ojos.

− Sólo venía decirte que ya me voy y no volveré hasta la cena, por el almuerzo no te preocupes comeré en casa de Phoebe así que ni te molestes en buscarme sí.

− Si, si lo que sea, sólo no tardes Olga...

− Es Helga papá... ah no importa adiós.

Helga no había dado ni un paso cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

− Helga mira quien es y rápido ya sabes que no me gustan que me interrumpan cuando veo la televisión, y sí vienen a pedir...

− Lo sé papá, si vienen a pedir cualquier cosa aunque sea caridad los boto en seguida.

− Sí eso mismo.

Helga sólo contó hasta diez (eso le servía cuando tenía ganas de gritarle a alguien y su padre era la mejor opción esa mañana) se dirigió a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió encontró a la persona que menos esperaba ver... al abuelo de Arnold, Stily Phillip. Se quedó paralizada, sin ninguna expresión en la cara casi como si se hubiese desmayado (lo habría hecho de no ser porque sus piernas aún la sostenían).

− Buenos días linda señorita − saludó con cordialidad el anciano, ella no respondió al ver esto repitió el saludo, lo hizo dos veces más, cuando llegó al cuarto por fin pareció reaccionar.

− Sí, dígame. − respondió esta aún en estado ausente.

− Segura que se encuentra bien, creo que se la ve algo pálida esta mañana, claro no es que me importe, pero...

− Sí, si estoy bien no se preocupe es sólo que... bueno como usted dijo no es algo que le importe no. − no le gustaba que la interroguen tan temprano en la mañana. Había cometido un error y se dio cuenta muy tarde. Se había portado grosera.

El anciano percibió esta respuesta por lo que cambió su cara antes amable por una más seria, Helga se preocupó esa no era la impresión que quería darle a Arnold, bueno a Arnold no porque estaba hablando con su abuelo, pero él (Arnold) era muy pegado a su abuelo por lo que este le contaría sobre ella y su forma de tratarlo, aunque... no, no definitivamente esa no era la actitud que quería mostrarle a Arnold, o su abuelo – ah que importa – decía ella internamente. Sabía perfectamente que no había vuelto "para ser como su hermana mayor" le repudiaba eso, había vuelto por Arnold, de eso no había duda y no debía empezar con el pie izquierdo, si iba a conquistar a Arnold (se oía raro, daba un poco de asco esa frase para ella, pero por él hacía lo que sea) debía hacerlo bien porque desde que había llegado sólo imaginaba a Arnold tomándole la mano, acercando su cara cada vez más a la suya y... y.... NO, no debía pensar eso ahora, luego, ahora no, lo importante era el viejo que tenía en frente, pero este no debía saber quien era o se lo diría a Arnold y todo lo que había planeado: su encuentro, el saludo, las palabras que se dirían _ahhhh..._ _era tan romántico, tan hermoso, tan..._ irreal, pero por algo había que empezar y el momento había llegado era ahora o nunca, si iba hacerlo debía hacerlo bien. (Por increíble que parezca todo esto lo pensó en cuestión de segundos, ella era muy analítica especialmente si de conseguir lo quería se trataba).

− Ay pero que digo, disculpe lo que le dije es sólo que algunos nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo esta mañana usted entiende − sí, eso estuvo bien, aunque había algo extraño no le era tan difícil fingir ser buena con el resto de la gente, pero si con sus padres, era raro, definitivamente pensaría eso luego, ahora no.

− Sí, supongo veo que los Pataki han vendido la casa ¿verdad? Digo nunca había visto una señorita tan agradable como tú por el barrio − Helga esbozó una sonrisa tonta, ridícula y tonta − Pero bueno supongo que ya casi no me entero de lo que pasa por el barrio últimamente creo que le preguntaré a mi nieto Arnold si te conoce, aunque ahora que lo pienso te me haces algo familiar, creo que te he visto en alguna parte sólo que no recuerdo donde, dime ¿te conozco de algún sitio? − Helga entró en pánico y respondió lo más rápido que pudo (quizás demasiado rápido).

− ¡NO! ¡No! Por supuesto que no, es imposible. − Phil alzó una ceja − bueno digo es imposible que me...− su explicación se fue al caño cuando Bob apareció en el umbral de la puerta reclamándole que no hubiera despedido a la persona que había tocado el timbre inmediatamente como se lo había pedido.

− Helga, se puede saber que es lo que sucede te dije... − no terminó de decir lo que había dicho porque acababa de notar la presencia del abuelo de Arnold − Ah es usted Philip ¿Qué tal le ha asentado la vejez ah? − rió estruendosamente.

− Papá...− él siguió riendo como si nada hubiera pasado, Helga sólo se tapó la cara de vergüenza, era verdad que ella era grosera pero su padre lo era todavía más, Phil pareció notar esto, por lo que cambió el rumbo de la conversación para alegría de Helga, el anciano le guiñó un ojo y siguió charlando.

− Si, no ha estado mal pero a ustedes tampoco parece haberles ido mal, creí que no volvería Pataki después de todo eso es lo que se rumoraba y hasta donde yo sé era cierto y eso se nota en su hija quien no me recibía tan amable desde hace años ¿no es así pequeña Helga?

− Eh... bueno es que...

− Sí, si Helga ha cambiado mucho es cierto − le puso la mano en la cabeza y empezó a revolverle el cabello, ella retiró la mano con fastidio tratando de arreglarlo. − Y si hemos vuelto es porque ella... − dejó caer su mano pesadamente sobre el hombro de la chica, ella volvió a retirarlo − quiere ser como su hermana mayor Olga, si por eso volvimos por nada más; pero eso no es lo que importa ahora dígame para que vino viejo tengo cosas que hacer si no le molesta.

− Ah eso, lo había olvidado, discúlpeme vine a entregarles esto, es un boletín para una junta barrial como puede observarlo − señaló la boleta − para decidir cosas que ocurren por aquí sabe, y como pensábamos que se habían mudado otras personas yo me ofrecí amablemente para venir a hacerles la convocatoria como ya ha de saber − Bob se dedicó a observar el papel sin decir una palabra, mientras que el abuelo se balanceaba sobre sus pies como si no hubiera nada más interesante que hacer. Helga sólo observaba a uno y a otro quería que ambos se fueran (no se le ocurrió pensar que ella se podía ir) en un momento su mirada se cruzó con la del anciano y este volvió a guiñarle el ojo Helga se ruborizó de la vergüenza y bajó la mirada inmediatamente, la había descubierto en plena mentira y eso no era bueno.

− Sí, si muy amable de su parte pero bueno... − dobló el papel en varios trozos − creo que eso es todo gracias pero como le dije tengo cosas que hacer así que adiós.

− Papá, no seas grosero.

− No te preocupes pequeña estoy acostumbrado.

− Agrr − Bob se dio vuelta y tiró el brazo hacia atrás en señal de quemimportismo. Salió de la habitación, Helga se lo quedó viendo negando con la cabeza en actitud resignada, cuando volteó lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente del abuelo de Arnold, intentó explicarse pero él se le adelantó:

− No, no te preocupes, no me expliques nada ya sé lo que me quieres decir: ¿verdad señorita no lo había visto nunca en mi vida?

− Este... no es eso señor es sólo que... que... que quería decirle a Arnold, digo, digo a todos los chicos que yo había vuelto pero no ahora sino luego cuando ya haya empezado la preparatoria.

− Pero no crees que...

− No, no se preocupe va a ser el mismo día es sólo que no quiero que me atormenten con preguntas tan pronto.

− De acuerdo, de acuerdo tú sabes lo que haces jovencita, pero no mentí en lo que dije antes.

− ¿En qué cosa?

− En eso de que habías cambiado mucho y en especial la parte en la que dije que no me habías saludado de forma tan amable en años y es en serio el viaje te ha hecho muy bien, en todos los aspectos ¿no te parece? − el rió ante el desconcierto de la niña y era verdad, el desconcierto era mutuo jamás habría imaginado que la niña que le abrió la puerta era Helga, la niña de una sola ceja la misma que molestaba a Arnold a cada instante, no se imaginaba la cara que pondría su nieto cuno se entere de eso.

− Sí lo sé ya me lo habían dicho, yo sigo siendo la misma algo cambiada, nada más un poco sólo eso. En serio señor no le diga a Arnold quiero que todos mis amigos se enteren el día del inicio de clases; sí, por favor, no sea malo.− el anciano volvió a reír, ella tenía cara de angustiada por lo visto le interesaba mucho que Arnold no se entere de su llegada la pregunta era: ¿Por qué? Pero de algo no cabía duda él se iba a enterar esa niña era un misterio, uno que rondaba bastante a su nieto, ¿Qué se traería Helga Pataki con Arnold, qué? Luego lo averiguaría por ahora le guardaría el secreto.

− Está bien niña no se lo diré pero confío en que tú se lo digas pronto no te parece, después de todo tus amigos sufrieron mucho con tu partida incluso... Arnold.

− En serio − dijo ella anhelante.

− Sí claro la gente se acostumbra a las personas y a su carácter, en especial cuando este le hace bromas pesadas diariamente.

− Señor con respecto a eso quería decirle que lamento haber tratado así a Arnold...

− No creo que sea a mí a quien debas decirle eso sino a él y ya te dije no des tantas explicaciones tú sabes lo que haces.

− Está bien muchas gracias y disculpe la actitud de mi padre él se comporta muy grosero cuando lo interrumpen en sus cosas.

− Sí lo sé, no te preocupes y adiós yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

− Gracias y adiós.

Helga cerró la puerta, ahora que lo pensaba las cosas no habían salido tan mal, definitivamente ese año iba a ser maravilloso. Se quedó parada en la puerta pensando durante unos minutos hasta que recordó por que se había dirigido a su padre en primer lugar así que salió inmediatamente antes de que algo más pudiera detenerla. En el camino no se encontró con nada novedoso, vio a algunos conocidos (ninguno pareció reconocerla), paseó un poco por el parque, ahí vio a Rhonda muy entretenida en una conversación con un chico que parecía por demás interesante, y tampoco pareció reconocerla o siquiera notarla (influía mucho que estuvieran separadas por unos 20 metros), que le pasaba a la gente era como si fuera una completa extraña nadie se detenía a saludarla o preguntarle sobre el viaje era muy extraño, no le dio mucha importancia porque sabía que eso cambiaría cuando empiecen las clases entonces sí que la gente la notaría, no había duda. Terminó su recorrido yendo al almacén a comprar lo que tenía que comprar, fue a casa de Phoebe, donde pasó un rato agradable y volvió a su casa, cuando empezó a oscurecer. Se acostó algo nerviosa en una semana iniciarían las clases (esa parte no la ponía nerviosa) y por fin vería a Arnold soñaba con ese momento:

_Oh Arnold, muero por verte,_

_Sufro por tenerte._

_Quiero que notes mi presencia_

_que sepas que soy yo la que se desespera cuando nota tu ausencia._

_Oh Arnold, Arnold... porque tengo que sufrir por quererte_

_Estoy condenada a padecer en silencio,_

_a callar mis sentimientos_

_de amor por ti, por tus rubios cabellos_

_que cubren tu hermosa cabeza de balón, oh Arnold, Arnold,ahhh..._

Abrazó su almohada como si abrazara a Arnold y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

_Un día antes del inicio de clases..._

Helga se encontraba en su habitación charlando por teléfono con Phoebe cuando de repente se acordó de que había pasado un detalle por alto desde que había llegado al país.

− ¡Phoebe! Acabo de recordar algo.

− ¿Qué?

− No he ido a ver mis horarios para la escuela.

− Helga pero ¿Cómo? si te lo recordé la semana pasada. − le reprochó Phoebe a su amiga.

− A ya, ya no me regañes sí y no te preocupes voy a recoger mis horarios ahora mismo apenas son las 10 de la mañana tengo tiempo de sobra.

− Si tú lo dices...

− Que apoyo... ah pero bueno no importa te dejo tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós Phoebs.

Acto seguido salió de su habitación y de su casa (no sin antes llevarse su aparato de música, escuchar música la distraía para no tener que escuchar a Bob).

Se colocó los audífonos y se fue directo a la prepa (estaba relativamente cerca de su antigua escuela, la primaria 118 y también de la secundaria del barrio lo que resultaba muy beneficioso), no le puso mucha atención a la gente, quería ir y venir rápido; cuando llegó subió la escalera principal y se encontró con que no había nadie, así que se podía ir libremente al tablón de anuncios se rió internamente por lo rápido que le había resultado el viaje, cuando llegó tomó su horario y se puso a inspeccionar los nombres de los chicos que aún faltaban por recoger sus horarios estaba por terminar la lista cuando alguien se paró a su lado, no le hubiera dado importancia de no ser porque la persona que se había parado a su lado no dejaba de lanzarles furtivas miradas, lo estaba tolerando pero empezaba a irritarla, cuando se cansó se volteó bruscamente para enfrentar a la persona que la estaba irritando cuando se encontró con que ese alguien que la estaba mirando era un chico más bajo que ella y le resultaba extrañamente familiar, cuando ella se volteó el chico se puso nervioso y empezó a hablar cosas que no tenían sentido (Helga no recordaba que tenía puestos los audífonos y la música a todo volumen, por eso no entendía lo que le decía el muchacho), creyó que se estaba burlando de ella, no quería hacerle nada (quería golpearlo), así que optó por irse, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se fue directo a su casa, con lo que no contó era que este la siguiera, no sabía por qué, pero se detuvo lo que le dio tiempo a él de adelantársele y pararse en frente, él siguió diciéndole lo que para ella eran puras incoherencias, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite y seguía sin querer golpearlo por lo que siguió caminando; él, alarmado empezó a caminar hacia atrás para no ser atropellado por ella, la paciencia de Helga llegó al límite, se paró en seco y le gritó:

− ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos haces, por qué me persigues, no tienes nada mejor que hacer o qué?! − finalizó muy exasperada, él respondió, o al menos eso parecía que hacía, ello creyó que era mudo por lo que preguntó: − ¡¿Eres mudo, por eso no me hablas? Porque si es así... − el chico la quedó viendo raro con una extraña mueca en la cara que rayaba en la incomprensión y el asombro (le dijo mudo, ¿ella era sorda?) él chico iba a responder pero Helga se le adelantó. − Pregunté que si eras mudo o también eres sordo. − Helga habló con mucha lentitud como si tuviera miedo de que este no entendiera. Él la miró más raro todavía, iba a hablar nuevamente y otra vez fue interrumpido (hizo un gesto de resignación mientras ella hablaba) − Te dije si eras... − no pudo terminar la frase por que el chico levantó la cabeza y le sonrió feliz como si hubiera descubierto algo, y en efecto lo había hecho; dirigió sus manos a la cabeza de Helga, ella se asustó y retrocedió un poco, él negó con la cabeza, le sonrió de nuevo, se puso de puntillas, le retiró los audífonos y dijo:

− No, no soy mudo tampoco sordo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y te perseguía porque tiraste tu horario en la escalera cuando te ibas (le entregó el papel). Mi primer año en la prepa es mañana, también estoy algo nervioso, lamento haberte asustado, y dime ¿también empiezas mañana o recogías el horario para hacerle un favor a alguien? − terminó todo tan rápido como empezó, ella hizo un gesto de incomprensión similar al que él había hecho minutos antes. El chico temió que no le hubiera entendido así que repitió lo dicho.

− Dije que no soy mudo tampoco sordo...− no pudo terminar porque ella lo detuvo.

− No lo repitas ya te oí, no soy sorda o no cuando tengo los oídos libres, disculpa los gritos (si Helga se disculpó), pero, − hizo un gesto de incredulidad − vas a decirme que me has estado siguiendo sólo para darme esto − señaló el papel − porque no lo creo, ah... y se puede saber porqué no dejabas de mirarme me ponías nerviosa.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente sabiendo que había metido la pata en esa parte, no era su intención pero se ponía nervioso al hablar con las chicas en especial una tan bonita como ella (Helga regresó tan cambiada y tan distraída que ni siquiera sabía como la veían los chicos). Intentó explicarse.

− Bueno... es que quería decirte... que tú me... − él empezó a caminar hacia atrás como si estuviera huyendo y lo hacía tan rápido que a Helga le resultaba difícil seguirle el paso − tú me...

− ¿Tú me que...? ¡Habla o me harás enojar!

− Ah que curioso, tenía una amiga que se enojaba tan rápido como tú. − hablaba caminando aún de la misma forma.

− Y se supone que eso es un cumplido.

− Un cumplido, ¿quieres uno? Me sé muchos.

− No desvíes el tema quiero saber por qué me mirabas.

− Porque... porque...

− ¡Habla!

− Porque tú me pareces muy bonita.

− ¡¿Qué?!

− Si, en serio.

− Pero...

− Pero que, es verdad ah por cierto mi nombre es Eu...− No pudo terminar porque justo en medio de la calle para mala suerte del chico se encontraba un hueco de alcantarilla y el cayó por él.

− Estoy bien.

− Oye ¿estás bien, quieres que vaya por ayuda? − preguntó Helga asustada por el estado del muchacho.

− No, descuida, no importa estoy bien ya te lo dije, las construcciones empiezan a las 11:30 y son las 11 vete a casa nos vemos mañana en clases. − finalizó casi gritando, el hueco era profundo y no se le oía bien lo que decía.

− Sí tú lo dices...

− Si descuida vete no te preocupes. Adiós.

Helga alzó los hombros en señal de resignación − Bueno si eso es lo que quieres. Adiós.− Helga se levantó del lugar y siguió su camino, para ser un viaje rápido fue muy extraño.

Helga iba pensando en eso cuando de repente oyó unas voces conocidas, (no podía ser) demasiado conocidas, al menos a una a esa la reconocería en cualquier parte, pero no podía creerlo, no podía ser. Se acercó rápido al origen de las voces y descubrió que venían de la preparatoria corrió lo más rápido que pudo necesitaba comprobar sus sospechas, llegó a la esquina de la última calle, cuando lo vio, sí, era él, ahí estaba... ahí estaba el chico de sus sueños, el chico por el cual ella se derretía era, era... Arnold.

Arnold estaba ahí tan guapo como siempre, con esa hermosa cabeza de balón que iba adornada con su eterna gorrita azul tan tierna como él mismo era, era..._ahhh. –_ ¿Por qué, por qué no puedo? Arnold, Arnold...

_Oh Arnold, cuando los pájaros vuelan tú estas presente_

_cuando los niños lloran tú a su lado permaneces siempre,_

_y sin embargo cuando mi corazón llora, se aflige_

_tú no estas para consolarme._

_Quisiera verte, tenerte mas no puedo, debo callar_

_porque tú sólo en mis pensamientos estás. _

_Oh mi Arnold…_

Él estaba ahí con su inseparable amigo Gerald, no podía creerlo. Arnold estaba cambiado ya tenía la altura propia de un chico de su edad estaba algo fornido, ya no utilizaba un jersey sobre su camisa (que lo hacía lucir como si llevara falda), ahora usaba la camisa sobre una camiseta y seguía manteniendo el cabello alborotado, usaba zapatos tenis y pantalón jean, en resumen mantenía un look despreocupado y formal propio de un chico como él; y Gerald era todo lo contrario, su look era elegante y parecía como si hubiera buscado y rebuscado su atuendo, llevaba el cabello de la misma forma reducido a la mitad pero con el mismo estilo, llevaba una chaqueta negra al estilo de Jimmy O, pantalón jean y tenis negros; ambos mantenían una charla que Helga no podía oír.

− Si en serio, eso fue lo que me dijo − decía Arnold a un incrédulo Gerald, al parecer era la continuación de una conversación que habían mantenido desde hace unos minutos.

− No, no creo, me lo hubiera dicho.− dijo un pensativo Gerald. Ante ese comentario Arnold alzó una ceja, cosa que Gerald no dejó de notar

− Digo, digo no a mí, pe... pero a todos sí

− ¿Humm?

− Bueno no a todos a... a... ti o a mí, a ya ni se lo que digo. Bueno ¿si me entiendes no? − finalizó un nervioso Gerald no entendía por qué se ponía nervioso cuando hablaba de ella, era muy ilógico siendo que la conocía hacia bastante tiempo.

− Descuida, descuida te entiendo, a quien no entiendo es a Phoebe ya sabes desde que se fue Helga ya no anda tan unida a nosotros, bueno si es que hay un nosotros.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− Bueno es que desde que se fue Helga todo el equipo se separó es como si, como si nos hubiéramos mantenido unidos por miedo a Helga, pero ella se fue y son muy pocas veces en las que nos vemos todo y eso es muy de repente, por eso me sorprendió cuando me topé a Phoebe y en vez de saludarme como siempre me diga: "Sabes Arnold este año escolar será uno de muchas sorpresas" e irse como si nada hubiera pasado, dime ¿no es extraño?

− Extraño, extraño si es y no me sorprende lo de Helga creo que es lo más lógico, has intentado averiguar lo que significa.

− No, de todas formas no creo que deba ponerle mucha atención de todas formas el año empieza mañana ¿no crees?

− Si es cier...− Gerald no terminó puesto que justo en frente había aparecido una chica muy conocida por ellos y en especial por Arnold: Lila.

− Hola Arnold... hola Gerald − dijo ella

− Hola Lila − respondió Gerald.

− Ho... hola Lila ¿como estás? − Arnold estaba sonrojado, Gerald puso los ojos en blanco era la misma cosa de siempre y se aburría mucho viendo a Arnold en esa situación así que se apartó, subió las escaleras y fue por su horario (a ellos también se les había olvidado recogerlos).

− LI- LA. – casi gritó Helga, apretando los puños furiosa porque esa niña tonta había arruinado ese hermoso momento, ya se las pagaría eso sin dudarlo, finalizó con una sonrisa maníaca retorciéndose las manos como si planeara algo macabro, muy a su estilo.

Es que no podía, no podía creer que esa... aún se hablara con Arnold (claro no había peligro, a ella Arnold sólo le agradaba, pero no le gustaba) y que el aún siga embelesado por esa idiota.

− Me gustaría saber de que rayos hablan que puede ser, quiero saber...− se decía internamente − si tan sólo me acercara, NO, Arnold no debe saber que estoy aquí ¿Qué hago? ¿Sufro por verlo con esa o me voy con el dolor inundando mi alma?

_Ay Arnold, Arnold... quisiera que sepas que._

_yo estoy aquí_

_llorando por tu ausencia_

_sin embargo tú te estás viendo con esa... Li - la_

_¿Por qué, por qué?_

_¿Por qué maltratas mi mal herido corazón_

_que sufre por no tenerte a su lado siempre? ¿Por qué?_

_Si tan sólo supieras, si tan sólo me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti_

_Ten por seguro que sería la mujer más feliz..._

Terminó de declamar sentada en el suelo de la pared en la cual estaba (había resbalado en el proceso como si cada palabra la derritiera por dentro).

− Es cierto que el amor hace revivir las más ocultas pasiones o los sentimientos perdidos, quisiera poder decirte... ay Arnold he vuelto, tú, mi musa estás de nuevo aquí conmigo, eres mis ser ideal, estás a tan sólo unos metros de distancia y no puedo ni siquiera hablarte, siempre me imaginé que al volver me estarías esperando con los brazos abiertos, no era del todo real, pero eran unas bellas fantasías, mis fantasías, las de una niña-mujer a la que le han roto el corazón porque la separaron de su amor... oh Arnold, Arnold. ¿Por qué la estás viendo, por qué la miras siquiera? ¿Por qué no son mis manos las que tomas con tus delicados dedos...? ¿Por q… - se detuvo bruscamente – ¡¿Qué, le está tomando las manos pero... como es posible?! − Acto seguido se puso a cuatro patas para ver mejor, sin ser vista, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo y demandaba saberlo ¡Ya!

_En el otro lado de la calle..._

− Pero entonces no volverás − preguntaba un desanimado Arnold

− Claro que sí tontín − Lila se acomodó mejor y separó delicadamente, casi de forma imperceptible, sus manos de las de Arnold, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.− Sólo será durante unos pocos meses, de hecho faltaré todo el semestre es que el jefe de mi padre lo envió a supervisar unos trabajos fuera de la ciudad, eso tomará mucho tiempo y a él no le gusta dejarme sola − Arnold puso cara de angustia, Lila vio eso y se corrigió en el acto − pero sólo será durante el primer semestre ni siquiera notarás que me fui, en serio.

− Sí, lo sé, es… sólo que durante este tiempo creí que los dos... que tú y yo...es decir que... creí que habíamos logrado algo especial. Tú me lo dijiste ya no sólo te gustaba ahora empezaba a gustarte mucho y bueno creí... creí que nos daríamos una oportunidad. − recitó Arnold cabizbajo, en todos esos años había intentado mejorar su relación con Lila, él creía que podía proponerle que fueran novios ya que por fin empezaba a gustarle a Lila como ella le gustaba a él, pero ese viaje entorpeció las cosas, no se lo esperaba.

− Ay Arnold lo siento mucho en serio, se que lo dije y es verdad, pero no depende de mí tengo que apoyar a mi padre, se que tú lo entiendes – le dijo en su usual tono de voz.

− Sí te entiendo y lo hago porque se que tú eres muy linda, no sólo en apariencia sino como persona y sé que no lo harías sino fuera porque en verdad tienes que hacerlo.

− Ay Arnold no sabes cuanto agradezco tú comprensión, lo siento en verdad, pero ya verás que el tiempo se irá volando y cuando menos te des cuenta estaré de nuevo aquí, ¿si lo entiendes, verdad? ¿Verdad Arnold? ¿Arnold? − Arnold se había quedado embelesado mirando a la muchacha había cambiado muy poco en apariencia y personalidad, pero su cambio había sido bueno (al menos para él) se la veía más bonita, más tierna, ya no usaba las eternas coletas ahora se recogía el cabello en un moño alto, no usaba maquillaje como las otras chicas y vestía de forma deportiva lo que le daba un aire de eterna frescura, era simplemente hermosa y no sólo a sus ojos sino a los de muchos otros chicos aunque eso intentaba ignorarlo.

− Eh sí, si te entiendo, no te preocupes.

− Ah… creí que... no, olvídalo, no importa, bueno. Adiós.

− Adiós...

Ella se alejó, Arnold se quedó ahí parado cabizbajo, al parecer Lila se arrepintió por dejarlo, así que se dio vuelta, corrió junto a Arnold, le alzó la cabeza y le robó un suave, fugaz y tierno beso, tan fugaz que a Arnold no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y tan rápido como llegó, se fue, cuando llegó al otro lado de la calle (opuesto al de Helga) le dijo un hasta pronto Arnold. Arnold se quedó pasmado nunca esperó que Lila fuera a hacer eso, se rosó los labios con los dedos, no sabía si sentirse feliz por el beso o triste por la partida, esa chica lo confundía mucho.

− Ay amigo... − Gerald apareció de la nada haciendo que Arnold se sobresaltara momentáneamente, negó con la cabeza en actitud resignada y continuó − te tiene en sus manos ¿Qué pasó, que te dijo?

− Me dijo que se iba a ir, que no volvería sino hasta el próximo semestre.

− Ahhh

− ¿Cómo que ahhhh? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Se va Gerald! Se va, no volverá hasta dentro de ¡6 meses! No lo entiendes.

− Tranquilo, no te desesperes porque asustas − Arnold hizo una mueca − es en serio y es verdad, no te preocupes, oye hermano son solo 6 meses ni que fueras su novio.

− Ese es el problema, no te lo había dicho, pero iba a pedirle que fuera mi novia mañana y este viaje lo arruinó todo, no me lo esperaba fue tan sorpresivo.

− Ah lo siento, no lo sabía, pero descuida, la verás el siguiente semestre no es como Helga que se fue y no volverá

− Supongo...

− Olvídalo amigo hay muchos peces en el mar, recuerda, ella no era tu novia así que puedes conocer a otras chicas igual de bonitas en la preparatoria y lo mejor es que no vas a tener que esperar demasiado, la preparatoria empieza mañana.

− Imagino que tienes razón.

− ¡Claro que tengo razón! Ahora vamos a mi casa tengo que enseñarte algo.

− De acuerdo.

− Arriba, levanta ese ánimo y vamos.

Después de eso se fueron a casa de Gerald.

_En la esquina de la otra acera... _

Helga había visto todo, se sintió furiosa y triste, había visto el beso, había oído la última frase de Lila (no sabía como) y no sabía que pensar al respecto. Era muy confuso. Decidió dejarlo por la paz se enteraría luego, mañana empezarían las clases y tendría que comenzar su nueva vida no debía retrasarlo porque ya estaba ahí y no había marcha atrás.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Qué les pareció? Muy interesante espero. Aquí hay ciertos detalles que ayudarán mucho al desenvolvimiento de la historia: ¿Lila se va? ¿Helga regresa? ¿Gerald nervioso? ¿Qué piensa el abuelo de Arnold? Hmmmm… son pequeñas detalles y en el tercero se van a ver muchos más porque hay alguien que ha cambiado más de lo necesario… y no precisamente para bien… eso lo descubrirán si siguen la historia._

_Un aviso importante: De este fanfic sólo tengo escritos cuatro capítulos, mejor dicho tres y medio, ya debería tener el quinto, pero la computadora me hizo una muy mala pasada ¡Me borró todo el cuarto capítulo y el principio del quinto! Quería llorar, lo juro… me había costado tanto y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que por culpa de eso no he avanzado porque si me estaba costando hacer el cuarto, imaginen lo que es volver a hacerlo… no se imaginan lo frustrante que es; y es por esa razón precisamente que una vez que actualice el tercero se va a hacer un poco largo el tiempo de espera para el siguiente capítulo, es por longitud, eventos, detalles… y muchas otras cosas. A mí me encanta esta historia y no saben cuanto deseo escribir la mejor parte (los dejo con la intriga jajaja), sólo les digo que tiene de todo, todo lo que siempre quise de esta serie… ehmmm… creo que no tengo nada más que decir sólo que se cuiden y que no se olviden de dejarme comentarios ¡¡¡¡Quiero reviews!!!! Jajaja a veces me desespero cuando escribo jejeje. Ahora si adiós_

_Los quiere _

_**Clyo**___


	3. Primer día de clases

_¡Hola!__ Aquí me tienen de nuevo con una nueva entrega de esta linda historia ¡Es que me encanta! ¿Saben? Descubrí una forma de contestar los comentarios que me envían, así que cuando los vayan a enviar si tienen un perfil en asegúrense de estar en é (me refiero a tenerlo abierto), porque así se activa el botoncito que me permite contestarles. Lo descubrí hace poco y fue porque una amiga me lo dijo jajaja sino hubiera seguido con las ganas de agradecerles por los comentarios (si me los envían claro está) _

_No los entretengo más y pónganse a leer que los espero abajo… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**3. Cap. ****Primer día de clases.**

Helga se levantó a prisa de su cama, quería comprobar si en verdad era lunes; el primer día de clases el día que empezaría la preparatoria, que vería a sus amigos a Arnold. Se puso a buscar su atuendo con esmero (nunca lo había hecho, y si lo había hecho no lo recordaba), alistó sus cosas, se metió al baño y salió de él ya arreglada, se vio en el espejo y vio que lucía bien a su gusto: Se había puesto una blusa rosa pálido, una falda negra amplia que le quedaba encima de las rodillas un par de zapatos a juego y una mochila negra, optó por dejarse el cabello suelto lo cual le favorecía mucho ya que el cabello le caía graciosamente sobre su espalda. Revisó todo por última vez cuando se dio por satisfecha salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras; nada le arruinaría ese día, nadie excepto...

− ¡HELGA! Baja de una buena vez − era Bob que ni bien había empezado el día y ya le estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

− ¡Ya voy papá! − Helga habló apretando los dientes y los puños. Le estaban amargando el día y no quería que pasara. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y cuando llegó a la cocina Miriam la recibió con cara de sueño.

− Buenos dí...dí...as Helga − saludó sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

− Buenos días mamá ¿Dónde rayos está Bob? − Miriam ni siquiera se inmutó por el grosero saludo de su hija.

− Está por allá − señaló la sala con el brazo temblándole por la represión de otro bostezo. Se dirigió a la sala dispuesta a ver que demonios quería su padre ahora. Era imposible que se hubiera levantado de tan buen humor esa mañana y haya sido terriblemente alterada por él, era inverosímil.

− ¿Qué? – Inquirió a penas entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre.

− ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

− Ya estoy aquí papá, dime de una vez lo que tengas que decirme se me hace tarde − revisó su reloj − me queda una hora para desayunar, tomar el autobús y llegar a tiempo a la prepa, así que apresúrate – ordenó.

− Sí, de eso precisamente quería hablarte hija, de hecho quería presentarte a alguien: Helga él es Dan y será tu nuevo chofer − le presentó a un hombre corpulento vestido de negro que parecía un sargento de la marina o algo parecido.

− ¡¿Mi nuevo qué?! No, no debes estar loco, yo no tengo chofer.

− Es verdad no tenías, pero ahora sí tienes.

− ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

− No.

− Pa… papá − Bob la cayó en seguida.

− Hija estaba pensando en eso que me dijiste...

- ¿En qué? No recuerdo haberte dicho nada.

- Sí, claro que me dijiste; eso de que dejabas Suiza para estudiar aquí y ser como tu hermana mayor − ella estaba sorprendida no creía lo que oía − así que me dije: Bob tú hija Olga es muy talentosa...

− Es Helga papá.

− No, hablo de Olga

− Y desde cuando notas la diferencia...− murmuró Helga con sarcasmo.

− ¿Dijiste algo?

− No, no sigue_… ¡pero que estoy diciendo!... _

− ¿Dónde me quedé? – se preguntó – Ah, sí ya recuerdo, como dije ya que Olga es muy talentosa ¿Por qué Helga no puede serlo también? − ella rodó los ojos. − Por lo que decidí ponerte un chofer para que te traiga y lleve al colegio; entonces podrías dedicarte plenamente al estudio y ser como tu hermana sin preocuparte de estar usando el bus para transportarte; se que es muy tedioso y además quita el tiempo... – Bob esperó una respuesta de su hija – bueno dime: ¿Qué te parece?

− ¿Qué me parece? Papá no quiero que este Ban, Lan...

− Dan − habló el aludido volviendo inmediatamente al silencio de hace un rato como si no hubiera dicho nada. Padre e hija lo miraron desconcertados por un instante, habían olvidado que estaba ahí. Helga fue la primera en reaccionar.

− Como sea, no quiero que este señor Dan me lleve − señaló al hombre, el inclinó la cabeza − puedo ir y venir del colegio sin ninguna molestia, sin descuidar el estudio y tampoco me parece tedioso ir en el autobús, lo he hecho toda mi vida y lo seguiré haciendo siempre.

− No, no siempre, durante el tiempo que estemos aquí él te llevará y traerá y no admito replicas, es mi última palabra y como dijiste antes se te hace tarde, será mejor que te vayas no quiero que luego digas que es mi culpa tu retraso. Dan − se dirigió al hombre − ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

− Sí, descuide señor.− Respondió este.

− Bien − y sin más, Bob se fue, dejando a Helga atónita sin más compañía que el hombre llamado Dan, quien no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¡Rayos! – Lanzó la mochila al piso furiosa – no puedo creerlo ese… aggg – bufó enfadada.

Su día había sido catapultado del día perfecto al peor que recordaba; no tenía opción igual que hace tres años, y nuevamente tuvo que hacer lo mismo que antes: Resignarse. Para su desgracia se le estaba haciendo costumbre acatar las órdenes de su padre. Miró a su nuevo chofer y le dijo:

− ¿Qué, se va a quedar ahí sin hacer nada o me va a abrir la puerta para ya irme?

− ¿No va a desayunar señorita? − Helga lo quedó viendo un momento. Le sorprendió un poco la voz del hombre: era calmada, muy agradable casi consoladora, no hablaba como un "sargento" sino como un padre. Fue extraño pues nunca había sentido eso, aún así no dejó que eso la aplacara.

− No, se me quitó el hambre. Ahora vamos se hace tarde y aún tenemos que recoger a Phoebe. – Recogió la maleta del piso y se dirigió a la salida. Él le abrió la puerta y le extendió el brazo galantemente, ella por puro reflejo inclinó su cuerpo haciendo reverencia, lo hizo por instinto (lo había aprendido en Suiza). Pero se arrepintió de inmediato no quería portarse bien, quería que la detestara para que le den ganas de irse, pero lo había arruinado se había mostrado educada y ya no podría ganar por ese lado. A él, el cambio no le pasó desapercibido y le sonrió en respuesta.

− ¿Podría saber quien es Phoebe, señorita? − Le abrió la puerta del auto. Ella entró elegantemente (le enseñaron etiqueta en Suiza los tres años que estuvo allá)

− Sí, es mí mejor amiga

− De acuerdo, entonces vayamos por la señorita Phoebe, su mejor amiga − a continuación se metió al auto y lo echó a andar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos de allí en la calle Vane en una casa de huéspedes se encontraban dos chicos discutiendo sobre la gorra de su otro amigo.

− No, Gerald. No me la voy a quitar, no lo entiendes. Esta gorra – la señaló – no es una gorra cualquiera, es mi gorra, la gorra que me dieron mis padres − finalizó con un tono melancólico.

− Ay… lo siento Arnold, no quería decir eso, es... ah bueno lo que quiero decirte es que si quieres conquistar chicas bonitas debes mostrar un estilo más varonil, ven mira… − lo llevó ante un espejo y le quitó la gorra. −… sin gorra dice: Hola, soy Arnold, me gustas y quiero salir contigo; lo que demuestra seguridad y confianza. Ahora...− le puso la gorra − dice: Hola, soy Arnold, estoy deprimido y no quiero salir contigo ni con nadie, en resumen soy feo, bobo e inseguro ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que te quiero decir?

− Sí, entiendo lo que dices, pero... − le arrebató la gorra y se la puso como siempre − para mí, la gorra dice: Hola, soy Arnold, soy original y si tú deseas me gustaría salir contigo ¿ves? Aunque no entiendo por qué mi gorra dice eso si yo a lo que voy es a hacer más amigos, recibir clases y si conozco a una chica linda, (no sólo en apariencia sino también como persona) le pediré salir conmigo y ya, no sólo a "conquistar chicas bonitas" como tú dices − Gerald torció la boca − Escucha la gorra viene conmigo, si alguien o mejor dicho una chica me conoce sin ella no será lo mismo porque no sabrá como soy ¿no crees?

− ¿No podré hacerte cambiar de opinión cierto?

− No, a este muchacho nadie le hace cambiar de opinión. Gerald, no te preocupes que él ya verá si cambia su gorra por una chica, o ¿Me equivoco Arnold? − Phil que acababa de entrar con una bandeja de comida en las manos se acercó a los chicos, le guiñó un ojo a su nieto quien se ruborizó ligeramente. No pudo evitar reírse ante ese gesto, lo había visto recientemente en una niña de la misma edad que Arnold.

− Es verdad abuelo, yo me quiero quedar con mi gorrita − ambos chicos tomaron una tostada de la bandeja.

− Así se habla. – Dijo el anciano

− Si no hay más remedio...− el anciano volvió a reírse ante esa respuesta – ay, los jóvenes de hoy y sus discusiones – suspiró – ay todavía me acuerdo cuando jugaban a las damas chinas y se quejaban de una niña rubia de una sola ceja, se llamaba Helga ¿verdad? − el abuelo fingió amnesia quería saber la reacción de los chicos.

− Sí, se llamaba Helga y todavía nos acordamos fue hace tan sólo tres años ¿no Gerald?

− Sí claro, ahora que lo pienso – cambió el tema – ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado sobre ella? Digo han pasado tres años ¿Qué estará haciendo, habrá cambiado, te imaginas a una Helga amable y educada? – Preguntó risueño.

− Eh...

− No − respondieron riendo los dos al unísono.

− Pedir eso es como pedir que los cerdos vuelen ¿no crees? − Preguntó Arnold a su amigo.

− Es verdad.

− ¿Y como están tan seguros, no creen que podrían estar equivocados? − Interrogó el abuelo a los chicos.

− Abuelo por favor estamos hablando de Helga, que cambie es casi imposible – repuso su nieto, aún sonriendo

− Opino igual que Arnold, aunque no se por qué estamos hablando de Helga. Ella misma lo dijo; no volverá; no tiene caso que hablemos de ella.

− Si ustedes lo creen así...

− Abuelo ¿Por qué la mencionaste? No lo habías hecho antes − Arnold miró de forma suspicaz a su abuelo. Le parecía extraña la mención de Helga.

− No sé, simplemente vino a mi mente, no me hagas caso estoy muy viejo y ya estoy algo loco − se rió de su propio comentario, sin embargo los chicos no rieron − ah bueno, bueno ya les dije no me hagan caso; cambiando de tema creo que deberían apurarse se hace tarde.

− No se preocupe señor llegaremos bien, no es tan tarde.− Gerald olvidó con facilidad el tema, Arnold siguió un poco intrigado, pero decidió dejarlo de lado.

− Bueno, no creo que se quieran peder todas las sorpresas que este semestre les traerá.

− ¿A que te refieres abuelo?

− No se, no me pregunten, adiós.− Y se fue

− ¿Que crees que haya querido decir?

− Ni idea, creo que ha estado hablando con Phoebe últimamente.

- Sí, oye es cierto – vio su reloj – apurémonos aún tenemos que tomar el autobús.

− Está bien, vamos.

Salieron detrás del abuelo de Arnold, directo a la parada de autobús. En la cocina de la casa se encontraba Phil y Pucky observando su salida.

− Oye Phil, ¿se los dijiste?

− Claro que no Pucky ¿Estás loca? Será más divertido verle la cara a nuestro nieto cuando se entere − se rió un rato − ¡Ya me imagino la cara de Arnold, cuando lo sepa, será divertido! − Y sin decir más se carcajeó hasta más no poder. Su esposa lo vio raro

− Ay Arnold no sabes lo que te espera.

_En la Preparatoria..._

El auto del chofer de Helga se había estacionado justo en frente de la institución, ya habían recogido a Phoebe y sólo les quedaba bajar del auto y empezar el día. Phoebe salió primero, Helga se detuvo a mirar la fachada del lugar donde iba a estudiar, suspiró profundamente y salió del auto.

A unos pasos de la escalera principal dos chicos habían llegado: Arnold y Gerald.

− Por fin ya estamos aquí.

− Sí... - suspiró

− Tranquilo Arnie. Todo saldrá bien ¿Oye cual crees que será la sorpresa de la que hablaba Phoebe? − Gerald se quedó esperando respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. Arnold se había olvidado de Gerald, porque al girar su vista vio algo que lo dejó prácticamente paralizado, para él era como ver a un ángel.

Justo en frente de la acera un auto se había estacionado, Phoebe esperaba fuera, pero no era Phoebe el motivo de su embelesamiento era la chica que salía en ese momento del auto: Era ligeramente más baja que él, ondeaba sus cabellos rubios al viento y los mantenía en perfecta sincronía con sus movimientos delicados y su singular rebote al estar por fin en pie, ella se acomodó mejor su ropa, le dijo adiós a la persona que la había traído, el auto se había alejado, ella vio a Phoebe y le sonrió, se alzó de hombros y ambas subieron las escaleras, ajenas a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Arnold, no creía lo que veían su ojos era una chica preciosa y era tal su embelesamiento que estuvo tentado a ir detrás de ella, (lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Gerald lo detuvo).

− ¿Hey amigo que te pasa?

− Es hermosa, es preciosa... - decía

− ¿Quién?

− Ella − Arnold señaló hacia arriba.

− Oh, vaya − Gerald vio a donde señalaba su amigo y también se había quedado embobado por la imagen (aunque sólo la vio de espalda) − Si, es linda.

− Nunca había visto a nadie parecido. − Arnold iba a subir las escaleras para ir por ella sin importarle dejar atrás a Gerald.

− Hey espera, no vayas señor "no voy a la preparatoria sólo por salir con chicas bonitas", espérame.

− Lo que tú digas Gerald − y sin esperar más subió la escalera para dirigirse a los casilleros, seguido por Gerald. Arnold rogaba internamente que esté ahí y que esa chica tenga su casillero junto al de él.

_E__n el pasillo de los casilleros..._

− En serio Phoebe, mi papá no pudo hacer nada mejor para controlarme, es insoportable.

Helga y Phoebe habían llegado a sus respectivos casilleros, sólo faltaba que Helga metiera algunas cosas en el suyo.

_En el otro extremo del pasillo..._

− Ay, es preciosa...− decía Stinky.

− Sí, es hermosa − dijeron Harold y Sid al unísono. Harold se estaba comiendo una paleta de helado, pero por la distracción esta se le estaba derritiendo en las manos.

− ¿Qué hacen chicos? − Arnold y Gerald se habían detenido al ver a los chicos reunidos.

− Mirando a esa linda señorita.− Stinky parecía realmente impresionado por la imagen.

− Así que ustedes también, yo prácticamente tuve que forzar a Arnold a no seguir a una chica que vimos en la entrada.

− ¿Es en serio Arnold? − Preguntó Sid muy divertido.

− Si, Sid − Arnold se ruborizó ante el comentario de Gerald.

− Esa chica es muy bella. – Volvió la vista de nuevo al frente.

− Yo no diría sólo eso, yo diría que tiene un excelente gusto para la moda − de la nada había aparecido Rhonda junto a Nadine y a Shina.

− Ah, hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

− Bien, gracias por preguntar.

− ¿Quién creen que sea? Es muy bonita y como dice Rhonda se viste bien aunque yo no entiendo demasiado de moda. − Dijo Nadine a los chicos.

− No tenemos ni idea. − Respondió Sid.

− Yo si. La vi ayer estaba recogiendo su horario. Al principio creí que era nueva en el vecindario, pero me fijé mejor y al parecer ya ha vivido aquí, aunque no me explico como no pude haberla notado antes. No es una chica que pase desapercibida.

− Tienes razón ¿Le preguntaste como se llamaba?

− Sí.

− Y...

− No me lo dijo, es que me caí en una alcantarilla, ni siquiera terminé de darle mi nombre.

− ¡Qué oportuno eres Eugene, en serio! − dijo Arnold desanimado. Los chicos lo quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos.

− ¿Qué? – Preguntó este

− Nada, olvídalo – repuso Gerald.

− En mi opinión es una chica que merece mi aprobación, su look es espectacular su estilo es europeo, debió haber vivido allá un tiempo.

− Oigan chicos, que tal si en lugar de quedarnos parados aquí hablando de ella, nos vamos a presentar. − Propuso un Arnold muy entusiasta, demasiado entusiasta a decir verdad. Ocurrió lo mismo que hace un instante. − ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo querer saber de ella, digo es nueva y nosotros ya nos conocemos y podríamos unirla al grupo ¿Verdad que podemos? − Lo miraron más raro que antes − ya basta sí, si no quieren de acuerdo, pero yo iré a hablar con ella − empezó a caminar hacia ella. Estaba ansioso por conocerla y nadie se lo impediría.

− Momento Arnold, si vas tú, nosotros también.

− Sí.

Se dirigieron al lugar pero se detuvieron a unos metros de ella, se estaban tomando el tiempo. No creyeron educado interrumpir la conversación que mantenía con Phoebe.

− Lo sé.

− No, no sabes Pheebs, él intenta controlarme, ya no soy una niña ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué antes me mandaba en autobús y ahora no, dime? − Phoebe oía a Helga hablar, pero también tuvo la oportunidad de ver a los chicos ahí reunidos, por lo visto Helga no se había dado cuenta de ello y decidió no decirle.

− Pues no lo sé He... amiga − estuvo a punto de decir Helga, ella no lo notó. Mientras tanto Helga seguía guerreando con su mochila. Esta no quería entrar en el casillero – hubiera entrado pero Helga estaba demasiado molesta como para evitar la pelea – Helga se encontraba de frente a sus amigos, pero los tapaba con la puerta del casillero.

− Es realmente estúpido ¿Por qué Bob me hace esto? ¿Por qué? No entien... − Helga no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió una respiración muy conocida cerca de su hombro, como si no fuera suficiente Brainy le estaba respirando nuevamente en el hombro, Helga cerró la puerta del casillero tan bruscamente que la maleta quedó atrapada entre la puerta del casillero y el interior del mismo. Se volteó en el mismo instante del cierre por lo que no pudo ver a los chicos. Miró a Phoebe y luego a Brainy.

− ¿Disculpa se te perdió algo?

− No...ajjj ajjj ajjj.

− ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

− No, ajjj ajjj ajjj

− Brainy, por favor. No quiero golpearte no estoy de humor

− ¿Conoce a Greeny? − preguntó Rhonda.

− ¿Quién rayos es?

− No lo sé.

− ¿Hummm, no ajjj vas a hacerlo ajjj ajjj?

− ¿Por qué? No te harta la rutina. Es muy tedioso: Te golpeo, sufres, y se repite el ciclo una y otra vez. Brainy es tiempo de dejarlo. − Se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

− ¿No ajjj vas ajjj a golpearme ajjj?

− No, ya te lo dije.

− ¿No ajjj ajjj?

− ¡No! − Brainy pareció desesperarse, acto seguido se dio con el puño en la cara y cayó al suelo; esto sorprendió a todos. Phoebe y ella hicieron un corro alrededor de él y Helga dijo:

− Vaya, este chico si que estaba traumado – murmuró con algo de lástima.

− Sí, verdad. Dejémoslo dormir.

− Está bien.

Siguieron su charla...

− Donde estábamos: ¿Phoebe que hago para librarme de ese maldito chofer, no me gusta?

− Acabas de conocerlo – repuso ella muy paciente.

− Sí, pero no me gusta que me vigilen. Quiero ser independiente ¡Por Dios! Volví para eso...

− ¿Volvió para eso, qué quiere decir? – preguntó uno.

− No sé − se acercaron más a ellas

− Sí, aunque debes reconocerlo, no todo ha sido malo desde entonces, al menos tu padre ya no te llama Olga.

− ¿No me llama Olga, no me llama Olga? ¡No me hagas reír por favor! ¡Él vive llamándome Olga! Bob no entiende que yo no me llamo Olga...

Ellos seguían caminando, cuando oyeron que iba a decir su nombre se detuvieron en seco.

− No entiende que yo me llamo HEL - GA

Uno se tropezó.

− ¿Oí bien?

−HEL - GA, HEL – GA, Helga Pataki, no Olga, Helga Pataki. Es realmente desesperante. − Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás frustrada haciendo que su cabello lanzara destellos dorados y sin más se retiraron, pasaron sobre el cuerpo de Brainy quien aún no respondía y bajaron las escaleras.

− Chicos, díganme que no dijo lo que dijo − Rhonda hablaba como desesperada.

− Eso dijo ¿Pero... como? − Nadine estaba incrédula.

− Desperdicié mi helado por Helga − se lamentaba Harold.

− Le dije señorita – Stinky les decía señorita a las chicas bonitas.

− Dije que era bonita, me puse nervioso por Helga ¿Cuándo paso esto? – decía Eugene con algo de miedo.

− No lo se, pero hay que averiguarlo Phoebe nos debe una explicación. Vamos chicas.

Las chicas se fueron, Sid, Stinky, y Harold hicieron lo mismo luego; sólo se quedaron Arnold y Gerald. Gerald soltó un silbido de asombro.

− Vaya, vaya, vaya con que esa es Helga Pataki ¿Quien lo diría? ¿Tú que crees Arnold? ¿Arnold? − Volteó a ver a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que este estaba pálido.

− ¿Arnold te sientes bien?

Este sólo dijo: − Es ella.

− Sí, ya lo se es Helga ¿No estabas oyendo?

− No, no es eso

− ¿Entonces que es? − Arnold estaba como nervioso miraba a ambos extremos del pasillo como si tuviera temor de que alguien pudiera escucharlo, jaló a Gerald hasta un extremo del pasillo junto a unos barandales.

− ¿Arnold que pasa, me asustas?

− ¿Gerald no te das cuenta?

− ¿Cuenta de qué? – El chico estaba muy desconcertado.

− De lo que está pasando, de... de Helga

− Ah… Helga – por fin pareció entender algo – sí, claro que me di cuenta regresó muy bonita ¿Verdad? – al parecer esa no era la respuesta que Arnold estaba buscando porque en seguida se puso a decir cosas que ni él mismo se entendía

− No... Si...

− Si o no, ¡Decídete Arnold!

− No lo entiendes.

− Si me sigues hablando en clave claro que no voy a entender.

− De acuerdo − Arnold tomó aire − Helga... es...

− ¡Habla!

− Helga es la misma chica que vimos en la entrada, la que tú dices que de no haber sido por ti yo la hubiera seguido escaleras arriba ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Helga Pataki es la chica por la que me quedé embobado minutos antes de entrar al edificio.− Arnold lo dijo todo muy rápido como si de esa manera se le hiciera más fácil aceptarlo todo.

Gerald rió ante eso. Arnold lo miró con una expresión un poco molesta. − Ay lo siento Arnold, no es mi intención reírme, pero ¿Te das cuenta? Prácticamente me estás diciendo que Helga Pataki la niña que te molestó durante años poniéndote apodos, ridiculizándote en público ahora te gusta, ¿No es algo loco? – él seguía riendo.

− Loco, pero real. Gerald, tú viste como me quedé al verla…

− Sí y… ¿que piensas hacer?

− No sé, ahora que se su nombre ya no la veo de la misma forma − Gerald negó con la cabeza − no Gerald, en serio, imagina que se la ve diferente...

− Se la ve diferente – lo corrigió su amigo.

− Pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma persona molesta grosera y fastidiosa de siempre.

− Buen punto.

− ¿Lo ves?

− Oye Arnold. Una pregunta: ¿Y si Helga cambió? ¿Y si ya no es la misma persona de antes? ¿Crees que al menos podrías interesarte en ella?

− No...

− ¿En serio...? − Gerald miró a Arnold de forma suspicaz como intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. − ¿Seguro?

− Bueno...

− A ver, a ver – hizo gestos con las manos que pretendían calmar la situación o los pensamientos de su amigo – Vamos a ponértela más fácil: Entre Lila y Helga ¿Cual de las dos te gusta más?

− ¿Físicamente?

− Sí

− Pues... las dos.

− ¿Y como persona?

− Obvio, Lila.

− Así que te gusta más Lila, y si Helga cambió. ¿Existe la remota posibilidad de que te fijes en ella?

− Creo... creo que sí.

− ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quien diría que mi querido amigo Arnold se fijaría alguna vez en Helga Pataki? – preguntó sarcástico mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold − estás perdido viejo, no hay duda.

− Dije que sólo...

− Si ya sé, ya sé, déjame disfrutar el momento.

Se dirigieron a su respectiva aula sin percatarse de que alguien había escuchado su pequeña conversación.

Helga salió de debajo de la escalera.

− ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo le gusto a Arnold! – Gritó internamente muy emocionada –… _Ay Arnold, mi más tierno amor. La alegría que da vida a esta alma adolorida por no poder abrazarte y quererte como realmente quisiera; ay Arnold ¿Será cierto lo que han escuchado mis oídos de tus dulces labios? ¿Será cierto que tengo una posibilidad contigo? El rey de mi amor, el protagonista de mis sueños; no sabes lo perdida que me siento al no tenerte junto a mí Arnold, Arnold, Arnold..._

− Ajjjj ajjjj ajjjj − Helga (sin siquiera voltearse) golpeó con el puño al chico que sabía se encontraba en su espalda. Él, muy agradecido, le sonrió, – raro no – luego cayó al suelo.

− No hay de que.

Helga salió de allí contenta, tan contenta que al pasar se chocó con una chica que tenía cara de enojada.

− ¡Ten cuidado estúpida! ¡Mira por donde caminas, tiraste todas mis cosas imbécil! − le espetó a Helga.

La rubia simplemente se quedó callada, no quería hacer lo que realmente deseaba – golpearla por idiota –, así que optó por resolver todo por lo sano. Estaba con un muy buen humor y no quería dañarlo por una simple chica.

− Primero que todo muñeca: La que debe mirar por donde camina eres tú y no yo, así que deja de insultarme que yo no tengo la culpa de tus errores – ella se había fijado en un detalle antes de contestarle.

− ¿Mis errores...? – La otra chica se desconcertó.

− Sí, tus errores; porque debe de ser eso lo que te tiene tan colérica.

− ¡Colérica yo! ¡Tú ni siquiera me conoces como para que me vengas a decir "mis errores" así que sí sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que no te metas donde no te llaman niña! – La amenazó, pero esa amenaza tuvo la virtud de no provocarle nada más que impaciencia a la otra.

− Está bien, − se levantó (habían caído al suelo en el choque) − es verdad recién te conozco, ahora acepta el consejo de una desconocida y elige mejor a las personas con las que andas, porque hasta donde yo sé a la gente no le gusta que le peguen cosas o papeles en la espalda – le despegó el papel – en tu caso diciendo: Soy Cindy y tengo cara de imbécil ¿O es que a ti sí? – la miró burlona y algo sarcástica.

La chica tomó el papel algo avergonzada.

− Lo... lo siento no sabía dis... dis... – intentó disculparse… _tal vez por eso es que se habían estado riendo de mí, toda la mañana… _- pensó con pesar.

− No tienes de qué preocuparte, no des explicaciones. Estuve fuera del país un tiempo y allá a las chicas las tratan peor, que si son esto, que si son lo otro. No te preocupes, en fin – se sacudió la ropa – bueno me voy, ah... – recordó algo – ¿Sabes? Tuviste suerte.

− ¿Suerte de qué?

− Suerte de que esté de buen humor sino te habría golpeado créeme no te gustaría verme enojada. – Lo dijo en su singular tono de chica mandona.

La otra chica se levantó también y se quedó viendo a Helga un instante, Helga ya se iba y ella la detuvo de un brazo.

− Oye espera no me he presentado soy Cindy, Cindy Fox y tú nombre es... – Helga vio su brazo atrapado por la otra, pensó que no tendría nada de malo presentarse.

− Me llamo Helga, Helga Pataki

− Mucho gusto Helga − le tendió una mano, Helga la tomó

− Para mí también es un placer Cindy.

− Bueno tengo que irme. Adiós – se fue inmediatamente.

Helga siguió su camino directo a su aula, esperaba encontrar a Phoebe en el camino. Habían llegado muy temprano al edificio, razón por la cual, el timbre no había sonado, aún así el tiempo se agotaba y tenía que contarle lo ocurrido; debía hacerlo no podía verle la cara a Arnold, no sin antes hablar con Phoebe: ¿Phoebe donde estás? ¡Rayos! ¡Debí quedarme contigo! Pero, - cambió de idea drásticamente – si lo hacía no hubiera podido escuchar lo que escuché – casi brincaba mientras caminaba.

¡Le había gustado a Arnold! Quería gritarlo, estaba eufórica. Después de tantos años sufriendo por él, por fin había pasado, le gustaba, le gustaba, no había duda lo había oído de sus propios labios, lo había dicho. Tenía que encontrarla.

_En otro pasillo..._

Phoebe estaba caminando muy pensativa, no recordaba su horario. No se lo había aprendido:

− Ah, rayos no me acuerdo, tendré que preguntárselo a Helga. Hablando de Helga ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Estaba conmigo hace un rato. ¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¿Dónde estás? − Empezó a llamarla en voz alta, se había detenido en medio pasillo.

− Ahí estás Phoebe. No te muevas, nos debes muchas explicaciones.− Rhonda y las chicas habían aparecido de repente. Quien había hablado era Rhonda. Phoebe sólo la miró durante un instante, pero no pareció afectarle la orden, en otros años, tal vez, ahora no – el carácter de Helga había influido un poco ahora era mucho más decidida.

− Hola Rhonda, buenos días ¿Cómo estás, estás emocionada por nuestro primer día de clases? Porque yo sí − interrogó Phoebe con sarcasmo. La morena torció el gesto.

Desde que Helga se fue ella había tomado el mando de la pandilla de amigos o mejor dicho de las chicas. Algunas veces parecía imponente, pero era sólo apariencia ya que sobre ella mandaba más la arrogancia. También había cambiado, no tanto como Helga, pero lo había hecho, ahora se veía más sofisticada, más elegante, su porte altanero le ayudaba mucho y eso era suficiente para que muchos chicos se fijen en ella y el hecho de que haya sido elegida como la reina de la secundaria bastaba para aumentar considerablemente su ego, este era el motivo por el que sus amigos (los chicos y Phoebe) se habían alejado; Nadine y Shina no lo hacían porque querían a su amiga y porque sabían que si ellas también lo hacían ella se quedaría sola.

Rhonda estaba molesta ya se había acostumbrado a que la traten como una princesa y de repente había llegado Helga y lo había arruinado todo. Era inverosímil, se había llevado la atención de todos los chicos – no solo los del grupo –; hubiera sido bueno que sea otra chica, pero no ella, no Helga Pataki, ella no tenía oportunidad: Era grosera, mal educada y nada femenina sin embargo ahora llegaba como reina de belleza a robar la atención de todo el público – su público – y eso merecía una **muy** buena explicación por parte de Phoebe. Eso estaba claro.

− No te hagas la graciosa Phoebe sabes perfectamente de qué hablo ¿Se puede saber que rayos fue eso?

− ¿Qué cosa?

− Rhonda se refiere a lo que pasó abajo − dijo Nadine

− Ya sabes con ella...− terció Shina con algo de misterio en la voz como si fuera algo peligroso (para ella el cambio de Helga daba miedo)

− Ah… ya veo − Phoebe les siguió la corriente, usando el mismo tono que utilizó Shina, hizo que se acercaran hacia ella − ustedes hablan de Helga ¿verdad?

− Sí, da miedo

− Es cierto − confirmó Nadine.

− ¡Ya basta chicas! No inventes Phoebe.− Rhonda estaba furiosa sabía que Phoebe les quería tomar el pelo, no le gustaba que se rían de ella – generalmente ella era la de las bromas.

− Pero es cierto Rhonda, las tres la vimos, está muy cambiada, ¿Cierto Shina?

− Sí, si es cierto.

− Ya sé, no tienen que repetírmelo, a quien le digo basta es a Phoebe no ves que se está riendo de nosotras − señaló a Phoebe que estaba en frente de ella doblada por las rodillas. Phoebe se estaba riendo de ellas (y con ganas).

− ¡Phoebe! − exclamaron ofendidas Nadine y Shina.

− ¡Esto es serio!

− Lo... lo...− Phoebe no podía respirar se había reído bastante, aguardó a que le regresara el aire y continuó − Lo siento chicas no me reía de ustedes, me reía de la reacción de ustedes.

− ¿Y eso no es lo mismo?

− No Rhonda, no es lo mismo, generalmente cuando una persona se ríe de otra: Se ríe de su persona, de su carácter o de sus reacciones en este caso yo me reí de sus reacciones no de ustedes. Está catalogado psicológicamente que la mentalidad y el cuerpo de alguien son diferentes y complementarios por lo que...− Phoebe habló con su típico tono de sabiduría, pero había sido interrumpida por Rhonda que la miraba muy impaciente y molesta.

− ¡Ya basta! No vine a hablar de Psicología vine a hablar de Helga Pataki. Dime Phoebe: ¿Qué pasó, qué se hizo, como cambió tanto su apariencia, sigue siendo la misma de antes o qué? ¡Responde! – Pidió muy impaciente

− A ver ¿Cómo te explico Rhonda?...

− Como sea, sólo hazlo.

− Mira todos los detalles de su cambio no me ha contado, ella no habla mucho de eso. Cuando estaba fuera del país platicábamos generalmente de lo que nos pasaba. No es tan vanidosa y con respecto a si sigue siendo la misma de antes, a mi parecer, sí, pero no sé si ustedes piensen lo mismo; eso tendrían que preguntarle a e...− Phoebe se detuvo había oído a alguien gritándole; no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber quien era puesto que quien lo había hecho –gritado – se le había tirado prácticamente encima haciendo que pierda ligeramente el equilibrio. Lo siguiente que vio era a Helga que la sujetaba por los hombros y la tenía estampada contra la pared. Nadine, Shina y Rhonda habían retrocedido justo a tiempo para evitar la colisión.

− ¡Helga! ¡No hagas eso me asustaste! − Regañó Phoebe a Helga.

− Lo siento, pero tienes que oírme Phoebe ¡Cielos! Tienes que hacerlo amiga o juro que voy a reventar, entiéndelo – decía muy eufórica.

− ¡Ay, auch! – Se quejaba – Helga prometo que te escucho, pero suéltame o me vas a provocar moretones en los brazos. − Helga estaba tan eufórica que no se daba cuenta de que con cada palabra pegaba más a la pared a su amiga, tampoco se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las chicas.

− Está bien, está bien no te golpeo más, pero escúchame ¡Es urgente! − Pidió Helga casi a gritos.

− Está bien vamos a otro lado, pero que sea breve la campana tocará en unos cinco minutos y aún no hemos entrado al salón.

− Sí como sea, como sea pero vamos Pheebs − Helga le dio vuelta a Phoebe y la empujó hacia delante como si empujara algo muy pesado, era necesario hablar con ella y rápido. Acto seguido desaparecieron al final de ese pasillo.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo el lugar por donde habían desaparecido el par de amigas.

− Si Helga Pataki sigue siendo la misma me como mis zapatos de primerísima calidad. ¿Alguna vez la habían visto actuar de ese modo? − Rhonda estaba impresionada, casi asustada con el comportamiento de ella.

− No. − Respondió Shina

− Es como un comportamiento anti-Helga o algo parecido...− terció Nadine

− Completamente de acuerdo.− confirmaron las dos.

− ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¿De quien hablan? – Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

− De Helga − respondieron aún de espaldas. Rhonda se volteó.

− Arnold no nos habíamos saludado hace un rato, oye… estás raro.

− Yo... no nada de eso... es sólo tu imaginación Rhonda − respondió algo nervioso, no quería admitirlo, pero ella (Helga) era la causa de su actual comportamiento, no entendía por qué se ponía así, nunca le había pasado con nadie ni siquiera con Lila y eso que ella le gustaba más _-… pero que digo Lila es la que me gusta, no Helga, ay Dios esto se está poniendo feo ¿Qué hago?..._

− De acuerdo… si tú lo dices pe...

− No Rhonda, créelo, si mi amigo aquí presente dice que se siente bien es porque se siente bien ¿No Arnold? − Arnold estaba cabizbajo y no parecía atento así que le dio un golpe en la espalda para llamar su atención.

− Auch... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eso dolió.

− No te delates − dijo Gerald entre dientes mirando significativamente a Arnold y a Rhonda alternándolos para que Arnold entienda.

− Ah...oye... no te entiendo − susurró este.

− Le decía a Rhonda que tú estabas bien y que...

− Pero si eso ya lo dije yo ¿verdad Rhonda ya te...? − Gerald se golpeó la cara con la mano.

Era imposible Arnold estaba realmente distraído generalmente era él el que se distraía no Arnold. Posteriormente empujó a Arnold lejos de las chicas, antes de que este siga metiendo la pata.

− Diga yo quien piense que esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro.− Propuso Rhonda.

− Yo...− dijeron las tres al unísono.

− Saben no hay caso mejor vayamos al salón, se hace tarde.

− Es cierto vamos.− Las tres se dirigieron al aula.

− ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estaba contestando la pregunta de Rhonda − decía Arnold que seguía siendo empujado por Gerald.

− Claro, no había problema sólo que ya la habías contestado, luego lo hice yo por ti y finalmente ibas a volver a contestar lo mismo por segunda vez. En resumen nunca había sabido de una pregunta que necesitara contestarse _**tres veces seguidas**_. Ay Arnold, Arnold... − dijo Gerald pensativo − Tienes que arreglar tus problemas con Helga.

− ¡Yo no tengo problemas con Helga!

− Shhhh no queremos que nadie se entere baja la voz.

− Lo siento, pero yo no...

− Eso lo sé.

− Entonces porque dices que tengo problemas con ella.

− En serio viejo esta chica te ha embobado o te ha borrado las luces de tu cerebro.

− NO ME...

− Shhhhh.

− ¡No me ha embobado ni borrado las luces Gerald!

− Sí lo que tu digas hermano y ahora cállate ya llegamos.

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo, cuando? No me di cuenta.

− Y luego dices...

− ¡Basta! − Arnold estaba molesto, Gerald sólo rió.

− Está bien no sigo con el tema, pero vamos quiero los asientos de atrás junto a los muchachos.

Posteriormente se dirigieron a los asientos propuestos.

− Helga entonces tienes oportunidad ¿Estás segura?

− SÍ, SÍ, SÍ.

− Vaya.

− Ni siquiera yo lo creo… _ahhh, es tan encantador._

Helga había llevado a Phoebe hasta un armario de escobas necesitaba decirlo, gritarlo, ahora que lo había hecho descansaba en el suelo del armario.

− Ay Phoebe es tan alucinante, mi más profundo deseo se ha vuelto realidad, ¡Le gusto a Arnold!

− Ya veo…

− ¿Ya veo, eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? ¿No estás feliz por mí? – Se desconcertó.

− No me malinterpretes, simplemente creo que es algo muy curioso, pero me alegro − dijo Phoebe saliendo del armario de escobas. Helga la siguió − Ah, una cosa Helga si quieres que Arnold se fije en ti será mejor que sigas comportándote como lo has hecho desde tu regreso.

− No te entiendo Phoebe si yo me he comportado igual que siempre.

− Está bien – se rió un poco – entonces compórtate como siempre y si te pones furiosa no le grites sólo quédate callada y díselo, pero con calma, o has lo que haces últimamente cuando te pones nerviosa; si haces eso Arnold no tardará en cambiar la opinión que tiene sobre ti. Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí el timbre se ha retrasado por lo que veo, pero eso no significa que no dejarán de sancionarnos por llegar tarde.

− Está bien, y... gracias.

− No importa además, para que son las amigas − Helga miró a Phoebe de manera agradecida y la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo. Se rieron el resto del camino.

_En el salón 220 (primer curso de preparatoria)..._

− ¡Ahí está Phoebe, ahí está!

− Tú tranquila, oye mira − Phoebe señaló el interior del aula (ellas estaban en el umbral donde nadie parecía notarlas) − ahí hay un puesto vacío.

− Phoebe hay muuuchos puestos vacíos – le recordó

− Sí, pero sólo hay uno que se encuentra justo en frente de Arnold, pero si tú no quieres sentarte puedo decirle a alguien más...

− Nada de eso niña ese puesto es mío − le susurró a Phoebe mientras caminaba directo a la banca que estaba disponible (y en frente de Arnold)

− Gerald, Gerald, ¡Gerald!

− ¿Qué?

− Mira quien viene hacia aquí. − Arnold señaló discretamente a las chicas que se acercaban.

− Oh vaya, excelente hermano. El momento preciso para que te aclares con respecto a _ella _− Gerald miró significativamente a Helga quien daba todas las muestras de querer sentarse en frente de su amigo.

− ¿Ehh...?

− Nada, olvídalo − decía este volviendo a colocarse los audífonos en las orejas.

Arnold tardó en entender lo que quiso decir Gerald con ese gesto hasta que vio a la chica venir directamente hacia él como si quisiera decirle algo: _¿Qué hago, la saludo, le dirijo la palabra, me quedo callado...?_

− Me está mirando, _¿Qué hago, lo saludo, le dirijo la palabra, me quedo callada...?_

Ambos habían pensado lo mismo prácticamente al mismo tiempo. El momento llegó...

− Eh… disculpa ¿puedo sentarme? − Preguntó Helga a Arnold haciendo ademán de quitarse la maleta, lo dijo de la manera más amble que pudo. Arnold en cambio pareció reaccionar lento porque le pidió que repitiera la pregunta.

− Pregunté si podía sentarme, pero tranquilo si no quieres no hay problema me siento en otro lado. − Helga lo dijo algo decepcionada pero haciendo el esfuerzo de que no se notara.

− Sí... no.

− No te entiendo está ocupado ¿sí o no? – estaba luchando por no irritarse.

− Sí, digo no.

− ¿Eh?

− Puedes sentarte nadie se sienta ahí, al menos no por el momento − dijo sonriente, prácticamente parecía un bobo sonriente: _¿Qué estoy diciendo acabo de... no, no, es sólo mi imaginación?_

− Ah, gracias. − Acto seguido se volteó y se sentó dándole la espalda a Arnold como si nada hubiera pasado: _Ay Arnold, te portaste tan amable… - _suspiró para sus adentros.

44444

− Gerald, Gerald − dijo Arnold intentando llamar la atención de su amigo.

− ¿Qué sucede? Más vale que sea importante. Esta canción está estupenda –

− No me interesa lo estupenda que esté la canción, quítate eso y mira...− dijo casi al borde de la desesperación mientras que obligaba a Gerald a mirar al frente (específicamente a Helga)

− Oh, ya veo y... ¿Qué vas a hacer?, porque imagino que vas a hacer algo ¿o no? − Dijo Gerald mientras volvía a su sitio.

− No entiendo, por qué tengo que hacer algo, todo esto es muy confuso. Es sólo… - la señaló repetidamente, como si esperara que algo coherente saliera de su boca antes de quedar como un tonto – …Helga − la miró nuevamente − me pongo nervioso con sólo mirarla Gerald − sacudió a su amigo − ¿qué hago? ¡Sino hago algo pronto, voy a explotar!

− Tranquilo, tranquilo y habla más bajo recuerda que estamos en un salón repleto de estudiantes y no creo que quieras que todos sepan que te gusta Helga G. Pata...

− ¡Cállate! − Exclamó mientras le tapaba la boca furiosamente − entiende − susurró − **no me gusta Helga Pataki** - aclaró pausadamente, muy bajo y decidido – quizás es sólo... no sé algo que me está afectando hoy.

− ¿Como qué? − interrogó Gerald ya libre de la mano de Arnold.

− No sé... el clima… - Gerald hizo un gesto que daba claras muestras de no creerle nada – puede ser…

− ¿El clima? ¡Ja!, si es tan sólo "el clima" como tú le dices te reto − miró a Helga − a hablarle.

− ¿Hablarle? Gerald esto es serio, dije que me pone nervioso no mudo por favor ni que fuera tan difícil.

− En serio, no es tan difícil, adelante hazlo salúdala − le dio la vuelta y lo empujó hacia delante, de modo que quedó a tan sólo milímetros del cabello de ella, Helga notó el roce y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Arnold se hizo para atrás inmediatamente y se giró para ver a Gerald dispuesto a reclamarle el empujón.

− Antes de que digas algo dime: ¿vas a hacerlo sí o no? – inquirió desafiante.

− ¿Y si no lo hago qué?

− Pues nada, sólo que permanecerás en la incertidumbre aunque pensándolo bien no es tan diferente a lo que vas a tener que hacer todo el año.

− ¿A que te refieres?

− Arnold, mira a tu alrededor − extendió un brazo y abarcó con un gesto todo el salón − dime que ves.

− Gente.

− Exacto gente, acaba de iniciar el año y tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ella dime que prefieres: ¿Hablar con ella ahora o hacerlo con un montón de gente… − volvió a hacer el mismo gesto – mirándote? Recuerda que te pones nervioso con sólo mirarla, piensa, no podrás evadirla todo el tiempo; hablas con Helga − lo giró en dirección a ella − o hablas en frente de todos − repitió el gesto anterior. Arnold miró alternativamente a ella y al resto y dijo:

− Ahora.

− Bien pensado, ahora ve compañero − volvió a empujarlo. Arnold lo miró ceñudo y Gerald extendió las manos como incitándolo a continuar.

Arnold estaba nervioso, reunió todo el valor que pudo y le golpeó ligeramente la espalda. Esperando lo mejor se preparó para hablar: _Tranquilo, sólo es Helga no hay motivo para ponerse nervioso, respira. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo, no entiendo? Tranquilo, sólo es Helga, sólo es Helga, sólo es..._

− Hola – las palabras casi no salían. Helga se había girado y miraba a Arnold queriendo saber por qué la llamaba.

− Hola − _Lo hizo, lo hizo me saludó, esto tiene que ser un sueño._

− Este... Helga yo...

− ¿Sí?

− Eh… yo quería decirte... − a Arnold le temblaban las manos, quería saludarla, la voz de Helga sonaba distante (sus cuadernos estaban casi al filo de la mesa), se acercó un poco más y en un intento por darle la mano (sólo para saludarla) su brazo se movió más rápido de lo que debía y…

PUM – cuadernos al piso.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se agacharon rápidamente a recogerlos, agrupaban unos, movían otros y cuando sólo quedaba uno ambas manos se dirigieron a él – la de Helga y Arnold – y lo tomaron, de hecho nunca tomaron el cuaderno sino sus manos, se miraron durante unos breves segundos – a Helga le hubiera gustado que fueran más – y fue como si una corriente eléctrica les pasara por el brazo porque se separaron rápidamente, se miraron de nuevo, volvieron a sus sitios e intentaron hablar.

− Arnold yo...

− Helga yo... − ambos hablaron a la vez. Se rieron por la coincidencia.

− Tú primero − dijo Helga.

− No empieza tú − dijo Arnold

− No tú − insistió Helga

− No...

− Cualquiera, pero hablen ya, desesperan. − interrumpió Gerald, que había estado escuchando la conversación y al ver que no avanzaba decidió intervenir.

− Si no te molesta − se quejó Arnold

− Ah lo siento sigan, sigan no se molesten por mí. − Respondió Gerald muy apenado al parecer había olvidado que era una conversación privada.

− Bueno, a lo que íbamos Helga yo...

− Disculpa... perdona que los interrumpa; Helga quería decirte algo − Helga se volteó. Si hubiera un premio al mejor disimulo lo habría ganado, quería matarla por haberle arruinado ese precioso momento.

− Sí... ah eres tú... Cindy...

− Fox, Cindy Fox.

− Ah ya te recuerdo tú eres la chica con la que choqué hace un rato ¿no? Disculpa es que a veces la memoria me falla, dime que deseas. − Arnold estaba maravillado, esa era Helga, era raro pero cierto, nunca – casi nunca – había oído o visto hablar a Helga amablemente y más cuando la interrumpían:_ Momento, por qué habría de molestarse sólo estaba hablando conmigo, hasta donde sé ella me odia o... no, no, no, es ilógico._

La chica sonrió antes de hablar − Quería decirte que seguí tu consejo y me alejé de mis amigos.

− ¿Qué? No, no, - se alarmó – yo no te dije en ningún momento que te alejaras de tus amigos, te dije que...

− Sí lo sé. Dijiste que me cuide de las personas con las que ando porque a la gente hasta donde tú sabías no le gusta que le peguen papeles en la espalda, en mi caso diciendo: Soy Cindy y tengo cara de imbécil ¿o no? Ah… y también me preguntaste que si a mi me agradaba eso. − Finalizó la chica con cara de satisfacción.

− Vaya, no creí que recordaras todas mis palabras a la perfección − dijo Helga algo incómoda y confusa rascándose la cabeza, estaba acostumbrada a Phoebe, pero no conocía a nadie más como ella y menos una que memorizara sus diálogos. – Dime: Generalmente recuerdas todo lo que te dicen, porque... no es por molestar pero, es algo raro.

− No descuida, no me molesta, yo sólo memorizo lo que me interesa es como la memoria fotográfica o ideática sólo que la mía es auditiva no me preguntes como o porqué pues no tengo ni idea… así que si quieres un discurso de las clases sin tener que estudiar aquí me tienes.

− Vaya, gracias por el ofrecimiento es muy... útil, imagino que a ti te sirve.

− Sí y mucho, pero no es eso lo que quería decirte, de hecho las malas personas con las que andaba eran a las que yo les decía amigos.

− Yo...

− No, déjame terminar − interrumpió esta − aclaré las cosas con ellos y descubrí que sólo me usaban para pasar el curso. Estuve en el último semestre de la secundaria con ellos, pero por lo visto no se aguantaron las ganas de hacerle la vida imposible a una tonta como yo − Helga hizo ademán de volver a hablar, pero ella volvió a detenerla − y el resto ya lo sabes creo que estaba "colérica" por eso − Cindy hizo una cara graciosa ante la mención de esa palabra lo que causó las risas de Helga y Arnold quien estaba pendiente de la conversación.

− Está bien, ya entendí y disculpa por lo de colérica yo soy la peor persona del mundo para decirte colérica, créeme yo soy colérica y no desearías verme en ese estado y me alegra que lo hayas hecho no debes dejar que otros se burlen de ti, mereces algo mejor que eso. − Arnold estaba atónico no creía que esa palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca de Helga.

− Gracias y es por eso que quería hablarte, quería darte las gracias por el consejo y quería preguntarte si bueno... si quieres ser mi amiga, como habrás notado no tengo muchos, de hecho ningún amigo y quería empezar bien.

− Y como sabes que no haré lo mismo que ellos − Helga se cruzó de brazos, quería saber qué respondía ella.

− ¿Cómo lo sé? Lo sé porque las malas personas no suelen darles buenas consejos a desconocidas en especial si esta te llama estúpida o imbécil ¿no crees?

− Buen punto, pero te repito estaba de buen humor, no creas que pasa muy a menudo.

− Tranquila correré el riesgo.

− De acuerdo.

− ¿Amigas entonces?

− Sí, nunca están de más, como te dije acabo de volver del país y sólo tengo a los a mis amigos de la primaria. Me fui tres años y es casi una vida.

− ¿Amigos como él? − Señaló a Arnold.

− Eh sí, lo siento, olvidé presentarlos: Cindy él es Arnold. Cabeza de balón... digo Arnold ella es Cindy − _que hice se suponía que no tenía que ponerle apodos._

− Cabeza de balón − se burló ella − así te llaman.

− De hecho...

− No él se llama Arnold no Cabeza de balón − dijo Helga muy seria ante el asombro de Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe. Estos últimos simulaban no escuchar, pero estaban muy atentos; Phoebe seguía en la misma página del libro que "leía" y Gerald ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin escuchar música sólo tenía los audífonos por apariencia la verdad es que ninguno se perdía detalle de esa interesante conversación.

− Bueno, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? − Señaló el asiento de en frente

− La verdad no se si esté ocupado.

− Adelante siéntate no hay nadie allí − intervino Phoebe.

− Ah… lo olvidaba, Cindy ella es Phoebe, mi mejor amiga − las presentó a ambas.

− Mucho gusto Phoebe.

− Para mi también es un placer Cindy.

− Bueno acomodaré mis cosas entonces.

− Bien.

− Ahora sí, dime que es lo que querías decirme.

− Ah sí, yo...

− ¡Muy buenos días estudiantes! – saludó alguien – Lamentamos el retraso, pero sufrimos un desperfecto en la campana escolar, pero ya está arreglado y es hora de empezar el día. − El director Wartz había ingresado al salón muy serio, muchos alumnos lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos pues hasta donde sabían él era el director de la primaria no la preparatoria.

− ¿Wartz que hace aquí? Creí que dirigía la primaria. − Gerald estaba sorprendido.

− Para su información Sr. Johansen soy Director Warts para usted, no Warts.

− Lo siento señor − Gerald se recogió más en su asiento no esperaba que lo oyeran.

− Sé que muchos se preguntarán qué hago aquí pues bien... les diré que eso no es asunto suyo... − se rió estruendosamente − pero por desgracia tengo que decirlo y es... – posó su vista en los alumnos, que lo miraban con cautela, y compuso una radiante sonrisa - ...porque siempre quise dirigir una preparatoria, así que me dije: ¿Por qué no una en la que estuvieran la mayoría de mis antiguos estudiantes? − Volvió a mirar a todos los chicos, los que lo reconocieron hicieron lo mismo que Gerald. – Entonces me decidí y tomé el puesto ¿No les parece sensacional chicos?

− Se los dije está loco, la educación ya le afectó el cerebro, cree que nos emociona que esté aquí. − murmuró Sid muy alarmado.

- Bueno como ya les dije todo lo que tenía que decirles y como aún queda algo de tiempo. Les daré una excelente noticia (aunque no le encuentro lo grandioso todavía) su antiguo maestro el Sr. Simmons volverá a darles clases – extendió el brazo hacia la puerta y por ella entró su antiguo profesor, el Sr. Simmons, los chicos al verlo aplaudieron, gritaron y silbaron de júbilo al ver a su antiguo profesor les agradaba más que volver a tener al Sr. Wartz de director.

- Ya, ya muchas gracias por el amable recibimiento chicos en verdad se los agradezco mucho, para mí significa mucho que me reciban de esta manera.

- Profesor... ¿se quedará?

- Sí

- ¿Hasta fin de año o hasta que acabemos la preparatoria?

- Hasta que la acaben – se oyeron más gritos.

- Ya, ya muchas gracias a mi también me alegra – los chicos seguían gritando y festejando.

- Ya, ya...

- ¡Basta he dicho! – gritó el Sr. Wartz, todos callaron de inmediato.

- Profesor ya está.

- Si ya me di cuenta, pero no era necesario Sr. Director; bueno chicos, como ya se les informó tuvimos un pequeño desperfecto en la campana del colegio y según veo en mi reloj – miró su reloj – sólo quedan unos pocos minutos para el receso así que mi primera orden como profesor de este salón es que disfruten del tiempo hasta el receso ¿qué les parece?

- ¡Siiiii! – gritaron al unísono.

- Bueno hasta luego, adiós chicos.

Cuando ambos profesores salieron por la puerta Sid fue corriendo directo hacia ella, la cerró y dijo: - Este será nuestro mejor año, Wartz ya no nos torturará demasiado.

- ¿Le llamas el mejor año a un año con Wartz? ¡Debes estar loco! – exclamó Harold enfadado. – Nada más piénsenlo Wartz será como una pesadilla, será horrible – se agarró la cabeza con las manos y empezó a golpearse con la banca – ya he sufrido suficiente – hablaba gimoteando como un bebé.

- ¡Oh cállate Harold, no es tan malo!, Cobarde – murmuró. Helga estaba garabateando algo en su cuaderno por lo que no notó que todos la habían quedado viendo. Definitivamente esa sí era la Helga que ellos conocían y además desde que había empezado el día Harold era la única persona a la que pareció reconocer además de Phoebe y Arnold. Sus antiguos compañeros de clases solo aguantaron la respiración ya que aún tenían muy presente el episodio de la mañana, cada uno según lo había vivido.

- Helga tiene razón, chicos no es tan malo y como dijo Sid también tenemos al profesor Simmons y el es un buen maestro no dejará que el Sr. Wartz nos torture más de la cuenta. – Arnold había salido como siempre a la defensa de un buen argumento.

- Sí, lo que dice él es cierto – corroboró Helga: _ay Arnold me defendiste ante todos es tan amable de tu parte... y ahora me estás... estás __**sonriendo**__, es tan emocionante me quiero morir ahhh... si tan sólo supieras lo que mi corazón siente... ohhh. _

- Sí, lo se – Arnold siguió hablando (con una sonrisa tonta por cierto) con Helga como si el resto no existiera (muchos los quedaron viendo): _¿Helga, que me está pasando contigo, por qué te veo y no controlo mi razón, por qué parece que me derrito cuando...? ¿Qué estoy diciendo, es Helga no puedo, no puedo estar pensando esto, no puedo estar pensando en ella, no de esta forma, qué hago?_

- Eh... disculpen chicos pero estábamos discutiendo algo.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Helga. Gerald iba a responder pero la mirada de la chica lo asustó un poco: - no, nada descuida no es importante. – tragó saliva.

- Ah ya veo – dijo ella simplemente, volvió a tirar su cabello hacia atrás haciendo que en el proceso este lanzara un suave olor a rosas o a algo parecido, él no distinguía bien, sólo sabía que era delicioso y le daba un aire de extrema belleza: _oh, es tan hermosa_, _BASTA_ - se regañó Arnold mentalmente – _tengo que hablar con ella es definitivo_ – lanzó un largo suspiro.

- _Ay me está mirando, lo sé es tan bello, siempre tan... ¡cielos! me hace temblar por dentro.- _decía Helga en su interior.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que sonó la campana, Helga apenas la oyó salió en compañía de Phoebe y su recién adquirida amiga Cindy, se moría de hambre tenía tanta que por breves minutos se olvidó de Arnold (y eso que lo tenía muy cerca), eso no significaba que había dejado de notar las cosas a su alrededor; se fijó por ejemplo que Rhonda la estaba mirando raro casi con desconfianza, Nadine y Shina hacían lo mismo; Gerald, Arnold y el resto de los chicos la veían normal, no lo entendía **había vuelto** ellas deberían estar felices no desconfiadas, no supo si fue su imaginación pues Phoebe se lo habría mencionado, decidió dejarlo, hablaría de eso luego, ahora iría al comedor a almorzar algo.

- Chicos, chicos – Rhonda estaba llamando a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué sucede Rhonda? – Preguntó Arnold impaciente (quería ver a Helga... de nuevo)

- ¿No se dan cuenta?

- ¿Cuenta de qué?, habla rápido, tengo hambre – se quejó Harold.

- De Helga obviamente, o me van a decir que ninguno está molesto.

- ¿Pero molestos por qué?

- ¿Pues es obvio no? – Dijo con tono arrogante – ella no nos dijo que volvía eso fue simplemente egoísta – golpeó la banca con las manos – debió decirnos, a ver díganme por qué sólo habló con Phoebe y no nos dijo a nosotros.

- Eh... porque es su mejor amiga no, si yo me fuera y volviera al primero que se lo diría es a Arnold y creo que él también haría lo mismo ¿vedad compañero?

- Sí – contestó el aludido.

- Sí claro... – dijo dudando – pero ese no es el caso debió decirnos.

- Oye no es por mal, pero no crees que estás armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, es sólo el regreso de Helga, no tiene nada de malo que no nos haya dicho – Arnold intentó calmar los ánimos de Rhonda mientras hacía el amago de irse junto con Gerald y los otros.

- ¡Momento! ¿A donde creen que van?, chicos... – estos no parecían oírla, de hecho se estaban yendo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su amiga – ¡les estoy hablando! ¡Chicos! ¡No se vayan! – Gritaba mientras salía del salón intentando seguir a sus amigos - ¡Chicos, escúchenme les estoy hablando!

- Rhonda, basta sí no tiene nada de malo que no nos haya dicho – Arnold se había detenido junto con el resto para evitar que Rhonda siga gritando.

- No entiendo por qué la defiendes tanto – respondió Rhonda mientras le cerraba el paso al resto.

- Rhonda no la defiendo sólo...

- Mira lo que Arnold haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema o vas a decirme que te importa demasiado, si en los últimos meses nos has tratado como si no existiéramos sólo andas por ahí con Nadine y Shina criticando a todos...

- ¡Oye! – reclamaron ellas

- Como sea... incluso con Phoebe has hecho lo mismo la han apartado y eso no es nada amistoso – exclamó Gerald molesto.

- Eso no es tú asunto.

- Pues sí, si lo es porque no pierdes oportunidad para molestar a las personas que no te agradan.

- Eso no es cierto – reclamó ella herida

- Sí, si lo es.

- Es falso – dijo apretando sus libros contra el pecho.

- Si es falso entonces ¿Por qué estás armando tanto revuelo por la llegada de Helga? – intervino Eugene, sorprendiendo a todos.

- Es cierto – se defendió este.

- Gerald, Rhonda creo que no deberían estar peleándose por una tontería – dijo Arnold tratando de calmar las cosas pero al parecer ni Rhonda ni Gerald parecían dispuestos a dejar la discusión.

- No es una tontería – dijeron estos al unísono.

- Ya basta, dejen de discutir que me muero de hambre.

- Miren que tal si hacemos lo siguiente – Stinky se colocó en medio de sus amigos – preguntémosle a Helga por qué no nos dijo que había regresado y después de que nos conteste seguimos con nuestras vidas – Rhonda intentó quejarse nuevamente, pero Stinky la estuvo – en serio Rhonda, no hay nada de malo en lo que hizo Helga pero si así te pones más tranquila.

- Es verdad deja las cosas así amiga preguntémosle a Helga y listo, recuerda que se fue tres años.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – le dijo a Nadine quien la había tomado de un hombro.

- ¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? Deberíamos estar conversando con ella diciéndole lo felices que nos sentimos por su regreso y no discutiendo aquí por que no nos avisó que venía.

- Es verdad – apoyó Sid a Nadine.

- ¿Lo ves? Todos estamos de acuerdo, vamos al comedor, conversemos con Helga y asunto arreglado.

- Arnold, comer, no te olvides que tenemos que comer.

- Sí, Harold no me olvidé que hay que comer.

- Ahora sí.

- Bueno ya que por fin tenemos decidido todo que tal si vamos a darle una excelente bienvenida a nuestra amiga Helga – exclamó Eugene muy entusiasta.

- Está bien, vamos.

- ¡Sí!

- Eugene…

- ¿Si?

- No exageres – Rhonda lo apartó de su camino como quien aparta la basura.

- Esa chica tiene un problema – dijo Stinky meditabundo.

- Sí, pero ese no es nuestro asunto.

- Sid tiene razón, vamos a comer me muero de hambre. – Ellos se adelantaron, Gerald y Arnold se rezagaron un poco de los demás.

- Oye Gerald – Arnold sostuvo a su amigo por los hombros – tranquilízate un poco creí que querías matarla.

- Sabes que no Arnold, lo que me molesta es que venga a decirnos a todos lo que tenemos que hacer haciéndose la ofendida sólo porque Helga no dijo que volvía ¿Has visto como ha tratado a Phoebe últimamente? La trata como si nunca hubieran sido amigas, desde que se fue Helga ella se quedó un poco sola y en vez de unirla a su grupo como hizo con Nadine y Shina la alejó como si fuera cualquier otra persona, por favor dime: ¿Quién le hace eso a "una amiga"?

- Bueno, se que Rhonda no se ha portado tan bien que digamos, pero no crees que te preocupas demasiado estoy seguro que Phoebe puede hacer algo al respecto ella sola, y no se ha quedado renegada como tú dices, ha estado con nosotros con otras chicas y... contigo Gerald... ha estado más tiempo contigo que con el resto o me equivoco. – dijo Arnold con sorna.

- Bue... bueno no ha estado sólo conmigo – Gerald se sonrojó un poco y miró a otro lado para que Arnold no se diera cuenta – también ha estado con otras personas – Gerald se agarró el cuello de su camisa, jalándolo como si le faltar el aire – y me preocupo por ella porque, porque es mi amiga, tú también te estarías preocupando.

- Gerald es cierto Phoebe es mi amiga, y me preocupo por ella sí, pero no tanto como tú amigo, aunque supongo que tú tienes tus razones y unas muy buenas razones – se fue alejando más de Gerald camino al comedor.

- Detente ahí Arnold ¿que quieres decir con unas muy buenas razones? Yo no tengo buenas razones – Arnold no parecía hacerle caso - ¡Arnold!

- Como tú digas Gerald – se rió un poco mientras atravesaba la puerta – y muévete se hace tarde.

_En el comedor..._

- Chicas ya vengo iré al baño – Cindy se fue, ellas la siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió del lugar.

- Esa chica es muy interesante ¿Vas a decirme como la conociste exactamente?

- Historia confusa, ni yo me lo creí cuando pasó, solo sé que de un momento a otro ya tenía amiga créeme nunca he conocido a alguien que quiera ser mi amiga de un momento a otro, excepto tú Phoebe.

- Bueno quizás sea parte del proceso nueva Helga ¿no crees? – Se rió un poco antes de continuar - además creo que tiene razón. Eres buena persona Helga no sé por qué dices que nunca has conocido a nadie que quiera ser tu amiga de un momento a otro (excepto yo claro) si tú misma me dijiste que allá en Suiza tuviste algunas amigas.

- Sí, es verdad, pero no eran como tú, en el momento menos esperado se iban como si les hubieran echado un repelente o algo parecido – mordió un trozo de su emparedado – de todas formas da igual, no me interesa. – Helga posó su vista en la puerta del comedor cuando recordó algo.

- Phoebe...

- Dime

- ¿Oye no te fijaste que al salir del salón Rhonda, Nadine y Shina me veían raro, como si estuviesen molestas o algo parecido?

- Ellas, bah… no te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

- Entonces si sabías.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Que me estaban viendo raro, casi molestas, no lo entiendo. Creí que estarían alegres porque estoy de vuelta no así – Helga estaba confundida, hablaba mirando a otro lado - ¿No crees Phoebe? ¿Phoebe? – Puso su cabeza bajo la mesa - ¡Phoebe, te estoy hablando no te escondas!

- No me escondo sólo se me cayó un panecillo, no te ofusques te va a caer mal la comida.

- Aggggg, sabes que me molesta que me dejen hablando sola, pero bueno responde.

- ¿Responder que?

- ¡Phoebe! – golpeó la mesa con los puños, llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor. – Ustedes que miran idiotas esta es una conversación privada por si no lo sabían – la gente volvió a sus asuntos – me fastidia la gente entrometida. – bufó

- De acuerdo Helga, pero no te enojes o vas a matar a alguien – rió un poco nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que Helga estallaría en cualquier momento, si no tenía cuidado su primera víctima sería ella.

- Están alegres pero algo raras ya te he dicho que las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que te fuiste.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

- A que Rhonda y las chicas (más Rhonda que ellas) pues... han estado un poco cambiadas ya sabes... cada una en sus cosas.

- Ah… eso ¿y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- Bueno dices que han estado en sus cosas, pero han estado juntas y tú ¿no estuviste con ellas?

- No, no mucho

- Ya veo, pero de todas formas creí que se alegrarían, ya sabes... no me gustan las cursilerías pero no sé, al menos una bienvenida, un saludo molesto – bebió un trago de su bebida – o algo por el estilo.

- Pues...

- De eso queríamos hablarte Helga, todos estamos muy contentos con tu regreso y nos alegraría mucho que compartieras con nosotros todas las cosas que hiciste en el extranjero. – Eugene se le había acercado (junto al resto del grupo), la había abrazado sorpresivamente, causando que esta riegue un poco de su jugo en el proceso.

- ¡Ay mira lo que hiciste! – Exclamó enfadada.

- Lo, lo siento no era mi intención – decía mientras intentaba limpiarla.

- Ya basta no te preocupes no es nada – dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza, cuando lo vio lo quedó viendo raro con una mueca en la cara.

- ¿Qué?

– No nada, es que me recuerdas… ¿Acaso tú no eres el chico con el que hablé ayer? Me resultas conocido.

- ¿Conocido? Claro que soy conocido, soy tu amigo Eugene ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

- ¿Eugene?

- Claro

- Vaya, no te reconocí – rió alegremente mientras le examinaba la cara – estás más alto, quisiera decir menos torpe, pero ya me di cuenta que no has cambiado en eso.

- Sí, tengo que reconocerlo, me veo ¡más alto! ¡Sí! – se rió junto con Helga. Los demás lo vieron raro _(¿desde cuando Helga se ríe con Eugene?)._

- Bueno, pero no soy el único, ayer creí que eras otra persona, de haber sabido que eras tú me habría asegurado de saludarte y no de asustarte o molestarte, creí que me golpearías, por un momento me hiciste rogar por mi vida – bromeó

- Estuve a punto, pero menos mal no lo hice sino en este momento tendrías un ojo morado y ahí sí que no te hubiera reconocido – los dos charlaban alegremente olvidando por completo al resto, siguieron conversando unos minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

- Helga a nosotros también nos alegra tu regreso.

- Muchas gracias Harold.

- Si es verdad a todos nos alegra.

- Creímos que no volverías, pero también nos da gusto.

- Gracias Stinky, Sid. Son muy amables.

- A Arnold y a mí también nos alegra tu regreso Helga.

- Gracias.

- Helga ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que volvías? A todos nos gustaría saber. – Rhonda intervino muy molesta mirando a todos significativamente:_ Es increíble porque todos caen ante ella rendidos como mantequilla, Por Dios es Helga Pataki no deberían actuar así, es una grosera, trató mal a todos siempre, no lo entiendo, todo estaba bien hasta que llegó ella. _

- A mí también me alegra verte Rhonda, pero ¿Sabes? La verdad, no es asunto tuyo si volvía o no, pero no quiero pecar de maleducada así que te voy a responder – limpió un poco la mesa, en actitud pensativa y luego la miró a los ojos desafiante – si no le dije a nadie de mi llegada es porque sucedió muy rápido, no me dio tiempo de avisarle ni siquiera a Phoebe, ella se enteró cuando ya estaba aquí, llegué hace dos semanas, me pareció divertido y mucho más agradable decirle a todos juntos y no a uno por uno. Si te molestó lo siento mucho, pero sabes princesa no eres el centro del universo como para decirte todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer. ¿Cierto Phoebe? – vio a su amiga de reojo, ella conocía muy bien a Rhonda y a Phoebe como para saber que si la última no le había dicho mucho era porque no la trataron muy bien y esa era una de las cosas que más le preocuparon a Helga cuando se fue: El dejar a su amiga sola, y ahora era el momento de ajustar cuentas con Rhonda por haber tratado mal a su mejor amiga.

- Muy cierto Helga – respondió Phoebe divertida, estaba a punto de reírse de la cara de Rhonda (se había quedado boquiabierta, Helga la había puesto en su lugar) no quería hacerlo pero lo solucionó mordiendo su emparedado.

- Bueno probablemente ese no es asunto mío pero – miró a sus amigos – estoy segura que a todos nos ofendió mucho que no nos avisaras, fue algo egoísta, nos dolió mucho tu partida y el que no nos avisara fue muy...

- Ay no finjas Rhonda, alégrate de que ya está de vuelta y listo – interrumpió Gerald a Rhonda en su discurso: _No lo creo, se ha vuelto tan falsa, no sé como las chicas la aguantan._

- Chicos no peleemos sentémonos a comer y ya, tengo hambre.

- Harold ya sabemos que tienes hambre – dijo Arnold, mientras se sentaba junto a Helga. – Helga por qué no nos dice lo que hiciste allá, creo que... estás muy cambiada.

- _Tú crees…_ – habló con voz soñadora, Phoebe la pateó bajo la mesa – digo, en serio no me había dado cuenta.

- Oigan tengo una excelente idea porque no mejor dejamos todo eso para el sábado.

- ¿El sábado? ¿Qué hay el sábado?

- Nada, no hay nada lo que digo es que nos reunamos todos en el lote baldío y así conversemos todos y festejamos tu regreso con un buen partido de béisbol. – propuso Sid muy animado.

- Yo apoyo esa idea – dijo Shina

- Está bien en el lote baldío a las 9 y no se atrevan a faltar no me gusta que me dejen plantada ¿oyeron?

- Claro

– Será mejor volver el timbre sonará pronto – Helga empezó a recoger sus cosas, el timbre sonó en ese mismo instante – lo ven ahí está.

- Vaya eres muy intuitiva Helga. – Arnold también recogió sus cosas, mientras le sonreía alegremente a Helga.

- Oh gracias_: me dijo intuitiva cree que soy inteligente, no eso no dijo pero me está sonriendo, lo está haciendo – suspiro – es tan lindo mi hermoso cabeza de balón, eres el chico más tierno en toda la faz de la tierra._

Acto seguido todos se fueron de nuevo a su salón, a partir de ese día todo fue diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Notas de autora:_

_¡Aquí lo tienen! ¡El tercer capítulo! Jajaja Díganme que piensan… hay muchas cosas por notar_

_¿Helga tienen chofer? ¿Quién será ese tal Dan? Ya saben con que excusa Helga convenció a sus padres… le costó mucho hacerlo y bastante. Por otro lado tenemos a Arnold. Como que anda algo deprimido por la partida de Lila ¿no? Pero rápido que se anima el chico ¿Verdad? Jajaja. ¿Qué paso con Phoebe y las demás? ¿Sucedió algo trascendental entre Rhonda y Phoebe o es sólo imaginación de Helga? Ya lo veremos._

_Aclaración de los personajes: Tal vez les parezca que Arnold no es como lo recuerdan en la serie, sólo les digo que él se pone nervioso y a veces hasta algo molesto cuando conoce a alguien que le interesa. Hmmmm como que esa actitud me desespera a mí, pero que se puede hacer. _

_Por cierto antes que digan algo respecto al encuentro de Arnold y Helga déjenme decirles que no se impacienten y sepan que la historia no tiene ni ocho ni cinco capítulos, tiene muchos más. Este fanfic es largo y los personajes van a ir progresando conforme, la historia vaya avanzando. Deben poner mucha atención a los detalles y a esas situaciones; piensen que esto va a salir bien si las cosas salen bien… pero si estas salen mal ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar?... Ahhhhh…. ¡Ahí los quería ver! Jajajaja. Sólo diré que me encantan los enredos y las cosas largas, pero bien trazadas. Sí han leído mi otro fanfic ya sabrán que no me salen capítulos cortos, lo mínimo es 10 o 12 hojas así que hay mucho para leer y ver… porque van a pasar bastantes cosas._

_Bueno ahora sí, los dejo… creo que ya no tengo más que decirles sólo que traten de hacer lo que les pedí arriba ¿sí?_

_Los quiere _

_**Clyo**_

_Adiós._


	4. Reflexiones

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Lamento la espera… aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia que me encanta mucho por cierto. _

_Quisiera ocupar este espacio para contestar y agradecer a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review. Aquí van:_

_**Isabel**__: Quiero agradecerte porque fuiste la primera en dejarme un comentario, me hiciste emocionar bastante… no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco._

_**Alisse: **__¡Muchas gracias! Es muy gratificante para mí que la escritora de uno de los fanfics de Hey Arnold que más me gustan me deje comentarios, debo decir que no me di cuenta si no hasta tu tercer comentario que eras tú la autora de ese fanfic jejeje, sólo hablaba de él y cuando me di cuenta me alegré mucho, en serio. Una vez más gracias, muchas gracias._

_**Saku-xan: **__A ti también gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado mi fanfic, debo reconocer que apenas__si he leído unos cuantos fics de Arnold y los poco que he leído me han dejado maravillada, por eso me alegra que el mío entre en tus gustos. Tu nick me recuerda a uno que vi en la sección de Sakura Card Captor, tal vez esté confundida, pero si no lo estoy en buena hora… yo también soy fanática de esa serie._

_**Hellerick Ferlibay: **__A ti quiero agradecerte la críticas constructivas que me hiciste acerca de la escritura de los personajes, debo admitir que olvidé editar esa parte y si no me lo hubieras dicho incluso ahora seguiría escribiendo mal los nombres, muchas gracias por eso._

_**Esmeraldy: **__Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí tienes una nueva actualización, prometo que intentaré actualizar más rápido._

_**Luna de Noche: **__No tengo excusa, siento no haberte dejado un comentario en tu historia como me lo pediste, pero es que cada vez que veía la página me olvidada de comentarte o me olvidaba de tu historia o la opción para buscar por autor o fanfics se dañaba… así que se me hizo imposible dejarte un comentario. Siento eso, pero te agradezco tu review, voy a ver si te puedo enviar uno con esta actualización. Mil disculpas por eso._

_**Cliana:**__ Gracias amiga por tus comentarios, aunque ya te sabes la historia te agradezco que la sigas y para que no tengas problemas con eso de leerla cuando estás en el cyber voy a ver, repito, voy a ver si la imprimo para que tú y las chicas la lean y luego no me digan que por eso no la leen. ¡Tienen que leerla! Jajaja. Nos vemos pronto._

_**Nanikio:**__ Lo mismo que a Cliana, tienes que leerla, no vaya a ser como la historia de M.I.M, ya sabes lo que significa, recuerda que tú le pusiste las siglas jejeje. Termina de leer la de Harry Potter que ya voy a actualizar. Nos vemos pronto… no te olvides de lo que te digo ¿si?_

_**Acosta Pérez José Ramiro: **__Te agradezco el seguimiento de la historia, cada vez que me envías un comentario es como si me enviaras un estimulante para seguir escribiendo, me alegra mucho que te guste el fanfic. Me gusta mucho tu fic, los ocho capítulos que tenías me los leí en dos horas y no paré de reír sino hasta que se me acabaron, ya leí el noveno y me agradó mucho. Gracias por leerme. _

_**Arwen: **__No creí que mi historia fuera capaz de dejar intrigada a alguien, pero si te intrigaste con eso espera a ver los siguientes capítulos jajaja, vienen muchas cosas más, eso te lo aseguro._

_**Marianela de Argentina: **__Gracias por tus reviews, espero que me sigas comentando. Me ponen muy feliz tus comentarios, gracias por eso. _

_No tengo mucho más que decir por ahora, así que voy a pasar directamente al capítulo. Nos vemos abajo… _

**4to. Cap. Reflexiones…**

El día sábado al medio día, en el lote baldío del vecindario o mejor conocido como "El campo Gerald", un grupo de chicos y chicas estaban charlando sentados en el piso del campo, el partido del sábado los había dejado muy cansados.

- … y eso fue lo que pasó, así es como convencí a Bob de volver, fue aggg – sacó la lengua con asco – repugnante decirle eso, pero era eso o volver, prefería echarle una oportuna mentira a quedarme a vivir ahí para siempre.

- ¡Vaya Helga no lo sabíamos! – Exclamó Sid sorprendido.

- Lo sé, lo sé – agitó una mano con indiferencia – ya lo sabía, lo que no entiendo es como no se me ocurrió antes, sufrí allá por gusto – se quejó con la mirada perdida.

- Sí, pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí de regreso ¿Verdad chicos? – Shina miró a todos esperando la contestación a su respuesta.

- Sí, claro – respondieron al unísono.

Así pasaron conversando durante dos horas más, la hora de la comida se acercaba y Harold se había encargado de recordársela a todos.

- Chicos ¡paren, paren!

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Nadine.

- Ya es hora de comer y tengo que ir a casa.

- ¡Rayos! No puedes estar sin comer un día, pareces…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, aunque no quiera admitirlo este tonto tiene razón…

- ¡Hey! – Rhonda hizo una mueca desdeñosa

- Nadine, Shina ¡vamos! - Ordenó mientras se levantaba y sacudía su pantalón. Las aludidas se levantaron con una clara muestra de molestia en el rostro, pero aún así siguieron a la morena quien las esperaba en los límites del campo después de haberse despedido vagamente de los presentes, ellas también se despidieron y felicitaron a Helga por haber vuelto.

- Vaya… vaya, ignoraba el poder de nuestra querida Rhonda – se rió un poco, con evidente sarcasmo, antes de continuar – al parecer la princesita ya tiene súbditos – volteó la vista y la puso sobre los que seguían en el campo – quien lo diría… - volvió a reírse.

- Ya te dijimos que las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí, especialmente con _**ella**_… - Phoebe observó el lugar donde Rhonda estaba sentada minutos antes.

- Yo ya me voy. Adiós a todos – Harold se levantó y se fue, los chicos se despidieron, minutos después se fueron Eugene, Stinky y Sid.

- Es verdad, se hace tarde – Helga se levantó y sacudió su pantalón – vamos Phoebe, no quiero que te regañen por llegar tarde.

- Sí, ya voy. Adiós muchachos

- Adiós chicos.

- Adiós – se despidieron estos (Arnold y Gerald)

Helga y Phoebe se dirigieron a la salida del campo, ya iban a doblar la esquina cuando alguien llamó a Helga, ellas se detuvieron y voltearon.

- ¿Qué? Ah eres tú Arnold. – Arnold se había separado de Gerald en ese momento y se dirigía corriendo al encuentro de las chicas cuando llegó intentó recuperar el aire antes de hablar.

- Helga quería… que… quería

- ¿Querías…?

- Yo… - titubeó

- Helga yo me voy adelantando…

- No, ya voy, no te vayas… Arnold apresúrate tengo que irme.

- Yo… sabes olvídalo, luego te digo – se alejó decepcionado de sí mismo. Helga lo detuvo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó vacilante

- Sí, descuida hablamos en clases – se alejó corriendo y se juntó con Gerald quien lo esperaba en el otro lado de la calle.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería exactamente? – Preguntó Phoebe.

- No tengo ni idea… no lo entiendo Phoebe, creí que yo le…

- ¿Gustabas? – Terminó por ella – tranquila, dale tiempo ya verás como se le pasa – dijo mientras caminaban, Helga iba lanzando la pelota de béisbol al aire una y otra vez.

- Oye hablando de eso ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó entre tú y Rhonda? – Se detuvo y Phoebe no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo. Helga estaba deseosa de una respuesta y la conocía muy bien como para saber que no iba a poder eludirla tan fácilmente.

- Pues… nada, tú sabes… cosas… nada importante – fijó su vista en un lado opuesto de la calle evitando la mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Nada importante? ¿Crees que soy tonta o qué? Por favor Phoebe no insultes mi inteligencia, se perfectamente que ese **nada **no existe – se cruzó de brazos decidida a escuchar una respuesta.

- Es… que es muy largo de contar – dijo finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio – y la verdad no tengo ganas de… - su voz se tornó amarga – recordarlo – avanzó lentamente mientras Helga la observaba, ella también avanzó junto a ella.

- Tranquila, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, sabes que Bob y Miriam a duras penas notan mi presencia así que puedo demorarme todo el tiempo que necesites.

- Helga… - la miró suplicante, pero sabía que Helga no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Era decidida y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no lo dejaba hasta estar satisfecha (un ejemplo vivo: Arnold, el chico con cabeza de balón) – está bien – aceptó finalmente. – Helga sonrió triunfante y Phoebe lo notó, lentamente redujo sus pasos y con la mirada algo desviada (no quería verla a la cara) empezó con la narración. – Todo empezó…

_**------------------------------------------------Remembranza----------------------------------------------------**_

La fiesta de fin de curso ya estaba llegando a su final. Había pasado a penas un año desde la partida de Helga y Phoebe se sentía sola, pero no demasiado ya que contaba con la compañía de sus otras amigas: Nadine y Shina, las mismas con las que estaba a punto de unirse para ir a la fiesta; cuando recordó que había dejado unos libros que necesitaba para llevarse a su casa antes de que el año termine.

- Chicas ya vuelvo, olvidé algo.

- ¿No vienes con nosotras? – Preguntaron estas.

- Sí, es solo que se me quedaron unos libros y si no me los llevo hoy no podré hacerlo luego.

- De acuerdo, pero no te demores, te esperaremos con el resto de los chicos en la fiesta. ¿Está bien? – Shina se dirigió al final del pasillo junto con Nadine – estaban dentro de la escuela, la fiesta era en el gimnasio.

- Sí, ahora voy, adelántense ustedes, ya vuelvo – se dio vuelta.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Nadine antes de atravesar el pasillo junto a Shina.

Phoebe caminó lentamente buscando el pasillo de los casilleros, pasarían unos cuantos minutos para que ella llegara al sitio en cuestión. En el momento que llegó abrió su casillero sacó los libros que necesitaba y se dirigió al extremo del otro pasillo, donde se hallaba la salida. Caminó durante unos minutos cuando en un pasillo cercano, descubrió a alguien hablando con otras personas. Decidió avanzar, no era una entrometida, pero algo la detuvo y la hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos. La que estaba hablando era Rhonda, y de quien hablaban era de ella…

- Entiéndanlo chicas, yo no puedo…

- Ya te lo dijimos, si quieres ser como nosotras…

- Es decir, ser una de nosotras – se rió – tendrás que deshacerte de ella.

- De esa chica, Phoebe – Phoebe se quedó helada al oír eso, ya había visto a esas chicas y no le agradaban mucho que digamos. Le costaba entender (más o menos) el hecho de que Rhonda se llevara tan bien con ellas, aunque admitía que no le extrañaba tanto, ya que esas chicas tenían fama de "populares". El sueño dorado de Rhonda.

- Sí, ya sabes… esa chica que vive pegada a ti… esa nerd, ese bicho raro – Rhonda no sabía que hacer, era cierto que no era lo que se diga una súper amiga de Phoebe, pero si la apreciaba lo suficiente como para saber que no le agradaba la idea de "deshacerse"de ella.

- Chicas… Lindsay – se dirigió a la chica de su derecha, una jovencita muy bonita, rubia, de ojos verdes, no muy alta. Al parecer era la líder – Tere… - miró a la chica de su izquierda (Rhonda se encontraba a espaldas de Phoebe) una alta, de sedoso cabello negro y profundos ojos del mismo color – no creo que el _deshacerme_ de Phoebe sea la solución. Yo bien podría seguir con ustedes y…

- Nada de eso – interrumpió la chica llamada Tere – Lindsay y yo te lo advertimos, si quieres ser una de nosotras, tendrás que librarte de esa chica, eso va en contra de nuestra reputación, y nuestra reputación es muy importante. Entiéndelo – le apuntó con un dedo duramente, miró a la chica que tenía al lado y la otra cambió inmediatamente su expresión y su tono de voz para hacerlos más suaves, antes de dirigirse a Rhonda.

- Rhonda… cariño, lo que hacemos es por tu bien. Teresa tiene razón, la reputación es importante, nuestra reputación – se señaló a sí misma, a Teresa y a Rhonda – es **muy **importante. Si vas a ser nuestra amiga, no puedes vivir con una nerd pegada a tus talones, yo se que la gente nos admira – Teresa, sonrió orgullosa – pero no podemos estar pendientes de ellos, va en contra de nuestras reglas. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero Phoebe es… - miró a las chicas suplicantes – es…

- _Dilo, tú amiga, soy tu amiga. ¡Defiéndeme! – _Pensó Phoebe para sus adentros.

- … ya saben… - terminó de decir Rhonda, Phoebe no podía creerlo. Muy en el fondo se consideraba amiga de Rhonda y el que ella no quiera o no pueda decirlo en frente de ellas le dolió muchísimo.

- Lo sabemos… Rhondi – _Rhondi, ¿por qué me llama "Rhondi"? _Rhonda, quiso reclamar, pero no pudo, no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarles a **ellas.**

**- **Pero debes hacerlo.

- Está bien, me desharé de Phoebe – Phoebe se quedó completamente anonadada al escuchar la última frase dicha por Rhonda.

- Me alegra de que por fin te hayas decidido amiga – rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Rhonda – ¿y sabes que creo?

- ¿Qué?

- Que deberías aprovechar este momento. Mira a quien tenemos de visita – sonrió Lindsay- _…que no sea ella por favor, que no sea ella_ – rogaba Rhonda para sus adentros, pero no funcionaron sus ruegos.

- Sí, a la pequeña Phoebe, hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó Teresa hipócritamente.

- Ho… ho… la – Phoebe, no pudo evitar ser vista, se había acercado tanto que rápidamente quedó bajo la vista de las chicas. Rhonda volteó y bajó la mirada, aunque fue por breves instantes…

- Las dejaremos solas. Aprovecha tu oportunidad _Rhondi_ – susurró Lindsay a su oído, mientras se alejaba con Teresa.

- Hola Phoebe… - se acercó más a ella – creí que estarías en la fiesta ¿por qué no estás ahí?

- Salí a recoger unos libros en mi casillero, los necesitaba en casa

Silencio.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos

- _…vamos Rhonda. Habla, no puedes quedarte sin decir nada, es eso o nada…_ - Rhonda se mordía el labio inferior, se estaba decidiendo.

-_… ¿que pasa?, di algo… _- Phoebe sostuvo con más fuerza sus libros.

- Mira, sabes qué. Terminemos con este asunto de una buena vez… - dijo Rhonda de repente, sorprendiendo un poco a Phoebe – ambas sabemos lo que voy a decir… así que no lo alarguemos más – soltó un largo suspiro – Phoebe lo que iba a decir es… mira yo soy popular, tú – la señaló con una mano, como intentando exponer algo, pero no le salió – ya sabes, no lo eres. Tú y yo nos llevábamos muy bien cuando íbamos a la primaria, pero ahora todo es diferente. Somos personas muy diferentes, no podemos andar juntas siempre, eso entorpecería el orden natural de las cosas…

- ¿El orden natural de las cosas? – Soltó incrédula - ¿A que te refieres exactamente Rhonda? – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, instándola a continuar.

- Me refiero que tú eres una sabelotodo Phoebe ¿No lo entiendes? Tú deber es estar con personas de tú clase, el mío es el estar con las populares, ¿Entiendes? El orden natural de las cosas – repitió como si fuera lo más obvio – es así como debe ser todo. Es por eso que por favor te pido, no te acerques a mí mientras todos nos ven; podemos seguir siendo amigas, pero entiende que eso dañaría terriblemente mi reputación y eso es algo muy difícil de conseguir ¿Lo sabes verdad Phoebe?

- Lo sé – repitió pensativa, agachó la mirada analizando sus próximas palabras – ya veo que Helga tenía razón…

- ¿Que tiene que ver Helga Pataki en todo esto?

- Mucho, ella es mi mejor amiga. No le agradabas y yo siempre le insistí en que eras buena persona, pero ya veo que me equivoqué – miró para otro lado, sentía los ojos arder y no quería que la viera llorar, no por algo como eso – Está bien, acepto que somos diferentes, pero también es bueno que sepas que soy mejor que tú y no sólo en la parte académica – la apuntó con un dedo – sino también en la parte moral, ya que por lo menos yo **sí** trato a las personas como se merecen, yo **sí** valoro a mis amigas, yo **sí **te consideraba mi amiga – una pequeñísima lágrima escapó de sus ojos y no hizo nada por detenerla.

- Phoebe… yo…

- No te preocupes Rhonda, estoy bien y descuida nadie me verá cerca de ti porque no me voy a volver a acercar a ti mientras creas conveniente – su voz estaba cargada de profundo resentimiento – y quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te considero mi amiga, así que si necesitas algo estaré ahí dispuesta a ayudarte. Al fin y al cabo esa soy "la buena Phoebe" que ayuda a todos a pesar de todo ¿no? – La otra no dijo nada – Adiós.

- Phoebe… - pero Phoebe no oyó, ni siquiera volteó solo se fue llorando en silencio.

_**---------------------------------------------Fin de Remembranza--------------------------------------------**_

- Y eso fue lo que pasó… - terminó tímidamente su relato.

- Con que bicho raro ¿eh? – Helga apretó la pelota de béisbol con sus manos – quien se cree… esto mere…

- Por favor Helga no vayas a hacerle algo – la detuvo Phoebe.

- Pe… - Phoebe la miró suplicante – Está bien, pero que quede claro…

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé.

- Ni crea que volverá a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, no te preocupes.

- Helga…

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. No pienso hacerle nada, sin embargo las cosas van a cambiar. Ella no volverá a tratarte de ese modo, no conmigo aquí.

- Me pidió disculpas – confesó.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer? – preguntó sarcástica y su mirada pronto se volvió dura.

- No, en la navidad pasada – respondió dudosa sabiendo lo que eso significaría para Helga.

- ¿Y la perdonaste? – Inquirió incrédula.

- Pues… sí no iba a perder a una amiga por un error cometido – trató de justificarse.

- Ay Pheebs… - la miró compasivamente, su amiga la desesperaba con esa actitud; siempre era tan amable.

- Sé lo que estás pensando Helga, soy una tonta, debí decirle más, no debí permitir que me trate de esa forma, el daño está hecho – dijo arrepentida, agachó la cabeza para no ver a Helga, sabía que iba a reprocharle su amabilidad.

- No Phoebe, no eres tonta, sólo… más amable de lo que realmente deberías – Phoebe le sonrió a Helga.

- ¿Y qué haremos hoy?

- Lo que vamos a hacer pequeña amiga…

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Phoebe bromeando un poco, ambas rieron y siguieron caminando; estaban por llegar a la casa de Phoebe cuando Dan se les atravesó en el camino.

- Buenos días señoritas – saludó cortésmente – Señorita Pataki venga conmigo – añadió dirigiéndose a la rubia.

- ¿Y qué quieres ahora? Creí que el trato era llevarme y traerme de la preparatoria a la casa, no seguirme por todo el vecindario – dijo cortante y grosera.

- Helga por favor, no seas grosera. – Pidió Phoebe – Lo siento mucho señor, perdónela – Helga la vio con algo parecido al asco_ ¿Por qué se disculpa? Ni que él fuera la gran cosa._

- No es grosería, él – lo señaló – y mi padre no se cansan de hacerme la vida imposible ¿O vas a decirme que no es a eso a lo que viniste? – lo miró desafiante.

- Yo sólo cumplo las órdenes de su padre señorita – respondió tranquilo sin amedrentarse por el genio de la chica.

- ¡Genial! Simplemente genial – se dio la vuelta frustrada, pero enseguida volvió a verlo a la cara – mira, no se lo que mi padre y tú estén planeando, pero sea lo que sea no estoy dispuesta a ceder. Mi padre y usted – le apuntó con el dedo – están muy equivocados si piensan que sólo porque acepté que usted sea mi nuevo chofer voy a dejar que me vigilen y hagan imposible mi vida ¿Le quedó claro? – preguntó amenazante, pero el hombre siguió con la misma expresión serena de siempre.

- Helga ¡por favor! Deja de ser grosera con el señor, él no merece que le hables de esa manera – la regañó Phoebe y Helga bufó en respuesta dando a entender que le importaba muy poco el trato que le dio al chofer – Helga es en serio, el señor solo quiere ayudarte, no puedes tratarlo de esa manera.

- ¿Ah sí? Como no ¿crees que soy ingenua o que? No…

- Su amiga tiene razón señorita Helga, yo sólo quiero ayudarla – confesó Dan y Helga lo quedó viendo completamente extrañada por la inusual declaración – no crea que porque trabajo para su padre soy igual a él.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyó.

- Pe…

- Usted es una niña muy linda y buena, se que es muy buena persona y amiga, lo sé; he tenido la oportunidad de verla de cerca y esa es la impresión que tengo de usted; me apena mucho la relación que mantiene con su padre porque creo que está perdiendo a alguien muy valioso ¿y quien más valioso que su propia hija? – Le explicó sinceramente captando la atención de Helga.

Ella se mostraba muy sorprendida puesto que siempre había creído que amenazando al chofer iba a hacer que le tuviera miedo. No era secreto para nadie que ella era alguien muy temperamental, pero tampoco que era muy arisca y agresiva cuando se lo proponía, por eso le sorprendió que Dan dijera eso de ella ya que lo único que había hecho desde que llegó (él) era tratarlo mal precisamente para que no descubriera eso.

- Sí lo hay – dijo al fin con algo de resentimiento en su voz – su otra hija – se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta de él.

- Puede ser, pero eso no significa que sea cierto, usted es valiosa y su padre no se ha dado cuenta.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo – intervino Phoebe.

Phoebe, al contrario de Helga, si se había dado cuenta del tipo de persona que era Dan. Él desde que llegó a la residencia de los Patakis se había tomado buena parte de su tiempo para observar a la rubia arisca de su amiga, lo que la preocupó en cierto sentido y esa era la razón por la que un día decidió abordar el asunto con él y la respuesta obtenida la tranquilizó mucho tanto que ahora apoyaba cada criterio que él diera porque sabía que en el fondo Dan Calloway era un buen sujeto y tenía serios motivos para estar de parte de Helga.

- Phoebe…

- En serio amiga, cree lo que él dice – le pidió con paciencia.

- Pero ¿cómo sabes…?

- Digamos simplemente que lo sé y ya. Deja de pensar demasiado y ve con él para que te lleve con tu padre.

- No pienso ir con este sujeto para que me lleve donde Bob ¡No y terminantemente n…

- No crea que es como un castigo, piense que es un pequeño precio que tiene que pagar por algo de felicidad. – dijo Dan adelantándose a la explosión verbal de la chica. Helga se quedó muda.

- Un pequeño precio… - repitió confusa – por algo de felicidad ¿De qué demonios me está usted hablando? – Phoebe y Dan se empezaron a reír ante el desconcierto de ella – ¡Dejen de reírse, esto no es gracioso!

- Ya cálmate Helga, sólo ve y ya…

- Sí, no lo haga por su padre, hágalo por usted misma.

- Agggg… está bien – dijo al no ver alguna salida – ¡Fastidian ustedes! Pero que quede clara una cosa – alzó un dedo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse al auto que la esperaba estacionado en la acera.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Phoebe.

- Aún no confío en este sujeto – contestó dirigiéndose a su amiga – tendrán que pasar muchas cosas para que yo confíe en usted ¿Queda claro? – Le preguntó al chofer.

- Perfectamente – contestó él.

- Muy bien, así está mejor. Ahora lléveme a casa ¿No era usted el que estaba muy apurado?

- Sí, vamos – ambos ingresaron al vehículo antes de dirigirse a toda marcha a la casa de los Pataki dejando a Helga sola en medio de la calle.

_**En la casa de los Pataki…**_

- …_Un pequeño precio, por algo de felicidad… ¿Qué rayos significa?_ – Seguía pensando mientras ingresaba a su vivienda. Cerró la puerta y a la primera persona que vio fue a su padre que estaba muy bien arreglado, demasiado bien arreglado para ser sábado en la tarde. Ya había pasado al menos una hora desde su reunión con los chicos. – Muy bien Bob, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Apoyó una mano en la pared, al lado del espejo que adornaba el vestíbulo, donde Bob estaba muy ocupado arreglando el corbatín de su traje.

- Aguarda un minuto Olga… ya termino…

- Soy Helga, papá.

- Como sea.

- … otro lindo momento entre padre e hija… - murmuró con fastidio girando el rostro.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó volteándose hacia ella.

- Nada que te importe. – Su padre la vio con el ceño fruncido en una clara señal de que ese último comentario no le había gustado nada – Habla rápido, tango cosas que hacer.

- De eso te quería hablar niña – metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – hoy no vas a hacer nada.

- ¿Disculpa?_… ¿y a este que le pasa?... – _pensaba

- Dije que hoy no vas a hacer nada…

- Ya te oí.

- ¡Entonces muévete! – Ordenó mientras veía la hora en su reloj de pulsera – No tengo tiempo para estar esperándote.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Me dices que hoy no voy a hacer nada y luego me dices que no tienes tiempo para estar esperándome ¿Decídete sí? – Puso sus manos en su cintura.

- Ah… lo olvidaba. Hoy vamos a ir a la ópera – volvió a verse en el espejo – En tu habitación dejé un vestido que envió tu hermana desde Suiza.

Helga sólo soltó la carcajada de su vida. Su padre volvió a verla, pero con una expresión enfadada en su rostro.

- ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?

- ¿Estás bromeando cierto? – Preguntó mientras se agarraba las costillas – Yo, una ópera… - se apoyó en la pared para no caer y así se quedó hasta que la risa se le fue – Ya, dime ¿Para que me querías? Aprovecha que me has puesto de buen humor… - se limpió una pequeña lágrima que le había brotado por la risa –… una ópera, eso sí fue gracioso… - seguía riendo, pero ya no como antes.

Es que para ella: ópera y Helga simplemente no… conjugaba, no encajaba, no se asimilaban, no… NADA.

- No lo dije para que rieras – dijo su padre simplemente –. No estoy bromeando. Tú vestido está en tu habitación, sobre tu cama – señaló el piso de arriba – Y ya te lo dije: Apresúrate, no tengo tiempo para esperarte.

- Pero, si… - él **debía** estar bromeando.

- Ibas a óperas cuando estabas en Suiza – le dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia.

- Sí, pero…

- Entonces, no se diga nada más. Ve a tu habitación, te espero afuera y de paso despiertas a tu madre; se quedó dormida otra vez – él se vio una última vez en el espejo y pasó al lado de su hija sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que estaba totalmente boquiabierta.

- ¡No pienso ir! – Gritó antes de que Bob saliera de la casa.

Él cerró la puerta con fuerza, sin salir - ¿Qué?

- ¡NO! – Volvió a gritar.

Una vez que el shock pasó y se dio cuenta de que Bob no estaba bromeando para nada, su orgullo y dignidad salieron a flote. Ella era Helga G. Pataki y nadie le iba a decir que hacer y como hacer las cosas. Nadie excepto…

- ¡Vas a ir Helga! – Para sorpresa de la chica su padre se acordó de su nombre y eso sólo pasaba cuando él estaba verdaderamente furioso con ella y eso no deparaba nada bueno, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar…

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Porque lo digo yo y punto! ¡Volvimos por tú culpa! – la señaló con un dedo – ¡Y eso te obliga a hacer lo que yo diga!

- ¡Estás loco! – Gritó ella.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices jovencita! – Le gritó a centímetros de su rostro. Helga tenía ganas de llorar, pero reprimió las lágrimas lo más que pudo – ¡Dijiste que volvíamos porque querías ser como tu hermana mayor!

- Sí… pero eso… - no podía hablar de la rabia.

- ¡Perfecto, ahí lo tienes! ¡A tu edad, Olga ya iba a óperas y a conciertos de música clásica! ¡Yo sólo te doy las oportunidades y está en ti aprovecharlas! ¡Y ten por seguro que lo vas a hacer! ¡Ahora muévete, no tengo todo el día! – Volvió abrir la puerta para salir, una vez fuera, la cerró de un portazo en frente de ella.

De repente Helga se encontró ahí, en medio del vestíbulo, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. – _¿Qué había pasado? Su plan había ido a parar, directamente, al bote de la basura. ¿Cómo era posible que Bob se aprovechara en esa manera de sus palabras? ¡No había respeto en esa vida, no lo había! ¿Cuando su mundo se había derrumbado? ¿En qué momento? ¿Desde cuando todo lo que ella dijera era tomado con tanta seriedad en esa casa? En esa casa, en la que años antes su presencia pasaba completamente desapercibida. ¿Cuándo? _– Esas preguntas y muchas más rondaban por su cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar. No iba a hacerlo. No quería. Bob no se merecía su llanto.

En eso pensaba cuando subió corriendo a su habitación. No quería saber de nadie, de nadie que le hiciera recordar el humillante momento que acababa de pasar. Deseaba vengarse, lo necesitaba, pero no podía hacerlo ¡Porque era **su** padre! – En ese momento más que en ningún otro sintió unas ganas terribles de ser adoptada o ser huérfana – _Al menos así sufriría menos…_ – pensó negligentemente.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y le puso seguro para que nadie pudiese entrar. Encendió la luz de su alcoba y en ese momento lo vio…

Ahí reposando en la cama, al odioso vestido. Era el vestido más horrible que – para su gusto – haya visto en su vida.

La prenda mencionada no era nada fea, de hecho era un vestido casi exclusivo, de esos que no se encontraban así de simple ya que los modelos eran prácticamente únicos por su excesivo costo. Y la razón era simple: Al mudarse el señor Pataki con su familia al extranjero – para vivir con su hija Olga – sus negocios prosperaron y mucho, sus bienes y dinero habían aumentado considerablemente; tanto que pudieron darse el lujo de pagarle a Helga la mejor secundaria privada que había en Suiza, de esas que dejan a sus alumnos listos para desenvolverse con naturalidad en la sociedad más elitista que pudiese haber y aunque no lo pareciera Helga había aprendido mucho en ese lugar, que no le gustara admitirlo era otra cosa. Y todo fue con el propósito de corregir un poco a su "descarriada hija" y sea una niña más a la altura de su bella hermana. Por eso Bob la llevaría esa tarde a la ópera porque creyó que Helga ya se había acostumbrado a eso y porque le prometió a Olga antes de venir que la trataría un poco mejor; y si convivía con ella más tiempo del necesario, era por la simple razón de que se lo prometió a su adorada hijita. _¡Estaba tan orgulloso de ella!_

Lo contrario pasó con Helga: Al principio la convivencia y la estadía, en Suiza, no fue nada buena, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que nada podía hacer; no podía ganar una batalla en la que ella era la única representante del bando opositor. Se vio sin salida y sin esperanza, por eso se refugió en sí misma y trató de llevarse bien con las demás personas, no porque lo deseara internamente sino porque no quería sufrir sola; tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguien como ella, pero no lo hizo. Cuando la secundaria estuvo a un año de acabar se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de decirle a sus padres que se había regenerado y lo único que deseaba era parecerse a su hermana mayor – aunque sea un poco –, que ese era el sueño de su vida. Lo malo fue que no pudo obtener nada con sólo decírselos; la conocían demasiado como para creerle tal barbaridad al primer instante, razón por la cual tuvo que pasarse el último año como alumna de secundaria en paz consigo misma dando a entender que nada ni nadie le estorbaba: Nada que no fuesen "las calumnias" que pretendían decir lo contrario a su declaración y confesión. En ese año conoció a muchas personas y compartió con algunas cuantas… Para su suerte al culminar ese mismo año, su familia creyó, en verdad, que había cambiado, aunque fuese un poco y por eso le concedieron lo que ella tanto había anhelado desde el principio – no sin los reclamos de Bob – volver a Hillwood.

Lo que Helga no sabía era que había sido ayudada por Olga ya que aún se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo antes, aquello que obligó a la niña a vivir en Suiza.

- ¡Ese vestido! – Gritó al verse librada de las posibles formas de describir a la prenda en su cama – rápida y veloz como un rayo, se dirigió a su cama y tomó el vestido con sus manos. Estaba totalmente irritada, la parte irracional de su cerebro le decía que de no ser por esa "asquerosidad" ella no estaría sufriendo en ese momento. Y una vez más culpó a su hermana por todo – ¡Cómo la odio! ¡Te detesto Olga! – Agarró el vestido, lo tiró al piso y empezó a pisarlo. De repente a su mente vinieron pensamientos no muy estables. – Muy bien… - dijo al borde de la locura – si verme sufrir es lo que quieren… pues yo les daré algo por qué sufrir – se rió de forma inconsciente, igual a como solía hacerlo de niña, cuando urdía sus planes para molestar a alguien o hacerse notar frente a Arnold. Se levantó de prisa y se fue directo a los cajones de su escritorio, revolvió el contenido de ellos con impaciencia - ¡No están! ¡Deberían estar aquí! ¡Maldición! – Cerró el último cajón con fuerza – Tranquila Helga… por aquí deben estar… - respiró entrecortadamente unos instantes. Su vista se desvió distraídamente hacia la puerta de su habitación – ¡Miriam! – Se golpeó la frente con una mano antes de salir corriendo de su habitación – ¡Claro, yo se las presté! ¡Qué tonta! – Sin pensarlo siquiera abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres con cuidado, con mucho cuidado. En el interior – tal como Bob había dicho – pudo ver a su madre dormida en la cama. Aprovechando eso se dirigió a la mesita de noche de su madre; con cuidado abrió el primer cajón, no despegó la vista de la cara de Miriam por si despertaba y la encontraba. Cuando estaba por rendirse, y disponerse a buscar en el segundo y último cajón, sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaban; rápidamente y con presteza sacó unas afiladas tijeras, cuyo metal brilló al ponerlas a contraluz – ¡Perfecto! – volvió a reír. Estaba por levantarse cuando las manos de su madre buscaron con inconsciencia sus gafas en la mesa, sólo que en vez de agarrar sus gafas, agarró la mano de su hija que al sentir el contacto materno sólo atinó a ocultar las tijeras en su espalda y poner la mejor y la más inocente cara que tenía.

- ¿Helga? – Preguntó su madre sin poder enfocarla bien por la ausencia de sus gafas – ¿Eres tú?

Helga sudó frío – Eh… sí… soy yo… _¿Qué hago?..._ – pensó desesperada.

En ese momento vio que las gafas de su madre estaban muy cerca de ella. Su mente maquinó un plan con más rapidez de la que ella se creía. – ¡Mamá! – gritó de pronto

Miriam al oír el grito de su hija soltó su mano rápidamente y trató de sentarse o pararse, lo que le saliera primero para evitar el causante del grito de su hija. Helga aprovechó ese instante para ocultar en el segundo cajón los lentes de su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó muy asustada aferrándose a su almohada.

- Eh… nada – rió despreocupadamente – creí ver un insecto. No te preocupes, no era nada del otro mundo. – Helga se dirigió a la salida de la habitación sin voltearse para que Miriam no descubriera lo que ocultaba en su espalda.

- Helga… - llamó su madre.

- ¿Sí? – Respondió a punto de salir de la alcoba.

- ¿No has visto mis lentes?

- Ah… no, pero mira en los cajones de tu mesa de noche, tal vez ahí los encuentras. Adiós – cerró la puerta con rapidez sin importarle mucho la cara de confusión que puso Miriam al oír lo último.

Miriam revisó los cajones y encontró lo que buscaba: – ¿Cómo sabía Helga donde buscar? – Se encogió de hombros al decidir que no era algo de vital importancia, se desperezó y se dispuso a vestirse o sino Bob empezaría a gritar por no estar lista a tiempo.

Mientras Miriam pensaba en aquello Helga ya había llegado a su alcoba y vuelto a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

- Muy bien… prepárate. Ahora sabrán lo que es sufrir – alistó las tijeras, cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer corte un pensamiento pasó veloz por su cabeza…

_- Ah, una cosa Helga si quieres que Arnold se fije en ti será mejor que sigas comportándote como lo has hecho desde tu regreso._

− _No te entiendo Phoebe si yo me he comportado igual que siempre._

− _Está bien entonces compórtate como siempre y si te pones furiosa no le grites sólo quédate callada o has lo que haces últimamente cuando te pones nerviosa, si haces eso Arnold no tardará en cambiar la opinión que tiene sobre ti._

- La opinión que tiene sobre mí… - pensó volviendo a la realidad, pero su cerebro no dejó de llevarle recuerdos…

_- ¿Y si Helga cambió, existe la remota posibilidad de que te fijes en ella?_

− _Creo... creo que sí._

- Sí yo cambio Arnold se fijaría en mí… ¡Ya lo hizo! – Se alegró. Observó a las tijeras y al vestido alternativamente, se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos mientras el último recuerdo de esa tarde llegaba a su cabeza…

_- No crea que es como un castigo, piense que es un pequeño precio que tiene que pagar por algo de felicidad._

_- Sí, no lo haga por su padre, hágalo por usted misma._

- Lo que Dan dijo: – Un pequeño precio por algo de felicidad… - repitió para sí misma mientras dejaba las tijeras a un lado. Su mente empezó a cavilar sobre sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos – Un pequeño precio… por algo de felici… - sus ojos se iluminaron al comprender por fin el mensaje que le habían trasmitido – ¡Mi felicidad! – Golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño de la otra. Agarró el vestido del piso y empezó a danzar con él pegado al cuerpo hasta que se topó con su reflejo en el espejo. Suspiró profundamente – ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold, es mí felicidad! – Suspiró de nuevo – Un pequeño precio… este es mi precio… el sacrificio de mí misma – se sentó en la silla de su tocador – ¿Soy capaz de cambiar todo lo que hay en mí por él?… ¿Soy capaz de cambiar lo único verdadero que hay en mí por él? – A su mente llegaron los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él y ella juntos siendo amigos, siendo… ella. – Volví desde Suiza sólo por él… pasé un año entero convenciendo a mis padres de que era otra… por él. Una ópera más no hará daño… - vio el vestido que aún mantenía junto a ella – después de todo, no es tan malo – lo extendió con sus manos poniéndolo frente a sí – hasta parece bonito – se rió pensando en ella y Arnold: Ella con ese vestido y él con un hermoso traje de caballero galante y apuesto que dedicaba todas sus atractivas miradas a ella… _ahhhh… mi Arnold_ – suspiró profundamente. Volvió su vista al espejo y se puso a trabajar. No es que necesitara muchos arreglos para verse bonita, pero arreglo personal para verse mejor sólo servía cuando Arnold era el objetivo directo, pero como esa vez no lo era tuvo que esforzarse para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo y tirar la toalla mucho antes de empezar. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dispuso a maquillarse, luego de eso empezó a peinarse, cuando estuvo lista, se colocó el vestido comprobando luego que el resultado no era nada malo. Se la veía como toda una dulce princesa. – Bueno, no está mal – se dijo mientras se veía el cuerpo completo en el espejo que había en la puerta de su armario. Se puso de lado para intentar verse la espalda; al ver que no había nada de malo se puso de frente nuevamente con las manos en la cintura – Será mejor que esto valga la pena… - respiró hondo y fue directo abajo. Cruzó el pasillo ante la sorprendida mirada de su madre que nunca había visto a su hija tan arreglada y se dirigió al auto donde su padre también le dedicó una mirada de franca sorpresa y autocomplacencia. – _De seguro el parecido con Olga no tardará en notarse…_ - se decía internamente mientras iba a la casa a recoger los boletos.

- ¿No va a decirme nada? – Le preguntó a Dan que la veía muy feliz, de forma casi nostálgica.

- No, vasta con verla. Estoy muy orgulloso – repuso sonriente. Helga se desconcertó.

- No lo entiendo… creí que iba a…

- ¿Preguntar si entendió el mensaje? – Inquirió terminando la frase de ella.

- Sí

- ¿Para qué? Es usted una jovencita muy inteligente ya sabía lo que se venía, sólo era cuestión de que reflexione en ello…

- Yo no sabía nada… - volvió a desconcertarse. Lo miró en una forma muda e interrogante, pero el chofer no dijo nada más, simplemente le dedicó una última sonrisa -_… ¿Qué le pasa?…_ - pensaba mientras se hacía a un lado para que también entren su padre y su madre en el auto. Dan encendió el auto y los llevó directo a la ópera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El auto de los Pataki se detuvo con lentitud en el estacionamiento del lugar. Los tres ocupantes del vehículo se bajaron.

- Dan, vuelve a las 9:00 PM – ordenó Bob.

- _…A las 9:00… esto será una tortura_… - pensó Helga mientras ponía su enguantada mano en su mejilla.

- Muy bien señor, aquí estaré… - acto seguido el conductor del vehículo arrancó el auto y desapareció de la vista de la familia.

- Vamos… - dijo Bob empujando a su esposa e hija. La segunda ya estaba empezando a pensar que todo fue mala idea.

Al ingresar al lujoso vestíbulo del teatro donde se desarrollaría la ópera se encontraron con un buen número de personas inundando el lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Bob algo desconcertado y molesto.

- Tú nos trajiste aquí, tú deberías saberlo – sentenció Helga. Bob lanzó un gruñido.

- Disculpe – se dirigió a uno de los dependientes del lugar que en ese mismo momento charlaba con otra pareja de esposos que al principio Helga no reconoció. Ellos se fueron hacia otro sitio, al hacerlo el padre de la rubia se dispuso a hablar con el hombre. - ¿Por qué…

- ¿Por qué está toda esta gente aquí? – Preguntó sonriente el encargado del lugar adivinando lo que Bob le quería decir.

- Sí – respondió el padre de Helga.

- Lo que sucede es que uno de nuestros actores sufrió un leve accidente y en este momento se están encargando de reemplazarlo. No se preocupe, ya nos avisaron que lo encontraron…

- Si ya le avisaron ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Inquirió cortante, no dejándolo terminar con su discurso.

- En unos breves minutos se abrirán las puertas del auditorio. Si son tan amables… - les extendió un brazo para que vean que al otro lado de la sala se encontraba una mesa con múltiples bocadillos, puestos especialmente para que el público no note la espera. – Podrán disfrutar de unos bocadillos mientras aguardan, les prometo que no tardaremos más de cinco minutos en presentar la obra. – Dijo antes de dar por terminada la charla y dirigirse a otras personas que acababan de llegar. Bob empezó a despotricar contra la irresponsabilidad, la impuntualidad, la grosería, la falta de respeto… y tantas cosas más de las cuales Helga ya estaba aburrida, así que en cuanto pudo se escabulló de sus padres y se fue directo a la mesa de bocadillos. Al menos tenía la comida para distraerse. En eso pensaba cuando pudo ver que la mesa de la comida se despejaba y en su lugar sólo estaba Rhonda Lloid, ni más ni menos.

- Bien… - se alegró –… dicen que las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?… - murmuró antes de colocarse a un lado de la morena y empujarla débilmente casi como si fuese un ligero accidente, accidente que causó la caída del bocadillo, que en ese instante – la otra – se encontraba comiendo, sobre la pechera de su vestido. Un vestido que para su GRAN desgracia era el mismo que Helga llevaba puesto.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Preguntó al voltearse y descubrir con sorpresa que era Helga la causante de "su pequeño accidente".

- ¡Hola querida Rhonda! – Saludó melosa no olvidando lo que Phoebe le contó hace unas horas. Rhonda, en cambio, se quedó boquiabierta al ver su vestido y el de Helga. Le dieron ganas de llorar _¡Se suponía que era un vestido exclusivo, _**su**_ vestido exclusivo!_

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí y con…? – Ni siquiera podía mencionar ese detalle, que la horrorizaba tanto.

- ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! – Fingió sorpresa - ¿No es acaso "**mi"** vestido? – Se rió internamente

Si algo había aprendido en sus años en esa secundaria era el notar y saber que no había nada peor para las chicas tan frívolas – como la que tenía en frente – que tener el mismo vestido que la chica que tanto detestas y en público. Para ellas era la peor humillación que puede existir en el cruel universo del cual ellas eran el centro _(nótese el sarcasmo)._

- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Por qué me haces la vida imposible Helga? – Inquirió irritada al ver que el vestido le lucía mejor a Helga, aunque ella se lo atribuía al hecho de que la rubia no tenía una gran mancha en el pecho.

- ¿Yo? ¿La vida imposible? No eres tan importante princesa – se metió un pequeño bocadillo a la boca, delatando – sin quererlo – los finos modales adquiridos en el extranjero.

Rhonda se horrorizó completamente al ver como Helga masticaba y se limpiaba la boca – con delicadeza y disimulo – y más al ver con que elegancia doblaba la servilleta en su mano. _– ¿Desde cuando ella tenía esos finos modales? ¿Quién le enseño etiqueta? ¿Quién le compró ese fino vestido? ¡Ese fino vestido que sólo __**yo**__ merezco!_

- ¿Qué sucede _Rhondi?_ ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – Se burló de su estupefacción.

- No, mira Helga… no se que demonios haces aquí. Imagino que es para molestarme, pero…

- Ya te dije que no eres tan importante Rhonda – respondió con simpleza – sólo vine a la ópera como todo el mundo lo hace de vez en cuando – se rió con cinismo disfrutando del momento. No imaginó que la salida le agradaría, no tanto.

- ¡Tú no eres como todo el mudo Helga! – Puso sus manos en la cintura muy irritada por el tono claramente cínico de ella.

- Gracias por el cumplido, no sabías que fueras taaaan amable… - se sacudió las manos y la vio desafiante.

Rhonda se asustó: _¿Acaso ella sabe? ¿Sabe lo de…_ - pensó recordando su desplante con Phoebe. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó a la defensiva.

- Nada ¿Acaso hay algo en especial que quieras o pretendas decir con eso? – Rebatió

- No… nada – retrocedió un poco. No le gustaba la mirada que Helga le dirigía – no entiendo de lo que me hablas – le devolvió el mismo tipo de mirada.

- ¿En serio? Te creí más honesta Rhonda – ese comentario no hizo más que provocarle escalofríos a la morena. No era el comentario en sí, era la forma en que lo dijo. Tan mordaz y letal…

- No…

- ¡Rhonda! – la aludida saltó en su puesto por el susto provocado.

- ¿Qué sucede madre? – preguntó a la bella mujer que había aparecido detrás de ella. Rhonda se colocó a un lado de la rubia.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – señaló la gran mancha del vestido.

Con el susto provocado por los comentarios de Helga ni se había acordado de limpiar la mancha que tenía en su ropa. Resultado: Esta se había asentado arruinando el lujoso vestido.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Se escandalizó su madre – ¿No sabes lo que le costó a tu padre? – Rhonda intentaba infructuosamente de limpiar el vestido, tanto que le arranchó la servilleta que Helga tenía en la mano.

- ¡Se pide por favor querida! – Se quejó fingiendo malestar.

- ¡Rhonda! ¡Qué mala educación! ¿Quién te enseñó eso? – Se volvió a escandalizar. – ¡Tu padre y yo no te enseñamos eso!

- Sí, Rhonda… ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- ¡Mira tu vestido…! - Rhonda pareció recordar un detalle de sorpresa.

- Cierto… mamá ¡Tú dijiste que mi vestido era totalmente exclusivo! – la vio con dureza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Claro que es exclusivo! ¡¿Por qué dices lo contrario?! – Se espantó la mujer.

- ¡Por esto! – Señaló el vestido de Helga.

La mujer abrió la boca horrorizada por la situación: – ¡Oh hija! ¡No lo sabía! - Puso una mano en su propio pecho.

- Madre… - Rhonda le iba a decir que debía comprarle otro vestido cuando fue interrumpida por Helga.

- No se preocupe señora. Es un error muy común, claro que su vestido es exclusivo – señaló Helga.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la otra muy sorprendida… _¿De qué habla? ¿Por que lo dice?_

- ¿Quién escogió el vestido?

- Ella – la señora señaló a su hija.

- Es natural que se haya equivocado – dijo la rubia decidida.

- ¿Perdón? – La vio de frente muy molesta.

- Es que yo viví un tiempo en Suiza y usted sabe… la moda europea y esas cosas. Es natural que ella no sepa nada de _mejores gustos_ – ironizó – Lo digo porque este vestido lo adquirí hace dos años – el último comentario fue lanzado con astucia y diversión.

- ¡Es mentira! ¡Es una mentirosa! – Gritó Rhonda y todas las personas la quedaron viendo. Ella enrojeció de la vergüenza.

- ¡Rhonda, no grites en público! – La regañó su madre – No te reconozco hija… - se lamentó su madre.

- Eso es normal, entiendo su frustración por tener gustos muy pasados de moda.

- ¡Oh! Tú podrías enseñarle a mi hija tus gustos… - pidió la madre de la morena tomándole las manos a Helga en forma suplicante.

- ¿Qué? ¡Madre! ¡No puedes estar diciendo eso…! No, a ella – estaba completamente horrorizaba: Su madre no podía estar pidiéndole a Helga que le enseñe a ella sobre gustos de moda.

- Sí, claro. Debes aprender a vestirte hija. No puedo dejar que sigas con tus errores. Programaremos sesiones con ella para que te enseñe de moda, si estás de acuerdo claro – le sonrió a Helga como suplicándole eso.

- No lo se… debo pensarlo. Si decido que sí se lo hago saber con su hija ¿De acuerdo?

- No sabes lo que te agradezco pequeña… - agradeció – Bueno hija, mira como te arreglas que entraremos en un minuto. – Se fue dejando a las chicas solas.

- ¡Eres una…! – siseó con furia apretando los puños.

- Cuidado _Rhondi_, tu madre podría molestarse. Tengo que irme…

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Susurró molesta.

- Eso es para que sepas que las amistades se valoran Rhonda. Tenlo bien claro – le dijo en forma agresiva haciendo clara alusión al desplante que le hizo a su mejor amiga.

Rhonda sí, reconoció ese tono y el por qué de él. A quien no reconocía era a la Helga con la que había estado hablando.

Sin decirle más Helga se retiró dejando a Rhonda completamente anonadada. Esa había sido su venganza en honor a Phoebe, lo extraño era que había sido una venganza nada convencional comparada con ella. En seguida supo que tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar a partir de ese momento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¿Qué les pareció? Como que Helga tiene mucho que pensar ¿no? jajaja_

_¿Quién odia a Rhonda? La chica no es mala sólo que se deja llevar demasiado por las amistades frívolas o lo que significa ser "popular", entiéndanla ¿sí? – creo que ni yo quiero entenderla, en estos momentos jijiji _

_De antemano les aviso que para poder entender la historia deben entender primero a Helga. Sólo intenten asimilar esto: Cuando a Helga la enviaron a Suiza, prácticamente la dejaron sola consigo misma sin nadie que la apoye y en vista de que no podía quejarse, gritar o golpear –como siempre hacía – optó por refugiarse en sí misma, al menos, hasta encontrar a alguien quien la ayude en ese sentido; ahora sabemos que nunca encontró a ese alguien y al no encontrarlo sus instintos destructivos cesaron por lo que se volvió más calmada y un tanto menos arisca. La escuela donde estudió la obligó a cambiar sus hábitos por lo que se volvió más educada y refinada, es decir una versión anti-Helga, completamente odiosa para ella por la que ni siquiera puede quejarse porque es en eso en lo que se convirtió. _

_Los años que pasó allá fue un completo martirio para ella y su único auxilio era Phoebe, ambas se refugiaron en la otra para sobrevivir con la semejanza de que ninguna se contó sobre los problemas o los sentimientos que las embargaban, aquellos que implicaban la soledad de una sin la otra. _

_Estos cambios se empiezan a ser notorios en este capítulo, más adelante verán muchos más y no son sólo ustedes los que la ven algo raro porque es a partir de aquí que ella misma empieza a darse cuenta sobre que tanto la cambió Suiza._

_En el capítulo no vimos mucha interacción de Helga y Arnold… tranquilos ya la verán y no saben de que manera – se las dejo a la imaginación jejeje – digamos que es como una especie de intervalo para re-conocer a Helga porque, como dije, está muy cambiada y no sólo físicamente. Sólo les diré que esta es como una historia inversa… más adelante sabrán por qué…_

_Una duda personal: ¿Me pueden decir como hacer para que en vez de Chapter 1, chapter 2... y así sucesivamente salga el nombre del capítulo? Es que no se como hacerlo y el otro capítulo lo quiero poner con el título, de hecho, la razón por la que el primer capítulo tiene nombre es porque me olvidé editarlo como ya dije anteriormente. Si pueden contestarme esa duda o enviarme alguna sugerencia para la historia, me lo pueden decir en los comentarios o directamente a mi msn que es: clyo__

_Ahora, sí prometo que en el otro capítulo no hablaré mucho, es que me acordé de muchas cosas en este jajajaja._

_Se despide con muchos abrazos_

_**Clyo **_


	5. ¿Amigos?

**5to. Cap. ¿Amigos? **

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Helga?! – Se escandalizó Phoebe al oír el relato de su mejor amiga.

- Calma, calma – rió un poco –. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo o algo parecido.

- ¿No te dije yo que no hicieras nada? – Phoebe se había molestado y la rubia lo había notado al ver que dejaba el lápiz y las hojas – en las cuales escribía – en la mesa, sin tener la más mínima intención de seguir escribiendo, por el momento.

- Phoebe…

- ¡No Helga! ¡Te dije que no! ¿Por qué nunca escuchas o haces lo que te digo? – Le dedicó una dura mirada antes de darle la espalda y seguir trabajando.

- Lo siento ¿sí? – Dijo cansina, torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos.

- No basta…

- Te dije que lo siento ¿Qué más quieres? – Se impacientó.

- No estaría nada mal una respuesta sincera – repuso sarcástica.

- ¡Soy sincera!

- ¿Ante quién? ¿Ante ti o ante mí? – Se volteó – A estas alturas ya deberías saber que a mí no me engañas fácilmente – no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amiga.

Phoebe y Helga se encontraban en la habitación de la primera poniéndose al día en la tarea de la semana – Helga se ponía al día, Phoebe se adelantaba – y al ver que todo estaba muy aburrido Helga había optado por contarle a su amiga los eventos suscitados la noche anterior (aquellos que involucraban a cierta chica presumida).

- En serio Phoebe. Lo siento – le dijo a su amiga antes de que se voltee.

- Eso está mejor – le sonrió –, pero no significa que no siga molesta por lo que le dijiste a Rhonda cuando te había pedido expresamente que no le dijeras nada.

- Ah… - suspiró rodando los ojos – no nos vamos a poner a sufrir por lo que le dije a _Rhondi_ ¿Cierto? – Se acercó a ella, mejor dicho se sentó en la mesa donde ella escribía – Por que sí es así avísame para darte un buen golpe antes de que empieces a sentir lástima por… _esa_ – le puso uno de sus puños muy cerca de su cara y fingió golpearla dando a entender que estaba bromeando, pero mirando decididamente dando a entender que… no lo hacía. En fin, Helga Pataki era alguien difícil de entender cuando se lo proponía.

En eso pensaba Phoebe cuando notó un pequeño detalle que no había pasado desapercibido para ella desde que Helga le narrara los eventos de la noche anterior.

- Hablando de eso Helga… - dejó su lápiz sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando a su amiga que en ese momento se encontraba con una mano en la cortina de la ventana que se encontraba justo frente al escritorio de ella y observaba muy atentamente algo que pasaba en la calle.

- Ese tipo es un infeliz… - negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía con la vista fija hacia abajo (el cuarto de Phoebe se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa).

- ¿Qué? – Phoebe se levantó de su asiento y se asomó, también, por la ventana – Ah… él… - se rió antes de volver a su asiento.

- ¿Verdad que es un desgraciado? – apartó la vista de la ventana.

- Sí tú lo dices…

En realidad a Phoebe le causaba mucha gracia el hecho de que Helga lo llamara así: _¿Quién llamaba desgraciado a un heladero? Todavía un asesino, un ladrón, pero un heladero… - _pensaba mientras se reía de la cara de enfado de su amiga al ver lo que el famoso heladero le hacía a esos niños.

- En serio, es un infeliz, mira que negarle un helado a ese niñito – se refería a un niño de escasos cinco años que se alejaba llorando del carro de los helados porque el hombre que lo atendía se había negado a recibir sus "asquerosas" monedas – alguien debería decirle algo.

- De hecho… eso ya lo hiciste ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Cuándo? – se desconcertó. Algo así ella no olvidaría _¿o sí?_ No importaba; con las veces que se había vengado y burlado de las personas… sinceramente le era imposible llevar la cuenta.

- Cuándo teníamos nueve años y volcaste el camión junto con Harold y los demás a penas Arnold dijo que era injusto porque hacía calor… - un leve sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de la rubia y sus ojos… mejor no describir el brillo que invadió a sus ojos. Phoebe lo notó y decidió que era el momento y la forma precisa para reiniciar la conversación que estuvo a punto de seguir antes que Helga saliera con el cuento del heladero.

- Ah… - respondió simplemente volviendo a mirar por la ventana. No le gustaba que la vieran en ese "estado". Su orgullo y dignidad ante todo.

- Helga…

- ¿Hmmmm?

- ¿Por qué no golpeaste a Rhonda ayer?

- ¿Perdón? – se desconcertó y miró a su amiga boquiabierta.

_¿Era su impresión o Phoebe en realidad había soltado esa pregunta? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se sorprenda o se ría? Daba igual cualquiera de ellas funcionaría para lograr un efecto u otro. ¿Desde cuando Phoebe le sugería abiertamente que sea agresiva con alguien? ¿No que debía ser toda "amor" para agradarle a las personas? Bueno… no era que sea precisamente "toda amor" desde que llegó especialmente con Rhonda, pero comparado a lo que era ella antes de mudarse era un logro; algo era algo ¿no?_

- ¿Escuché bien? – Preguntó incrédula – ¿Te decepciona el que no la haya golpeado? – Ella seguía sentada sobre la mesa y ahora aprovechaba para tomarse el resto de la soda que su amiga estaba bebiendo minutos antes de que ella llegara.

- ¿Intentaste hacerlo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Pensaste siquiera en golpearla?

- No, pero eso no significa que…

- Ya veo… - murmuró Phoebe dándole vuelta a una de las páginas de su libreta de mano – ya veo… - repitió mientras anotaba algo de forma muy concienzuda.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Se bajó de la mesa – No pretenderás analizarme ¿o sí? – no recibió respuesta - ¿o sí? – silencio…

Acto seguido se acercó a Phoebe sin que esta se diera cuenta y de improvisto le arranchó la libreta de las manos.

- ¡Helga! ¡Devuélveme eso! – gritaba Phoebe intentando recuperar su libreta en vano. Helga aprovechó muy bien el hecho de ser más alta que ella.

- ¿Qué dice? Phoebe – intentó apartarla con la mano – ¡no me dejas leer!

- Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que hagas. Helga ¡Devuélvemela o me enojaré!

Justo en el momento que dijo esa frase la madre de la dueña de la habitación abrió la puerta y se encontró a su hija ligeramente colgada de los hombros de su amiga mientras que ella (Helga) intentaba apartar la cabeza de Phoebe de su cara para que su brazo no llegara al suyo. Todo eso al tiempo de que intentaba leer una pequeña libreta.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Preguntó

- No madre, absolutamente nada.

Helga se asustó y enrojeció de la vergüenza. No era muy bueno el hecho de que esté molestando a Phoebe en su propia habitación, todavía en la de ella, pero no ahí. Eso era descortés y ¿para qué admitirlo? Había aprendido tanto de cortesía en los últimos años que prácticamente luchaba con su conciencia y su habitual carácter cada vez que quería hacer alguna de las suyas y eso la fastidiaba terriblemente motivo por el cual apenas vio a la señora bajó su brazo rápidamente completamente abochornada por la escena, lo que su amiga aprovechó obviamente para quitarle la dichosa libreta. Se recriminó por ello y se juró que ya arreglaría ese detalle.

- ¿Están seguras niñas? Oí algunos gritos… por eso me pareció prudente venir a ver que se les ofrecía. ¿Seguro que todo está bien? – Seguía preguntando la mujer.

- Sí, claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿Cierto Helga? – Miró a su amiga de forma inquisitiva.

- Cierto, lo que dice Phoebe.

- Muy bien, me alegro por ustedes – la madre de Phoebe estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando recordó – Ah… lo olvidaba pequeña Helga.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió esta.

- Llamaron desde tu casa y dijeron que debes estar ahí para la cena, así que será mejor que se apresuren con lo que vinieron a hacer o no podrán acabar a tiempo.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias señora – agradeció Helga con la mejor de sus sonrisas que se transformó en una mueca de fastidio – luego de que se haya ido la señora – al ver a su amiga y darse cuenta de que había reiniciado sus escritos en la bendita libreta. - ¡Deja de escribir Phoebe, no soy tu objeto de estudio! – Apretó los puños. La aludida simplemente suspiró y calmadamente dejó de escribir mientras guardaba el objeto de la discusión en su cajón bajo llave.

- Ya lo hice… - volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

- No es suficiente. Quiero que dejes de escribir sobre mí, por lo poco que pude leer estás escribiendo en forma analítica y "científica" – resaltó la palabra para referirse a la forma de escribir que la chica utilizaba cuando de un experimento o ensayo se trataba – sobre **¡mí!**

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? No quiero que lo hagas. Eso me molesta.

- Al igual que a mi molesta el que no prestes atención a lo que te digo o faltes a tus promesas – resumió simplemente.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Phoebe la observó atenta. Helga se asustó un poco cuando el mensaje le llegó claro a la cabeza – Aguarda un instante estás tratando de decir que… - se quedó boquiabierta – ¡Eso es chantaje! – Se quejó.

- Al más puro estilo de Helga G. Pataki. No deberías andar por ahí enseñándome todos tus métodos – se rió un poco al ver la cara de indignación (y por difícil que parezca) y orgullo de la rubia.

- ¿Y es ahora que se te ocurre aprender? – inquirió sarcástica.

- Ajá… el trato es simple ya que tú me desobedeciste cuando te pedí que no le hicieras nada a Rhonda, yo voy a desobedecerte escribiendo sobre ti en mi forma científica como le dices.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! El maestro ha sido superado por el alumno… - rió un poco.

- ¿De la mejor forma?

- De la mejor forma amiga, de la mejor forma – rápidamente y antes de que Phoebe se pudiera dar cuenta Helga la había la abría abrazado del cuello y le revolvía el cabello de forma no muy dulce.

- ¡Helga! ¡Suéltame! – Se quejaba al mismo tiempo que se reía porque el gesto era bien gracioso.

- La frase mágica… - pidió Helga como condición.

- Por favor, suéltame

- Eso está mucho mejor – la soltó y Phoebe se alejó algo mareada tratando de arreglarse y sujetarse a la vez – que te quede claro que la que aún manda soy yo – dijo en tono solemne mientras recogía sus cosas.

Phoebe desvió la vista del espejo donde se observaba para arreglar un poco el desastre que Helga había convertido su cabello.

- Bueno… digamos que sí para que no te enfades ¿ya? – Ella tuvo que huir de su amiga para que esta no se le lanzara encima - Está bien, está bien… no digo nada.

- Eso está mejor. Nos vemos mañana Pheebs – se despidió, cogió su maleta y salió de la habitación sin darle paso a Phoebe de responder algo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Al siguiente día…**_

- ¡Mátenme si esto no acaba pronto! ¡Por Dios, alguien haga algo! – se estrujaba la cabeza tratando de mantenerse completamente lúcida.

- NO exageres – replicó tratando de no hacer lo mismo que ella: rodar en el asiento por aburrimiento.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Helga. ¡Esto es horrible! – Gerald hacía grandes esfuerzos por taparse los ojos y los oídos.

El profesor que les tocaba – un señor bajito y muy entrado en años – a esa hora no tenía la suficiente lucidez como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor o mejor dicho en la parte de atrás del salón por lo que seguía pasando con la misma regularidad de hace ¡dos horas! las mismas diapositivas por las que los chicos estaban sufriendo tanto.

- Me dan pena los de adelante - se lamentó Arnold.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no siguen el ejemplo de Cindy? Ella si está atenta ¿Cierto Cin…? – Phoebe no acabó la pregunta: La cabeza de Cindy rodó, literalmente, por un lado de su cuerpo. Este perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al piso sobresaltando a toda la clase que no había dudado en dormirse al igual que la reciente amiga de Helga.

- Eso estar atenta – Helga se reía de la caída de Cindy.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Fox? – El maestro se levantó de su silla y se acomodó los anteojos.

- Claro, tan bien que se estrelló contra el piso – se burló Stinky muy atento al rostro avergonzado de la chica.

Harold y Sid no demoraron en hacerle el coro.

- Sí… ¿Qué tan duro está el piso, eh? – inquirió Sid risueño.

- ¿… o la caída…? - los tres se carcajeaban a más no poder.

- No la molesten – pedía Helga a los demás ayudándola a levantarse.

- Gracias – decía la chica con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

- Descuida…

- No te preocupes Cindy – la consolaba Arnold mientras recogía el cuaderno que había caído con ella – a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez.

- ¿En serio? ¿A ti te ha pasado? – ella tomó el cuaderno de las manos del chico con Cabeza de Balón.

- Pues… no – ella pareció decepcionarse – pero quizá a uno de este salón sí – Cindy se rió.

- Gracias, eres buen amigo…

En ese momento la campana sonó, pero ninguno pareció oírla. Eso no hizo más que enfadar a cierta chica rubia que tenían cerca, muy cerca…

- ¡Ejem, ejem! – Carraspeó Helga fuertemente – ya tocó la campana, por si no lo notaron ¡Apresúrense! – les gritó de la nada y ambos se asustaron.

Helga recogió sus cosas con rapidez y se alejó de sus amigos. Arnold y Gerald salieron después de ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Inquirió Cindy a Phoebe, que era la única (de los que había conocido) con la que tenía confianza y se había quedado con ella.

- A Helga… eh…-

No sabía si decirlo. Sí lo hacía estaba más que muerta – aunque fuese la mejor amiga de su posible verdugo –, pero si no lo hacía o le aclaraba la situación a Cindy la perjudicada iba a ser la chica. Había que admitirlo: Helga podía haber cambiado mucho su carácter – por lo que ahora se la podía ver más tranquila y pasiva –, pero de eso a dejar completamente su lado vengativo y furioso con una chica que amenazaba con acercarse demasiado a su "mantecado", era como pedirle a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd que viva en un basurero, o sea el fin del mundo conocido – metafóricamente hablando.

Phoebe tragó saliva, no podía dejar que Helga mate a Cindy, pero si lo hacía a quien iba a matar iba a ser a ella ¿Quién la manda a meterse en esos líos? O peor ¿Por qué no siguió a Helga inmediatamente? ¿Por qué se quedó? Si no lo hubiera hecho Cindy no estuviera en ese aprieto – claro que ella no sabía en que aprieto se estaba metiendo, o se había metido, exactamente –, pero la conciencia no la dejaba tranquila ¿Por qué tenía conciencia? A veces era demasiado problemática para su gusto.

- Eh… Cindy…

- ¿Qué? Habla ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? ¿Por qué te ves nerviosa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué me ocultas?

- Cindy… ¿alguna vez te han dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas?

- Sí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Soy curiosa por naturaleza, bueno ya sabes cual es mi secreto ahora dime el tuyo.

- ¿Qué? – se desconcertó.

- Eso, que ya te dije que soy curiosa ahora quiero que me digas lo que me ocultas.

- El ser curiosa no puede contar como ninguna clase de secreto ya que eso es algo que se evidencia con el comportamiento, el carácter, las acciones de las personas sin distinción de su cultura, rango o edad.

- ¿En resumen?

- Eso no es ningún secreto, pude haberlo descubierto sin necesidad de que me lo dijeras alguna vez.

- Pero te lo dije, ese es el punto. Dime…

- No creo que pueda.

- ¿Por qué?

- …

- Está bien, no lo digas… tal vez un día lo hagas.

- No sucederá.

- Entonces tal vez yo lo descubra.

- Si lo haces: bien por ti, de lo contrario que pena… - se burló un poco al ver la cara de intriga que tenía la chica. Le resultaba un tanto graciosa.

- Apurémonos; se hace tarde

- Como quieras…

Se adentraron al corredor lo más aprisa que pudieron, aún había muchos alumnos rezagados y ellas eran parte de esos alumnos. Pronto, después de haber sacado sus cosas y metido lo necesario en sus respectivos casilleros, se encontraron en el mismo pasillo del aula que les correspondía.

- No me dirás nada ¿Cierto?

- No.

- ¿Me podrías al menos explicar por qué me gritó?

- No

- ¿Por qué? No es justo. Yo no le hice nada y no parece el tipo de chica que le grite a alguien… -

Phoebe al oír lo último no pudo más que estallar en carcajadas. ¿Era su impresión o Cindy había dicho que Helga era incapaz de gritarle a alguien?

Cabe destacar que la nueva amiga de Helga apenas si había convivido con ella. Se topaban muy a menudo en el almuerzo, en las clases que compartían juntas como literatura y otras cuantas que involucraban cosas que tenían mucho que ver con los libros. En resumen, eran clases donde la rubia estaba la mayor parte del tiempo calmada, por lo tanto no había conocido el lado malo de su carácter (a pesar de que la rubia se lo había mencionado la primera vez que se vieron) por lo que creía que Helga Pataki era una dulce chica y en ocasiones – sólo en ocasiones – un tanto temperamental, es decir que casi no gritaba. Cosa que distaba mucho de ser realidad.

- ¿Me podrías decir de qué te ríes? No sé si lo sabías, pero a la gente no le gusta que se rían de ella en su cara – dijo recordando el incidente de su primer día de clases, poco antes de conocer a Helga.

- Perdona, Cindy. No me reía de ti, es sólo que recordé algo que… - la chica la seguía viendo con el ceño levemente fruncido, cosa que delataba su molestia – olvídalo. No es nada importante.

- Entonces ¿No me vas a decir?

- ¡Vaya que eres insistente!

- Ya te dije, sólo algo curiosa.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Me vas a decir?

- ¡No!

- ¡Eres mala!

- Ni lo digas – se sintió un tanto nerviosa porque era así como se sentía por no revelarle el verdadero motivo de la molestia de su amiga – Sólo voy a darte un consejo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Por hoy, no te le acerques ni a Arnold ni a Helga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hazme caso, no te acerques; al menos por hoy.

- Repito: ¿Por qué?

- ¿No te puedes contentar con eso?

- Nop… soy curiosa. No lo olvides, así que serás mejor que digas todo.

- Porque está un tanto enojada, además que tiene mal carácter y créeme, no te gustaría conocer su mal carácter.

- ¿Mal carácter? Helga no tiene mal carácter.

- Sí, si lo tiene y sé que no te gustaría conocerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

Cindy ya la estaba empezando a desesperar con tantos "¿por qué?"

- Tan sólo mira…

Phoebe extendió abrió la puerta del salón de clases. En el interior pudo verse a un montón de alumnos esperando a su próximo maestro que por lo visto – y dado que ellas llevaban rato hablando – estaba un tanto atrasado.

Al fondo del aula ambas chicas pudieron ver a Helga que estaba sentada detrás de Arnold. Eso no hubiera sido, en sí, nada raro de no ser porque esta estaba muy entretenida en el retorcimiento de un lápiz que tenía en su mano al mismo tiempo que observaba, de forma amenazante a Arnold y el asiento donde se suponía iba sentarse Cindy – al lado de ella.

Cindy vio a Phoebe, iba a decirle algo cuando…

Crac… - el lápiz se rompió en dos trozos igual de duros.

Ese sonidito no hizo más que ponerle los pelos de punta, en especial cuando Helga dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba ella y no pudo hacer más que sonreírle nerviosamente; gesto que Helga obviamente no correspondió, al contrario devolvió con una mirada nada amable que parecía como sacada de alguien que estaba en plena temporada de manicomio _(ya se imaginarán). _Eso hizo que, de forma totalmente inconsciente, se agarrara al borde del abrigo de Phoebe quien no hizo más que mirar a Helga de forma reprobatoria por lo que esta desvió la mirada dejando así de torturar a la chica.

- Correcto – dijo nerviosa – olvida lo que dije…

- Lo imaginaba.

- Si me acerco hoy a ella…

- No es por desalentarte, pero si no haces lo que te dije es capaz de hacerte lo mismo que le hizo a ese pobre lápiz, además que… no te conviene porque a Helga le gustan las luchas libres y si lo haces podrías ser la próxima en su lista, que no es corta – murmuró con algo de lástima.

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice? ¿Cómo que le gustan las luchas? Si ella es… ¡No lo parece!

- Helga no es nada de lo que parece.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Dime! – Susurró desesperada – Si hago algo que la moleste ¡Va a matarme! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! Dímelo… ¡No seas mala!

Phoebe rió algo nerviosa, a esas alturas Helga le había puesto los nervios de punta a la pobre chica. Nervios que estaban a punto de ser probados por el repentino a parecimiento de su maestro…

- ¡¡Señoritas!! ¡¡Se puede saber que hacen aquí, deberían estar adentro!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

El grito que lanzó Cindy había dejado literalmente sordos a su maestro y a Phoebe, provocándole a su vez un buen dolor de espalda a la pequeña porque al mismo tiempo que gritaba saltó a los brazos de la menuda chica haciendo que esta se golpeara contra el borde de la pared de entrada.

- Cindy… si que tienes garganta – se asombró Gerald rascándose un poco los oídos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué grita señorita Fox?! ¡¿Acaso tengo cara de monstruo o le he hecho algo para que grite de esa manera?! – gritó algo exasperado.

Había llegado tarde lo que le provocó una buena sanción por parte del Director Wartz que había murmurado algo sobre que era un mal maestro y cosas de ese tipo lo que le había puesto de mal humor y ahora para colmo, a su llegada encuentra a dos señoritas en la entrada de su salón, cosa que le podía convertir en candidato para una nueva sanción por lo que decidió darles un buen susto, pero uno que se iba a imaginar que en vez de responder nerviosas o plantear excusas como lo hace todo alumno normal esta se pone a gritar como si la hubieran torturado ¿Qué le pasaba a los alumnos hoy en día?

- No… no… es que… me asustó…

- Ya me di cuenta – respondió sarcástico.

- Cindy… - llamó Arnold un tanto nervioso por algo que ella no alcanzaba a captar.

- ¡Vas a aplastar a mi amiga! – Se alarmó Helga – ¡Fíjate, tonta! – la muchacha corrió a rescatar a su amiga de debajo de la chica.

Helga no estaba nada equivocada ante su afirmación ya que Phoebe estaba, prácticamente, hundida bajo el peso de Cindy; no porque la muchacha fuera gorda o algo, – de hecho, ella era: alta, delgada de cabellos y ojos negros, usaba gafas del mismo color que resaltaban en la pálida piel de la chica – sino porque ni siquiera se la veía, sólo el cuerpo de Cindy que parecía estar sentada sobre algo.

- ¿Qué… qué…? ¿De qué hablas? – Se movió un poco y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Phoebe ya estaba algo aturdida pegada contra el piso - ¡¡Phoebe!!

- ¡Muévete! – La rubia que ya había llegado a la entrada del salón, empujó a Cindy haciendo que esta caiga al piso, al lado de Phoebe.

- ¿Phoebe se encuentra bien?

- ¡No te metas Cab…! – estuvo a punto de gritar Cabeza de Balón, pero eso no iba a ser nada bueno en su situación. Intentó respirar para bajar su rabia – _paciencia… Helga ten paciencia. Él no tiene la culpa, sólo tienes que calmarte… respira… - _Estará bien, Arnold – cambió su tono de voz agresivo por uno más calmado. – Arriba Phoebe – la levantó del piso – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… - se sostuvo la cabeza – más o menos…

- Será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería – dijo el maestro un tanto dubitativo. En el fondo se sentía un tanto responsable – y quédese con ella por… si acaso.

- Sí.

Helga no tardó en obedecer al maestro – una porque estaba preocupada por su amiga y otra porque no tenía ganas de recibir clases – no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada de amenaza a Cindy quien no pudo hacer más que bajar la vista apenada por el incidente.

Cuando se animó a alzarla pudo ver la mano de Arnold extendida. Se desconcertó.

- Levántate… no te preocupes. Helga no es mala, está preocupada; Phoebe es su mejor amiga por lo que es natural que haya reaccionado así. Descuida, volverá a ser la de siempre en tanto se asegure que ella está bien.

- ¡Jóvenes a sus puestos, el espectáculo ya acabó! – reprendió el maestro sobresaltando a ambos chicos.

- ¡Sí! – respondieron.

Cindy tomó la mano que le ofrecía Arnold y antes de regresar a su lugar murmuró un breve Gracias. Arnold le respondió con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Así pasó el resto de la clase, entre unos cuantos regaños por no llevar la tarea y uno que otro zumbido de la única mosca que se atrevía a ingresar al salón, zumbido que sólo podía ser captado por alguien que esté lo suficientemente distraído como para notarlo. Un buen ejemplo: El chico con Cabeza de Balón.

- Hey Arnold, Arnold… - Gerald le golpeó ligeramente con el codo.

- No te preocupes Gerald, sí lo haré… - respondió igual de distraído que antes.

- ¿Qué? Yo no te he pedido nada… a menos que… - decidió probar a su amigo – le digas a mi hermano que lo retas para darle una paliza.

- Lo que tú digas Gerald…

- ¡Arnold! – le pegó aún más fuerte.

- ¿Qué? – Se sobó el costado – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas?

- ¡Por fin! He estado tratando que me pongas atención desde hace un rato.

- Ah… lo siento… es que estaba distraído…

- Ya lo sé… ¿En qué piensas Arnie? Tú no sueles distraerte en clases… ¡Esto es biología! – Le mostró un estante donde había varios insectos muertos encerrados en una botellas con alcohol – eres uno de los pocos que disfruta esto como realmente es. Eso sin contar a Nadine, claro está; esa chica ya es caso perdido – ambos chicos miraron a la mejor amiga de Rhonda que parecía totalmente extasiada con la vista de un maqueta en la cual se exponían los distintos tipos de abejas que habían en un solo panal.

- Bueno… ella disfruta con eso… no podemos hacer nada al respecto… - dijo Arnold algo atento a la misma maqueta.

- Lo bueno de esta clase es que no está la "Señorita Popular" aquí. Estamos mejor sin ella – se alegró Gerald, haciendo clara alusión a Rhonda. Estiró los brazos y los puso detrás de sus cabeza – Oh, sí. Esto si que es bueno…

- Gerald…

Arnold pareció recordar de repente un tema que lo estaba intrigando hace ya bastante tiempo y aprovechando que el profesor estaba algo distraído revisando y regañando a algunos de sus compañeros por sus trabajos, decidió plantearlo ahí porque su amigo no iba a poder evadirlo o escaparse como otras veces ya que estaban en clase.

- Dime – estaba con los ojos cerrados por lo que no se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había puesto un poco serio, cosa que indicaba la gravedad del asunto o lo que pudo haberlo alertado sobre el tema a tratar. En resumen: Estaba atrapado.

- ¿Qué te traes tú con Rhonda? ¿Por qué la has tratado mal los últimos dos años?

La pregunta le llegó tan de repente que no atinó a nada que no fuera ver a su amigo de hito en hito como si lo que hubiera escuchado no fuera lo correcto.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste: ¿Qué te traes tú con Rhonda? ¿Por qué la has tratado mal los últimos dos años?

- No sé de lo que me hablas Arnold – se sentó mejor en el asiento, con la espalda firme en el respaldar de su silla – Yo no me traigo nada con Rhonda, lo dices como si ella me gustara o estuviera enamorado de ella – la idea le parecía rocambolesca.

- Olvidaste la última pregunta – se rió de la mueca que Gerald acababa de hacer –: ¿Por qué la has tratado mal los últimos dos años? Jamás insinué que estuvieras enamorado de ella… a menos que lo estés y no me lo has dicho, cosa que no es rara… digo no es malo que te guste porque tú y ella no son parientes, son amigos y no habría nada de malo que de repente te fijes en ella.

La mueca que había hecho Gerald con su cara se amplió más, dando a entender que no le gustaba la idea… ni en lo más mínimo.

- Arnold ¡Cállate! ¡No digas tonterías! – negó con la cabeza tratando de apartar la imagen de su mente. _Él tras los pasos de esa chica ¡Ni loco!, él no era como Curly que a pesar de los años seguía suspirando por la morena._ – Yo no estoy enamorado de Rhonda Lloyd, no me gusta…

- ¿Entonces? No te entiendo, era lo único que tal vez podía justificar el hecho de que fueras así con ella.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia o qué? – el rubio se ruborizó.

- ¡Claro que no! Y no hablábamos de mí, la conversación era sobre ti y Rhonda – susurró agitado._ ¿Por qué Gerald venía a decirle esas cosas? Ni que alguien ande así por él. Gerald no sabía de lo que hablaba._

- Ya, ya entendí. Ay, hermano… sí supieras no andarías defendiéndola a cada instante.

- Yo no la defiendo.

- Claro que no la defiendes, fue un error de mi parte el insinuar que la defiendes sólo a ella porque tú defiendes a todos ¿No? – se rió de la cara de exasperación de su amigo.

- Gerald… no cambies el tema.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Lo que te pregunté: ¿Qué te tres tú con…

- Ya me sé la pregunta. No tienes por qué repetírmela.

- No preguntes, pues.

- Mira la razón es…

A continuación Gerald le empezó a contar a Arnold el motivo de su enfado con la chica; que resultó ser el mismo por el que Phoebe se había alejado del grupo de amigas porque a diferencia de lo que creían Phoebe o Rhonda, él también había escuchado todo y lo había escuchado porque él había salido en busca de Phoebe por pedido de Sheena y Nadine quienes se habían inquietado por su tardanza haciendo así que él escuche toda la conversación, incluso aquella que había mantenido Rhonda con esas chicas que si bien antes le habían parecido bonitas y agradables ahora las detestaba.

_**En la enfermería**_

**- **Helga, en serio, estoy bien.

- Nada de eso ¡Te vas a quedar aquí!

- ¿Por qué? No exageres Helga, sólo me aturdí un poco por el golpe. No es que vaya a morirme.

- Ya lo sé…

Helga se sentó en la otra camilla que estaba frente a la de su amiga. Aprovechando que la enfermera había salido para atender una llamada urgente en la oficina del director, ambas niñas no dudaron y se levantaron de sus camas para conversar más amenamente.

La rubia había pedido quedarse porque fingió un terrible dolor de cabeza; no le fue difícil ya que la enfermera no parecía muy lista.

- ¿Para que me retienes aquí si no es por eso?

- Ya te lo dije: No tengo ganas de asistir a clases y no preguntes más, me estás haciendo dar más coraje del que ya tengo. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo se atreve esa niña? Luego de que le di mi confianza – empezó a pasearse por la enfermería haciendo muchos ademanes como si esos fuesen capaces de trasmitir y expresar toda la rabia que sentía en ese instante.

- ¿Y qué se supone que no puedes creer Helga? – Se ajustó los anteojos – Que yo sepa Cindy…

Helga arrugó el ceño en señal de molestia.

- No repitas ese nombre.

- Cindy…

Su amiga la regañó con la mirada, pero Phoebe ignoró ese gesto olímpicamente – Cómo decía: Cindy no ha hecho nada por traicionar tu confianza.

- ¡Pero si viste que…

- Yo no vi nada. Lo único que pude haber visto es a Arnold comportándose de manera amable con una chica nueva en el grupo.

- Yo ya fui "amable" con ella y mira con lo que me salió – bufó irritada – pero ni crea que…

- Nada, Helga, ella no hizo nada más que quedarse dormida en clase y caerse, lo que motivó que Arnold la ayude. Eso es todo.

- ¿Y que me dices de tu caída? De que casi te partes la cabeza…

- Ay, Helga no exageres. No me pasó nada. Ustedes hicieron escándalo por gusto – se acomodó mejor en la cama y desde esa posición observó atenta a su amiga la cual estaba más que sorprendida.

Aunque Phoebe le diga que no había cambiado ella sabía que sí; por ejemplo, años antes no se hubiera atrevido a contradecirla; sin duda había adquirido más confianza en sí misma, tanto que se sentía con la seguridad suficiente como para enfrentarla y decirle lo que pensaba. Esa idea, esa nueva faceta de su amiga la ponía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo la asustaba; a veces se sorprendía pensando en eso y preguntas como: ¿Quién le había cambiado a su amiga? ¿En qué momento? Pero sabía que no tenía sentido buscarle algún tipo de respuesta ya que ella conocía la respuesta perfectamente y no tenía duda de que ese cambio se había originado a partir del episodio que hubo con Rhonda. Ahora tenía un motivo más que "agradecerle" a la morena.

- En todo caso – retomó al notar que Helga seguía callada – no creo que sea necesario quedarnos aquí

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?

- Si te vas voy a tener que asistir a clases y ¡no quiero!

- ¿No crees que la enfermera va a notar que mentimos?

- Tú no estás mintiendo…

- De hecho sí – la chica de lentes se bajó de la camilla y Helga la vio alarmada – porque yo ya me siento mejor y si sigo aquí porque sí, estaría mintiendo.

- Phoebe – suplicó – hazlo por mí

- Helga…

- Nada te cuesta, anda ¿sí? – le tomó las manos tratando de convencerla.

- ¿Y la tarea?

- Yo te la copio… - saltó un tanto emocionada ya que sabía que su amiga accedería.

- No me gusta copiar la tarea Helga, lo sabes – la rubia rodó los ojos, impaciente

- Me refiero a que te voy a decir lo que debes hacer, no te digo que vas a copiar las respuestas o las investigaciones o los escritos o… lo que sea que hayan mandado hoy.

- ¿Y lo tuyo?

- La que no quiere copiar eres tú, a mí no me culpes.

- Está bien – se rió un poco de la cara de su amiga. Últimamente su cara se veía mucho más amable de lo que algunas vez se vio años antes; y no sólo eso, su comportamiento también era mucho más agradable menos molesto aunque había veces – como la de esa mañana – cuando la provocaban que volvía a su faceta de "chica muévete o te mato", pero eso solo pasaba de vez en cuando. No era que se hubiese vuelto una versión rubia de Lila, pero si una a la que era muy fácil tratar y no sólo a ella como su mejor amiga sino a todos los que las rodeaban.

- ¡Ay, gracias, gracias, gracias! – la abrazó efusivamente.

- Helga… vas a ahogarme – pero Helga no la soltaba, así que pensó en otra forma – Helga ¿le estas haciendo competencia a Olga para ver quien abraza más fuerte o qué?

A la mención de su hermana mayor, Helga, no pudo reprimir la aberración que sintió al ser otra vez comparada con ella.

- Aggg, tenías que mencionarla. Tengo suficiente con mis padres ¿sabes?

- Lo siento, pero necesitaba respirar – se rió un poco para calmar los ánimos, pero su amiga no la siguió. – Helga…

- ¿Qué quieres?

Se lo suponía, volvió a sus actitud arisca.

- ¿Sigues sin llevarte muy bien con Olga, cierto?

- ¿Te parece que tengo cara de estar feliz con la "hermosa" – resaltó la palabra hermosa con sus dedos – relación que hay entre mi hermana y yo? ¡No me hagas vomitar! ¿No recuerdas lo que me hizo con el maldito vestido de ópera? – resopló tan fuerte que hizo que su flequillo se alborotara en su frente por lo que tuvo que acomodárselo y no le gustaba. Odiaba tener el cabello en la cara. - ¿Viste lo que me haces hacer?

Phoebe ignoró esa pregunta.

- Pero… tú admitiste que… el sábado en la noche no fue tan malo después de todo.

- Corrección: No fue tan malo porque me pude vengar de Rhonda Lloyd por ti, no dije que me hay agradado la velada.

- Y no es…

- No, Phoebe, no es lo mismo. ¿Y sabes que? Mejor no hablemos del tema, me da dolor de estómago. Ahora acuéstate, la enfermera vendrá pronto y se supone que estamos enfermas.

- A la orden.

- Phoebe…

- ¿Sí?

- Olvida esta conversación.

- Olvidando.

- Muy bien, así me gusta – ambas niñas se recostaron otra vez sobre sus camillas dándose la espalda. Dispuesta a dejar pasar el tiempo y los recuerdos, sólo que a diferencia de lo que pudo pasar anteriormente ninguna pudo olvidar el tema tan fácil: La una por no incomodar a su amiga y la otra por no incomodarse ella misma ya que algunas cosas son simplemente difíciles de olvidar y las dos lo sabían muy bien.

_**En los casilleros, a la salida**_

- ¿Qué sucede? No me has dicho nada.

- ¿Sobre que, Gerald?

- Sobre… - se detuvo al ver que todos los chicos se acercaban.

- ¡Hola muchachos! – saludó Sid dándole una gran palmada a Arnold en la espalda.

- Cof, cof, cof… ¡hola Sid! No tenías que golpear tan fuerte – se quejó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Naaa, descuida, no pasa nada.

- Gracias – el sarcasmo fue tan evidente para todos que ninguno pudo evitar reír, ninguno excepto Eugene. Gerald, Arnold, Sid, Stinky y Harold se miraron confundidos, generalmente Eugene era uno de los primeros en secundar con su risa o algo parecido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Eugene?

- ¿Por qué preguntas, Arnold?

- Estás algo… ausente.

- ¿En serio? – Observó a sus amigos y estos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo – No se preocupen, no es nada – se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras reía alegremente hasta que vio a su derecha y su risa se congeló. – Eh… tengo que irme – dijo apresuradamente tratando de despedirse y caminar a la vez lo que provocó que rodara las últimos cinco gradas de la escalera más cercana – ¡Estoy bien!

Los cinco chicos se asomaron para ver a su amigo aunque ya eran costumbres sus caídas ninguno pudo evitar la curiosidad por saber que había motivado la rápida salida del chico y lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue el cojeo apresurado que hacía Eugene para escapar. La cuestión era: ¿De qué?

- ¿Y eso? – preguntaron Arnold y Gerald al unísono.

- A nosotros no nos lo pregunten, estamos igual que ustedes – se defendió Stinky

- Lo único que sabemos es que ha estado así desde el primer día, vaya a alguien a saber por qué porque nosotros no sabemos nada.

- Es cierto – corroboró Harold comiéndose de un bocado un emparedado que acababa de sacar de su mochila.

- ¡Hola Señorita Helga! ¿Cómo está? – dijo Stinky de repente avistando la llegada de la chica junto a Phoebe a quien pasó por desapercibida.

- Número uno: Olvidaste a Phoebe.

- Lo siento, ¡Hola Phoebe!

- Hola…

- Número dos: Muy bien, gracias

- Señori… - Helga lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano

- Déjame acabar. Número tres y mucho más importante que los anteriores: No se te ocurra volver a llamarme señorita en lo que te quede de memoria… o vida ¿Entendido? – le preguntó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la duda: Era una orden.

Y es que las razones para que a la chica no le agrade la palabra señorita delante de su nombre en la boca de Stinky eran obvias porque era bien sabido por ella – y todos los que lo conocieron en la primaria – que era así como él llamaba a Lila cosa que odiaba casi tanto como a su hermana.

- Ajá – respondió monótono no estando muy seguro de que significaba "en lo que te quede de memoria… o vida", por eso prefirió no arriesgarse.

- ¿Y ustedes? – Le preguntó al resto que se había quedado absorto escuchando el diálogo entre ella y Stinky - ¿No nos piensan saludar o qué?

- Eh… sí, claro ¡Hola! – dijeron los chicos.

- Hola – respondieron ellas.

Phoebe no pudo hacer más que suspirar con resignación, por lo visto el dar órdenes era algo que definitivamente no iba a cambiar en su amiga y el obedecerlas tampoco en los chicos.

- Y… ¿Qué van a hacer hoy? – preguntó Sid de forma galante con una clara mirada hacia Helga.

La reacción fue unísona: Helga, Gerald y Phoebe enarcaron las cejas; Arnold se puso serio; y Stinky y Harold rieron.

- ¿Disculpa? – una vez recuperada del shock por los evidentes motivos de la pregunta de Sid, Helga no pudo evitar soltar una risa entre despectiva y burlona.

- Digo… ya saben… ¡ejem! – Emitió una débil tosecilla – por curiosidad.

- Ah… curiosidad ¿eh?

- ¡Ejem! – volvió a toser mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza como para intentar disimular un poco su incomodidad – pues…

De buena gana hubiera huido de allí ante la franca burla de Helga y la seriedad de Arnold y ninguno de sus amigos parecía querer sacarlo de ese apuro en el que solito se había metido.

- Sólo iremos al cine a comprar unas cuantas golosinas y luego a mi casa… eso es todo – intervino Phoebe.

Sid le agradeció con la mirada y ella sonrió en respuesta. Esta vez fue el turno de Gerald de ponerse serio.

- ¿No quieren venir con nosotros a las maquinitas? ¿Chicos? – Vio a Gerald y a Arnold - ¿Chicas? ¿No desean dejar sus planes y venir con nosotros?

- No, gracias – respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

- ¿Hmmm?

- Tenemos práctica con el equipo de béisbol…

- Eso es lo bueno de ser suplentes… - se alegró Harold – la práctica no es obligatoria para nosotros.

- ¿Y no practican juntos? – se interesó Helga un tanto alarmada y confundida. Para ella un buen equipo se mantiene cuando todos trabajan juntos y no por separado.

- Lo que sucede es que nosotros practicamos cuatro veces por semana – dijo Arnold señalándose a él y a Gerald – porque somos titulares. Ellos – señaló a los otros chicos – practican tres porque la cuarta que no hacen es intensiva para nosotros.

- Lo que significa que hoy vamos a sufrir. Si lo ponemos con esas palabras, claro – todos, incluyendo Helga rieron por el reciente comentario de Gerald.

- Ah… - la rubia observó su reloj e inmediatamente cambió su expresión y tono – Basta de charlas, Phoebe y yo debemos irnos. Pheebs, camina o no podremos hacer lo que queríamos.

- Caminando…

- Adiós a todos

- Adiós.

_**Horas más tarde**_

Ambas chicas caminaron a lo largo de la avenida después de una tarde tranquila en la que habían ido a diversos lugares del Centro Comercial.

- ¿Viste quien estaba en el Centro Comercial?

- Sí, era Cindy – contestó Phoebe observando como su amiga se terminaba las palomitas de maíz que había comprado.

- Esa cretina… cuando me vio se escondió – se rió de forma cruel – como si yo no la hubiera visto ¡JA! Nadie se esconde Helga G. Pataki – de un solo golpe reventó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

- Helga…

- ¿Qué? Ay, por favor Pheebs, no vayas a decirme que la defiendes ¿sí?

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tendría de malo?

- Lo mismo que…

Phoebe se detuvo en seco y obligó a Helga a hacer lo mismo.

- A ver Helga… - suspiró profundamente como tratando así de aligerar el peso de las palabras que estaba próxima a decir – en… no… - se arrepintió de sus palabras. Era como si estuviese hablando consigo misma; quería decirle muchas cosas a Helga, cosas que pensaba y sentía, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que reaccionara de forma violenta o brusca como estaba segura que lo haría.

- ¿No? ¿No qué? Decídete ¿sí?

- Helga…

- Ya me se mi nombre, así que procura no repetirlo y ve directo al punto – puso sus manos en la cintura dando a entender lo impaciente y molesta que se encontraba.

- Está bien, lo haré…

- Ya era hora… - lanzó un bufido lo que motivó que su cabello se alborotara - ¡Genial! ¡Estúpido cabello! – Empezó a moverlo bruscamente hasta dejarlo detrás de sus orejas – Así está mejor… bueno Phoebe empieza ¿Por qué te detuviste?

- Lo que yo quería decirte es que estás actuando mal…

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Cindy no te hizo nada… es tu amiga…

- ¿Amiga? ¡Ella no valora las amistades! No entiendo por qué tendría que darle crédito a esa…

- No lo sé… quizás por el hecho de que dejó a sus estúpidos amigos sólo para que tú la aceptes…

- Eso es mentira y… además eso solo certifica lo que ya dije sobre su falta de valoración hacia sus amistades – Phoebe alzó una ceja incrédula ante el discurso que su amiga acababa de soltar… no podía creerlo…

- "¿Es mentira?" "¿Su falta de valoración hacia sus amistades?" – soltó sin poder creérselo. Helga había dicho esas palabras un tanto dudosa… _¿Desde cuando Helga no se sentía segura de lo que decía sobre alguien?..._ ¿Eso es una contradicción? ¿Es mi idea o ni tú misma te crees lo que dices?

- ¡Phoebe!

- Escucha Helga, ya es hora de que dejes de gobernarte por tus impulsos…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Me refiero… - suspiró profundamente – a que dejes de comportarte como una niña insegura…

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Sólo… sólo piensa en lo que te dije…

- ¡Pero si no me has dicho nada que valga la pena pensar Phoebe!

- Helga sólo…

- ¡Ay no! – Helga se puso ligeramente pálida.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pasó algo?

- Acabo de recordar que lo dejé en el casillero… tendré que volver. – se puso una mano en la frente y se giró para medir las distancias y el tiempo que le tomaría regresar.

Phoebe también se giró y se puso en frente de Helga para tapar lo que sea que estaba viendo, aunque no era mucho puesto que a pesar de los años ella seguía siendo más menuda que su amiga.

- ¿Volver? ¿Volver a donde? ¿Qué dejaste en el casillero que sea tan importante como para que tengas que regresar?

- No tengo tiempo, si no me doy prisa puede que alguien lo vea o lo coja… no me fío de… - no terminó la frase sólo se lanzó a correr dejando a Phoebe en medio del desconcierto.

Llevaba una calle de distancia cuando Phoebe gritó:

- ¡Helga!

- ¡No te preocupes vuelve a casa yo iré a la mía luego!

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Tranquila, te llamo luego!

No del todo seguro le respondió:

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Espero tu llamada! – Helga le respondió con una sonrisa y siguió corriendo.

- De acuerdo… - aun no del todo segura pero resignada a que su amiga no aceptaría compañía por nada del mundo (fuera del hecho que ya le llevaba mucha ventaja y que siendo más baja no lograría alcanzarle) se dio la vuelta y entonces se dio cuenta que todas las personas a su alrededor se la había quedado viendo por andar gritando como loca. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada, lo último que quería era ser el centro de atención por chica escandalosa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Phoebe seguía pensando en eso Helga corría lo más rápido que podía hacia su destino.

- ¡¿Por qué lo olvidé?! ¡Soy una tonta! Si al menos lo hubiera dejado en otra parte, pero no ¡tenía que dejarlo ahí! ¡Y para colmo lo olvidé! ¡Soy una tonta! – se recriminaba mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. El anochecer llegaría pronto y ella no podía estar más tiempo afuera – no porque no la dejasen sino por lo peligroso del lugar. - ¡Al fin! – exclamó aliviada al ver la fachada de su institución.

Sin esperar más de lo necesario – se había detenido para recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera – empezó a correr nuevamente, esta vez al interior del edificio para dirigirse a su casillero.

Iba tan apurada que no notó que en el campo de la preparatoria estaba el equipo de béisbol practicando. Entre ellos Arnold y Gerald.

Arnold al ver que la rubia ingresaba se detuvo y fue corriendo a la verja que separaba el campo de la calle.

La preparatoria era distinta a la primaria. Esta estaba compuesta no solo de un patio y un auditorio sino que también constaba de un gran campo de béisbol, (la preparatoria prefería el béisbol al fútbol americano lo que era muy satisfactorio para la vieja pandilla ya que ahora podían jugar en la escuela y en el "Campo Gerald").

- ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Hey Arnold!

PUM – Arnold cayó al piso.

- ¡Arnold!

El equipo se acercó al rubio para ver si se encontraba bien. Le había caído una pelota de béisbol justo en la cabeza ocasionando un ligero desmayo.

- ¡Arnold! ¡Amigo! – Decía Gerald asustado - ¿Te encuentras bien, viejo?

- Sí… claro – se sentó en el piso con la espalada recostada en la reja.

- ¿Cuántos dedos ves? – Gerald puso una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Arnold mostrando un dos con ella.

- ¡Gerald! – Se rió él – estoy bien… no estoy ciego… - sacudió su cabeza y se la agarró con las manos rápidamente al notar que con ese movimiento había causado que todo le diese vueltas.

Gerald se encontraba junto a otro chico llamado Mike, de cabello castaño, tez clara y un poco más alto que él.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Sí Mike… muchas gracias.

- De acuerdo. Tranquilízate un poco ¿sí? Será mejor que dejemos la práctica por hoy – dijo el chico castaño, capitán del equipo - ¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Terminamos por hoy!

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! – gritaron los otros miembros del equipo.

Enseguida todos se retiraron y sólo se quedaron Arnold y Gerald.

- Oye viejo ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

- No es nada… sólo vi a… - se sonrojó un poco. Le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir frente a Gerald que se había distraído, dejado golpear por una pelota y desmayado sólo por ver pasar a Helga. Seguro se burlaría – a nadie – respondió sin dudar (aparentemente)

- ¿A nadie? Yo también la vi, Arnold. No estoy ciego y… - giró la vista para ver si había alguien además de ellos – creo que ya te diste cuenta que está más que cambiada – dijo elocuentemente.

- No te entiendo – se sacudió la ropa.

- Arnold: Helga se ha convertido en una chica muy linda y no eres el único que lo ha notado. Cuando digo que no estoy ciego es porque al salir corriendo todo el equipo de detuvo y la vieron… bueno la vimos.

- Si se detuvieron ¿por qué me cayó la pelota en la cabeza? – inquirió un tanto irritado.

Le molestaba que alguien más mire a Helga como la miraba él_._

_- Un momento… ¿como la miro? ¿por qué? _– pensó confundido.

Gerald se dio cuenta del cambio de tono de voz de su amigo.

- Porque Yack no se detuvo, solo bateó y el resultado ya lo sabes.

- Mi golpe – se topó el lugar donde le había caído la pelota.

- Ajá… - murmuró pensativo y casi inmediatamente mirando de forma suspicaz a su amigo preguntó: - ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo a esta hora en la escuela?

- ¿Eh?

- Helga… - dijo Gerald resignado (en verdad que la rubia tenía muy distraído a Arnold) – hablo de Helga Pataki.

- Ah… no sé ¿qué crees que haga?

- No sé… - volvió a mirarlo de la misma forma - ¿por qué no lo averiguas?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que lo averigües

- ¿Cómo?

- Yendo a verla y preguntándole, es lo más obvio del mundo Arnold.

- No puedo hacerlo, Gerald. No puedo ira verla así sin más y decirle: ¡Hola Helga! Te vi hace un rato y quiero saber que haces aquí.

Al ver que Gerald seguía con la misma expresión espetó:

- No soy dueño de la preparatoria y por lo que sé ella puede estar aquí cuantas veces quiera sin tener que darme explicaciones.

- No te estoy diciendo que3 le `pidas explicaciones y tampoco que le preguntes de esa manera. Lo único que te digo es que te topes con ella "por casualidad" y al verla le preguntes que hace aquí ¿No sabes ser sutil?

- Sí, pero…

- Está bien, si no quieres no lo hagas.

- Este…

En ese momento vieron a Helga salir con un bolso bajo el brazo.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora se comporta como una chica, mira que venir a la preparatoria solo por un bolso… y a esta hora para colmo.

- No es tan tarde.

- Van a dar las siete de la noche, Arnold y por aquí a esta hora el lugar se pone peligroso.

- Es cierto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helga iba caminando un tanto distraída y feliz por haber recuperado su bolso, en realidad el bolso le importaba un pepino no aún así lo que este llevaba dentro.

- ¡Por fin! No se que hubiera pasado de no haberlo encontrado. Cualquiera pudo averiguar mi contraseña y sacar el bolso de ahí.

Iba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía siguiéndola, alguien cuyos pasos a medida que avanzaban se volvían más fuertes y rápidos.

Helga se dio cuenta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sus pasaos la dirigieron hasta un callejón sin salida.

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Helga se volteó y se asustó, volvió a voltearse pero chocó con la pared del callejón.

- No te vas a escapar tan fácil – rió burlón al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba el bolso de las manos.

- ¡NO! – Helga no pensó, sólo reaccionó. - ¡Dame eso y aléjate de mi imbécil!

Continuará…

_Notas de autora:_

_Antes que nada quiero decirles que lamento muchísimo la demora en la actualización, como les mencioné antes esta historia me encanta y es por esa razón que no la actualizaba; lo que sucede es que perdí el hilo de la historia por un buen tiempo, me quedé atrapada en una parte de la historia que no podía avanzar por falta de imaginación y como no quería escribir sin ella pues… tuve que demorarme. Este ha sido el capítulo más complicado, hasta ahora, y créanme cuando les digo que tengo como tres versiones del mismo y es esta la que decidí publicar y espero que les guste. Es que es ha sido muy dificil porque he tenido que mostrar a Helga y Helga a ha cambiado y me es muy difícil poner a alguien, tranquilo, sádico, agradable y molesto, todo a la vez ¿entienden mi complicación?_

_Antes de despedirme le quería aclarar algunos detalles: _

_Ya puse lo que pasó después del día de la ópera, eso es algo trascendental para la historia – más adelante sabrán por qué – aunque no puse a Rhonda no quiere decir que se va a quedar corta con lo que pasó… está furiosa y chica orgullosa, furiosa y a sus ojos humillada puede ser peligrosa. _

_Vimos que el carácter de Helga no se había dormido del todo y que surgió con todas sus fuerzas al ver que su mantecado se veía amenazado y por nadie más que por Cindy jajajaja. Phoebe tiene mucho que decir en esta historia jijjiji siempre me ha parecido que se ha quedado callada mucho tiempo y es ahora cuando se revela, la adolescencia trae unos líos que… mejor ni les cuento._

_Arnold está confundido y no sabe que hacer ¿se animará a hablar con Helga? ¿Cuándo y donde? Ya lo sabrán…_

_Y el más importante de todos ¿que va a pasar ahora?, los dejé en una parte bien… - espero sus opiniones – intrigante, vamos a ver que le pasa a esta rubia impulsiva jejejeje. Ya parezco maniaca riéndome de lo que hago._

_Bueno, ahora sí. Los dejo con el capítulo y les prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar un poco más rápido pero la siguiente no será después de tanto tiempo como sucedió en este._

_Le quiero agradecer este capítulo a Elsi que si no me hubiera dicho que había leído la historia que le di hace tiempo y que quería que le pase los capítulos que seguían yo hubiera tardado más en actualizar. Gracias. A ti, a Karla (que lee M.M.I), a Ingrid (__**TE DEDICO AMBAS HISTORIAS**__, en especial esta), a Angélica (porque me animas a seguir escribiendo a pesar de todo y que lees cada nuevo pedazo que sale de la nueva historia que estoy haciendo), a Carolina, Andrea, Diana y Éricka (que siempre están dispuestas a leer todo lo que escribo). A todas ustedes muchas gracias y para que no digan luego que nunca las menciono en mis fanfics y en serio voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido jejejeje. Lo prometo._

_Se despido con mucho cariño_

_Clyo_

_P.D: ¡¡¡¡Déjenme reviews!!!! Jajajaja. Adiós. _


	6. Rescate, charla y huida

**6to. Cap. Rescate, charla y huida. **

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Helga se volteó y se asustó, volvió a voltearse pero chocó con la pared del callejón.

- No te vas a escapar tan fácil – rió burlón al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba el bolso de las manos.

- ¡NO! – Helga no pensó, sólo reaccionó. - ¡Dame eso y aléjate de mi imbécil!

- Ah… me salió valentona la niña – rió cruelmente.

- ¡Aléjate te digo! – Helga golpeó al sujeto que como pudo ver no era mucho mayor que ella (18 o 19 años más o menos) – y devuélveme eso – ordenó respirando entrecortadamente - …_que se lleve todo si quiere pero no eso, ahí está mi Diario y mi relicario… - _pensaba desenfrenadamente – ¡Ahí no hay nada que te interese!

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso preciosa? – Se rió de ella mientras hurgaba el contenido del bolso – a ver… estoy seguro de que aquí hay algo interesante.

- ¡Devuélvemelo!

Intentó agarrar el bolso que él sostenía con una mano mientras que con la otra evitaba que ella lo alcanzara; él se reía por cada intento, era claro que los intentos resultaban inútiles siendo que él era mucho más alto que ella. En un intento desesperado Helga lo arañó con sus uñas, el tipo soltó un alarido, se topó la sangrante herida y del puro coraje la empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia los botes de basura que se encontraban a un metro de distancia de donde se hallaban ellos. Ella se pegó fuertemente en la espalda y la cabeza pero por fortuna no perdió el conocimiento; estaba mareada, intentó reprimir las lágrimas del dolor e impotencia que sentía en el momento (no le gustaba sentirse indefensa) pero no lo consiguió.

- Ahora sí lloras ¿no? ¡Te dije que te apartaras chiquilla entrometida! – la miraba con rabia y con su mano aún cubriendo la herida.

Helga al notar ese gesto se alegró un poco -…_al menos lo lastimé un poco… - _pero no tardó en alegrarse más porque…

- ¡Retráctate y pídele disculpas por lo que le hiciste! ¡A-ho-ra! – siseó con coraje. Dejó la mochila aún lado mientras se acercaba al tipo – Eres un cobarde, enfréntate con alguien de tu tamaño – lo miró desafiante al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños.

El sujeto se volteó para ver a su interlocutor, recién aparecido, y no tardó en reírse.

- ¿De tu tamaño dices? – Preguntó incrédulo – mejor ve con tu mami chico ridículo.

- Lárgate… - su vista se apartó por un momento de su oponente para fijarse en la víctima y por escasos segundos vaciló pero se recuperó casi al instante - antes de que llame a la policía.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

Tiró el bolso a un lado y avanzó despacio a su contrincante, pero el chico no se amilanó al contrario se preparó para el ataque asumiendo una posición típica de Karate. De niño ya había aprendido que las artes marciales sólo se empleaban para defensa personal y cuando la situación lo requería y esa situación sí que las requería.

- Con que me saliste karateca ¿eh? – Se golpeó los puños uno contra otro mientras se iba acercando – vamos a ver si en verdad eres bueno.

El otro se preparó más, apretó las manos y alistó sus pies por si el momento los requería.

De repente se escuchó la sirena de un patrulla a no poca distancia del lugar; la sirena sonaba cada vez más cerca provocando que los nervios de todos se pusieran a flor de piel.

- Te salvaste por esta vez chico – dijo rápido antes de salir corriendo y empujar al muchacho.

Helga estaba maravillada. Él corrió al lugar por donde el ladrón había aparecido, por desgracia no alcanzó a ver por donde se fue, maldiciendo para sus adentros por no haber atrapado al tipo volvió asustado hacia donde Helga se encontraba: en medio de los botes de basura.

- Helga… - se agachó y apartó la basura que estaba a sus alrededor, se incorporó y le tendió la mano, ella la tomó sin dudar; no podía rechazar la mano de su héroe.

Por extraño que pareciera no pudo articular palabra – y al parecer ella tampoco – su vista estaba fija en el rostro que tenía en frente: en su mirada y el sutil brillo que esta irradiaba, un brillo que estaba seguro deseaba volver a ver porque resaltaba la belleza de la chica, la hacía verse más angelical, más… hermosa. Ambos se quedaron parados con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus pechos, estaban sonrientes y sólo el ruido fuerte producido por el pito de un camión que acababa de pasar fue suficiente para hacerlos despertar del letargo en el que se habían sumergido, inconscientemente, y notar sus manos, sus miradas y lo cerca que estaban uno del otro…

- Dis… dis… disculpa yo… - desviaron la vista sonrojados.

- ¿E… estás bien?

- Eh… sí creo… ¿Cómo supiste que… - le era difícil articular una frase completa sin dudar.

Arnold la había salvado ¡la había salvado! Siempre lo imaginó su amor, su príncipe, su salvador pero todo había sido fantasía ya que antes nunca la consideró como algo más que una amiga, una amiga molesta de hecho; pero no importa, ahora parecía que todas esas fantasías se estaban volviendo realidad especialmente por el hecho de ser su salvador. La había librado de la desgracia de perder lo más valioso en su vida: Su diario y su relicario. Y ahora le era complicado ocultar la dicha y la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo. No creía lo que había hecho, claro lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera, nadie merecía ser asaltado, lo había padecido en carne propia y sabía el susto que causaba, especialmente, si la víctima era mujer.

La verdad es que después de hablar con Gerald había dudado seriamente sobre si seguir o no a Helga, si lo hacía podía claramente juzgarlo de entrometido o… lo que sea que se le ocurriese y cuando decidió hacerlo la perdió de vista al cruzar la calle ya que el semáforo jugó en su contra. Se resignó, tal vez no eras su destino hablar con ella – cuando pensó en eso creyó que en realidad se estaba volviendo loco ¿Desde cuando el destino tenía que ver con él y Helga? ¿Desde cuando pensaba en el destino? – hasta que oyó un grito, más bien un insulto. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Fuera lo que fuera debía hacer algo, sus problemas con Helga podían esperar, alguien requería su ayuda y no tenía tiempo que perder. Corrió al lugar y vio lo que se imaginó al principio: Estaban asaltando alguien; y no tardó en defender a ese alguien y sólo dudó por breves segundos al percatarse de quien era ese "alguien" _¡Helga! _Si existía destino o no este definitivamente jugaba a su favor.

Estaba emocionado, no podía explicarlo, nunca había sentido algo así y cuando sus manos se juntaron y se vieron a los ojos sintió una sensación extraña nunca antes conocida; no era como ver a Lila - _¡¿Por qué rayos pensaba en Lila?!_ – era distinto. Quería hablarle, decir cosas, muchas cosas aunque no sabía qué y sólo atinó a un "¿Estás bien?" ¡Qué tonto! La habían arrojado a un bote de basura, obviamente no se encontraba bien y decidió salvar su comentario pero ella lo interrumpió… _¿Qué como sabía? ¿Cómo sabía?_ ¿Cómo se le puede explicar a una chica con la que últimamente te sientes muy nervioso que creía que había sido el destino quien lo había llevado ahí? Ya hasta parecía filósofo, un tonto romántico o al menos eso pensaría ella porque si recordaba como era Helga G. Pataki seguro que ella no creería eso, ni en las cursilerías o… o el amor a primera vista… ¿…?...

- ¿Arnold? ¿Arnold? ¡Despierta Arnoldo! – chasqueó sus dedos frente a los ojos de él.

- ¿Eh? – pegó un brinco del susto. S e había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Por fin! – Puso sus manos en la cintura - Por la cara que traes parece como si a quien casi asaltan era a ti y no a mí.

- No es eso… - se rascó la cabeza – es que me quedé pensando… _en ti _– culminó en su mente. La vio a los ojos y se sonrojó y ella para su sorpresa también lo hizo.

- _¡Me está viendo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Que alguien me despierte! – _Sus pensamientos volaban atroces por su cerebro – desvió la vista al notar que se sonrojaba ¡Ojalá y no la haya visto!

- ¿Helga?

- ¿Qué pasa Arnold? – Preguntó de forma brusca.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás roja.

- _¡Maldición! - _ llevó sus manos al rostro - _¡No!..._ No se de que hablas – Arnold parecía no querer dejar de mirarla – y ya deja de verme, parece como si nunca lo hubieras hecho – se cruzó de brazos molesta y siguió con la vista en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera él hasta que vio el motivo de sus casi asalto. – Mi bolso – suspiró aliviada y sin importarle dejar a Arnold con la boca abierta (ya que parecía querer decirle algo) se dirigió hasta el lugar donde lo habían arrojado - ¡Qué bueno! Por un momento pensé que lo perdía.

- ¿Es muy importante ese bolso? No es bueno oponer resistencia cuando te asaltan y…

- No es el bolso, es mi diario lo que me importa. No soy tan frívola si eso es lo que piensas.

- ¡No! No, claro que no, es solo que… olvídalo ¿sí? – Desvió la vista y se fijó en el cielo – Es tarde, será mejor volver a casa. Vamos – empezó a caminar.

- ¿A dónde? – se desconcertó _¿Arnold la llevaría a casa?_

- A tu casa – dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

- Pero…

- No te voy a dejar ir solo a tu casa después de esto.

- Pero…

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de ir conmigo? – se rió ante la cara que ella puso.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –

Sí había algo que detestaba era eso, que la consideraran una cobarde. ¡No Señor! No iba a permitirlo aunque se tratase de Arnold.

- ¿Entonces vamos?

- Eres tú el que se está demorando. No yo – adelantó el paso con la intención de dejarlo atrás pero él la siguió.

No sabía por qué pero no podía quitarse esa sonrisa de la cara, el ofrecimiento de llevarla a casa había sido casual ni él se había percatado de lo que podía significar. Al fin iba a hablar con ella y aunque se lo negara así mismo eso le emocionaba sobremanera aunque…

¿Qué iba a decirle?

El trayecto se estaba haciendo el más largo que había recorrido, se le estaba haciendo eterno y eso le gustaba. A su lado Arnold, con la más linda de las sonrisas que ella le hubiese visto antes; le estaba costando mantenerse natural, no podía hacer algo precipitado NO, podía espantarlo, después de todo aunque el parecía estar más o menos interesado en ella también quería decir que podía desinteresarse igual de rápido. Si tan sólo no estuviera tan callado.

¿Qué decirle? La pregunta seguía sin respuesta por la cabeza de ambos y justamente cuando decidieron decir algo la casa de Helga se hizo visible a tan solo unos metros.

- Oh… - se escapó de los labios de Helga y su expresión se volvió sombría por un instante. Instante que no se escapó de la visión de Arnold pues había estado pendiente de ella desde hace un buen rato.

- _¿Qué le pasa? Parece como si… ¡No! No es eso… debo controlarlo, no sé lo que me pase pero sea lo que sea debo controlarlo._

_-_ Bueno, llegamos. Ya puedes irte, Arnold. – Se adelantó un par de pasos y Arnold no demoró en seguirla.

- No, claro que no. Te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa… - repuso con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No es necesario, Arnold – también se rió pero de forma franca.

Por primera vez la sonrisa que le dio Arnold era dirigida a ella y ¡Sólo a ella! Sentía como estar entre nubes…

- Claro que sí.

El camino que quedaba era relativamente corto y a ambos les dio ganas de que se haga más largo.

- Ya llegamos.

- Ya me di cuenta, Arnold – se rió porque él seguía parado - ¿En verdad te vas a quedar ahí parado hasta que yo entre?

- ¿Por qué no? – volvió a reírse.

- Porque es estúpido – puso sus manos en la cintura.

- ¿Estúpido?

- Sí, estúpido – él seguía desconcertado - ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – Se adelantó hacia la puerta y giró la cerradura de la puerta varias veces, no abría; giró su cabeza hacia su derecha y vio que las ventanas estaban cerradas y al parecer completamente selladas, fuera del hecho de que no había ninguna luz encendida.

- ¡Genial, esto es genial! – le dio un patazo a la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Helga? – Arnold se acercó a ella y también giró la cerradura varias veces – No abre…

- Ya me di cuenta, Arnoldo, no tenías que decirlo… - él se sorprendió un poco. Era la primera vez (que él recordara) que le llamaba así desde que había regresado.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde de cómo lo había llamado e intentó justificar su error – Eh… lo siento, no quise…

- Olvídalo, creo que… ya estoy acostumbrado – se rió de lo que dijo y Helga no tardó en seguirlo.

Era sorprendente como ese chico podía iluminar los momentos más deprimentes de su vida. Y es que era cierto. Esa situación era deprimente: Sus padres la habían dejado afuera porque otra vez habían olvidado que tenían una hija que aún vivía con ellos.

- Y ahora… ¿Qué harás? ¿No tienes llave de tu casa?

- No siempre, la olvido y a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a llevarla conmigo – suspiró mientras se sentaba en el pórtico de su casa – con lo acostumbrada que estoy a que pasen estas cosas – soltó un resoplido y su tono no había dejado la ironía ni el sarcasmo en ningún momento.

- ¿Acostumbrada?

- Acostumbrada, claro no va a ser "acostumbrado" porque soy una chica y por eso digo acostumbrada ¿no?

Él se rió.

- No, no me refería a eso. Lo que decía es…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo bromeaba un poco.

- Menos mal, creí que me habías malinterpretado – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – sin siquiera poder evitarlo su corazón se aceleró demasiado ante la proximidad del rubio – _Helga… contrólate… sólo está sentado junto a ti sin hacer más que sonreír… ¡Cielos, su sonrisa es hermosa! –_ sus mejillas se coloraron inmediatamente y ella se giró rápido rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Arnold no la hubieras visto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Eh… sí, sí… sólo creí ver algo, sólo eso ¡Lo juro! – se rió nerviosamente y Arnold no pudo hacer más que sonreír también.

- Eres muy graciosa.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó con voz soñadora.

- Claro ¿Por qué te mentiría?

- No sé… venganza quizás…

- ¿Venganza? – Se desconcertó - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué habría de vengarme de ti? No lo entiendo.

Ella se rió a su forma (entre malévola y bromista) lo que contribuyó a desconcertar más al chico.

- ¿No lo entiendes? En serio… ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Por favor, Arnold! Hay razones más que suficientes por la que desearías vengarte de mí.

- No lo creo así.

- ¡Vamos! Cuando éramos niños yo te mentía y te molestaba a cada rato sin motivo aparente sólo para llam… - abrió sus ojos al máximo y sus manos volaron hacia su boca.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

- ¿Para "llam"? – enarcó las cejas.

- Eh… eh…. _¿Qué hago? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hago?..._ ¡Oh! Ya se hace tarde – señaló el reloj imaginario de su muñeca y se levantó tan rápido como sus se lo permitieron - ¡mira la hora que es! Tú debes irte y yo debo entrar… Buenas noches, Arnold, fue bueno hablar contigo. Adiós. – todo lo dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

Arnold también se levantó, no entendía la actitud de Helga pero le resultaba graciosa y hasta un tanto desconcertante; sabía que era gruñona, tenía mal carácter pero que a pesar de todo tenía una parte buena, escondida (muy escondida) pero sabía que estaba allí; y ahora estaba descubriendo a la verdadera Helga, los eventos ocurridos en el día sirvieron para mejorar la idea que tenía de ella.

- _¡Maldición! ¿Qué hace todavía ahí parado? ¿Por qué no se ha ido todavía? ¡¿Por qué se ríe?! – _Pensaba - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – lo miró feo.

- Helga…

- ¿Qué?

- Aún no puedes entrar a tu casa. Está cerrada ¿lo olvidaste?

Helga vio hacia la puerta y lo recordó:

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Él y su estúpido racionamiento! ¿Por qué tiene que tener razón? ¿Por qué tiene que mirarme así? Con esa sonrisa que mata mi carácter, con esa sonrisa que derrite mi corazón, con esa sonrisa que… ¡HELGA CONTRÓLATE! – _Se gritó mentalmente. – Por supuesto que no lo olvidé. Fuiste tú el que creyó que hablaba en serio.

- ¿Ah sí? – También cruzó sus brazos.

A esas alturas le era difícil no reír. Nunca se imaginó ver a Helga en ese estado (entre nerviosa, molestas y a punto de la histeria). La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

- Sí ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? Porque sí es así, avísame no más para hacerte entender.

Eso sonaba más a una amenaza que a un ofrecimiento… si la provocaba ¿Qué ocurriría?

- En serio ¿Cómo?

- No querrás averiguarlo – frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me mira así?_

Se había prometido no tratarlo mal para que no pensara que ella era mala y que por culpa de su mal trato terminara por decepcionarse de ella pero a esas alturas ¡Le estaba costando no golpearlo o insultarlo y mandarlo a… a… donde lo recibieran! ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¡Arnold!

- ¿Qué?

- Se… será mejor que dejemos esto ahí y vuelvas a tu casa a hacer lo que tengas que hacer – le costaba respirar del coraje.

Nunca le habían dado ganas de golpear a alguien y al mismo tiempo suspirar por sus palabras ¿Qué le pasaba? _(seguía sin saberlo)_

- ¿Por…

- ¡Por nada! ¡Sólo hazlo ¿Está bien?! Y si vuelves a decir algo más – hizo aún más profundo su ceño – no respondo.

Él simplemente sonrió, le encantaba esa nueva o antigua Helga no sabía muy bien pero por primera vez desde que la conocía no sentía necesidad de huir cuando lo amenazaba. Le resultaba risible y no era que se estuviese burlando de ella sólo que esa faceta de ella le resultaba… encantadora.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

- No lo parece – repuso sarcástica.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Es solo que eres… - se quitó la chaqueta.

- ¿Soy qué?

- Nada, nada en especial – él seguía con esa sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba a la rubia la cual estaba demasiado ocupada perdiéndose en ella hasta que…

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – se alarmó dejando a Arnold con las chaqueta y las manos suspendidas.

- Colocándote mi chaqueta ¿Qué más?

- ¿Por qué?

- Hace frío.

- Yo no te lo pedí – su expresión se calmó.

Nunca nadie había tenido ese gesto con ella, era tan proteccionista, sólo lo recordaba de una persona en especial…

- Quise hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ahora quien empezó con los por qué?

Ella rió dulcemente, ese gesto la había enternecido ¿Y como no? Era una chica y cualquier chica se enternecería al ver que el chico de sus sueños le había dado su chaqueta con tal de que no pasara frío y que encima la mirara con esa expresión que… que…

- Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir nada. – dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y giraron la cabeza donde una luz de auto casi los cegó por un instante.

- ¿Dan?

- Buenas noches, señorita Helga, joven… - miró a Arnold inquisitivo.

- Arnold, sólo Arnold – le tendió una mano para presentarse.

- Mucho gusto joven Arnold, sólo Arnold – ambos rieron.

- Es que la gente suele olvidar mi apellido.

- Está bien. Mi nombre es Dan, soy el chofer de la familia Pataki.

- ¿Chofer? No sabía que tuvieras chofer, Helga.

- Sí, sí como sea ¿qué haces aquí Dan? – Helga apartó, sin poco cuidado, a Arnold de su camino.

- Vine por…

- ¡Dan! ¿Qué sucede ahí? ¡Te mandé a que abrieras la puerta no a que te pusieras a dormir en ella! – Bob Pataki bajó del auto con rostro severo junto a una soñolienta Miriam - ¿Olga? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Por si no lo recuerdas vivo aquí, Bob. ¿Dónde más quieres que esté? ¿En la calle? – Dijo hasta que reparó en algo - ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? – Preguntó sarcástica – Ya estoy en ella porque a "alguien" se le olvidó que ¡yo vivo aquí! – terminó enfurecida.

- Pequeña Helga, no hagas escándalo no ves que me estoy mu… - bostezó largamente, su hija alzó las cejas – muriendo de sueño.

- Ya me di cuenta.

- ¿No tenías llave? – Bob seguía sin amedrentarse y sin siquiera notar la presencia del chico con Cabeza de Balón.

- ¿No tenías que dejar abierta la casa?

- ¿Para que entre cualquiera? Olvídalo.

- ¡Yo no soy cualquiera! Soy tu hija y también vivo aquí.

- Detalles, sólo eso.

- ¿Detalles? – Repitió incrédula – No puedo creerlo.

- Pues créelo – Bob sacó sus llaves y él mismo abrió la puerta por donde entraron Miriam, Dan y él – ¿Vas a entrar o no?

- ¡Ya voy!

- Muévete, no tengo toda la noche… - dijo antes de adentrarse en la casa.

- Ese idiota…

- Eh… Helga…

- ¿Hmmm?

- Creo que mejor me voy a casa, mis abuelos, deben estar preocupados por mí y no quiero que… - se rascó la cabeza sin saber que más decir. No era esa la forma como planeaba despedirse _(¿Planeaba?)_ de ella

- ¿Se preocupen? – terminó la frase por él.

- Sí, eso – se rió nerviosamente.

- Bueno adiós, creo. Nos vemos mañana.

- Sí, adiós – él empezó a retroceder hasta que…

PUM

- Auch…

- ¡Arnold!

Arnold había estado tan concentrado en despedirse que empezó a retroceder sin acordarse de que los pórticos tienen escalones y si uno baja de espaldas pues termina haciendo lo que él: bajar el resto del camino rodando sin piedad.

- ¡Rayos!

- ¿Estás bien? – sin importarle de que se le levantara la falda, Helga bajó los escalones del pórtico de un salto y se agachó junto a Arnold.

- Sí, sí – se sobó la cabeza – es que me pegué en la cabeza… dos veces… _¿se había pegado en la cabeza dos veces por estar pensando en Helga? Nunca le había pasado algo parecido._

- ¿Dos veces?

- No, nada, no te preocupes.

- ¡Helga, entra de una vez!

- Nos vemos mañana, Helga. – se levantó del piso al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Sí… - dijo con voz soñadora – mañana.

- Adiós – Arnold fue avanzando y agitó la mano a modo de despedida.

Helga subió los escalones del pórtico, abrió la puerta de su casa y observó a Arnold hasta que este se perdió de vista. Cerró la puerta y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, se abrazó así misma y entonces la sintió: Ella aún tenía la chaqueta de Arnold, no se la había pedido, lo que significaba ¡Un motivo para hablar con Arnold mañana!

- _Tengo la chaqueta de Arnold, ¡Tengo la chaqueta de Arnold! Esto parece un sueño, nunca creí que…_

_- _¡Helga! ¡Vete a dormir!

- ¡Ya voy papá! – frunció el seño por un segundo pero al siguiente subió corriendo a su habitación.

_**Al día siguiente**_

La ida a la preparatoria estuvo libre de problemas, a excepción de que al levantarse casi se descalabra por una caja mal ubicada, que se hizo un lío al vestirse y por poco se queda calva por confundir la secadora de cabello con la afeitadora mecánica de su padre y de que precisamente por eso este la regañara al menos los primeros treinta minutos de la mañana antes de ir a desayunar y finalmente irse a clases ¿Pero… a quien le importaba? Desde luego a cierta chica rubia no, nada la molestaba ni siquiera el intenso parloteo al que la tenía sometida Phoebe desde que pasó por ella para ir clases.

- ¿No te parece Helga?

- Claro, claro… me parece bien… -aspiró un poco del aire mañanero y culminó con un sonoro suspiro – muy bien. El día está hermoso, el paisaje… todo ¿no crees?

Phoebe la miró incrédula y por un momento pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de que Helga se haya golpeado al despertarse o algo parecido.

- Eh… Helga… este sitio prácticamente es un basurero, hay más basura aquí que en toda la calle… - se acomodó los anteojos y observó mejor a su amiga – Helga… ¿seguro que estás bien?

- No crees que… olvídalo, basta con verlo uno misma… - se detuvieron en frente de un puesto de verduras y frutas y enseguida la rubia agarró un limón muy amarillo que había en medio de todo. – Es bellísimo… - suspiró nuevamente.

Phoebe la miró con cara de asombro que estaba muy cerca a convertirse en miedo ¡Por Dios! ¡Era un limón! ¿Qué tenía de "bellísimo" un limón?

- Hel… - intentó ponerle la mano en el hombro pero antes de poder evitarlo su amiga se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar vueltas con el limón en las manos. – Helga ¡me estás asustando! – se iba a retirar cuando la dueña del puesto la llamó.

- ¡Oiga! ¡No se vaya! Alguien tiene que pagarme la fruta, el hecho de que su amiguita esté loca no quiere decir que yo también deba hacerme la loca y dejar pasar un robo.

- Eh… sí claro. Lo siento, es que ella… ella… - ni siquiera podía explicar lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Si una mujer desconocida catalogaba a Helga de loca era porque en verdad algo le pasaba a su amiga y debía averiguarlo. El punto aquí era… ¿Dónde se había metido?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Arnold, Arnold, ¡Arnold! – Gritó Gerald.

- ¿Qué pasa? – su tono era soñador al responder a los gritos de su mejor amigo.

- Encima me preguntas que me pasa ¿Qué te pasa a ti, viejo? – Hizo un ademán desesperado – estás más distraído que nunca y eso que has estado así desde que… ¡aguarda un minuto!

- ¿Qué?

Arnold, por pura protección se alejó de Gerald que en menos de un minuto se había levantado y parado tantas veces como su boca se había abierto y cerrado, parecía un pez saltarín.

- Arnie… tú y yo somos amigos ¿cierto?

Ahora si que la ensoñación había desaparecido del semblante de Arnold para dar paso al susto.

- Sí, claro ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Sí te digo que me respondas algo… ¿lo vas a hacer cierto?

- Gerald… - su amigo ahora lo tenía bien sujeto de los hombros casi como si no quisiese dejarlo ir por ningún motivo - ¿estás bien?

- Vamos a hablar, amigo…

- Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que llegaste y de hecho creo que ya llevamos demasiado tiempo hablando; se nos va a hacer tarde para…

- La preparatoria no importa por el momento. Esto es más importante… - lo agarró por los hombros y lo llevó al sillón de la habitación.

- Gerald…

- Espera… dime solo una cosa, Arnold.

- ¿Qué cosa? – si Gerald había querido asustarlo lo había conseguido. Casi temía lo que pudiese salir de la boca de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer entre tú y Helga G. Pataki?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin la había encontrado en una de las bancas del parque. Tenía suerte de que Helga le haya pedido a Dan que no las vaya a dejar al colegio, así podría hablar mejor con su amiga. El hecho de que Helga se hubiese levantado demasiado temprano como para solo ir a recibir clases ya la había preocupado y ahora eso. Definitivamente a Helga le había pasado algo y tenía que averiguarlo.

- ¿Qué? – Phoebe no podía creer lo que Helga le decía.

- Eso que oíste, Phoebe – Volvió a suspirar.

- No puedo creerlo Helga – su sonrisa se amplió, la tomó por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla – Es lo que siempre quisiste.

- Lo sé, lo sé ¡Lo sé! ¡Oh mi Arnold! – Se levantó de su asiento de un salto y empezó a dar vueltas frente a su amiga con el limón entre sus manos elevándolo hacia el cielo – _Oh Mi Arnold, mi dulce tesoro, el salvador de mi alma y dueño de mi corazón. Eres tan noble, caballeroso, tan osado; me salvaste de la desgracia y ahora todo es tan real como nunca lo fue antes. Es tan maravilloso que siento que…_

- ¡Helga! ¡Helga!

- ¿Eh?

- Te estoy hablando – empezó a ver a los lados – te sugiero que bajes, la gente nos está mirando.

La emoción de Helga la había llevado a subirse a la banca del parque donde estaban ubicadas.

- Vamos a clases… ¡Ustedes que ven! – les gritó a quienes las veían.

- Será lo mejor… - Phoebe rió un poco avergonzada por los cotilleos de la gente que decían los mal educadas que eran ciertas chicas y de cómo maltrataban las bancas del parque pero fuera de eso nada le importaba en ese momento ya que estaba feliz por su amiga. No la había visto feliz desde hacia mucho tiempo. Eso era bueno, muy bueno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lo que oíste ¿Qué pasó ayer entre y Helga G. Pataki?

- Nada – se levantó lo más rápido que pudo - ¿qué habría de pasar?

- No sé… - fingió pensárselo – algo como para que hayas estado distraído desde que llegué ¡y no me vayas a decir que sabes de lo que te he estado hablando toda la mañana porque sería una mentira tan grande como tu cabeza! – se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo - Eh… siento lo de la cabeza pero lo otro sí es verdad.

- No pensaba negártelo – volvió a sentarse.

- Entonces ¡¿pasó algo entre ustedes?! ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¡No grites! – le tapó la boca con las manos – alguien puede oírte.

Acto seguido se levantó para cerciorarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y que ninguno de sus vecinos estaba cerca.

- Ya, ya lo siento. Pero habla: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te le declaraste? ¿Te besó? ¿La besaste? ¿Le dijiste algo? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Sigue siendo la misma niña molesta de antes? ¿O descubriste que lo que te ha estado pasando en realidad ha sido un embrujo de ella para vengarse de ti porque te odia?

- ¿Qué? – no podía creer que todo eso lo haya preguntado Gerald; por su cara parecía que había estado pensándoselo toda la noche o había estado viendo más películas de las que debía.

- Responde.

- Nada, no, no, no, sí, sí, no creo y por supuesto que no ¿de donde sacaste lo último?

- No sé, ya parecía una bruja hace tres años ¿Quién te dice a ti que tal vez tras esa máscara de niña mala escondía alguien totalmente atormentado haciendo cultos y sacrificios para perjudicarte y hacerte quien sabe que cosa?

Arnold lanzó la carcajada más larga de su vida. En verdad que Gerald estaba loco como para pensar algo parecido. ¿Helga haciendo eso? (¿_quien lo diría?)_

- No, Gerald, claro que no ¿cómo se te ocurre? Y si Helga guardaba algo bajo esa máscara de niña mala no era nada parecido a una bruja sino a una… linda chica – dijo lo último muy pensativo como si se hubiese olvidado de que Gerald estaba ahí por lo que el chico tuvo que cerciorarse.

- ¡Arnold! – Chasqueó los dedos frente a su amigo - ¡Despierta, viejo!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que despiertes de una vez!

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo, Arnold. Hoy tú eres caso perdido, te lo sacaré más tarde.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Dios, ayúdame! – Miró hacia el techo como pidiendo clemencia - ¡Ayúdame a no golpearlo!

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Nada, Arnie, sólo vámonos que se nos hace tarde – y para ahorrarle la molestia a Arnold de demorarse más de lo que debía le agarró la mochila, le tiró la chaqueta en la cara, lo empujó fuera de la habitación y se lo llevó jalándolo por un brazo directo a la parada del autobús sin importarle el desconcierto del chico.

_**En la preparatoria…**_

- Y ahora… ¿Qué le digo?

- ¿Qué le dices de qué a quién?

- ¡¿No me has estado escuchando?!

- Eh… si claro, Arnie, ¿Cómo crees? – disimuladamente le bajó el volumen a su aparato de música.

La verdad es que Arnold había estado tan confundido y nervioso por lo ocurrido la noche anterior que no había dejado de parlotear sobre Helga y no es que Arnold fuera parlante pero había un límite y escuchar la misma historia más de cinco veces seguidas no eran sus planes de diversión o una buena charla.

- Pues… ¿qué piensas?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¡Gerald!

- Sólo bromeaba, tranquilo amigo – se rió nerviosamente. No tenía una idea de lo que hablaba Arnold.

- Entonces ¿Qué piensas?

- Pues… has lo que piense correcto – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Gerald no se qué es lo correcto.

- Por lo mismo. Busca dentro de ti lo que es correcto así le encontrarás la solución a tu vida – adoptó la misma pose que solía usar cuando contaba una de las famosas leyendas urbanas.

Arnold lo vio con expresión resignada.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con mi abuelo.

- La verdad…

- No sabes de que hablo ¿cierto?

- Sí… - Arnold se detuvo.

Ya habían entrado al edificio y estaban parados en el mismo pasillo en el que habían visto por primera vez a Helga luego de tres largos años.

- Gerald…

- Sí, sí sé, se que has estado hablando de Helga pero nada más… Arnold, en serio estás pero que la vez que te gustaba esa chica Ruth o… Lila. Con la primera tampoco podías dejar ce hablar pero, admítelo, no pasabas de una frase – ambos rieron – y con Lila te ponías nervioso, te golpeabas con todo, hasta parecías Eugene – el aludido pasó junto a ellos en ese momento.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? ¿No hace un lindo día? ¿No creen que el ambiente es hermoso? ¿No creen… AUCH… ¡Estoy bien!

Una chica cerró la puerta del casillero responsable del choque.

- Lo siento no sabía que estabas ahí.

- No importa.

- Adiós – la chica se despidió, con un movimiento de mano, de los tres dejando a Eugene tirado en el piso con la mirada perdida.

Ambos chicos (Arnold y Gerald) siguieron caminando y volvieron a lo suyo.

- En serio me veía tan…

- ¿Ridículo?

- Sí, ¿así me veía?

- Sí, hermano – aceptó tristemente como si le estuviera dando el pésame a alguien – más que ridículo te veías patético pero tranquilo tienes esperanzas. No te preocupes.

- ¡Hey!

Gerald rió.

- Lo siento, pero como te decía ahora estás diferente es como si lo hayas mezclado y de todo eso resultaras tú – lo señaló y empezó a analizarlo igual que a un bicho raro – Sí, eso resultas.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tú.

- No lo entiendo.

- Pues… estás torpe, nervioso, parlante y confuso, es raro y solo porque te gusta Helga.

Gerald avanzó, Arnold se detuvo.

Las palabras llegaban muy lento a su cabeza, sólo estaban aquellas que decían: "Te gusta Helga" "Te gusta Helga".

- _¿Me gusta Helga? ¿Me gusta Helga? ¡Ella no me gusta! ¿o sí? ¿Cómo o cuando? ¡Es… estúpido! Bueno… es cierto me pongo nervioso y sí, estoy confundido pero de ahí a gustarme Helga hay mucho ¡No me gusta Helga!_

_- _Arnold, Arnold ¡Arnold despierta!

Arnold saltó en su sitio.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

- A mi no me gusta Helga – respondió como autómata casi como un infructuoso intento de autoconvencerse a sí mismo.

- Lo que tú digas, viejo.

- En serio…

- ¡Hola chicos!

- ¡Hola Phoebe! – Gerald vio a los lados - ¿Y Helga? ¿No estaba contigo?

Phoebe frunció el ceño levemente molesta.

- No, está allá… - señaló con un dedo a Helga que estaba atrás junto a su casillero abierto.

Arnold no había prestado atención a la charla, sólo lo hizo cuando mencionaron a la chica Pataki. Rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia el lugar señalado. Allí estaba ella, sólo se veía su espalda, cabello y piernas ya que sus brazos y cara estaban dentro del casillero pero Arnold estaba seguro que de haber visto únicamente sus manos la hubiera reconocido.

Es admirable como pueden cambiar las cosas en tres años, como se puede cambiar de4 la falta de atención a la obsesión (¿obsesión?)

Verla una vez fue suficiente para crear esa tremenda confusión en él.

- Eh… ¡Hola Arnold!

- ¿Qué? – Arnold la observó confundido.

- _¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Dónde estaban Phoebe y Gerald? Sólo veía a otros estudiantes ¿Cómo y cuando había caminado hasta Helga? _

_- _Dije Hola Arnold… ¿Estás bien? – Cerró la puerta de sus casillero - te pusiste pálido.

- No, digo sí, no, sí, ¿que digo?– Helga le dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano – Auch ¿Y eso?

- Es mejor a estarte oyendo más confundido que un loro aprendiendo a hablar. Sólo pregunté si estabas bien ¿Qué hay de difícil en eso?

- No es eso, pero descuida estoy bien – le sonrió tenuemente.

- Ah, es que pensé que estabas enfermo o algo así, digo con el frío de anoche – sus mejillas se colorearon y prefirió ver hacia otro lado. _No esperaba decirlo tan pronto_ – Bueno como me dejaste tu… - se rascó un brazo – tu… tu…

- ¿Tu?

- Ya sabes tu… _¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué diablos le costaba decir chaqueta? ¿Qué tenía de extraño esa palabra? Tal vez el hecho de que sea de Arnold y nunca a excepción había tenido algo de él (a excepción de su gorrita y eso había sido escasas horas), al menos no ofrecido por él mismo ¡Era maravilloso!_

- ¿Tu?

- Tu…

- Helga…

- ¡Tu chaqueta! ¡¿Sí?! – gritó fuerte.

Todos los alumnos que había alrededor los quedaron viendo. Ambos se sonrojaron.

- Ejem… - carraspeó mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ¿y si vamos a otro lugar menos público?

- Sí, será lo mejor – Helga lo siguió aún algo avergonzada pero feliz.

Ambos rubios iban tan distraídos (cada uno en sus propios pensamientos) que la chica no notó cuando por accidente le tiró la soda en la blusa a otra chica que acababa de pasar por su lado.

-¡Esa idiota!

- Rhonda… - Nadine intentaba infructuosamente de limpiar la blusa de su amiga pero pronto notó que era imposible limpiarla así de fácil y más cuando vio la gran mancha que se había formado – intenta calmarte, fue sólo soda, nada más.

Rhonda observó su blusa y casi pega el grito al cielo.

- ¿Soda? ¿Nada más? ¡Es la segunda vez que me lo hace! ¡Lo hace a propósito!

- Fue soda, nada más – intentó convencerla aunque sabía que no iba a resultar, la morena llevaba así desde el fin de semana; había logrado tranquilizarla pero debía admitir que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, literalmente hablando, al menos par ella lo era.

- No es soda "nada más", ya te conté el ridículo que me hizo pasar en la ópera. Era mi día. Papá me iba a dar un obsequio por haber sido elegida como la reina de la secundaria.

- ¿Ya no te había dado uno?

- No importa cuantos me de, el punto es que no me lo dio porque mi madre considera que "mis modales" se han entorpecido y todo por culpa de ¡Helga! ¡Te juro que me las paga! ¡Ya verá, ya verá! ¡No sabe la que le espera!

- ¿Helga? – Cindy se escondió rápidamente.

Había dudado mucho sobre si ir o no a la preparatoria. Helga le había dado un susto de muerte el día anterior. Y justo cuando estaba decidida a enfrentar las cosas por poco salta en su puesto al oír el nombre de la rubia pero después reparó en quien lo había gritado y lo que había oído antes de asustarse.

- No todo puede ser culpa de Helga, Rhonda.

- ¿Qué es culpa de Helga? – susurró para sí.

- ¡Me hizo pasar el pero bochorno de mi vida!

- ¡¿Qué le hizo que?! – gritó.

- ¡El pero bochorno de mi vida! ¿No me estás oyendo Nadine?

La chica la vio confundida.

- Si yo no dije nada.

- Ups… - Cindy cubrió su boca con sus manos – _debería aprender a no gritar tanto… creo que es momento para escapar._

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Muy tarde.

Nadine y Rhonda la rodearon y la chica se vio sin salida.

- Eh… - se rió nerviosa – Ho… Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo también lo estoy ¡Vaya! Todas estamos bien, esto es agradable – volvió a reírse al mismo tiempo que ajustaba sus gafas y aferraba sus libros – pero lo agradable se acaba pronto así que adiós. Un gusto verlas – intentó escabullirse pero Rhonda la detuvo por los hombros.

- Un momento, Fox. Antes quiero que me respondas algo.

- Rhonda no creo que debamos…

- Calla, Nadine. Quiero saber si esta chica oyó algo de nuestra charla.

- ¿Qué charla? Yo no recuerdo ninguna charla – volvió a reír nerviosamente.

- No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente que…

¡BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! – La campana sonó.

Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron y vieron hacia arriba que era donde se encontraba la campana pero el sobresalto le duro poco a Cindy ya que aprovechó ese momento para librarse de Rhonda y escabullirse de ambas.

- Lo siento, debo irme. Adiós – corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Se escapó! – gritó Rhonda.

- ¿Crees que haya oído algo?

- No lo sé…

- De todas formas… no es que hayamos dicho mucho ¿no?

- Pero lo que mencionamos se lo va a decir a Helga ¿no te das cuenta que son muy amigas?

- Pues no tanto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Después te explico, ahora vamos a clase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy corrió cuanto pudo, era vital que no la agarraran. No conocía mucho a esa chica Rhonda pero por la forma en que la miró y le habló supo que no era muy buena que digamos pero…

Llegó al salón de clase, el maestro ya había llegado; con un poco de persuasión lograría entrar sin que la envíen a Detención aunque no fue eso lo que le preocupó sino que el único asiento vació de la clase estaba precisamente cerca de _ella_. Volteó e intentó irse y saltarse la clase pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que Rhonda y esa otra chica venían en su dirección (de seguro al otro salón porque ellas no estaban en esa misma clase)

- ¿Qué hago?

_- Si entro me mata Helga, si volteo me mata Rhonda… ¿Qué prefiero? Que me mate alguien conocido – vio a través del cristal de la puerta – o desconocido – dirigió su vista a Rhonda._

_¿Conocido o desconocido?_

_¿Conocido o desconocido?_

_¿Helga o Rhonda?_

_¡Ambas quieren matarme! ¿Qué hago?_

_¡¡Qué alguien me ayude!! _

_**Continuará… **_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Hola que tal como van! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, debo decirles que últimamente ando más que animada con esta historia porque en los últimos días a algunas de mis amigas les ha dado por leer mi historia y todas opinan lo mismo: que es buena y otras cosas más, que la verdad me animan mucho para seguir escribiéndola._

_Hablando sobre el capítulo: Qué les pareció el rescate de Helga, algunos (no sé exactamente) se imaginaron que Arnold iba a ser el salvador pero creo que eso era más que obvio, aunque lo que más me costó fue la charla entre ese par, traté de que salga lo menos cursi posible – recuerden que a Helga no le gustan las cursilerías aunque ella sea una sin remedio jajajaja – pero también algo exasperante para la chica para darle un toque original a la escena. Con Arnold la cosa se pone incluso un poco más complicada porque si no se dieron cuenta Arnold "cree" que no le gusta Helga y debo decirles que eso le va a crear un gran problema más adelante, uno tan grande que ni él se espera la magnitud de lo que pueden ocasionar sus "creencias". _

_Para los que quieren pura miel de esta parejita, la van a tener pero no por mucho tiempo; ¿recuerdan que les dije que esta historia era una historia inversa? Ya verán por qué, pero más adelante jejejeje._

_Y si querían ver a Rhonda ya la vieron pero con ganas de matar a la pobre Cindy que no sale todavía de un problema para meterse en otro. Para los que quieren a Rhonda buena, lo lamento mucho porque la necesito con esta actitud pero no se preocupen será por poco tiempo, o al menos eso espero._

_Anteriormente este capítulo iba a ser un poco más largo pero digamos que la imaginación no me dio para tanto fuera del hecho de que ando un tanto agobiada y nerviosa, sucede que tengo un concurso de oratoria en dos días y no logro convencer a uno de mis oyentes; dicen que el éxito de un buen discurso no es darlo de memoria sino convencer a quienes te escuchan pues yo tengo problemas con lo último. Es mi último año como oradora de mi colegio y quiero acabarlo con broche de oro – como dicen – así que bueno, espero que todo me salga bien._

_Para la actualización van a tener que esperar un poco porque no he actualizado mi otra historia y no es justo para los otros lectores por lo que me voy a demorar un poco más, claro que no va a pasar tanto tiempo como la otra vez pero si el suficiente._

_Bueno, creo que ya hablé. Sé que mis problemas no le importan a nadie pero necesitaba desahogarme jajajaja._

_Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, cualquier duda o sugerencia háganmela saber que la responderé con gusto._

_Atentamente:_

_Clyo-Potter _


	7. ¿Celos?

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Se que dije que iba a retrasarme en actualizar pero la verdad es que una vez que empecé a escribir no pude parar de hacerlo jejejeje. Nos vemos abajo._

**7mo. Cap. ¿Celos?**

- ¿Qué hago?

_- Si entro me mata Helga, si volteo me mata Rhonda… ¿Qué prefiero? Que me mate alguien conocido – _vio a través del cristal de la puerta_ – o desconocido – _dirigió su vista a Rhonda_._

_¿Conocido o desconocido?_

_¿Conocido o desconocido?_

_¿Helga o Rhonda?_

**- **Permiso…

- Llega tarde señorita – dijo el maestro desde su escritorio.

- ¿Cómo no? Con lo torpe que es de seguro fue a parar a la enfermería – Helga dijo lo último mirando directamente a Cindy causando en ella un escalofrío involuntario.

- Helga… - susurró Phoebe.

- ¿Qué? – miró de mala manera a su amiga quien le rebatió con una mirada retadora antes de decir:

- Profesor, no ha pasado mucho tiempo creo que Cindy puede entrar sin ningún problema – el profesor la miró un tanto extrañado causando que Phoebe se cohibiera un poco – claro, si promete no volver a hacerlo.

- Sí, sí, se lo prometo señor.

El maestro vio a una y a otra e hizo un gesto afirmativo para que la chica entrara.

- ¡Gracias!

- Sólo no vuelva a hacerlo o la enviaré a Detención ¿Qué espera? – Espetó al ver que Cindy seguía parada en el umbral - ¡Vaya a sentarse!

La chica se abrió paso como pudo, muchos de sus compañeros de clase tenían sus morrales desperdigados por el piso y no hacían ni el menor esfuerzo por moverlos para que ella pueda pasar.

- Aquí hay lugar Cindy – Phoebe señaló el asiento junto a Helga.

- Eh… si ya lo vi… Ho… la – saludó nerviosamente a la rubia y para su sorpresa esta le dio una sonrisa, se alegró un poco hasta que…

- ¿Quieres vivir cierto? – la otra se puso pálida – Si eso es lo que quieres: No te acerques a mí – a propósito Helga se acercó a ella mientras que Cindy retrocedía en su asiento, totalmente asustada – No me hables – la pelinegra negó con la cabeza repetidamente – No me mires – la miró de forma amenazante y Cindy cerró los ojos – y… si es posible – rió cruelmente – no respires, muñeca, eso hace mi trabajo mucho más fácil y eso me agrada ¿Entiendes?

- Sí…sí…ss…sí.

- Así me gusta – le dio unas palmaditas en la mano de forma burlona.

- ¿Sucede algo señoritas? – el maestro se volteó y pudo ver a Helga casi sobre la pobre Cindy y esta a punto del llanto o un colapso nervioso (lo que suceda primero) por culpa de la rubia.

- Sólo le explicaba a mi compañera lo expuesto en la pizarra.

- Para eso estoy yo así que no moleste.

- De acuerdo, señor – la rubia hizo un saludo militar con la mano y se le rió al maestro.

- Jóvenes _¿Quién los aguanta?_ – se dijo mentalmente.

Acto seguido volvió a su cátedra.

- Ya oíste Fox, no te quiero cerca – susurró antes de acomodarse para aburrirse en la clase.

- Sí… oí.

El tiempo fue pasando y con él la materia: algunos atendían la clase porque les parecía interesante y otros solo rogaban porque se acabe pronto. La campana sonó y casi todos los estudiantes salieron en tropel antes de que al profesor se le ocurra mandar más trabajo del que había dejado.

- Ya oíste princesita – dijo Helga antes de darle un fuerte empujón a la pelinegra.

- Auch… - se sobó el brazo – esto me pasa por entrometida – metió todas sus cosas en su maleta, de mala gana. Salió del aula – ¡pero yo no hice nada! – estaba paseándose por los pasillos – pero yo no hice nada más que morirme de sueñ… ¡Ah!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte jalón en su brazo izquierdo y un gran golpe y choque con algo o ¿alguien?

- ¡¿Pero que dem…

- ¡¡Shhh!! – le taparon la boca con una mano.

Cindy abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver y reconocer al dueño de la mano e inmediatamente se la quitó de la boca.

- ¿Tu no eres el chico al que golpeé con la puerta de mi casillero esta mañana? – su interlocutor se rió.

- Mi nombre es Eugene.

- Cindy. Mucho gusto – ambos rieron.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Vamos Phoebe, se hace tarde.

- Espera, falta… ¿Dónde se metió Cindy?

- A mi que me importa – su amiga la miró feo - ¿Qué? De seguro salió huyendo.

- ¿Cómo no? Con lo que le dijiste me sorprendería que no lo hiciera.

- Es solo un poco de lo que se merece.

- ¡Helga!

- ¿Qué? No me vas a decir que ahora la defiendes.

- Ay Helga. Eres el colmo.

- Eso le pasa por…

- Lo único que hizo fue quedarse dormida y ser ayudada por Arnold ¿A cuantas personas has visto ser ayudadas por Arnold?

Helga no dijo nada.

- ¿Ves? Para mí deberías recapacitar tu trato hacia Cindy, su único error ha sido querer ser tu amiga – la rubia se sorprendió de lo dicho por Phoebe - ¡Ah! Ahora te sorprendes ¿verdad? Se queda dormida y es ayudada por Arnold ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Helga solo escuchaba lo dicho por su amiga tenía mucho sentido pero es que no podía aceptarlo, la forma en que lo miró a _él_ merecía una venganza. No sabía que exactamente la había molestado porque era verdad: solo la habían ayudado pero había algo que no la dejaba en paz _¡¿Por qué no podían entender eso?!_

- Pero si… - bueno fue lo único que salió después de su racionamiento.

Phoebe se rió.

- Pero nada Helga – suspiró – Lo que pasa es que eres una celosa sin remedio y apenas si te has dado cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Phoebe, pero qué…!

La aludida solo se rió ante la cara sonrojada y, perceptiblemente, enojada e indignada de su amiga.

_¿Celos? ¿A quién se le ocurre? _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que lo sentía que no fue mi intención.

- Bueno, ya te oí. Será mejor salir – puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta pero una mano la detuvo.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Será mejor que te sientes.

Cindy obedeció aunque no entendía mucho lo que su acompañante decía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ah, lo siento, es que suelo caerme muchas veces y resbalé con algo. Intenté no llegar al piso pero choqué contigo y terminamos aquí. Al menos eso es lo que creo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es lo que pregunté.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada – el chico en verdad la estaba desesperando, parecía que no estuviesen hablando el mismo idioma – Bueno, no importa – suspiró – al menos eso explica el dolor de mi espalda y brazo – se sobó los lugares mencionados haciendo una mueca conforme lo hacía. - ¿Por qué me jalaste?

- No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

- Ah… no importa – la chica le dio la espalda a Eugene y abrió un poco la puerta, observó el exterior y cerró justo a tiempo ya que un profesor estaba pasando por el pasillo y si los descubrían ambos serían castigados sin piedad alguna - ¡Genial! He estado a punto de ser dos veces castigada en lo que va del día – se lamentó – y todo por ella – dijo para sí.

- ¿Por quién? ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿Eh?

- Quien es…

- Te oí… - tan concentrada estaba en sus palabras que había olvidado momentáneamente la presencia del chico – Es Helga ¿la conoces? – frunció un poco el ceño como tratando de recordar algo – Creo que sí, te he visto cerca de ella.

- ¿Pataki? – preguntó de forma alegre.

- Sí, ella – y para su sorpresa Eugene se rió - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – inquirió molesta.

Sí había algo que la molestaba, más que cualquier cosa, es que se rían de ella (como pensaba que Eugene hacía)

- Disculpa, no fue a propósito. Dime ¿Qué te hizo o… qué le hiciste? Aunque creo que lo segundo es más probable.

- ¿Qué? – La chica se indignó - ¡Nada! ¡Yo no le hice nada!

- ¡Shhh!

- Lo siento, pero en serio ¡No le hice nada!

- ¡Vamos! – Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos y desde esa posición la observó más detenidamente, tanto que la estaba poniendo nerviosa - ¡Debiste haberle hecho algo!

- Nada, no le hice nada ¿por qué no me crees?

- Te creo.

- Entonces ¿por qué me preguntas si "le hice algo"? – hizo una mueca ante la mención de lo último.

- Helga es un tanto… ¿Cómo decirlo? – Miró hacia arriba como si en el techo estuviera la palabra que buscaba – especial – se encogió de hombros – por eso creo que debió haber pasado algo.

- ¿Especial?

- Si, verás…

A continuación le contó todo lo que sabía acerca de Helga: que era una chica mandona, gritona, mal educada – Cindy se sorprendió ante lo último, en lo poco que llevaba conociéndola nunca le había visto malos modales – y sobre todo lo que le encantaba molestar a Arnold…

- Y pues… ya sabes, con Arnold era una malvada – se estremeció ligeramente – por así decirlo, lo molestaba, lo insultaba; bueno lo hacía con todos – se rió brevemente mientras estiraba las piernas y se apoyaba en las manos – pero con él era más, como si le tuviera odio o algo parecido. Bueno, eso creo yo.

- Aguarda un minuto ¿lo odiaba?

- Sí y bastante. Recuerdo que un día…

Eugene empezó a relatarle algunas de las bromas que le había visto a Helga hacerle a Arnold pero Cindy no prestaba atención; su mente estaba en otro lado, siendo más específica, en los días que había pasado siendo "amiga" de Helga.

- _…ella no lo odia… ella lo trata bien, bastante bien, que yo sepa eso solo significa una cosa y es… _- abrió sus ojos al máximo –¡Lo tengo! – se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Eugene se detuvo en la parte en la que Helga le llenaba de plumas el pantalón a Arnold – Si hablas de las plumas debo decir que no tengo, además que eso fue…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué plumas? – se confundió. Si antes había pensado que ninguno se entendía, ahora lo confirmaba.

- Las plumas – explicó – lo que te estaba contando ¿Por qué tienes plumas?

- No – se rió, acababa de entenderlo – yo no hablaba de eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- A Helga le gusta Arnold ¿no lo sabías? – ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡_Ahora lo entendía! _Todo encajaba perfectamente, para ella era lo más obvio del mundo: si antes lo molestaba era para llamar su atención y ahora era igual solo que forma diferente _¡Estaba clarísimo! _Nadie le podría quitar esa idea de la cabeza pero…

- Estás bromeando ¿cierto? – Eugene no aguantó más, la risa no paraba, le dolía el estómago de tanto reír e incluso algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir – lo… lo siento. Es que es muy gracioso – se sostuvo el estómago e intentaba respirar.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De lo que dijiste, ay Cindy eres buena. Creí que yo era el único que intentaba verle el lado positivo a todas las cosas – se limpió una pequeñísima lágrima – Me caes bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me caes…

- Ya te oí – repitió cansinamente. – Y no bromeaba.

- A veces es bueno inventar cosas y…

- ¡No lo invento!

- Cindy – se puso ligeramente serio aunque por su cara no se notaba nada - ¡Es imposible! – Le puso una mano en el hombro – la chica vio la mano, vio la cara de Eugene, volvió a ver la mano y finalmente su cara y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué tiene de imposible?

- Todo – el chico se rió - ¿No lo ves?

- No.

- Ay Cindy – el chico negó con la cabeza repetidamente – Mira, lo que sucede es…

BRRRRRRR - La campana volvió a sonar.

- Mira, ¿sabes qué? – Se quitó la mano de Eugene del hombro – olvida lo que dije, no tengo tiempo para intentar convencerte.

- Pero si no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer, es a ti y…

- Olvídalo. Tengo que salir de aquí – agarró sus libros y se apresuró a salir cuando estuvo fuera cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Ay no! – se dio la vuelta y volvió abrir la puerta y vio lo que se temía: Eugene tirado en el piso con una mano sobre su nariz – ¡Lo siento! No me acordé que tú también estabas aquí…

- Tranquila, siempre pasa – sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la nariz ante la atenta mirada de la pelinegra – Descuida, es casi como una rutina.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no te preocupes que es casi como una…

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

- Que ya te oí. Cuando digo "¿qué?" es porque no entiendo que intentas decirme; dices cosas un tanto extrañas.

- ¿Qué?

- Que dices cosa un tanto ex…

- Si te oí… - ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos intentar buscar mejores formas de comunicación, esto se está volviendo…

- Estresante, además que desespera. Pero como dije no importa tengo que alcanzar a alguien. Adiós. – se fue y dejó a Eugene con la palabra en la boca.

- Pero que chica para más extraña – se rascó la cabeza – Bueno iré a clases antes de golpearme de nuevo – el resto del camino lo hizo sonriendo como siempre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrarla…. ¡AY NO!

PUM… - choque colectivo.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – Rhonda la miraba furiosa al ver que la blusa que se había puesto (tenía una para emergencias en su armario que ahora no le servía de nada) había quedado manchada con ¡otra! Bebida, otra que no era suya.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?! – Helga saltó y se desembarazó de Cindy que había caído sobre ella.

- ¡Lo siento! – y como pudo se alejó de ambas.

- ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡Me vas a pagar la blusa!

- Yo pago lo que tú quieras – los nervios la estaban matando _¿en qué lío me metí? ¿Y por qué con las dos?_

- Así que ahora te prestas a los caprichos de _Rhondi. _– se rió y Rhonda la miró enojada.

Ella tampoco había esperado ver a Helga tan pronto, si se iba a encontrar con ella quería que fuera en privado pero no con Cindy al lado, podía decirle lo que había estado diciendo hace un rato.

- No. ¡Claro que no!

- ¿No me vas a pagar la blusa? – se la jaló con los dedos para que viera el desastre que había causado.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿No que no? – puso sus manos en la cintura viendo retadoramente a Cindy quien pasaba su mirada de una a otra intentando hacer algo que la salvara de esa situación en la que se había metido.

- Me refiero a… - se decidió _era ahora o nunca _- Tengo que hablar contigo Helga.

- No – respondió simplemente al mismo tiempo que…

- ¡NO! – gritó Rhonda.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendieron las otras chicas.

- No la escuches, Helga.

- Y desde cuando yo hago lo que tú me dices Rhonda, aún tengo metido en la cabeza lo que le hiciste a mi amiga.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Cindy.

- A ti que te importa – le respondió la rubia.

- ¿No lo sabes? - Cindy vio a Rhonda y negó con la cabeza – Entonces ¿qué vas a decirle?

- Nada importante – se rió nerviosamente.

A la única que podía decirle era a Helga algo en su interior se lo decía.

- Entonces para que quieres hablarme, creí haberte dicho que no quería que ni me hablaras y eso es lo que estás haciendo, Fox.

- ¿No que eran amigas? – se interesó Rhonda.

- No.

- Sí.

- Dije que **no** – Helga la miró con coraje.

- Digo no, pero es por eso que quiero hablar contigo. Quiero…

- No me interesa lo que quieras, ya te lo dije.

- Pero…

- Pero nada.

- Helga.

- ¿Qué quieres? – la vio a Rhonda muy molesta.

- Helga… - habló Cindy esta vez.

- Te dije que…

- ¡Tienes que escucharme! – gritó ya enojada. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron, nunca habían oído gritar a Cindy, al menos no Rhonda. - _¿Por qué no me escucha? - _La estaba sacando de sus casillas: - _De modo que lo que me dijo ese chico es verdad, Helga puede ser muy necia cuando quiere_. 

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque es importante.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Gerald a espaldas de ellas.

- Gerald ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con… olvídalo ya la vi.

- ¡Helga! ¡Por fin! Te estaba buscando – Phoebe apareció justo después de Gerald – Ah, hola Cindy ¿Dónde estabas? No te veía desde hace rato.

- ¡Hola! – y tan rápido como lo dijo corrió junto a Phoebe y se puso al lado de ella.

- Hola, Phoebe - saludó Rhonda.

La chica la vio y la saludó pero su saludo no fue tan entusiasta como el que dio a la otra.

- Eh… será mejor irnos, la clase ya empezó y vinimos con la excusa de ir a ver las llaves para la bodega de balones – dijo Gerald.

- Es cierto – se apresuró a decir Phoebe – Vamos chicas, bueno Helga – se rió al ver que Cindy no le soltaba el brazo ni un instante (por lo visto seguía con miedo a Helga).

- Será mejor apresurarnos, tú también, Rhonda – se dirigió a la morena quien solo asintió y se fue directo al Gimnasio. – Nosotros también, y eh… Helga.

- ¿Qué?

- Arnold está preocupado, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti – vio a Phoebe y notó que esta sonreía. Cindy veía a uno y a otro y se dio cuenta de algo pero primero de lo otro y este otro se confirmó cuando…

- Y ¿qué esperan? ¡Corran, no hay que hacer esperar a la gente!

En menos de lo que pudieron contar Helga ya había recorrido medio pasillo dejando a sus amigos muy alegres. Por lo visto el mencionar a uno causaba el mismo efecto en el otro.

_¡Arnold está preocupado! ¡Arnold está preocupado! ¡Sí! ¡Arnold se preocupa por mí, Arnold se preocupa por mí! – _solo le faltaba saltar en un pie y eso estaba a punto de hacer hasta que…

- Casi… - Arnold se rió al ver lo cerca del piso que había estado la cara de Helga.

Tanta era la distracción de la chica que había chocado con Arnold de frente y este la había cogido a tiempo.

- Gra…gracias. Estoy bien – dijo al ver que Arnold no la soltaba, él se dio cuenta y quitó las manos de la cintura de ella sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacía.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Desde cuando te disculpas por ayudar a alguien? ¿Eh? Te desconozco Cabeza de Balón – se rió y enseguida fue a buscar una pelota de Baloncesto.

- _Yo también digo lo mismo Helga… te desconozco pero me…_

_- _Arnold ¡Muévete! ¡Quedan pocos balones y te vas a quedar sin nada!

Los gritos de ella lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y enseguida corrió junto a Helga.

- ¡Uyyyy! Jaja. Es mi idea o nuestro amigo Arnold se está sonrojando gracias a Helga. – Stinky hablaba en susurros con Sid y Harold.

- No me sorprendería, ella está linda aunque no creo que le haga caso – dijo Sid.

- Eso lo dices porque te rechazó – se burló Harold.

- Es verdad Sid, admítelo.

- No voy a admitir nada Stinky porque no he hecho nada para que me rechazara, ella solo se rió.

- De ti – ambos se rieron de Sid quien no tardó en secundarlos.

- Espero que al menos Arnold tenga suerte.

- Y con eso de que la señorita Lila se fue…

- Habrá que ver – los tres volvieron a reír y a fijar la vista en ambos rubios que ahora discutían por qué balón se llevaba quien.

- Toma este… - le decía él.

- ¡Qué no! Yo quiero este Arnold y no insistas.

- Se va a hacer complicado manejarlo, está a punto de desinflarse.

- Está perfecto – empezó a tirarlo al piso para que este reboté y conforme lo hacía se le iba escapando el aire.

- ¿Ves? – Se rió.

- Está bien, lo acepto – se rió también – ¿cuál me recomiendas?

- Este de aquí – le pasó un balón que parecía muy nuevo – tiene suficiente aire.

- Lo acepto – empezó tirarlo al piso y este rebotaba perfectamente – Es perfecto.

- Te lo dije.

- Buenos días, Arnold no te había visto en toda la mañana, hola Helga.

- Cindy, - la chica giró los ojos hasta que se le ocurrió algo – Cindy, tú eres de los blancos ¿cierto?

La chica se vio la camiseta que llevaba _¿qué tiene que ver aquí? _– Pues sí…

- Yo soy del amarillo – se rió y Cindy se puso pálida. Lo acababa de entender – y… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana sobre respirar?

- Eh… s..sssí

- Pues… los balones quitan el aire cuando son lanzados al estómago y adivina – hizo una mueca sarcástica – ¡esto es quemados! Te aconsejo no perder de vista mi balón, podría acertar y soy muy buena lanzando y golpeando. Es solo para que lo sepas por si acaso.

- Adiós. – se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. _Tú puedes Cindy, tú puedes… es solo quemados y ella no te va a sacar medio estómago de un ¡solo golpe! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto y justo a mí, por qué?! _

- Helga, ¿Por qu…

- No te metas, Arnold. Es asunto mío – y se fue dejando al rubio muy confundido y con un extraño presentimiento respecto a Cindy.

- ¿Y esa cara Arnold? – se burló Gerald al ver que su amiga estaba muy pensativo.

- Si me lo preguntas te diría que te ves extraño.

- Gracias Phoebe, por tu opinión, pero es que acabo de ver algo raro y un tanto preocupante hace unos minutos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hmm… ¿y el entrenador?

- Por allá organizando a los alumnos para el juego. No cambies el tema.

- Lo siento es que me distraje, lo que decía es que vi algo raro.

- Ya lo sabemos, Arnie. – Gerald giró los ojos.

Phoebe se rió y Arnold también. 

- No se me rían.

- Bueno, lo que decía es que cuando estaba conversando con Helga…

- ¿Y? – preguntó Gerald un tanto risueño dándole un leve codazo.

- No es lo que piensas Gerald.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pienso? – se rió ante la cara del rubio.

- Creo que deberías ir al grano, Arnold – la chica se ajustó las gafas – antes de que te veas sometido a más burlas innecesarias.

- ¡Hey! Solo bromeaba – el chico miró a Phoebe y esta no hizo más que bajar la mirada de forma tímida y ¿cohibida?

- Lo sé, pero quiero que Arnold me diga que pasó.

- Ah…

- Cuando estaba conversando con Helga llegó Cindy y nos saludó pero lo extraño es que Helga le dijo algo de que si se acordaba de lo que le dijo sobre respirar y no se que otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso que si se acordaba de lo que dijo sobre respirar y luego le dijo que tenía buena puntería con los balones. Yo sé que cuando se juega quemados se golpea con el balón a los del equipo contrario pero…

- ¡Ay no! – la chica se tapó la boca.

- ¿Qué sucede, Phoebe?

La aludida no respondió solo se observó la camiseta y se dio cuenta de que era blanca como la de Cindy al igual que la de Arnold, el único del equipo amarillo era Gerald.

- Arnold, protege a Cindy de los balones y tú Gerald intenta por todos los medios golpear a Cindy con el balón.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Phoebe estás bien? – el chico le tocó la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre.

- Sí, Gerald – se quitó la mano de la frente – si lo estoy.

- ¿Entonces por qué me pides a mí que proteja a Cindy y le dices a Gerald que la golpee con el balón?

- Es…

- ¡Muévanse! ¡Todos a sus posiciones! – el grito del entrenador se oyó desde el fondo del Gimnasio.

- Sólo hagan lo que les digo.

- Es…

- ¡Sólo háganlo!

En seguida corrió hacia su lugar que era a la izquierda del entrenador. Arnold y Gerald también corrieron, el primero junto a Phoebe – y aunque no entendía bien por qué – al frente de Cindy y el segundo a un lado de Helga.

- ¡Balones listos!

Los alumnos alzaron sus balones, ambos chicos vieron a Phoebe y notaron como esta asentía. Helga vio eso pero no le dio importancia; su atención estaba en Cindy, en algún momento sus miradas chocaron y la rubia le susurró: – _Prepárate _– lo que le causó un estremecimiento de miedo a la chica. Arnold vio a Cindy y siguió su mirada y enseguida lo entendió: Helga iba a ir todo contra Cindy, tenía la misma mirada de años atrás cuando planeaba alguna de sus travesuras. Sintió lástima por Cindy lo que sea que haya hecho debió molestar tanto a Helga que quería matarla, literalmente, en el juego. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

- ¿Preparados?

- ¡Sí! – respondieron.

- Uno…

Ajustaron los balones.

- Dos…

- Prepárate, Fox.

- Tres. ¡Ahora!

Uno a uno los balones fueron lanzados, algunos estudiantes empezaron a caer.

- Tú el del nombre raro, fuera.

- ¡Soy Stinky!

- ¡Como sea, fuera!

- Tú, el gordo – señaló a Harold – ¡largo, y también el chico de la nariz larga, - Sid se quedó quieto – no te escondas que ya te vi!

- ¡Viejo tonto! – fueron murmurando mientras que se iban a sentar muy enfurruñados a la banca del lugar.

El tiempo fue pasando y uno a uno los alumnos fueron sacados del juego hasta que solo quedaron Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold, Helga y Cindy.

- Vamos Cindy – decía para sí – tu puedes ¡Ay!... eso estuvo cerca, tranquila, tú puedes – intentaba animarse al mismo tiempo que no cesaba de dar pequeños saltitos como si eso la fuese a sacar del aprieto en el que estaba.

- No te preocupes, Cindy solo déjate matar por Gerald – le dijo Phoebe.

- ¿Qué? – la chica se desconcentró de su auto-animación.

- Que te dejes matar por… ¡Ay, mi espalda! ¿Por qué ahí? ¡Mi espalda, aún me duele! – se quejó mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida.

- ¿Qué? – _¿de qué hablaba Phoebe?_

- ¡Qué me duele la espalda!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu espalda con mi matanza?

- ¡Cindy! _¡Qué chica para más…! _– se desesperó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, Phoebe, no va entenderlo aunque se lo pongas en frente y lo siento, olvidé lo de tu espalda!

- ¡Tú, fuera y muévete te lo he dicho más de tres veces ya! – señaló a Phoebe.

- ¡Golpea a Helga, golpea a Helga! – le susurró antes de irse.

- ¡¿Y si ella me golpea?!

- Tranquila, ya lo voy a hacer. No tienes que pedirlo – se rió cruelmente.

En seguida Helga empezó a tirar cuantos balones tenía a la mano. Gerald intentaba darle a Cindy pero la chica era muy escurridiza y aunque le doliera admitirlo Helga estaba mucho más cerca de acertarle, pero de algo si estaba seguro: le dolería el brazo al menos por el resto del día.

- ¡Dale Gerald! – gritó Phoebe desde la banca.

- ¿Eh? – él se distrajo.

- ¡AYYY! ¡Eso dolió!

- ¡Lo siento!

- ¡A mí no era, Cindy! ¡Era A Helga! ¡No a mí!

- El del cabello parado ¡fuera!

- ¡Aggg! ¡Me rindo! – Tiró el balón – Tú puedes Arnold – le dijo a su amigo al pasar junto a él.

- Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo, princesita.

- Y yo – dijo Arnold.

- Disculpa, Arnold, pero no durarás mucho tiempo.

Arnold lanzó el primer balón pero no le dio, Helga agarró el balón y tiró el que ya tenía en la mano pero no acertó entonces agarró el otro y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Cindy, estaba a punto de darle pero Arnold se interpuso en su camino quedando él sobre la chica.

Helga se quedó estática al ver eso y el balón que sobraba Cindy lo hizo rodar y se chocó con Helga.

- ¡La rubia, fuera! ¡Los ganadores son los blancos!

- ¡¡Ganamos!! – gritaba el equipo.

Arnold se levantó y le dio la mano a Cindy para que se levantara.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Sí, muy bien. Gracias. – Es taba feliz _¡no la habían golpeado, en especial Helga!_ Su alegría hubiera durado más de no ser porque vio a la causante de sus problemas acercarse peligrosamente a ella –Eh… Helga… yo… ¿qué haces? – no le gustó nada lo que hacía.

- Tú y yo tenemos que aclarar un par de cositas, niña – sin piedad alguna la agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y la llevó hasta la bodega de los balones, que estaba al otro lado del gimnasio y por lo tanto muy alejado de todos, aprovechando que el entrenador no las veía.

- Helga, ¿Qué haces?

- Sigue con tus cosas Cabeza de Balón que yo arreglo las mías. ¡Vamos!

- ¡Ay, Dios!

- Alguien me puede explicar que se trae Helga con Cindy, Phoebe… ¿Phoebe? ¿Dónde se metió?

- Allá – Arnold señaló al frente donde quedaba la bodega y alcanzaron a ver como la puerta se cerraba detrás de las tres chicas. – ¿Qué crees que suceda?

- No tengo ni la menor idea, pero Phoebe está ahí así que no creo que Helga le haga nada estando ella presente ¿no crees?

- ¿Quién sabe?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡MUY BIEN! – la estrelló contra un casillero.

- Ay…

- Será mejor que te expliques, Fox antes de que pierda la paciencia y empieza ¡de una buena vez! – dijo con la respiración entrecortada por el coraje.

- Helga creo que no deberías…

- Silencio Phoebe, esta niña tiene que explicarme un par de cosas antes de siquiera considerar aflojarla.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te explique algo si ella no sabe a lo que te refieres?

- Sí se a qué se refiere.

- ¿Lo sabes? – Phoebe la quedó mirando absorta.

- ¡Entonces tú si sabías! Y encima…

- ¡No, no me pegues! Por favor, por favor, por favor.

- Escúchala, Helga – le sujetó el brazo con el que sujetaba a la chica.

Helga las miró a una y a otra y suspiró profundamente.

- Está bien; tienes un minuto, no más. ¿Entendido?

Phoebe le sonrió y alentó a Cindy para que hable.

- Sí, gracias, gracias.

- Te quedan 59 minutos y sigo contando.

- Se que te gusta Arnold.

- ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!

- Helga, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate.

Cindy corrió y se colocó en la pared contraria y se encogió ante el presentimiento de lo que venía.

- ¡Tú pedazo de engendro con gafas! ¡Niña entrometida! ¡Muñeca de cuarta!

- Helga, respira – su amiga respiró lentamente tratando de que la rubia haga lo mismo al mismo tiempo que intentaba detenerla pero la mision le resultaba un tanto imposible debido a su estatura. – Cálmate, no es bueno exasperarse tanto te puede hacer daño al hígado.

- ¡Tú cállate! – se despegó de Phoebe y por la sorpresa está cayó al piso.

- ¿Qué?

Phoebe no podía creer y tampoco no entendía lo que hizo Helga.

- Tú eres la única que se lo pudiste haber dicho, pues eres la única que sabía. ¿Cómo pudiste, Phoebe? Ese secreto es sagrado para mí y ¡lo sabías!

- Pero… - se desconcertó _¿ella creía…?_

- ¡No digas nada! ¡No puedo creerlo, confié en ti!

- Helga… _¿por qué?_

- No me hables.

El resentimiento y la desconfianza que notó en los ojos de Helga la hirieron profundamente, tanto que no pudo evitar gritar:

- ¡PUES ME VAS ESCUCHAR!

Helga abrió sus ojos al máximo al mismo tiempo que Cindy.

- ¡La que no puede creerlo soy yo! Admito que por un momento consideré la posibilidad de decírselo – la rubia abrió la boca para hablar - ¡pero! solo porque tú – la señaló – ibas a matarla, golpearla o lo que sea, pero nunca, nunca traicioné tu confianza. Soy la única que ha estado contigo siempre y no puedo creer que digas eso de mí cuando me conoces más que bien Helga G. Pataky. No puedo creerlo – a sus ojos asomaron un par de lágrimas pero no las dejó seguir porque se las limpió al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y dejaba la bodega cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-------------------------------------

- Mira… ¿no es acaso Phoebe?

- Sí… está ¿llorando? – ambos chicos se vieron las caras y Gerald no dudó en seguirla.

- ¡Gerald, espera! ¿Qué habrá pasado?

------------------------------------

Era lo mismo que se preguntaba Helga, a quien le costaba respirar del coraje, _¿Qué había pasado?_ En verdad no creía capaz a Phoebe de hacer algo así considerando que la chica sabía perfectamente lo importante que era ese secreto para ella, pero si no fue ella ¿Quién?

- Eh… Helga.

- ¿Qué quieres idiota?

Helga se volteó y la quedó mirando peor que aquella vez en el salón. Iba a retroceder asustada pero el malentendido había llegado a mayores y no podía dejar que Phoebe pague las consecuencias no después de que haya sido la única en defenderla.

- Phoebe no me dijo nada. Yo sola lo deduje.

- Ah… sí claro, buen intento Fox pero no te creo – empezó a pasearse por la habitación intentando encontrar una causa o una razón para esa situación pero por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba.

- ¡Es verdad! Hoy hablé con tu amigo Eugene, (si es que es tu amigo, claro) y me contó de cómo eras hace tres años antes de irte del país y de tu obsesión por molestar siempre a Arnold, después lo comparé a tu forma de tratarlo ahora – habló muy rápido pero como no la detenían siguió haciéndole; – mira: la verdad fue bastante simple descubrirlo, una de mis tías es psicóloga y soy my apegada ella por lo que siempre me está contando de estas cosas. – Helga solo la miraba sin decir nada – después de descubrir aquello supe por qué quisiste matarme ese día – intentó bromear pero obviamente Helga no la seguía – no tengo interés en Arnold solo me agrada porque es amable, sólo eso y por eso no te culpo por querer asesinarme hoy aparte de lo de ayer, pero supongo que los celos nos hacen hacer más de una tontería ¿no?

_¿Celos? Otra vez esa palabra, si lo que decía Cindy era verdad ella había sido muy evidente y solo alguien muy observador se hubiese podido dar cuenta, alguien como Cindy y… Phoebe ¡Ay no! ¿Qué hice? ¡Phoebe!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Antes que nada, no me quieran matar por el final, no tenía pensado hacer eso pero era necesario; me da un poco de pena lo que le pasó a Phoebe, pero digamos que a la chica ya la habían herido antes y nunca consideró que Helga vaya a desconfiar de ella en esa forma. _

_Respecto a la otra parte del capítulo (antes de que se ponga dramático) ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad que lo que más me gustó fue la conversación de Eugene y Cindy jajaja, ese par en verdad necesitan buscar una forma de entenderse mejor porque eso del "¿qué?" a cada rato jejejeje cansa ¿no creen?_

_¿Arnold obsesionado? Habrá que verlo, y Gerald se está cansando un poco… Uyyyy (Cómo diría Stinky jejeje) _

_El partido de quemados me salió un tanto raro, es que estaba viendo algo similar en el televisor – una película de acción – y me dio risa, por eso lo escribí, creo que fue la parodia de un asesinato jajajaja._

_Quería agradecerle a __**Azrasel, patty, teddyetere,**__ (y a los otros lectores que me han dejado comentarios capítulo a capítulo) quienes me han dejado nuevos comentarios en los capítulos anteriores que me ponen muy feliz ya que eso me dice que la historia tiene buena aceptación y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo este fic que me encanta. Creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces ¿no? Jajajaja. _

_Bueno creo que ya no hay nada más que decir, como siempre espero sus comentarios. _

_Se despide, con mucho cariño._

_Clyo._


	8. Pensamientos y charlas oportunas

**8vo. Cap. Pensamientos y charlas oportunas.**

El llanto era incontenible, ni siquiera era conciente de cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar ni como había llegado solo sabía de la pena y la decepción que la embargaban. _¿Cómo había podido? ¿Por qué a ella?_

- Helga no tenía derecho a hacerme eso ¿por qué a mí? – se lamentó mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas que le seguían saliendo sin parar.

- ¡Phoebe! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Por fin!

La aludida hizo el amague de esconderse hasta que vio quien era la persona que hablaba.

- ¡Gerald! – Se secó la cara con el puño de su abrigo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo debería preguntar yo ¿no crees?

- Creo que no – se rió un poco tratando de disfrazar su tristeza.

- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

El chico observó el lugar y se dio cuenta de que era un lugar no muy limpio teniendo en cuenta que al frente había unos contenedores de basura (vacíos), pero en sí era un bonito escondite: estaba rodeado de árboles, que formaban un curioso arco, cuyas ramas se mezclaban y enredaban unas con otras formando a su vez una especie de techo; el escondite era perfecto porque estaba al otro lado de la preparatoria: por uno de los lados se podía acceder a la calle, solo bastaba con retirar unas cuantas ramas y saltar la reja que no era demasiado alta, y por el otro se podía entrar a la preparatoria y para ocultarse solo bastaba con poner unos botes de basura en la "entrada" del arco como había hecho la chica de lentes.

- No sé… solo caminé y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí.

- Para solo haber caminado te escondiste bien porque hubiera jurado que pasé por aquí al menos un par de veces y si te encontré fue solo porque vi una extraña piedra.

- ¿Piedra?

- Sí, mira… - le enseñó la piedra que mencionaba. Phoebe la tomó y vio que era completamente lisa y tenía forma de triángulo, casi perfecto - ¿Ves?

– Nunca había visto algo parecido – Gerald la miró y ella creyó que no le creía – en serio, bueno no algo tan parecido.

- Pues debes agradecerle a esta piedra el que te haya encontrado – dijo en forma solemne causándole un pequeño ataque de risa a la chica. - ¡Ahora te burlas de mi piedra! – se fingió ofendido y Phoebe rió más.

- No, claro que no.

- Entonces… ¿vas a decirme por qué corriste y me has tenido buscándote todo este tiempo?

- Yo… aguarda un minuto ¿buscándome? Gerald ¿tú estabas buscándome? – se señaló incrédula.

- Pues, sí ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

- Nada, es que no me lo esperé – se rió bajito para que Gerald no la oyera y prefirió ver hacia otro lado.

- Ah…

Después de eso el silencio se hizo presente, ninguno dijo una palabra, era tanto el silencio que este se estaba volviendo incómodo para ambos pero no se atrevían a decir algo.

- Ejem, ejem…- carraspeó Gerald intentando salir de la incomodidad - lindo día ¿no? – miró hacia otro lado.

- Si tú lo dices…

El silencio nuevamente.

- ¿Me vas a decir que pasó en esa bodega, Phoebe?

- Yo no puedo…

- ¿Tiene que ver con lo de Arnold y Helga?

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste.

- ¿Eh?

- Ya sabes… lo de ese par de obstinados.

- ¿Pero como…

Ella no podía creer lo que Gerald decía _¿Cómo es que sabía si es que en verdad sabía?_

- ¿Lo sé? - terminó la frase de ella quien asintió aún algo confundida – Phoebe, lo de Arnold y Helga es un secreto contado **a voces**. No soy el único que lo sospecha o mejor dicho, lo sabe; antes de ir a hablar contigo cuando estábamos en el gimnasio oí a los chicos hablar de eso. Si ese par cree que son discretos están más que equivocados.

- Ya se me hacía raro que nadie notara nada.

- Sí lo han notado es solo que les da miedo lo que pueda decir Helga al respecto, aunque haya cambiado considerablemente en estos tres años (siendo amable y hasta un agradable) no significa que no vaya a matar a quien se atreva decir algo sobre eso, recuerda que ella "odia" a Arnold – se rió – Ella odiándolo, - dijo para sí – si me lo hubieras dicho hace un par de semanas no te lo hubiera creído ni por todo el dinero del mundo. ¿Quien lo diría…?

- Sí, claro – se rió nerviosamente.

_Creo que Helga no lo sabe, si lo supiera estoy segura de que se pondría peor que hoy… aunque… _

- Y… ¿Lo dirás?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que sucedió en la bodega – la miró fijamente y ella intentó retroceder – No te haré nada, Phoebe. - La chica dejó de retroceder ligeramente avergonzada al ver que él se dio cuenta, se sentía nerviosa.

- Mira…

A continuación la chica empezó a contarle las cosas, a grandes rasgos ya que a pesar de que esté molesta con su amiga no podía hacerle algo como revelar su secreto aunque parezca que todos lo sepan.

- Ya veo – se rascó la cabeza intentando pensar en lo que le diría a la chica pero nada le salía

- No lo intentes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Decir algo. No hay justificación.

- No creo que debas ser tan drástica, Phoebe.

- Y lo que ella me hizo ¿no cuenta? – se escandalizó y no pudo evitar otra lágrima.

- No sabía que fueras rencorosa – aproximó una mano a la mejilla de ella para limpiarle otra lágrima.

- No es rencor – dijo apartando la cara y sumergiéndola en sus rodillas recogidas.

Gerald la observó y vio el dolor o la decepción marcados en ella, nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera aquel día en que observó como Rhonda deshacía su amistad con ella con tal de no alterar "el orden natural de las cosas", detestaba no haber hecho nada pero sabía que la chica se hubiese sentido peor si se enteraba que, a parte de ellas, lo sabía alguien más.

- Te dolió mucho ¿eh? – preguntó con voz apaciguadora.

La chica asintió.

- No sé que decirte…

- No es necesario que lo digas.

- Sí, si es necesario – suspiró y negó con la cabeza varias veces – Mira… yo no conozco a Helga – la chica lo miró – bueno, no tanto como tú, pero si se una cosa y es que Helga es un tanto especial en su forma de ser o tratar a los demás.

- Sí, pero son los demás y no…

- Según lo que me cuentas Helga creyó que tú le contaste a Cindy un secreto que ella protegía con su vida y que tú eres la única que sabía.

- Sí…

- Ay ¿como explicártelo, Phoebe? Se que es muy feo lo que ella te hizo pero a veces los amigos también se equivocan. – murmuró con pesar.

- ¿Alguna vez Arnold te hizo eso?

- No.

- Entonces…

- Pero yo sí, no es que haya desconfiado – aclaró al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella – pero si estuve a punto.

- Pero… - intentó protestar pero Gerald no la dejó.

- El punto aquí es que casi lo hago. Muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por las cosas Phoebe, no sé como sea Helga en forma amistosa porque para serte sincero a veces me cuesta creer que ella sea una buena amiga.

- Ella es…

- Una gran persona, con un sentido del humor algo sádico pero buena en fin ¿no? – la chica se rió – y una prueba de ello es la confianza que le tienes y lo dolida que estás por su desconfianza.

- Gerald, es que…

- Hazme caso, Phoebe. Nunca creí que diría esto pero… - suspiró – ella es tu amiga y como todos se merece una segunda oportunidad. Escúchala ya sea disculpas o más protestas, si es como dices y se que es, cabe la posibilidad que este más dolida que tú por haber desconfiado de ti ¿Me crees?

- Sí – ella se rió e hizo el amague de levantarse pero Gerald la detuvo, él se levantó primero, se sacudió el pantalón y le tendió la mano a ella.

- Ahora sí – la chica lo observó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nadie había tenido ese gesto con ella.

- Gracias, será mejor volver.

- Tienes razón – él observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y vio que ya era la hora del almuerzo _¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí?_

- ¿Vienes conmigo?

- ¿Eh?

Cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya había salido del sitio y estaba en una de las esquinas del edificio.

- ¿No vas a venir?

- Sí, ya voy.

Ambos se juntaron y se dirigieron al comedor, iban a entrar pero la chica vio a Helga y se detuvo.

- ¿No ibas a…?

- Más tarde, hablaré con ella más tarde. No te preocupes. Gracias Gerald.

- Cuando quieras.

Él se adentró en la cafetería y ella lo vio hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego tendría tiempo de hablar con Helga, ahora tenía cosas más importante en qué pensar.

_**En la cafetería**_

- No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, **no puedo creerlo** ¡Uyyyy!

El golpe que se dio a continuación lo oyeron todos en la cafetería pero nadie se animó a hacer nada ya que sabía de donde venía: de cierta chica rubia que tenía el ceño completamente fruncido.

- Eh... Helga… ¿estás bien?

La chica levantó la vista y observó a Arnold que estaba en frente de ella con una expresión muy cercana al desconcierto.

- Arnold – se sorprendió _¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo llegó? _Decir que estaba nerviosa era decir poco. No es que estuviese nerviosa por hablar con él después de todo ya habían hablado en la mañana, en la hora de deportes y ahora, pero es que… no sabía como describirlo; había algo nuevo en su "relación" con Arnold, lo había, lo sabía y eso es lo que la inquietaba al momento de hablar con él.

- Helga ¿estás bien? – repitió al ver que ella no hablaba.

- Claro ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, es un tanto… evidente ¿no? – su vista se dirigió a los retos de servilletas que habían en la mesa y más específicamente en la mano de ella.

- Ah… - se rió nerviosamente – ¿lo dices por esto? – señaló las servilletas

- Pues, sí ¿puedo sentarme?

- Claro, adelante siéntate – señaló la silla vacía del frente e hizo un intento por limpiar la mesa y le sonrió como pudo a Arnold mientras lo hacía _¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Si lo sabía pero ¿por qué los nervios no la dejaban tranquila?_

Arnold sonrió e iba a sentarse de no ser porque cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Cindy apareció frente a ellos con una bandeja de comida.

- Cindy – se alegró Arnold - ¿Qué estás…

- Hola Arnold, ho… - la mirada de Helga era obvia. Todo rastro de nerviosismo desapareció al verla por lo que no tuvo reparo en decir:

- Aún no decido que hacer contigo Cindy. Ya te sabes el camino – tamborileó los dedos en la mesa y Cindy captó el mensaje de inmediato.

- De memoria – hizo saludo militar y se dio vuelta sin objetar nada más.

Ambos la vieron alejarse y sentarse en la esquina más alejada de la cafetería cuando se sentó vio que ambos la veían y les sonrió.

- ¡Agggg! Me saca de quicio – dijo mientras retorcía, hasta romper, la quinta servilleta.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la expresión de Arnold al mirarla.

- ¿No ibas a sentarte?

- Helga…

- ¿Sí?

Arnold la observó y la vio directo a los ojos; algo en lo ocurrido con Cindy desde el día anterior lo tenía confundido, se había olvidado de eso en la noche pero esta confusión volvió en la clase de Deportes. No entendía a Helga, creía que estaba… diferente.

- ¿Arnold? – Chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos - ¿Estás bien?

- Olvídalo, Helga – negó con la cabeza y retiró su bandeja de la mesa.

- ¿Qué cosa? _¿De qué habla?_

_- _Nada, me voy – y sin decir más se fue, dejó la bandeja en otra mesa y salió de la cafetería dejando a Helga más confundida y enfadada que en la mañana.

Un minuto…

Dos minutos…

Tres minutos…

.

.

.

Veinte minutos…

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¿Por qué Arnold se fue? ¡No lo entiendo! Primero Phoebe y luego… bueno ella si tiene razón en eso – aceptó mientras cruzaba sus brazos - ¿Pero cómo esperaba que yo supiera que no había dicho nada? ¡Era imposible saberlo! – suspiró y tiró la servilleta que no había abandonado su mano y agarró la sexta para hacer lo mismo que con las otras: retorcerlas – Está bien, está bien, se supone que es mi amiga y debo creerle. ¿Qué hago?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Por fin había podido escapar del comedor; la cara que traía Helga hizo que todas sus alarmas de autoprotección se encendieran por lo que apenas la perdieron de vista (Arnold y Helga) salió corriendo tan pronto como pudo. Iba caminando distraída y no notó a alguien que estaba en frente de ella por lo que casi cae al suelo debido al choque.

- ¡Hey! – la agarraron por un brazo.

- Vaya, eres tú

- ¿Qué? – Cindy vio a quien la había sujetado y notó sin sorpresa que se trataba de Eugene – Tú de nuevo.

- Creo que vamos a tener que toparnos más veces este día – se rió mientras se agachaba para guardar sus cosas en el casillero que se encontraba cerca del suelo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó al chico que seguía agachado y de espaldas.

- Planeaba invitarte a… ¡un momento! – se giró y observó a Cindy desde el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Ya te sientes bien? – se levantó y le puso una mano en la frente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – empezaba a irritarse _¿Por qué cada vez que se encontraba a ese chico se sentía perdida o como si un mundo le pasara encima y ella ni cuenta?_

- Ya sabes… lo que creías sobre… - vio a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si alguien los escuchaba y Cindy hizo lo mismo sin entender por qué lo hacía.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le susurró a Eugene.

- Ya sabes sobre… - se aceró a Cindy y ella también lo hizo y le dijo: - Arnold y Helga.

- ¡Ay Eugene! – le dio un empujón y se ajustó la maleta mientras miraba al chico de forma impaciente… _creí que era algo importante…_

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hablaba en…

De repente empezó a hacer memoria de los eventos ocurridos en la mañana: su choque y charla con el chico que tenía en frente, su descubrimiento, su choque con las dos chicas que querían matarla, su intento de matanza (literalmente hablando) con los balones y la confesión de se descubrimiento a Helga, razón por la que ahora la única chica que la había defendido y su mejor amiga estaban peleadas… _¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido decirlo? ¿Por qué lo había descubierto? Ese secreto trae muchos problemas. No, desde que conocí a Helga he tenido muchos problemas… - _suspiró_ - _definitivamente, los problemas me siguen – musitó en voz alta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – sin embargo no esperó respuesta solo se acercó a ella y volvió a ponerle la mano en la frente – no, no tienes fiebre ¿qué será? – murmuró pensativo.

- ¡Que no estoy enferma! – le apartó la mano de un manotón. Eugene la vio asombrado y ella se dio cuenta que el chico solo quería "ayudar" en una forma un tanto extraña pero ayuda al fin y al cabo – lo siento, fui grosera.

- No importa – se rió e hizo un gesto con la mano como si pretendiera espantar la idea.

Ella también rió y pronto los dos estuvieron riendo juntos, pasados los primeros minutos decidieron que ya era suficiente y se miraron con agrado.

- Era cierto lo que dije antes – dijo él.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre que me caes bien. Eres muy agradable.

- Gracias. Lástima que algunos no piensen como tú.

- Tranquila. Se le pasará, ya verás que Helga pronto volverá a tratarte bien – la chica lo vio asombrada y él volvió a reír – No todo el tiempo estoy perdido ¿sabes? – ambos rieron.

- Tienes razón. Ah… Eugene – miró al chico que había vuelto a agacharse junto a su casillero.

- ¿Sí?

- Sobre lo que dije de Arnold y Helga… olvídalo ¿sí?

- Tranquila, ya lo había hecho – se rió – debo reconocer que es una idea bastante loca. Aunque si me pongo a pensarlo… - se llevó una mano al mentó intentando pensar. Cindy se asustó y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando… - ¡No! – Se rió - ¡Qué va! Sería una locura ¿te imaginas? – le preguntó y ella solo respiró aliviada (el problema que se armaría si el secreto se propagara… tendría que cambiarse de escuela porque Helga Pataki la perseguiría hasta la muerte por decirlo de alguna manera, claro)

- Que tonto ¿no? – se rió intentando aparentar desinterés.

- Ah cierto… Cindy ¿te gustaría ir a jugar béisbol?

- ¡Claro! – Se emocionó - ¡Me encanta el béisbol!

- Muy bien, es en el "Campo Gerald" luego de la escuela.

- ¿Qué cosa es después de la escuela? Y… ¿"El campo Gerald"? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es donde jugaremos. Toma – le extendió una hoja de papel y ella la tomó – te he hecho un croquis.

- Eh… - se rascó la cabeza sin entender demasiado. _¿Por qué siempre se perdían cuando hablaban? No entendí lo del "Campo Gerald" y ahora me entrega un croquis… ni modo de algún modo tendré que acostumbrarme a su forma peculiar de ser _– y dices que esto me llevará al lugar – señaló el dibujo hecho a mano – donde jugaremos.

- Sí, en realidad te iba a invitar antes pero te fuiste muy rápido y como no nos habíamos visto antes asumí que no conocías el sitio y por eso lo hice.

- Gracias, eres muy amable - alzó la vista y a espaldas de Eugene la vio, parecía que buscaba algo o… alguien _¡No! ¿Y si era a ella?_ Enseguida empezó a idear en su mente mil formas de esconderse, irse y pronto su vista se dirigió al casillero aún abierto de Eugene. Rápida como una bala empezó sacar todo de allí.

- Prometo que luego lo arreglo. Por favor no digas nada – y tan rápido como habló se metió en el interior descubriendo que cabía perfectamente.

El chico se agachó y la observó extrañado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero cierra la puerta ¡Rápido! – empezó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos para que el chico se apurara.

- Ya, ya tranquila, ya lo hago.

- Gracias, te lo pagaré – cerró la puerta

- No tienes que hacerlo, no soy…

- Hola Eugene – el chico se giró y vio a Helga parada al lado suyo - ¿Qué haces? ¿Con quién hablas?

- Hola Helga – la vio y vio a Cindy a través de las rendijas y observó como ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza – no, con nadie.

- Ah… disculpa ¿has visto a Phoebe?

- No, la vi hace un rato en la entrada pero de ahí no – le sonrió y Helga también lo hizo. Les era inevitable desde el día en que empezaron la preparatoria se llevaron mejor que antes, fue algo extraño pero se agradaban y Helga lo trataba mejor que al resto (a excepción de Phoebe y Arnold a quienes ya trataba bien por obvias razones)

- Ah… - se desanimó sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?

- No, para nada. Bueno adiós – se despidió de él con la mano y él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Ya se fue?

- ¿Eh…?

- Si ya se fue… se fue o no ¡contesta!

- Eh… sí, ya se fue.

- Ah… - suspiró - ¡Qué alivio! Abre la puerta por favor – Eugene hizo lo que le pidió y la chica salió a gatas y se pudo de pie de un brinco - ¡Gracias Eugene! – lo abrazó efusivamente y tan rápido como lo hizo lo soltó.

- Eh… sí ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Por tercera vez: sí, estoy bien. Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿a qué hora quieres que esté ahí?

- ¿Dónde?

- Lo del béisbol, Eugene.

- Ah… - se rió – eso. Cuando puedas, nosotros solemos estar ahí hasta las siete u ocho.

- Helga se reúne con ustedes ¿no?

- Ajá… - la chica se desanimó levemente.

- ¿Y si alguno tiene problema con mi presencia?

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo adivinando el por qué de su pregunta – ahí todos somos amigos y nadie se opone a la presencia de alguien aunque quiera.

- ¡Qué bueno! Entonces nos vemos ahí.

En ese momento la campana sonó y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seguía hablando para sí y varios de quienes la escuchaban preferían comer en otro lado o sentarse en cualquier otra mesa ante la expectativa de que la chica estuviera loca (porque ¿quien hablaba sola y en voz alta? Los locos ¿no?) por lo que fue un gran alivio cuando la campana sonó dando por finalizado el descanso cosa que Helga aún no notaba por el contrario siguió hablando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Y si Cindy me miente – se agarró la cabeza - ¡No! Ella no miente. Phoebe no me haría eso ni en un millón de años – estrelló su cara contra la mesa – Debo hablar con Phoebe, no hay reme...

- ¡Señorita, señorita! ¡Señorita! - oyó que le gritaban

Helga respiró entrecortadamente _¿quién se atrevía a interrumpirla en un momento tan importante? _Eso la molestaba y estaba más que dispuesta a hacérselo saber a la persona que la estaba molestando.

- ¡¿Qué quiere?! – Gritó sin levantar la cabeza – ¡No ve que estoy pensando! ¿O qué? – alzó la vista y se topó con la cara muy enfadada del director Wartz.

Ups...

- ¿Disculpe? – pronunció cada sílaba dando a entender lo molesto que estaba.

La chica se quedó petrificada.

- ¡A mi oficina!

_¿Qué sucedía? Primero Phoebe, luego Arnold y para colmo Wartz ¡Qué alguien para todo y haga algo!_

_**En la casa de huéspedes…**_

- No entiendo… - suspiró por segunda vez en lo que iba de la tarde.

Su viaje a casa había sido de lo más… no había palabra que describiese lo que le pasaba. Todo era muy confuso.

- Un suspiro ¡vaya! Esto es grave… hmm… ¿Qué sucede hombre pequeño? – Phil que entraba a la cocina y oyó a su nieto decidió sentarse frente a él.

- Nada abuelo – apoyó su cara en el brazo que tenía recogido sobre la mesa.

- Nada me parece una palabra no muy buena para describirte en este momento, Arnold – se sobó el mentón con una mano y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que Arnold, por su estado de ánimo, no notó.

Y es que era verdad, desde el día en que se topó con la niña Pataki supo que algo iba a cambiar por el vecindario, especialmente en lo que correspondía a su nieto; no era muy observador pero si muy viejo y eso le permitía suponer que algo pasaba con ella y Arnold. La pregunta era: ¿Qué?

- Me temo que no puedo encontrar otra palabra abuelo – volvió a suspirar.

- ¡Oh, sí que puedes! – Golpeó la mesa con una mano y no tardó en apoyarse en ella – Vamos Arnold, cuéntale a tu viejo abuelo lo que te pasa.

- Abuelo…

- Vamos, hijo.

- Está bien. Sucede que…

Algo le decía a Stely Phil que esa conversación iba a ser muy pero muy larga; y eso le divertía y mucho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Genial. Esto es ¡genial! A ver, que dice… Ah, sí:

_**DETENCIÓN**_

_Aplicada por el director de la preparatoria…_

_**Estudiante:**__ Señorita Helga G. Pataki._

_**Grado:**__ Primero de Preparatoria_

_**Motivo:**__ Gritarle a una autoridad._

_**Castigo:**__ Quedarse hasta las 5:00 PM en el aula de detención a disposición del maestro vigilante._

_**Maestro Vigilante:**__…_

_**Firma:**__ Director Wartz_

- Bla, bla, bla – arrugó el papel y lo tiró al bote de basura más cercano – Puras tonterías ¡Maldito Wartz! Ahora, gracias a él, no pude buscar a Phoebe y… ¿Phoebe? – La chica detuvo su andar al ver a su menuda amiga sentada en el pórtico de su casa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Helga- bajó la vista y de pronto pareció muy atenta al borde su abrigo – La verdad, vine a buscarte pero como no estaba decidí esperarte y por eso estoy aquí – la miró y Helga no sabía si decir "gracias" (por venir) o "lo siento" (por lo que hizo)

- Creo que deberíamos sentarnos.

- Sí, claro. - Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en los escalones.

La rubia dejó su maleta a un lado y miró al frente mientras enredaba su cabello entre los dedos. No se sentía con la capacidad de disculparse; generalmente se disculpaba por los errores cometidos pero estos eran tan triviales para ella que sus disculpas muchas veces no eran sinceras, sin embargo, ahora, el error que había cometido sí era grave, más que cualquiera que hubiera cometido recientemente y era por eso que debía pensar muy bien en lo que iba a decir; había herido profundamente a su amiga, lo sabía (una prueba de ello era el que haya gritado tomando en cuenta que Phoebe casi nunca lo hacía) y necesitaba hacerle entender que era sincera o sino perdería a su mejor amiga.

Phoebe, por el contrario, creía que era un error el estar ahí (si estaba ahí era porque le había dicho a Gerald que la escucharía). Helga era quien había desconfiado, no ella, y le dolió más ver el hecho de que Helga no hablaba, sólo jugaba con su cabello como si lo que dijesen o fuesen a decir no importara en lo absoluto. Era definitivo, no debió buscarla.

Se levantó e intentó irse pero una mano la detuvo.

- Espera, Phoebs.

- ¿Por qué? – su voz reveló su estado y eso a Helga solo le confirmó lo que pensaba.

- Te debo una disculpa. Siéntate por favor – dio unas palmaditas en el espacio a su lado. Phoebe se sentó pero no se calló:

- ¿Ah sí? No me había fijado – se cruzó de brazos y Helga la observó un tanto sorprendida.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la nueva forma de ser de su amiga. Era raro, a los ojos de cualquiera Phoebe seguía igual que siempre pero solo quienes a conocían bien se podían dar cuenta de lo muy cambiada que estaba; se estaba enfrentando a ella más veces de las que recordaba, ahora, porque antes sí que podía contarlas.

Suspiró antes de continuar: - No seas sarcástica, por favor.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que haces siempre?

- ¡Phoebe! Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- Me temo que te equivocas, Helga. Esto tiene que ver contigo más de lo que piensas.

- Lo siento ¿sí? – dijo desesperada, le frustraba esa actitud.

- Lo sabía. No puedo creerlo – hizo el amague de levantarse pero la chica volvió a detenerla – Ahora ¿qué?

- ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de escucharme al menos por un minuto? ¡Cielos!

- Te escucho.

- Phoebe – chasqueó la lengua – Sabes más que nadie lo difícil que esto es para mí.

- No te pondré las cosas fáciles, Pataki.

- Eso ya lo sabía – se rió un poco y Phoebe (a pesar de sí misma) también lo hizo

- Continúa…

- Bien, te ofrezco una disculpa – la chica alzó una ceja – una disculpa sincera – aclaró.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Qué más?

- ¡Phoebe!

- Te dije que no sería fácil.

- Ya lo sé – rodó los ojos – Bien, lo que quiero decir es que… - tomó aire – ya se que tú no le dijiste nada a Fox sobre mi secreto.

- ¡Qué novedad! – bufó.

- Me estoy disculpando ¿Qué más quieres?

- Desconfiaste Helga. Y tú más que nadie sabe que soy incapaz de traicionarte. He guardado tu secreto por más seis años ¿cómo pudiste pensar que sería capaz de revelarlo en menos de un día?

La chica agachó la cabeza avergonzada pero no se quedó así por mucho.

- Ya lo sé.

- No es necesario que lo sepas, Helga.

- Lo sé, he estado cometiendo tantas equivocaciones absurdas y es po eso que quiero demostrarte que confío en ti más que nada porque sabes como soy y sabes lo que me cuesta confiar por lo que a la menor señal de traición me pongo así como hoy. Siempre estoy a la defensiva, me es inevitable. Ojalá pudiera decir que te creería a ti o a cualquiera así nada más pero te estaría mintiendo. Soy celosa – Phoebe rió – lo admito y es por eso que me puse así. Mi asunto con Arnold se me escapa de las manos ¡Es frustrante! – se agarró la cabeza.

Phoebe decidió que fue suficiente para su amiga y cambió su tono hostil por uno más agradable.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Creo que Arnold volvió a odiarme.

- No creo que Arnold haya vuelto a odiarte, por el contrario, creo que nunca lo hizo – rió un poco y Helga no tardó en contagiarse.

- No estoy tan segura de eso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Después de hablar con Cindy – hizo una mueca ante la mención de la chica.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- ¿Arnold o Cindy?

- ¿Hablaste con Arnold?

- ¿De quién crees que te he estado hablando?

- ¿Y lo de Cindy?

Ambas se miraron desconcertadas pero no tardaron en reirse.

- Vamos por partes, Phoebe; primero: - levantó el dedo índice – hablé con Cindy, luego de que te fuiste, claro… bueno habló ella porque yo quería golpearla y me estaba conteniendo – su amiga rodó los ojos, era típico de Helga querer golpear a alguien (aunque ahora se contenía más que antes pero igual intentaba golpear a la gente) – y me dijo que ella sola lo dedujo ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Más o menos, pero sigue

- Bueno, me dijo que estuvo hablando con Eugene – Phoebe la miró – no creo que Eugene lo sepa.

- Helga…

- Luego me dices, déjame terminar.

- De acuerdo – aceptó un tanto dudosa sabiendo que en cuanto le diga lo que le iba a decir se pondría peor que antes.

- Ella habló con él y parece ser que él le contó como era yo antes de irme y a Cindy sólo le dio por captar la parte en la que yo molestaba, hasta el cansancio, a Arnold. Me dijo que luego de eso lo comparó a la forma en la que lo trato ahora y listo. Mi secreto al descubierto ¡Es increíble! – una – su amiga la reprendió con la mirada – chica recién venida descubrió mi secreto en menos de un mes cuando llevo ocultándolo ¡casi toda mi vida! – se volvió a agarrar la cabeza.

- Helga… creo que Cindy no es la única que lo sabe

Helga se soltó la cabeza y miró a Phoebe de forma absorta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Phoebe la miró casi como si se hubiese arrepentido de lo que dijo.

- ¡Habla Phoebe! – la aludida saltó en su puesto.

- Eh… estuve hablando con Gerald y… él me dijo que lo que sientes por Arnold es algo que casi todos sospechan.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que oíste, me dijo que oyó a Sid, Stinky y Harold hablando de eso.

- ¡Genial! – Repuso sarcástica – Ahora estoy en la boca de todos. Cuando encuentre a Fox va ver lo que…

Y como si hubiese sido invocada Cindy apareció caminando en el otro lado de la calle, al a parecer buscaba algo.

- Ella no tiene la culpa – Phoebe sostuvo a Helga por un brazo (por si se le ocurría ir tras la morena)

- Ya lo sé – retiró la mano de su hombro.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que ella fue la primera en descubrirlo – la miraron y al parecer seguía sin percatarse de la presencia de ellas. – Bueno, pensaré en eso más tarde, por ahora te terminaré de contar lo de Arnold – Phoebe seguía mirando a Cindy – ¡Phoebe!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Iba a contarte lo de Arnold.

- Ah… sí cuéntame.

- Después de hablar con ella – señaló a la chica de enfrente – te estuve buscando, no demasiado, pero sí lo hice. Cuando tocó la hora del almuerzo estuve pensando en lo que sucedió en el armario de balones.

- ¿Y?

- Arnold apareció, me preguntó si estaba bien, y de repente apareció ella – volvió a señalar a la chica.

- Creo que tiene el don de aparecer cuando menos la llaman – ambas rieron.

- Es verdad, pero eso no es lo importante. El punto es que seguía molesta con ella y **ella** apareció ¿me entiendes? – preguntó de forma desesperada.

- Creo que ya sé por donde va la cosa – se rió al ver la cara de su amiga.

- Yo le dije que no me hablara por…

- Arnold seguía ahí ¿verdad?

- Sí – suspiró

Phoebe negó con la cabeza.

- Helga.

- ¿Ahora me entiendes? De repente Arnold que iba a sentarse conmigo ¿te imaginas? Ayer hablamos y todo pero fue ayer y nadie nos vio y el que me hablara es como si lo aceptara públicamente y…

- Pero si hablaron en la hora de Deportes y ¿públicamente? ¿Qué significa eso?

- No lo sé, solo se que ¡es hermoso!

- Cálmate Helga –su amiga seguía con la vista perdida en lo que sea que estuviese pensando (pero algo le decía que tenía mucho que ver con el Cabeza de Balón) y tuvo que chasquear los dedos frente a sus ojos para devolverla a la realidad - ¡Despierta Helga!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No terminaste de contarme.

- Ah… - su mirada se opacó – solo me miró con cara de no entender nada y ¿sabes lo que me dijo? – la agarró por los hombros.

- No… no… cálmate, cálmate – su amiga la soltó.

- Me dijo "olvídalo Helga"

- ¿Olvidar qué?

- ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo!

- Ah…

- Luego se fue y me quedé pensando, estaba distraída y alguien empezó a llamarme.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Phoebe un tanto trémula casi adivinando la respuesta.

- Le grité por supuesto.

- Helga – se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Lo malo es que era el director Wartz y me envió a Detención "por gritarle a una autoridad" – rodó los ojos.

Phoebe rió, no esperaba lo último.

- ¡No te rías!

- Lo siento, es que es gracioso lo del director ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- ¿Qué iba yo a saber que era el director? ¡Maldito Wartz!

**------------------------------**

- Estoy segura que es por aquí… no puedo ser tan desorientada, estoy segura – observó la esquina de una casa y observó el nombre de la calle – es la calle correcta, creo que el sitio está algo escondido _¡¿por qué se me perdió el estúpido croquis?!_ – se regañó mentalmente. Estaba a punto de seguir haciéndolo cuando en el otro lado de la calle, diagonalmente, vio a dos chicas o ¿chicos? No veía bien. (debía cambiar sus gafas por unas nuevas) – Será mejor preguntarles a ellos o ellas o quien fuese ¡me cansé de buscar! – caminó decididamente hacia el lugar hasta que…

**------------------------------**

- Eh… disculpen… podrían decirme donde… ¡Ay no! ¿Ustedes? – se golpeó la frente con las manos.

- Hola Cindy – respondieron ambas.

- Voy a matar a ese chico – dijo para sí refiriéndose a Eugene.

- ¿A quién si se puede saber? – preguntó Helga de forma amistosa pero Cindy (por obvios motivos) no lo consideró así.

- ¡A nadie! En serio ya me voy – empezó a retroceder.

- Espera, no te vayas Cindy – dijo Helga levantándose de su lugar al mismo tiempo que Phoebe que observaba la escena muy intrigada _¿qué pretendía Helga con Cindy?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Vaya – se rió – así que era eso ¿eh?

Arnold lo vio mitad cabizbajo mitad enojado _¿Por qué se reía? ¡No era cosa de risa!_

- ¡Abuelo!

- No te enojes, chaparrín. No es el fin del mundo – se levantó y fue hacia la nevera a buscar algo de comer.

- No es eso, abuelo. Es solo que esto me tiene muy… - se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Congungdigo?

- ¿Qué? – Phil hizo un gesto con la mano diciéndole a Arnold que espere.

- Ahora sí – terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca – Dije confundido – tomó un poco de ¿agua? – Arnold observó lo que bebía su abuelo muy intrigado.

- Ah… - el anciano alzó una ceja – Eh… sí, eso estoy muy confundido. Odio decirlo pero Helga me confunde y mucho.

- Pero si así ha sido siempre ¿no recuerdas acaso cuando una vez viniste a casa con el pantalón lleno de plumas diciéndome que no entendías por qué esa niña te molestaba tanto?

- Bueno, sí, pero... – volvió a rascarse la cabeza en un gesto casi automático – esto es distinto – se acercó más a la mesa y vio a su abuelo con apremio.

- ¿Distinto? – Volvió a beber… lo que estaba bebiendo - ¿en qué forma Hombre Pequeño?

- Pues… - bajó la vista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo "distinto" que era su taro con Helga.

El anciano lo vio atentamente y no se le escapó la expresión de su nieto. - _Por lo visto no me equivoqué…_ - pensó

- Es… - Arnold seguía tratando de explicarle el detalle que lo confundía, explicarle sin que su abuelo piense cualquier cosa que no venía al caso.

- No te preocupes Arnold ya te entendí.

- No abuelo, no quiero que pienses que…

- ¿Pensar qué cosa? ¿Hay algo que tenga que pensar? – torturar a su nieto no estaba mal siendo que el día estaba muy aburrido.

- ¡Nada! – dijo rápido… quizá demasiado.

Phil volvió a reír.

- Por segunda vez: Nada no es algo que te describa Arnold – se volvió a reír y el chico solo lo vio resignado.

- Está bien. Dime abuelo ¿qué hago?

- No sé y antes que protestes – agregó al ver que el chico ya se aprestaba a reclamar su falta de respuesta – Voy a decirte una sola cosa – dijo en tono solemne.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer respecto a esa chiquilla piénsalo primero con esto – se señaló el pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que te he dicho. Lo que te tiene confundido es tu cabeza – se la señaló – si piensas con el corazón y no con la cabeza sabrás lo que debes hacer. Eres inteligente, Arnold y más de una vez has sabido como ayudar a otros; ahora te toca ayudarte a ti mismo y sacarte de la confusión que tienes en este momento, no te desesperes… podrás hacerlo y más vale que sea rápido.

El chico se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo su abuelo pero lo último lo dejó intrigado

- ¿Por qué dices que más vale que sea rápido?

- Si no me equivoco hoy tienen partido de béisbol y también va a estar ella ¿no?

- Sí – se ruborizó nuevamente – pero ya hemos jugado béisbol con Helga y…

- Si es que tampoco me equivoco es la primera vez que van a poder hablar largo y tendido desde aquella vez que la fuiste a dejar a su casa ¿verdad?... Lo que fue un gesto muy caballeroso por cierto y… algo acertado si me lo preguntas.

- ¡Abuelo! – ahora si estaba completamente rojo.

- ¿Qué? Solo te digo lo que pienso – observó a su nieto y volvió a reír – en verdad te tiene mal esto ¿no?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es la primera vez que te veo sonrojarte tanto. Pareces un tomate maduro – volvió a reír y a beber más. Arnold, a despecho de si mismo, también lo hizo.

- _¿Quién lo diría? Lo haré, si me equivoco no está mal hacerlo además de que somos amigos y tal vez… ¡no! Primero lo primero… _- detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que su abuelo volvía a llevarse el vaso a la boca. – Eh… abuelo – lo llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué estás tomando?

- Un delicioso jugo que había en la nevera. Seguro que lo hicieron ayer porque hoy no bebimos jugo y…

- Ayer tampoco tomamos jugo, abuelo, ni siquiera anteayer. Creo que ese era el mejurje hecho por la abuela – Phil observó el vaso porque de bebida ya no había nada.

- Y… ¿para qué era?

- No me atreví a preguntar – vio como su abuelo dejaba el vaso en el fregadero y salía de la cocina. Arnold lo vio y justo cuando estaba por perderlo de vista murmuró:

- Si preguntan por mí, estoy en la oficina.

- De acuerdo. Me pregunto si está bien lo que voy a hacer… - comenzó a pensar y entre más lo hacía más se decidía. – ¡Lo haré! – salió corriendo de la cocina, agarró su guante y su bate de béisbol y se fue rumbo al "Campo Gerald".

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Qué sucede Helga?

- Espera Pheebs – se acercó a Cindy quien empezaba a preguntarse por qué no salió corriendo en cuanto pudo. – Cindy yo…

- En serio, ya entendí… - negó con las manos frenéticamente.

- Cindy…

- Ya entendí, se que no debí decir nada y que fue mi culpa que…

- ¡Quieres callarte y escuchar! – gritó.

Phoebe y Cindy saltaron en sus sitios.

- Lo siento, no quise gritar – se puso una mano sobre la frente y los ojos, intentando calmarse. – Lo que quiero decir es que… lo siento ¿si? – se quitó la mano de los ojos y cuando lo hizo pudo ver que sus disculpas había dejado sorprendidas a las dos chicas. – Es en serio por si acaso.

- No, sí es que es… - empezó a decir Phoebe mientras se colocaba a un lado de Cindy.

- Imprevisto, no me lo esperaba, la verdad. Está hablando en serio ¿verdad?

- Sí, Cindy, si hablo en serio. Es una de las pocas cosas en las cuales he sido sincera durante toda mi vida.

- Pero…

- Me puse frenética – vio a la chica y debido a que creía a cabalidad lo que le dijo decidió añadir – y supongo que ya sabes el motivo.

Ahora fue el turno de Phoebe de sorprenderse, ya lo había hecho pero no tanto como en ese momento y la razón era que al decir eso la rubia daba por confirmada la teoría de Cindy, no es que la otra se haya equivocado pero pudo negarlo y eso le hubiera hecho creer que sus deducciones habían sido erróneas.

- Helga… - intentó decir algo.

- Se lo que hago Phoebe, se lo que estás pensando pero así lo he decidido. Lo que te hice fue muy grave – la chica intentó volver a hablar pero su amiga no la dejó – aunque no lo parezca pero quiero que sepas que confío en ti y si dije lo que dije sin oírte primero era porque estaba enojada y esto es lo que hago para demostrártelo. Estoy dispuesta a exponerme y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Phoebe sonrió con eso, por supuesto que sabía a que se refería su amiga con eso porque si había algo que la detuvo en el pasado para decir su secreto era que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondido o que alguien lo descubriera y se ría de ella para luego convertirse en la burla de los demás porque tenía una reputación que salvar; eso era en el pasado, ahora ¿qué la detenía?

- Claro, Helga.

- Me alegra – ambas sonrieron.

- Eh… chicas, se que ya se llevan bien y todo pero me pueden explicar algo de lo que sucede, aunque sea para no sentirme de sobra es que es algo incómodo por si no lo notan - ambas la miraron – si no les molesta, claro.

- Lo siento Cin ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?

La chica pareció pensárselo – No es muy original pero descuida, Helga, puedes llamarme como quieras siempre y cuando no sea para molestarme tengo mala experiencia con los apodos en público – Helga y Phoebe se miraron y volvieron a reír – ¿Qué? Es cierto.

- Lo sabemos

- Como te decía, no quise tratarte así antes pero ya sabes, tú misma lo dijiste – dijo refiriéndose a lo que ella mencionó sobre que lo celos hacen hacer cualquier tontería – y lo admito pero…

- Tranquila, ya entendí.

Helga pareció recordar algo de repente

- Antes que nada Cindy – Phoebe la observó y supo que era lo que venía – si te atreves a mencionarle esto a alguien yo…

- Lo sé, lo sé – se apresuró a decir – se a lo que te refieres y si antes lo hice ya lo remedié.

- ¿De qué hablas? – la miró ceñuda

- Nada, no hablo de nada _si se enteraba que Eugene estuvo a punto de saberlo tendría definitivamente que cambiarse de escuela, menos mal él no le creyó y consideró todo como una broma… _ – se rió nerviosa pero Helga no parecía muy confundida.

- Cindy… - llamó Phoebe.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué venías a preguntarnos antes?

- Ah… eso, es que… hablé con Eugene y me invitó a jugar béisbol al…

- Campo Gerald – respondieron al unísono.

- Sí, eso; que nombre para más extraño – dijo pensativamente.

- No se lo digas a Gerald – murmuró Phoebe.

- ¿A quién?

- A nadie – fue el turno de Phoebe de ponerse nerviosa y Helga la vio extraño.

- Ah…

- Bueno, te llevamos nosotras, íbamos a ir de todas formas.

- ¡Qué bien! Es que perdí el croquis que él me dio.

- Descuida. Vamos.

El camino fue silencioso pero no incómodo las cosas estaban claras y al fin Cindy podía respirar tranquila.

- ¡Escúchenme todos! – gritó Helga nada más llegar y ver a los que habían llegado empezar a jugar.

- Cindy ¡llegaste!

- Hola Eugene. Casi me pierdo pero…

- No es momento para eso – interrumpió la rubia al ver que ese par iba a empezar a charlar.

- Oh, claro.

- Cómo decía…

- ¿Y ahora que quieres Pataki? – inquirió Rhonda algo enfadada.

- Nada que te interese pero ya que estas aquí que puedo hacer ¿no? – la vio feo y la chica no se quedó atrás.

- ¡Ejem, ejem! – carraspeó Gerald desde el fondo – ¿Decías?

- Ah, sí. Bueno quiero presentarles a Cindy, ella…

- ¡Ya la conocemos! – gritó Sid.

- Ya sé… ¿me dejan terminar?

- ¡Continúa!

- Gracias Stinky. Ella es Cindy y desde ahora quiero integrarla al grupo ¿si así lo desean claro?

- ¡Sí! – animó Eugene.

- ¿Por qué?

- No te interesa Rhonda.

- Me opongo – se cruzó de brazos

- Te apoyo – dijo Gerald contradiciendo a Rhonda y la morena no tardó en mirarlo de forma asesina – Que alce la mano quien esté de acuerdo.

Inmediatamente casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y los que no lo hicieron no era porque no quisieran sino porque no conocían a la chica. Gerald empezó a contar todas las manos y anunció: - ¡La mayoría gana!

- ¡Sí! ¡Bienvenida al grupo Cindy! – Eugene corrió a abrazarla pero tropezó con una pelota en el camino – ¡Estoy bien!

- Me alegro. Ahora ¡a jugar! – gritó alegremente. Quien dijo alguna vez que hacer algo bien es reconfortante estaba en lo cierto, estaba feliz por ella y por Cindy pero estuvo más feliz cuando…

- Me gusta la nueva Helga – dijo Arnold al pasar por su lado. Había llegado casi al mismo tiempo que Helga y se quedó a sus espaldas para no interrumpirla y lo que escuchó lo alegró mucho.

Sus latidos se paralizaron, el cuerpo no le respondía, solo pudo decir: – ¿Eh?

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno esta es una nueva entrega del fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado. En este momento no me acuerdo de todo lo que puse en este capítulo jejejeje pero a grandes rasgos ¿qué les pareció la disculpa de Helga? ¿La conversación de Phil con Arnold? El hombre tenía algunas sospechas jejejeje. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Arnold? ¿A qué se decidió? Hmmm… da mucho que pensar ¿no? Ah… solo hago alusión a la broma de las plumas porque es la que más me acuerdo tengo que ponerme a ver Arnold de nuevo para poder mencionar más cosas. _

_Antes de irme quiero disculparme por no contestar sus reviews es que yo solo voy el tiempo justo al cyber, suficiente para revisar si están actualizados algunos fics, a investigar algún trabajo cuando me mandan, a publicar, etc. Conclusión: tiempo escaso. Y por eso les contesto aquí:_

_**patty: **__tú me escribiste hace poco y te agradezco tus palabras (aunque hayan sido pocas). Me alegra que mi fic te parezca entretenido._

_**Azrasel: **__tus comentarios siempre me animan, todos los que me has enviado. El review que me enviaste en el capítulo cinco me alegró bastante y me ayudó a escribir el seis e inconscientemente cada vez que publico siempre espero tu comentario para saber que voy bien. Es irónico pero lo que me escribes a veces me inspira y puede ser parte del siguiente capítulo, si quieres comprobarlo revisa tu comentario del capítulo 6 y revisa el capítulo 7 ahí sabrás de lo que hablo jejejeje. Gracias, en serio._

_**teddyetere: **__Me encanta leer lo que piensas de los capítulos. Me agrada también hablar contigo por msn es que casi no hablo con nadie por este medio (aunque solo lo hayamos hecho un par de veces). _

_**acosta pérez josé ramiro: **__¡Ay! ¿Cómo te agradezco? Lo mejor sería personalmente pero ya que hay unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros de distancia entre nuestros países pues… me parece que es mejor así jejeje. Lo mismo que le dije a Azrasel siempre que publico inconscientemente espero tu opinión, eso me dice si lo he hecho bien o mal. Gracias por tus reviews, espero que hagas algún fic de los Rugrat´s Crecidos en español, sería una ferviente lectora jajaja. _

_**Alisse: **__no te preocupes por no dejar comentario en el capítulo seis. El que hayas dejado comentario en todos estos capítulos significa mucho para mí. Te lo agradezco_

_**cliana: **__Cliana, clianita, amiguita. Gracias Angélica por estar ahí, a ti y a Ingrid gracias. Porque lees esto de primera mano o sea antes de que sea publicado o pasado siquiera a la computadora. Nunca te agradecí (y si lo hice no me acuerdo) por estar ahí cuando pasó eso del juramento, el que hayas estado ahí justo en el momento me ayudó bastante porque si no era así iba a explotar en cualquier instante. ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Gracias por confiar en mí y darme la confianza cuando ya la había perdido! ¡UN SUEÑO LOGRADO! ¡Gracias!_

_**Ingrid: **__¡Amiga! ¡Gracias! ¡Por fin! Me dejaste un comentario jajaja. Espero que pronto me digas que te parece mi historia ya sabes que lo que más valoro es tu opinión Ingrid. Quiero que este año se alargue, se extienda todo lo que pueda; tú sabes por qué y lo que significa para ambas que eso pudiera pasar, pero como no se puede a disfrutar cada día hasta que llegue el esperado ¿no? Esta es mi forma de decirte y agradecerte todo, por estar conmigo siempre. Eres mi mejor, la única, primera y verdadera amiga que alguna vez tuve y eso nadie lo cambia ¿de acuerdo? Espero que lo leas y si no lo haces te obligo a hacerlo jejejeje. Es broma, lo último, no lo otro que conste eh… Adiós, te quiero._

_Creo que son todos, gracias por todo y espero sigan leyendo esta historia que me encanta._

_Att. Clyo. _


	9. Lo fácil, lo simple y lo difícil

**9no. Cap. Lo fácil, lo simple y lo difícil.**

Juraría que el corazón se le detuvo por un instante. La sensación de lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas se le parecía mucho a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos ¿Cómo una frase podía alterarla tanto? ¿Cómo una simple frase era capaz de ser la causante de los estragos que ahora sentía dentro de sí?... _Me gusta la nueva Helga –_ ¡lo dijo, lo dijo! – susurró muy eufórica para sí.

- Lo que oíste – dijo sin voltearse del todo. Ella estaba detrás de él.

- Sí, pero… - intentaba que su voz sonase calmada, relajada, alegre, sorprendida pero nada ansiosa ya que por mucho que parezca que él le gustaba, él no podía saber que a ella le gustaba ¿confuso? Tal vez pero de cierto tenía bastante.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse! – gritaron desde el fondo y tanto Arnold como Helga dieron un respingo, se habían olvidado que estaban en el campo de juego, en la esquina de entrada mientras todos estaban a su alrededor… viéndolos. Que ninguno lo notara era muy distinto pero en verdad que algunos algo le estaba pareciendo curioso…

- ¡Enseguida! – Respondió el chico – Vamos Helga, nos esperan – le susurró y él le entregó su pelota; ella la recibió y de no ser porque tenía las ideas en su cabeza más o menos claras, hubiera saltado de la felicidad.

- _¡Me dio su pelota! ¡Me dio su pelota! ¡¡Sí!! _¡A moverse todos, a sus posiciones! – gritó alegre.

- ¡¡¡Sí!!!

- ¡Ya era hora!

El juego siguió, ningún equipo parecía estar dispuesto a perder por lo que el juego se estaba alargando más de lo necesario, pero a nadie le importaba porque estaban contentos; era el segundo juego en el que se reunían todos de nuevo y la pasaban muy bien.

- _¡Esto es fantástico! Me está mirando y… ¡sonriendo! _– de no ser porque Helga tenía una fuerza de voluntad envidiable hubiera caído divertida en el piso.

- ¡Hey, hermano, deja de hacer eso! – Gerald estaba exasperado.

- ¿Ah?

- Que dejes de hacer eso – le dio un manotón en la cabeza a Arnold.

- ¡Ay! ¿Y eso?

- Pareces ido – se cruzó de brazos

- ¿Ido?

- Sí, deja de sonreírte, pareces bobo.

- Yo no me sonrío – se paró derecho y vio a Gerald a la cara, el cual sólo rodó los ojos.

- Mira – le agarró la cara con ambas manos y se la giró en dirección a cierta rubia y Arnold… sonrió - ¡¿Ves?! ¡Lo haces de nuevo!

- No puedo evitarlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿La estás pasando bien? – preguntó Eugene a Cindy en un momento en que todos se cansaron de jugar y fueron a descansar desperdigados por todo el campo, en el caso de los chicos en cuestión, tirados cerca de la jarra de bebidas que Shina había traído de su casa.

- Bastante aunque no me explico que si llevo viviendo aquí cerca de tres años como es que… ¿Qué pasa? – Eugene la miraba con una cara que parecía rayar en la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

- ¿Llevas viviendo aquí cerca de tres años?

- Pues… sí ¿qué tienes eso de malo?

- Nada – se rió y Cindy lo vio extraño – es que antes no me explicaba como es que no conocías a Helga siendo que estuviste estudiando en la misma secundaria que nosotros y es ahora que lo entiendo… - volvió a reír pero esta vez más fuerte.

- Si me explicas te entiendo… - le dijo algo molesta.

- ¿No lo entiendes?

- No.

- Que acabo de descubrir que la razón por la que no conocías a Helga es porque tienes el mismo tiempo aquí que Helga tiene fuera de aquí; o sea que llegaste cuando Helga se fue.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – se levantó para servirse otro poco más de bebida y cuando volvió a sentarse notó que el chico aún no respondía: – ¿y bien?

- Es que desde que te conocí y me comentaste ese problema que tenías con Helga pues me dio algo de pena porque Helga no suelo dejar a medio terminar "sus problemas" pero después vi que tratabas con bastante familiaridad a los chicos…

- ¿Cuáles chicos?

- Ellos – señaló a Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold y Helga

- Ah… sigue.

- Deduje que si los conocías.

- Los conocí gracias a Helga.

- ¡Exactamente a eso es a lo que me refiero! – se entusiasmó y abrió los brazos como pretendiendo celebrar algo al mismo tiempo que veía a Cindy de forma anhelante como si quisiera que esta también celebre pero no ella bebió otro sorbo de su vaso y murmuró:

- Sigo sin entenderlo.

- Ah… bueno, donde estaba. Al ver que los conocías por Helga es porque ya conocías a Helga ¿no?

- Eugene – la chica soltó un suspiro – Repito: Sigo sin entender.

- ¿En verdad no me entiendes? – La chica negó con la cabeza – Es que creí que eras algo masoquista eso es todo.

Cindy quien había aprovechado ese momento para seguir bebiendo su jugo casi se atraganta con lo que él le dijo: - ¿Perdón?

- Bueno es que nadie que conozca a Helga se mete en problemas con ella aunque parezca ahora una persona amable igual de sarcástica pero amable al fin y al cabo.

- Ah… ¿era eso? – en cualquier otro momento se hubiese molestado pero en este no.

- Sí

- Ah… - el chico vio su reloj y se alarmó.

- ¡Tengo que irme!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Debo irme, se está pasando mi programa favorito. Adiós – se levantó rápido y por las mismas se cayó - ¡Estoy bien!

Cindy lo vio normal y sonrió.

- Tienes razón, ya me acostumbré

- ¿A qué?

- A tu rutina – el chico iba a preguntar pero recordó la "rutina" (se cae, se levanta, se tropieza)

Eugene se rió y se despidió de todos a quienes se topón en el camino. Cindy lo vio desaparecer y se iba a levantar cuando notó que Arnold y Gerald también se habían dirigido a esa mesa y como estaba en el piso no la notaron, iba a revelar su presencia cuando oyó de lo que hablaban…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Parezco un bobo, lo sé.

- Ni que lo digas – se apoyó en la mesa.

- Es que quiero conocer a Helga – le dijo decidido.

- ¿Eh? – Se paró derecho – pero si…

- No, es difícil de explicar pero quiero saber como Helga es realmente.

- Pero si… - seguía sin entender.

- No, yo… eh… nosotros, todos mejor dicho, conocimos a Helga anteriormente, cuando éramos niños, pero ahora está diferente; es amable, no tanto pero sí en comparación a lo que era antes pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Ayer y hoy vi a una Helga diferente, vi a la Helga de antes y a la Helga de ahora en una sola ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Te das cuenta de que hablas de Helga como si ella fuera unas canicas de colores? Que si es amarilla, si esta es roja o si es roja y amarilla – ambos rieron.

- Se que suena extraño pero así es como me siento respecto a ella.

- Ah… ¿y qué vas a hacer para "conocerla mejor"?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer para conocerla?

- Pues…

- No lo has pensado ¿cierto?

- No

- ¡Ay Arnold! – se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

- ¿Qué?

- Arnold, Helga te tiene mal viejo: estás confundido empezó a contar con los dedos – estás distraído, te has caído de un pórtico ¿Quién no recuerda que un pórtico tiene escalones? Te has dejado golpear por una pelota de béisbol…

- ¡Cuidado! – Gerald se movió a un lado pero Arnold no.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Ay! – Gerald volvió a su lugar.

- ¡Lo siento!

- No hay problema, Harold – le lanzó la pelota al chico y siguió hablando con su amigo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Con esa sumamos dos – siguió Gerald - ¿ves?

- Lo sé, lo sé ¿y ahora?

- Tienes que salir con Helga – le puso una mano en el hombro y Arnold sólo lo vio sin decir nada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _¿Tiene que salir con Helga?_

La chica se encontraba sorprendida y solo esperaba a respuesta de Arnold…

- Pues… no sé

- ¡No lo sabe! – exclamó pero por desgracia fue en voz alta.

- ¿Cindy? – Ambos chicos la vieron y ella no hizo más que levantarse algo nerviosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? – siguió inquiriendo Gerald.

- ¿Qué no sabe?

- No, Arnold, no es sobre ti ¡lo juro! – negó con sus manos.

- No te pregunté si hablabas de mí, te pregunté sobre lo que dijiste.

- ¿Acaso estuviste escuchando?

- No ¡Qué va!

- ¿Entonces por qué dijiste "no lo sabe"?

- Ah eso… me refería a… a… ¡Eugene!

- ¿Qué sucede con él?

- Sé le olvidó su… su… - la vista de ella fue dirigida a un vaso que estaba tirado, lo agarró y lo señaló – su vaso, se le olvidó.

- Eugene no trajo vaso – acotó Arnold

- Sí y por eso se lo voy a dar.

- Pero Eugene ya se fue – dijo Gerald.

- Por eso mismo se lo voy a dar. Adiós – se fue corriendo.

- ¿Qué crees que haya oído?

- No lo sé…

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Qué crees que signifique?

- No lo sé. Es muy raro y… - sus ojos le brillaron - ¡Ay no sé Pheebs! Es complicado y tampoco se qué sucede o que debo hacer es… ¡AY! ¡Cindy deja de hacer eso! ¿Por qué chocas a cada rato? – se sobó el brazo y la chica casi se asusta por haber chocado con Helga hasta que recordó que ya estaba en buenos términos con ella.

- Ah… eres tú.

- Pues claro ¿Quién más va a ser? ¿El hombre de las nieves? – repuso sarcástica.

- No – vio hacia atrás y observó como los chicos la buscaban con la mirada - ¡Escóndanme!

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

- No preguntes, Phoebe, sólo ¡háganlo! – Las agarró a ambas por los brazos y las puso en frente de ella y por el hueco que formaba los cuellos de ellas observó a los muchachos que seguían buscándola – caminen hacia un lugar donde yo pueda sentarme y ustedes me tapen.

- ¡Esto es ridículo, Cindy! El hecho de que ya te…

- Te interesa Helga.

- Convénceme – se cruzó de brazos.

- Es sobre Arnold – dijo misteriosa.

- ¿Arnold? – se sorprendieron Helga y Phoebe.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, Phoebe, lo escuché con mis propios oídos – se señaló ambas orejas.

- Camina, niña – Cindy empezó a retroceder y Phoebe y Helga a avanzar – Ahí hay un banco, vamos ¡deprisa!

- Calma, Helga.

- Ya lo sé, Phoebe. Más vale que sea bueno Cindy – caminaron un poco más – Llegamos. Ahora, siéntate y cuenta.

La chica así lo hizo, empezó su relato y entre más avanzaba más entusiasmaba y sorprendía a la rubia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Qué se traen esas tres?

- ¿Quién sabe? – Se alzó de hombros – Ya Rhonda, déjalas en paz.

Nadine se encontraba junto a Rhonda en otra esquina del campo; la primera, de rodillas, observando unas hormigas rojas y la segunda sentada a su lado intentando analizar cada uno de los movimientos de Helga. Se estaba impacientando hasta que vio como Cindy Fox se les acercaba a Phoebe y Helga empezando a caminar de forma bastante curiosa.

- ¿Es que no entiendes? – Se paró y se cruzó de brazos mirando desesperada a Nadine al mismo tiempo que intentaba no perder de vista a las otras chicas – Es muy importante que…

- Ya sé, ya sé – puso los ojos en blanco – Es muy importante porque no puedes dejar que Helga se salga con la suya después de la humillación que te hizo pasar – se levantó del piso, se sacudió la ropa y la vio paciente – Me lo sé de memoria y con respecto a lo que ellas hacen no tengo ni idea y debo decir que tampoco me interesa.

- ¡Tenemos que enterarnos, Nadine! – dijo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga - ¡Averigüémoslo! – La agarró por los hombros – Pataki debe saber que no soy ninguna tonta que se deja mandar así como así, ella debe saber que no se va a burlar de mí tan fácil.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? – Puso sus manos en la cintura - ¿Espiándolas? – dijo sarcástica pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho porque la expresión de Rhonda le daba a entender que más que un sarcasmo a ella le pareció una excelente idea.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**- ¡**¿Cómo que no lo sabe?!

- ¡SHHHHH! – se apuraron a callar a Helga.

- Baja la voz, Helga – Phoebe le tapó la boca.

- Nadie puede enterarse – se levantó Cindy y también le tapó la boca.

Helga las vio exasperada pero al final relajó su expresión.

- Me ferfiten – intentó hablar.

- ¿Qué? – Helga retiró las manos que estaban en su boca – Ah… eso.

- Sí… bueno ya me calmé ¡No lo sabe! – volvió a gritar pero esta vez en un susurro tratando así de calmarse – Tenía que hacerlo pero ¡¿Por qué?!

- Tranquila.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga Phoebe?

- No sé.

- Invitarlo tú – las dos la miraron.

- ¿A dónde? – Cindy las vio exasperadas

- ¿De qué hemos estado hablando?

- De Arnold – respondieron.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¡Uyyyyy! De la cita de la que no sabe Arnold pero nosotras sí – Helga ya la había entendido pero su cara seguía igual.

- Lo que Cindy quiere decir es…

- Ya lo sé, Phoebe. Lo que no entiendo es como quieres que lo invite yo, así no se dan las cosas.

Cindy y Phoebe la vieron extraño.

- Helga no me digas que eres de las que cree que es "necesario" que las invite un chico porque una chica **no debe** – terminó Cindy. _No la entendía, pasaba de chica ruda a la más cursi del planeta ¿qué le pasaba?_

- Helga, créeme eres de la última persona que esperé oír eso.

- No es eso, Phoebe, esto… - se rascó la cabeza – es algo que no deja de inquietarme…

- ¿Por qué?

- Arnold está o es… no ya lo era ¡en fin! Arnold es raro. Primero: no me habla, sólo sonríe y cuando quiere hablar se arrepiente; segundo: cuando decide hablar me deja con la impresión de que… bueno… ya sabes… - se sonrojó levemente – entonces pienso ¡soy feliz!; tercero: me sigue hablando, hablando y me dice ¡olvídalo! ¡¿Qué demonios debo olvidar?!; cuarto: me sonríe y decide conocerme, lo que es más raro siendo que ya me conoce – aclaró – pero para rematar no sabe si salir conmigo. Si ustedes han entendido al Arnold de esta semana que me lo explique porque ¡me está desesperando!

Cindy y Phoebe se miraron y vieron a Helga con algo de pena ¿No lo entendía? Era tan simple, al menos para ellas.

- Dejen de mirarme así y expliquen.

- Bueno, si entendemos a Arnold ¿verdad Cindy?

- Sí… creo.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

- Te voy a explicar la parte de conocerte.

- Esa parte yo tampoco la entendí – dijo Cindy viendo a las dos chicas.

- ¡Alguien me apoya! – se alegró Helga.

- Ya verás – se rió. Phoebe empezó a buscar algo con la mirada cuando lo encontró dijo: - Helga, pídele a Harold que te pase aquella pelota – señaló el centro del campo por donde estaba pasando el chico mencionado.

- ¿Para qué quieres que lo haga?

- Sólo hazlo, por favor.

- Si tú lo dices.

- ¡Hey Harold!

- ¿Ah? – el chico volteó a verla

- ¿Podrías pasarme esa pelota, por favor?

- Claro – el chico tomó la pelota y fue a entregársela a la chica quien la aceptó – Gracias – y sonrió ligeramente.

- De nada – y se fue.

- Toma – le entregó la pelota a Phoebe quien la dejó a un lado

- ¿Ahora lo ves?

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron Cindy y Helga.

Phoebe no pudo hacer más que verlas resignada. Muy bien. Plan B. _¿Cuál era?_ En el camino a casa lo decidiría pero lo haría, eso era seguro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- No, no, no y no

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no y punto ¿no lo entiendes?

- La verdad no, ¿sabes? Me estoy rindiendo y esto no es una buena señal.

- ¿Cuando me has dado buenas señales?

- Buen punto – ambos rieron.

Ambos chicos, Gerald y Arnold se encontraban en la habitación del segundo tratando de encontrar la forma de "conocer a Helga". La verdad en teoría resultaba bastante simple: hablas con la persona a quien se supone debes conocer, se conocen, siguen hablando, se siguen conociendo y ¡ya está! Pero para Arnold no; la cosa no era tan simple como se la pintaba Gerald, para él había algo más… mucho más que solo hablar ¿qué? No lo sabía.

- No, ya en serio ¿como vas a hacerlo si no haces lo que te digo?

- No lo sé… debe haber alguna otra forma.

- ¿Cuál se te ocurre?

- No sé… otra.

- Créeme amigo – le puso una mano en el hombro – una cita es lo mejor.

_Cita… ¿Cita con Helga Pataki era lo mejor? ¿Y si no?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Qué, qué? Ni loca.

- Bueno era una opción.

- Ni hablar Fox, decirle a Arnold que me gusta no es una opción.

- Te lo dije – murmuró Phoebe.

Habían llegado hace media hora a la casa de Helga y el tema de conversación desde que llegaron había sido el mismo: Arnold.

- ¿Y como se supone que vas a salir con él si no le dices que te gusta? O ¿Cómo esperas llegar a algo más si no le dices que te gusta? No te entiendo – dijo frustrada mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Phoebe.

- Bienvenida al club, Cindy – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y evitó por poco que Helga le diera con un zapato que le había lanzado - ¡Hey! Solo bromeaba – se rió.

- No parecía – se lanzó sobre la silla rodante de su escritorio – y empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, bueno digamos que jugar no era precisamente lo que hacía tal parecía que iba a arrancárselo – De todas formas nada es lo que parece… creí que ahora iba a ser más…

- ¿Sencillo? – le ayudó Cindy.

- Sí, eso.

- Salir con un chico nunca es sencillo, especialmente si lo que estás es enamorada.

- Cindy tiene razón. Si en verdad quieres salir con Arnold al menos tendrás que decirle lo que sientes ¿no crees?

- Sí, pero ya sabes… desde que pasó "eso" en Industrias Futuro ninguno dijo nada ¿Y si lo olvidó? ¿Y si reacciona igual que esa vez? Nadie me descarta eso y tampoco quiero que pase.

- Te comprendo, Helga, pero Cindy tiene razón ¿cómo piensas llegar con Arnold a algo más si no le dices lo que sientes?

- Créeme, Helga, eso es lo mejor – le dijo Cindy con aires de experta.

- ¿Ah sí? – Levantó una ceja y jugando con un lápiz empezó a girar en su silla - ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?

- Pues sí… - era imposible incluso en la posición en la que se encontraba (amiga declarada de Helga Pataki) no dejarse intimidar por Helga.

- ¿Por favor? – si antes había ocultado su sarcasmo ahora lo hizo totalmente evidente – Cindy, esto es serio.

- ¿Qué experiencia podrías tener respecto a chicos?

- Eso es ir al punto, Pheebs. Responde Fox.

- Pues, imagino que tengo más experiencia que ustedes ¿o no?

- Te refieres a…

- A eso – Phoebe abrió los ojos sorprendida – Ay, no me mires así, tenemos quince años; no puedo creer que te sorprenda el que ya haya salido con alguien antes.

- Bueno… - la chica empezó a retorcer sus manos – no es eso, sólo que bueno no…

- Ve al grano chica lista – soltó refiriéndose a Cindy - ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿Con cuantos has salido? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Te has enamorado? Habla rápido - chasqueó sus dedos varias veces – no quiero que se te vaya la vida en eso. Detalles, detalles y apresúrate.

- Calma, calma… - intentó reírse pero le era imposible en especial cuando se sentía como en medio de un interrogatorio y ella era la culpable.

- No me pidas que me calme. Phoebe, anota por favor, puede que luego nos sirva… ya sabes para más adelante.

- Anotando – la aludida sacó una libreta tan rápido que Cindy dudó seriamente sobre si había aparecido de la nada ¿o no?

- Esa libreta de donde…

- No te fijes en eso y habla. No nos hagas perder el tiempo.

- Bueno ¿qué quieres que te diga?

- Lo que pregunté.

- Pues… - se rió nerviosa – ya se me olvidó, es que lo dijiste tan rápido que…

- Descuida. Phoebe por favor – señaló a la chica y esta se levantó, puso su lápiz detrás de una oreja y empezó a leer:

- Muy bien, lo que dijo Helga y ahora debes tratar de responder lo más acertadamente posible debido a la seriedad de la situación en la que nos encontramos y…

- Al grano, niña.

- Ahí iba, ahí iba: ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

- Pues poco pero algo.

- ¿Con cuantos?

- ¿Desde pequeñita? ¿Así de chiquita? – juntó su dedo índice y pulgar para hacerle entender su pregunta.

- Helga - ambas la miraron.

- Desde cualquier edad.

- Pues, salí con alguien a los cinco años, bueno si se le puede llamar salir con alguien cuando un niño te lleva desde el salón de clases al comedor tomados de la mano. No fue la gran cosa pero él juraba que estaba enamorado.

- ¿Esa es tu información?

- No toda.

- Continúa entonces…

- La siguiente vez fue a los once años. Un chico de secundaria me pidió salir y como se veía que era buen chico y no tenía nada que perder acepté sin problemas.

- ¿Hay más?

- Sí. Este año, en las vacaciones de verano otro chico me invitó a salir y yo acepté.

- Siguiente pregunta, Phoebe… ¿Phoebe? ¡Phoebe!

- ¿Eh?

- No respondías.

- Lo siento, me quedé pensando ¿decías?

- La siguiente pregunta – frunció el ceño ante la distracción de su amiga. Ella no era así _¿qué le pasaba? _

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Te refieres a…

- Todos – se adelantó Phoebe.

- Con el primero sólo ese día pero me pareció muy tierno, con el segundo un par de meses, con el tercero no cuenta pero si te interesa duró todo el verano.

- ¿Por qué no cuenta el tercero? - se interesó la rubia

- Porque es un idiota al que me place golpear cada vez que lo veo. Es una historia larga, tal vez otro día les cuente.

- Sí es así no me ayudas en nada Cindy. Si es porque te han invitado a salir, olvídalo que de esos ya tengo bastantes…

- ¿Qué? ¿A ti te han invitado a salir, Helga?

- Claro, Phoebe. - _¿Por qué Phoebe tenía esa expresión de asombro en la cara? Ni que fuera la gran cosa_

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues que ¿qué pasó? ¿Saliste o no?

- Claro que no, todos son un montó de babosos, además que ya tengo suficiente con J… ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Con quién? – obviamente Helga había hablado de más y las chicas se quedaron tan sorprendidas que no dudaron en intentar sacarle alguna especie de información.

- ¿Con quién qué?

- Con quien ibas a mencionar – le dijo Phoebe.

- Yo no iba a mencionar a nadie – se levantó de su asiento y les dio la espalda a propósito. Cosa que en vez de calmar a las chicas las intrigó más.

- Sí ibas a hacerlo, dinos a quien ibas a… ¡Rayos! – se sobó la rodilla pues se había golpeado con el escritorio y de paso recogió algo que había caído al suelo - ¿Y esto?

- ¿Qué cosa? – la chica se dio la vuelta y en manos de Cindy vio lo que parecía ser una caja común y corriente - ¿Y eso? No la había visto – le quitó la caja.

- ¿Qué es, Helga?

- No comas ansias, Pheebs – quitó la tapa de la dichosa caja y en su interior solo pudo ver chocolates con crema.

- ¡Chocolates! – gritó Cindy nada más los vio - ¿Puedo? – sus ojos casi brillaban.

- Si tanto los quieres – le entregó la caja – me gustan los chocolates pero tampoco soy adicta.

- Yo tampoco, sólo que si hay algo que me fascina más que cualquier otro dulce son los chocolates.

- ¿Le quieres hacer competencia a Choco-Niño?

- ¿A quien?

- A nadie – Phoebe se rió - ¿De quién es, Helga?

- Déjame ver – la rubia le volvió a quitar la caja a Cindy que ya se había devorado tres de los quince chocolates que había – no hay nota – le entregó los dulces restantes a la chica, volteó la caja pero nada – Nada de nada.

- Que raro ¿no?

- Se lo preguntaré a Miriam, puede que haya estado despierta cuando llegó esto – agitó la caja – o quizá eran para alguien más y ella lo puso aquí; yo que sé, y de paso aprovecho para ver si hay algo decente en la nevera. Tengo hambre. Vamos Cin.

- Voy.

Las tres chicas salieron del cuarto y bajaron a la cocina

- Oye Helga…

- Dime, Cindy – abrió la puerta del refrigerador y nada – ¡Rayos! Otra vez se le olvidó comprar comida. Ni modo, habrá que…

- ¡Helga! – gritó Cindy.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Cielos! Estoy a diez pasos no a diez kilómetros – cerró la puerta y enfrentó a Cindy con una mirada de impaciencia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Phoebe apareciendo en la estancia _¿no se suponía que estaba con ellas? _

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Buscando la guía telefónica - se ajustó los anteojos – la tenías refundida en el sofá.

- Corrección: Papá la tenía refundida allí – se acercó a su amiga y le quitó al guía de las manos – Me has leído la mente – empezó a buscar números.

- ¡Helga!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Me vas a poner atención?

- Te escucho, toma Phoebe, busca tú; ahí hay una silla – señaló la mesa de la cocina.

- Buscando, buscando, buscando…

- ¿Quién es ella? – señaló la mesa.

- Es Phoebe ¿quién más va a ser?

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – la aludida alzó la vista.

- No, Phoebe ¡Ella! – señaló a la mujer rubia que estaba dormida sentada en la silla y apoyada en la mesa como si estuviese desmayada.

- Ah… - hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano – ella.

- Miriam – se acercó a la mujer – Miriam – la sacudió fuerte - ¡Miriam! – le gritó en el oído.

- Mañana Bob, mañana cocino… - susurró aún dormida.

- Caso perdido – le soltó el brazo que (en un intento desesperado por despertarla) había jalado para ver si así se despertaba.

- ¿Quién es?- la chica se acercó lentamente y la vio directo a la cara, examinándola como si fuese algún experimento.

- Es mi madre, no un extraterrestre – se rió – parece que nunca hubieras visto a una persona dormida.

- Es que parece desmayada ¿Seguro está bien?

- Claro, es perezosa, no enferma.

- Listo, ya pedí la pizza. Llegará en media hora.

- Vamos, arriba – hizo una seña a las chicas para que la siguieran.

- ¿No ibas a preguntarle a tu madre sobre esa caja?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Si está más dormida que un oso. Subamos – las tres chicas volvieron a la habitación, exactamente en los mismos lugares que antes.

- Eh… chicas.

- Habla, Cindy.

- ¿Eso es lo que vamos a cenar?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La pizza

- Sí ¿por?

- ¿No vamos a cenar nada más? Ya sabes: pollo, carne, pescado… ¿algo?

- Phoebe ¿La pizza es de carne?

- Sí.

- Ya está, ahí tienes la carne ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Nunca has comido pizza para la cena?

- No, mi mamá no me deja.

- Eso está bien porque siempre es bueno alimentarse con una comida balanceada y rica en nutrientes y vitaminas.

- Phoebe…

- Al menos Cindy ya sabe por qué su mamá hace eso ¿no?

- Ah… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? Ya te explicaron ¿qué más quieres?

- ¿Tu mamá te deja hacer eso? No es que yo sea adicta a la comida nutritiva ni nada de eso pero…

- Cindy…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó al ver la cara de _¿alarma? _De Phoebe y el gesto resignado y molesto de la rubia, quien se había cruzado de brazos y la miraba fijamente.

- Te lo voy a decir una sola vez: No a mi madre no le importa (no lo nota) ni siquiera sabe que llegué y ya la viste por cierto así que tranquila – se rió – si como nutritivo, almuerzo bien en la cafetería, cortesía de Phoebe – la señaló y la aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza – y como más veces, allá, en su casa, que aquí en la mía. Cuando Miriam hace algo decente me quedo y ya. Listo ya está, no quiero más preguntas, reclamos, consejos, opiniones que, sinceramente, ya me sé de memoria ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí… creo – vio a Phoebe y observó que esta asentía con la cabeza – sí.

- Bueno, Cindy – suspiró – dejando el tema de mis padres a un lado, quiero decirte que sigo con lo mismo. No me ayudas.

- ¿Ayuda? ¿En qué? - _¿ahora de qué hablaba?_

- Referente a lo de Arnold – le dijo Phoebe al oído.

- ¡Ah! Eso – se rió para acto seguido desconcertarse - ¿cómo que no te ayudo?

- Eso, que no me ayudas.

- Pero ¿por qué? Buscas salir con Arnold ¿no?

- Sí – respondieron al unísono las chicas.

- Yo he salido con chicos ¿no?

- Ajá…

- ¿Y cual es el problema? Arnold es un chico y buscas salir con un chico ¿Cual es la diferencia? – Soltó exasperada – Si no la ves te las presto – se sacó las gafas y se las ofreció a Helga quien solo le dio un manotón mientras Phoebe reía por la ocurrencia.

- No me refiero a eso, tonta, me refiero a que Arnold no es como cualquier chico porque es _el chico _– alzó las cejas – y tú sólo has salido así porque… sí ¿Ahora entiendes?

- Más o menos – se rascó la frente.

- Phoebe, explícale.

- No hay problema – respiró hondo mientras intentaba no reír por la expresión de su amiga – Lo que Helga quiere decir es que tú has salido con chicos – se estaba cansando de la dichosa palabra – porque te plació en su momento hacerlo pero Helga – agarró a la chica, en cuestión, de los hombros y la puso frente a la morena para que la vea mejor – quiere salir con Arnold porque le gusta y porque para ser más explícita: Está e-na-mo-ra-da ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¡Phoebe! – Se puso roja – te dije que le explicara no que me pusieras en evidencia.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, Helga, además ella ya se lo imagina, lo sabe, lo confirma, lo ve ¿qué más quieres?

La rubia quería matarla pero no encontró nada con qué refutar su argumento así que mejor se mantuvo callada.

- Sigo diciendo que es lo mismo – intervino Cindy ajena a los pensamientos de Helga.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – soltaron Helga y Phoebe, ahora las desesperadas eran ellas _¿por qué Cindy no entendía?_

- Porque para cualquier relación funciona. Mi tía me lo dijo – acotó como si eso zanjara el asunto.

- ¿Qué te dijo a ver…? – aunque demuestre lo contrario la rubia sí confiaba en el criterio de un psicólogo o psicóloga debido a que antes su más profundo secreto había sido descubierto por alguien de su clase, entonces algo de cierto tenían ¿o no?

- Me dijo que en todas las relaciones lo que más hay es interés – Phoebe alzó las cejas – interés por la otra persona, claro.

- ¿Y?

- Pues… que tienes que generarlo.

- ¿Ah? – Se ajustó las gafas – Eso suena interesante.

- Gracias, Phoebe.

- Si me lo explican…

- Está bien – la chica se armó de paciencia - ¿Quieres salir con Arnold, no?

- Sí

- ¿Pero no quieres decirle que estás enamorada?

- No – era imposible decir que no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

- Al contrario… quieres que _él _se enamore o en otras palabras _**se interese**_ ¿no es cierto? – alzó las cejas en un gesto más que elocuente.

- ¡Sí! – las tres chicas ya estaban al borde de sus respectivos asientos.

- Entonces…

_¡¿Por qué Cindy se demoraba tanto en hablar?! _

- Has que se interese.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron Phoebe y Helga al unísono.

- Hazte la difícil.

Las dos chicas casi caen de sus asientos ante lo expuesto por Cindy _¿Qué?_

_**Cuatro semanas después…**_

_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡¡Maldición!!_

- ¿Dónde demonios se metió Cindy? – cerró la puerta de su casillero con fuerza y la chica detrás de la puerta sólo suspiró.

Era imposible. Llevaba todo el mes así pero es que también _¿Qué culpa tenía la pobre Cindy de haber caído enferma las dos últimas semanas?_ Ella había ido a verla (tenía varicela) y no había llevado a Helga porque era la única de las tres a la que aún no le caía esa enfermedad así que había riesgo de contagios, pero aún así, eso no la libraba de los arranques de mal humor de su amiga puesto que el "fantástico" plan de Cindy no había funcionado, al menos eso era lo que se podía decir porque Arnold y Helga todos los días hablaban como si nada estuviese pasando y ambos parecían que siempre tenían algo que decir pero se arrepentían ¿Qué por qué lo sabía? Porque había estado observándolos desde muy cerca y había algo que aún no encajaba del todo en sus observaciones _¿qué pasaba?_ Y era precisamente por ese algo que no había notado es que lamentaba tener que darle la misma respuesta a su amiga cada vez que estallaba:

- No lo sé…

- ¡Demonios, Phoebe! – susurró al ver que algunos estudiantes empezaban a observarlas curiosos – Tú la has ido a ver, ¡tú! Tienes que decirme donde está o cuando vuelve – su voz se fue tornando más amenazante – de lo contrario voy a matar a ese conjunto de cabello negro sobre una cabeza que no entiende absolutamente ¡nada! De lo que está pasando y juro que si cuando vuelve no tiene al menos una respuesta decente para el fracaso de "su plan" – hizo una voz graciosa ante la mención de lo último – que se vaya buscando un refugio porque yo…

- ¡Ay no! – la chica se puso pálida.

- ¡Qué! – estalló la otra e iba a darse vuelta para observar lo que había asombrado a su amiga cuando sintió los brazos de ella sujetarla por los hombros impidiéndole la movilización - Phoebe – pidió paciente pero sin quitar la amenaza de su voz – suéltame y di… ¡Esto es el colmo! – se deshizo del agarre de la chica, sacó un cuaderno de su bolso y se dirigió hacia el principio del pasillo donde estaba la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Helga, espera! – la chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su amiga pero… fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡AY! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me…?! – se dio la vuelta y a su espalda vio a Helga con una mirada de asesina (no era exageración) sujetando en alto un cuaderno que, para su suerte, no era muy pesado revelándole de paso que había sido ella la responsable del golpe que sintió en su cabeza nada más avanzó diez pasos por el pasillo - ¡¿Por qué?!

- Nada más empieza a rezar porque será la última que vez que se te ocurre de… - alzó el cuaderno y Cindy se protegió por puro reflejo con sus brazos esperando el golpe que por cierto no tenía idea de por qué llegaba ni por qué no llegaba. Se atrevió a alzar la vista y lo que encontró la desconcertó más: Phoebe forcejeaba con Helga por un cuaderno de matemáticas pero lo raro es que la chica con gafas era menudita _¿cómo Helga no se podía librar fácilmente de sus brazos si apenas le llegaban a las muñecas?_

- Suelta, Pheebs, a esta tipa yo la…

- ¡¿Cómo que esta tipa?! – se enfadó _¿y ahora qué hice?_

- Cindy… no la empeores… ¿quieres? - pidió la otra algo desesperada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Suspiró al ver que no le prestaban atención – Está bien – dejó sus cosas a un lado y empezó a ayudar a Phoebe a quitarle el cuaderno a Helga. El ser dos contra dos debía ayudar en algo pero aún así Helga no se dejaba lo que le daba a entender que estaba muy molesta y su pregunta seguía siendo _¿Por qué?_

- ¡Por fin! – el cuaderno fue liberado así como la maleta de la rubia que pronto sólo se vio con la posibilidad de bufar por el coraje – Oye, Helga, creo que debes tranquilizarte – intentó respirar lento, si que le había costado luchar con Helga – te puede hacer daño tanto enojo.

- ¡¿Enojo?! ¡¿Llamas a todo esto enojo?!

- Pues… sí.

- Eh… si me lo permiten ¿me pueden explicar que rayos pasa? – Helga la vio de forma asesina – o mejor no lo hagan así estoy bien – se rió de forma nerviosa.

- Camina Fox – la cogió de un brazo y empezó a jalarla hacia un armario de escobas. Phoebe sólo las observó a una y a otra y antes de seguirla recogió las cosas que habían caído al suelo en pleno forcejeo, algo le decía que la charla iba a ser algo larga y menos mal que tenían la costumbre de llegar siempre temprano a la preparatoria.

- ¡Qué lío!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Muy bien, hermano, ya casi lo tienes.

- ¿Lo tengo? ¿Qué tengo Gerald?

- Ya sabes… tu oportunidad – alzó las cejas repetidamente.

- Gerald – Arnold respiró profundo - ¿Cuál es tu concepto de oportunidad? Porque créeme cuando te digo que no lo relaciono con el mío.

- ¿No lo entiendes?

- Es claro que no.

- Dijiste que querías conocerla y no quisiste saber nada cuando te dije que lo mejor sería una cita. 

- Pero de eso hace ¡cuatro semanas!, Gerald. A este paso voy a volverme viejo – dijo algo apesadumbrado mientras metía algunos libros en su casillero.

- Fuiste tú el que quiso no seguirme.

- Sí te he seguido – cerró la puerta del casillero, se puso su maleta y vio a su amigo con el ceño fruncido – No en todo pero sí.

- Ese es el problema, Arnie – le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y empezaron a caminar – debiste seguirme en todo, absolutamente en todo.

- Da igual – se alejó de su amigo para beber un poco de agua del bebedero justo cuando Helga, Phoebe y Cindy se metían en un armario de escobas - ¿Y eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso – el chico señaló el armario y Gerald alcanzó a ver como la puerta era carrada por Phoebe.

- ¿Por qué Phoebe se metería en un armario de escobas? - empezó a sobarse el mentón – Eso es raro, no sabía que le gustaban los armarios ni nada que se le parezca, acaso tendrá una especie de…

- ¡Gerald!

- ¿Eh?

- No hablo de Phoebe.

- ¿Entonces de quién? Porque a quien vi fue a Phoebe.

- No, no era Phoebe sino Helga.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Helga en esto?

- Helga entró con Phoebe – explicó lentamente para que su amigo lo entienda – y Cindy ¿ahora lo entiendes?

- ¿Qué hacen las tres metidas en un armario de escobas?

Arnold se dio en la cabeza con una mano.

- Eso fue exactamente lo que pregunté hace unos momentos.

- Ah…

- ¿Y ahora?

- No lo sé

- ¿Y si lo ave…

- No, creerán que las espiamos y Helga podría molestarse.

- ¿A mi que me importa lo que ella diga? – Arnold lo vio algo molesto – Ah… y luego dices que no tengo razón.

- ¡Gerald!

- ¿Qué?

Arnold negó con la cabeza, de nada servía hacerle entender a Gerald algo que ni siquiera él entendía del todo.

- Vamos al salón, pronto empezarán las clases.

- ¿Y lo del armario?

- Dejemos al armario, digo las chicas, hacer lo que tengan que hacer. Luego preguntamos.

- Eso si nos contestan.

- Buen punto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Viste eso, Nadine?

- ¿Qué cosa, Rhonda?

- ¡Eso! – empezó a señalar el armario y el lugar donde minutos antes habían estado Gerald y Arnold. Nadine aún no captaba y se lo tuvo que decir: – ¡El armario, el bebedero!

- ¿Qué? Rhonda tengo sueño, tendré suerte si no me duermo en clase, además de que me prometiste que íbamos a llegar temprano para que yo tuviera tiempo de dormir algo. Me lo debes después de lo de anoche.

Y es que la chica tenía mucha razón. Rhonda y ella (ella por "pedido" de su amiga) desde que vieron el extraño comportamiento de las tres chicas y desde que a ella se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decirle a Rhonda que la mejor manera para resolver sus dudas era espiándolas no habían parado desde hace un mes, un mes que le estaba costando lágrimas imaginarias (porque no sabía fingir lágrimas) de súplica para que la deje descansar y mucho sueño porque cada vez que las seguían y obtenían algo medianamente interesante para la morena la obligaba a desvelarse en el teléfono o en una pijamada averiguando las posibles razones por las cuales las espiadas hacían las cosas _¿A ella qué le importaba?_ En ese último mes había aprendido más cosas de Phoebe y Helga que de las cucarachas o gusanos que le gustaba recolectar y eso era lo grave de su situación.

- Vamos, Nadine, esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad – empezó a sacudirla – prometo que te acompaño al estanque a conseguir bichos.

- Eso dijiste la última vez.

- ¿Y te acompañé no?

- Sí pero sólo estuviste ahí retorciéndote por el asco que sentías.

- Pero te acompañé. Vamos Nadine, por favor, por favor – juntó sus manos a manera de súplica – por favor.

- Está bien. Vamos

- ¡Sí! – le jaló el brazo y corrieron hacia el armario de escobas sin mirar a qué o a quien chocaban en el camino…

- ¡Ay! ¡Estoy bien!

- Eugene, vamos o llegaremos tarde.

- Ya voy, Sid.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Harold terminó de tragar su emparedado y fijó su mirada en la misma dirección que Stinky.

- Eso, que hace la Rhonda corriendo junto a Nadine…

- Ni que nunca corrieran – se burló Sid.

- No, que hacen las dos corriendo hacia aquel armario y el bebedero de agua o al menos eso fue lo que les escuché decir.

- Ah… quien sabe.

- ¿Qué tienen de especial un armario y un bebedero?

- No lo se – Harold empezó a desenvolver una paleta – todos en esta escuela se están volviendo cada día más locos.

- Tienes razón – dijeron los otros dos.

Eugene, en cambio, observó a sus amigos sólo que a diferencia de los chicos él sí sabía lo que tenía aquel armario. En el camino se topó con Cindy y vinieron conversando todo el rato hasta que a él se le desamarró la agujeta de su zapato y se detuvo a amarrarla mientras que Cindy ingresaba y justo cuando entró vio la escena entre las tres chicas _¿Qué pasaba ahí?_ Intentó seguirlas pero se chocó con los tres chicos y no lo dejaron permanecer ahí por lo que tuvo que quedarse con la duda; en el camino vio a Gerald y a Arnold y los escuchó hablando de aquel armario _¿Por qué estaban tan interesados? _Y para colmo Nadine y Rhonda chocaron con él y también las oyó hablar de eso, sólo que a eso se le agregó el bebedero donde habían estado Arnold y Gerald _¿Qué se traían Helga y Phoebe con Cindy que les pudiera interesar a Rhonda, Nadine, Arnold y Gerald?_ Sin duda Harold tenía razón, en esa escuela la gente estaba o se estaba volviendo loca.

- _Creo que a Cindy le interesará saber esto _– pensó antes de seguir a sus amigos y perderse por otro pasillo.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

- Así que era eso – se agarró el cabello en una coleta mientras intentaba procesar la información que le dio Helga, quien no dejaba de dar vueltas en el lugar a pesar de ser un sitio muy pequeño.

- Helga me estás mareando

- ¡No me importa! – las dos la vieron sorprendidas. – Lo siento, Phoebe pero tengo mucho coraje porque el plan de alguien – miró feo a Cindy y esta tuvo que desviar la vista – no funcionó.

- Lo siento ¿sí? – la chica aló las manos en son de paz – no creí que no fuera a funcionar.

- El punto aquí no es que lo sientas sino lo que hagas por remediarlo.

- ¿Remediarlo? ¿Yo? – se alarmó.

- Cindy, lo que Helga trata de decir es que…

- Yo no trato de decir nada, Phoebe, simplemente dije lo que dije y será mejor que empieces ya ¿oíste? – chasqueó los dedos y al hacerlo su mirada brilló de furia contenida y Cindy no entendió como es que Phoebe podía estar tan tranquila cuando Helga lo que inspiraba era todo menos tranquilidad, de hecho el miedo estaba muy cerca de ser tan tangible en su presencia.

- S-s-sí – tartamudeó – Ejem – se agarró la garganta – si pero ¿cómo?

- Tú eras la de la brillante idea princesa. Piénsalo tú – se cruzó de brazos.

- Pero yo… - buscó con la mirada a Phoebe y esta al notarlo suspiró.

- Helga… - llamó despacio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No creo que Cindy sea la completa responsable, de hecho creo que ni siquiera es la culpable.

- ¿Eh?

- Tú cállate – señaló a Cindy que no pudo controlar sus sorpresa ante las palabras de Phoebe – y tú explícate Phoebe.

- Lo que trato de decir es que, Cindy – la señaló – sólo nos dio una idea de lo que podíamos hacer porque en realidad no teníamos nada.

- Sí pero ella fue la que dijo lo que dijo Arnold.

- Yo sólo te dije lo que escuché, no podía saber lo que Arnold haría.

- Bonita la hora en que lo dices ¿no?

- Olvídalo.

- Ya lo hice

- Claro – tragó saliva y decidió quedarse callada porque parecía que Phoebe manejaba mejor su defensa que ella misma.

- De todas formas, Helga, sólo estamos un poco más adelantadas que antes porque de no ser por Cindy en este momento no sabríamos lo que Arnold desea hacer.

- Sí, claro. Sabemos lo que desea hacer pero de qué sirve cuando lo que desea no pasa ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Ese es mi problema ¡no pasa nada!

- Creo que esa parte ya la dedujimos.

- ¿Y ahora? – Cindy miró a una y otra pero ninguna pareció responderle - ¿Y si probamos el ataque directo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, chicas. Arnold parece que resultó más distraído de lo que pensaba.

- Arnold no es distraído – aclaró Helga.

- Bueno, entonces sabemos que tú lo distraes.

- Eso es cierto – corroboró Phoebe.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Saltó Helga - ¿Qué yo qué? – en su mente mil y una ideas se formaron.

- Eso, que tú lo distraes ¿No lo sabías? – La chica negó y Cindy vio a Phoebe y observó que esta negaba con la cabeza resignadamente – entonces el efecto es en ambos.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar en claves, Cindy?

Phoebe rió, Cindy se confundió y Helga se enfureció más.

- Sé clara, Cindy o Helga va a explotar.

- De acuerdo. Invítalo tú Helga.

- ¿Qué?

- Antes de que acabe el día. Invítalo, es la única manera – le dijo seria las otras chicas se miraron. Phoebe dijo que sí con la mirada y Helga ni siquiera sabía porque el tiempo en su cabeza pareció detenerse.

- Vayamos a clase – ambas chicas tuvieron que agarrar a Helga por los brazos porque esta parecía no querer reaccionar.

- ¡Qué chica para más rara! – exclamó Cindy sin poder contenerse aprovechando que Helga seguía en medio de su trance.

- No la has visto antes, Cindy.

Phoebe abrió la puerta justo en el momento que Rhonda y Nadine se separaron de ella.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Las dos chicas se quedaron frías pero Rhonda reaccionó al mismo tiempo que Helga.

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? No me hagas reír _Rhondi _– repuso sarcástica, la otra apretó los puños – ¿qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? Responde a la pregunta de Phoebe ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya te dijimos que nada Helga, lo sentimos solo pasábamos por aquí.

- ¿Ah sí? – la mirada que lanzó Helga fue helada y a Cindy otra vez le entró miedo. No entendía como Helga era capaz de cambiar de humor tan drásticamente en menos de un minuto; si las chicas en la secundaria (con las que alguna vez anduvo) se creían malas era porque no conocían a Helga Pataki, Helga daba miedo.

- Sí – respondió Rhonda lo más calmada posible.

Helga vio a Phoebe y notó como esta asentía con la mirada.

- Está bien, te dejaré tranquila sólo no me estorbes, _querida,_ voy a pasar – la hizo a un lado con una mano y se abrió camino entre la marea de estudiantes que habían en el pasillo seguida de muy cerca por Phoebe y Cindy que no sabía como es que había ido a parar a ser la mano izquierda de Helga porque la derecha era para Phoebe, no había duda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las horas de clase pasaron una a una y cada vez que se topaban con Rhonda el duelo de miradas era evidente. Lo contrario sucedía con Arnold y Gerald quienes solo las saludaban pero nada más y otra vez la sensación de que faltaba algo por decir reinaba en Phoebe; sensación que compartía Cindy pero con respecto a Eugene que parecía querer decirle algo pero no se animaba y Helga mientras tanto solo estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

La hora de deportes se hizo presente y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a ella; esa era de la pocas clases que compartían todos lo chicos del grupo sin excepción.

- ¡MUY BIEN! – un pitido fuerte se escuchó - ¡LOS QUIERO A TODOS DENTRO DEL GIMNASIO, AHORA! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS! – gritó el entrenador.

Todos los chicos entraron, las chicas se separaron de los chicos para ir a los vestidores a cambiarse. Phoebe terminó antes por lo que salió para ir a estirarse y cuando lo hizo notó que Gerald también estaba ahí.

- ¡Hola, Phoebe!

- Hola, Gerald ¿no nos saludamos antes?

- Tienes razón – el chico rió – ¿Qué tal vas?

- Aquí… acabo de salir de cambiarme ¿y tú?

- También

- Ah…

Si hubiera un premio a la peor conversación, esa hubiera ganado; los dos simplemente estaban ahí y ninguno se atrevía a decir mayor cosa.

- Eh…

- Yo…

Hablar al mismo tiempo tampoco parecía querer funcionar, iban a reparar ese hecho cuando los mejores amigos de ambos salieron de los vestidores y ellos (Phoebe y Gerald) se los quedaron viendo, el uno a Helga y la otra a Arnold _¿Qué ocultaban ese par?_

- No entiendo a Helga…

- Ni yo a Arnold…

- No se supone que… - lo dicho anteriormente fue dicho en voz alta y lo último al mismo tiempo. Ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos y abrieron los ojos como platos al captar el mensaje de sus respectivas palabras.

- ¿Acaso tú… - lo señaló Phoebe.

- ¿Tú también… - Gerald la vio tan sorprendido como ella a él.

- ¡Ya entiendo! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Helga y Arnold los miraron algo extrañados y sus miradas no tardaron en cruzarse y ambos se sonrojaron.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

- Cindy – susurraron – ¡Pssss! ¡Hey Cindy!

La aludida giró la cabeza y pudo ver en la entrada del vestidor alejado unos metros a Eugene.

- ¿Eugene?

- ¿Puedes salir? Si entro alguien de seguro me mata – la chica se rió.

- Ya voy, espérame unos momentos – no pasó más de un minuto cuando la chica salió ya lista con el uniforme para deportes – Dime ¿Qué deseas?

- Yo…

- ¡Cindy! – alguien la llamó, ella giró y solo pudo notar a Phoebe que venía corriendo jalando de un brazo a Helga quien se hallaba casi tan confundida como ella al ver la escena. - ¡Vamos!

- ¿Qué?

- No… - intentó respirar – no preguntes. Vamos – le tomó un brazo y la jaló.

- Luego hablamos Eugene.

- No hay problema.

Phoebe las llevó hacia una esquina del gimnasio.

- Habla, Pheebs ¿por qué me jalaste?

- Espera… un momento – se agarró el pecho – es por esto que no me gustan los deportes.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo sé, aquí Phoebe me jaló al igual que a ti y aún no me ha dicho el motivo.

- Gerald…

- ¿Qué pasa con Gerald?

La chica respiró profundamente antes de empezar a contarles todo lo que habían dicho que en realidad no había sido mucho pero si muy importante. Cuando terminó Helga quedó de la misma forma que antes.

- Hoy en el comedor.

_**En el comedor…**_

- Escucha, Arnie tú debes…

- No Gerald, sólo voy a hablar con Helga ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Los chicos se hallaban en el comedor el uno intentando hablar con Arnold y el otro no entendiendo de qué le hablaba Gerald; la diferencia entre ambos chicos es que Gerald no le había dicho nada de lo que hablaron a Arnold pero al parecer no hizo falta porque el chico se reveló: se decidió a hablar con Helga incluso antes de Gerald poder decirle lo que ocurría y la conclusión a la que había llegado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Tranquila, Helga…

- Respira… - Cindy respiró profundamente para que la chica la imite.

- Sólo piensa que es como cualquier conversación que hayas tenido con Arnold antes.

- Respira…

- En realidad, no es mucho lo que vas a decir, sólo tienes que hablar y portarte como siempre.

- Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala…

- Recuerda que es Arnold y si te portas de una manera diferente el va a pensar que…

- ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme tranquila! Si lo voy a hacer, lo voy a hacer a mi manera – abrió la puerta del comedor de un solo golpe de mano, localizó a Arnold con la mirada y se encaminó hacia él y justo cuando estaba a unos tres metro se detuvo.

- Se arrepintió, se arrepintió – oyó susurrar a Cindy, frunció el ceño iba a hacer puño con su mano y se dio cuenta que en esta tenía una banana _¿qué hacía con una banana? _ Entonces recordó que Phoebe se la había dado para que tenga algo en el estómago por si vomitaba, según ella pasaba cuando había muchos nervios.

- ¡Qué diablos! – arrojó la fruta hacia atrás y caminó decidida hacia Arnold quien para su sorpresa también había empezado a caminar hacia ella.

- Hola – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando estuvieron a medio metro de distancia.

- Helga yo…

- Arnold…

- Hazlo – oyeron los dos, giraron sus cabezas para ver sus respectivas espaldas. Ella vio a Phoebe y a Cindy arrinconadas junto a una mesa; él vio a Gerald con una lata arrugada en su mano. Volvieron sus cabezas al frente y volvieron a verse.

- _Vamos Arnold, puedes hacerlo, sólo es Helga. Listo puedes hacerlo. A la cuanta de tres… uno…_

- _Hazlo, no seas cobarde Helga, ¡tú puedes!… - _pensó desesperada – _sólo es Arnold, por eso precisamente - _se recriminó_ – porque es Arnold y no… ¡NO! ¡Basta de tonterías! Es ahora o nunca. Uno…_

_- Dos…_

_- ¡Tres!_

_- _¿Helga, te gustaría salir conmigo?

- ¿Arnold te gustaría salir conmigo? 

A ambos la sonrisa se les hizo enorme, se quedaron viendo; parecían que nada más sucedía a su alrededor, los sonidos del comedor llegaban lejanos a sus oídos…

- ¡Lo hizo, lo hizo! – festejaron Phoebe y Cindy abrazadas

- ¡Sí! – Gerald lanzó la lata hacia adelante y esta cayó detrás de los chicos justo en la bandeja de comida de Eugene que iba pasando y esta por ver la lata no se fijó en la banana del suelo por lo que cayó estrepitosamente.

- ¡Estoy bien!

- Me encantaría… - dijeron los dos al unísono.

_¿Por qué Helga sentía como si coros de ángeles estuvieran en su cabeza? Tal vez porque su sueño de amor estaba por cumplirse…_

**Continuará…**

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Supongo que han de decir ¡A la hora que apareces! Jejejeje. Siento la demora, en verdad, digamos que me quedé atrancada en una partecita del capítulo que no tenía ni idea de cómo seguirla._

_Este capítulo tiene bastantes cosas; alguien me dijo por ahí que faltaba más intervención de Rhonda y un poco de acción y yo digo que aquí la tienen sólo debían tener un poquito de paciencia porque a partir de este capítulo empieza lo bueno, si no me equivoco en el siguiente es que empiezan a aparecer las sorpresas y las situaciones extrañas (siguiendo la trama del fic) para los personajes. Ya lo verán._

_¿Qué les pareció la charla de las chicas? Interesante ¿no creen? Supongo que al menos una de cada diez chicas en este mundo ha de haber tenido una charla de estas en toda su vida ¿o no? Jejejeje la verdad no lo sé pero esta Helga si que es confusa y ya vimos que a Cindy incluso le causa un poco de miedo pero sus palabras en verdad se confirman, tiene suerte de estar de lado de Helga porque cuando esta chica se pone mala, se pone mala… se los digo porque yo la escribo en esta historia jijijiji._

_Ya vieron cuales son los resultados de Arnold. Helga lo distrae pero el chico es decidido y Eugene va a aparecer más veces y a ser más útil de lo que creen._

_Ahora sí, déjenme decirles que este capítulo me costó un poquito pero por desgracia no va a ser el único porque de aquí la historia se torna un tanto complicada por lo que me demoraré un poco en escribirla fuera de que mañana mismo empiezo exámenes y no estoy my segura de poder escribir en al menos dos semanas porque me toca estudiar; aparte de que publiqué otra historia (pero tranquilos, sólo me falta publicar el último capítulo así que no interfiere con las actualizaciones de esta) esta vez de Sakura Card Captor así que si hay un fan por aquí de este anime estaré encantada de que lean mi historia y me digan que opinan, se llama __**¡Ya soy padre!**__ Y habla de la paternidad de Shaoran desde su punto de vista, léanla (si pueden) la encontrarán en mi perfil._

_Ahora sí me despido, con muchos besos, abrazos, buenos deseos y como siempre espero sus comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias._

_Att._

_Clyo. _


	10. Plan de compensación

**10mo. Cap. Plan de compensación… fallido.**

_El viento abraza mis cabellos, los recuerdos azotan mi cabeza y mi amor… mi amor no muere, permanece, siente… Arnold… el protagonista de mis sueños, el artífice de mis ilusiones… - _soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba su cuaderno. – _Aún no creo que hay podido volver a esto – _levantó la vista y vio dos asientos diagonal a ella (culpen al maestro) se encontraba él, sus ojos se cerraron soñadores y casi resbala en la banca con el cuaderno abrazado en su pecho de no ser por…

- ¡Helga!

- Ahora no, Phoebe…

- ¡Te están llamando! – susurros se estaban volviendo cada vez más audibles pero ella no respondía.

- Yo sé que me estás llamando pero no puedo responderte ¿no ves que…

- ¡¡Señorita Pataki, le estoy hablando!!

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios… - alzó la vista y todos la veían y otros se reían…

- ¡¿Qué es ese vocabulario en mi clase?! – más risas.

- Eh… eh… disculpe yo…

- Nada de disculpe ¡A detención!

- ¿Pero qué…

- ¿Alguna queja?

BRRRRRRRRRR…

- ¡Todos fuera! ¡Y usted Pataki preséntese a la tres de hoy si no quiere que le ponga más horas de castigo!

- De acuerdo… - masculló con los dientes apretados. El profesor se retiró al igual que muchos alumnos.

- Eso estuvo bueno, Helga, ni yo me he atrevido a usar "ese vocabulario" – se burló Sid coreado como siempre por Harold y Stinky.

- No empiecen.

- Está bien seño… - ella miró feo a Stinky y este carraspeó – Helga…

- Así está mejor.

- Nosotros no empezamos pero tú no termines…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada – se apresuró a decir Harold que al igual que Sid le tapó la boca al chico – Ya nos vamos ¡Adiós!

- ¿Y a estos qué les pasa?

- No lo sé pero ya sabes como son.

- Phoebs…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

- Eso… debí llamarte segundos antes o cubrirte la boca luego de llamarte – empezó a reír y Helga también pero casi enseguida se percató de algo…

_¿Qué hacía Arnold todavía en el curso? Era cierto, era la última hora del día y ni aunque le rueguen iba a llegar puntual al castigo, no era una tonta mojigata a aparte no tenía nada que hacer y… ¡NO! ¡Demonios! – _palideció.

- ¿Helga te encuentras bien?

- ¡Era para hoy!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Helga se le acercó a una oreja y le susurró algo – No...

- ¡Era hoy! – empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar y discretamente vio a Arnold que seguía ahí de pie… en una esquina… cómo esperando algo…

- ¿Crees que…

- Estoy segura, ve, habla con él. Hablamos luego – agarró su mochila – Adiós.

- Adiós, Phoebe. - Se puso la maleta en un hombro y cuidadosamente se acercó al Cabeza de Balón que se encontraba atándose los pasadores. - ¿Arnold?

- ¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí? – frunció el ceño extrañado y ella también lo hizo pero con molestia.

- ¿Qué?

- Te pregunté qué hacías aquí… no hice nada malo ¿o sí?

- Claro… nada malo. Adiós Arnold – se dio vuelta y dejó a Arnold muy confundido.

_¿Qué hice?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_¿Qué hago aquí, qué hago aquí? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué preguntó eso?!_

- ¡Es un idiota! ¡Y yo para colmo preocupándome! ¡Esto es el colmo! – Caminó furiosa directo al aula de detención, la cual no había cambiado desde la última vez que estovo ahí – Me castigaron por su culpa… bueno no… pero estaba pensando en él y de alguna forma es su culpa ¿no? – seguía hablando consigo misma, cuando halló el aula que estaba buscando entró de la misma forma que la última vez: con un sonoro golpe que siempre ocasionaba lo mismo: silbidos por parte de los babosos del sitio, miradas de odio por parte de algunas y el resto simplemente no la tomaban en cuenta (agradecía a estos últimos). La profesora no había llegado.

- ¡Hola, preciosa! – caminó sin prestar atención directo a una silla vacía lejos de aquel sujeto que porque tenía cabello y ojos negros se creía la gran cosa - ¿Me extrañaste? – él rió estruendosamente.

- Cállate, zoquete – se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, tiró su maleta en la silla del frente, se hizo el cabello a un lado y fijó la vista en el pizarrón para no perder la paciencia.

- ¿Qué sucede, corazón? – se le acercó cautelosamente.

- _Uno… dos… tres…_

- ¿No me respondes? – le habló peligrosamente cerca de la oreja.

- _¡Diez! _– Sonrió malévolamente - ¿Sabes por qué siempre me envían a detención? – su voz era suave.

- No, ¿por qué? – él sonrió y ella giró la cara pero al hacerlo sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

- Por esto ¡Toma imbécil! – Su puño se dirigió al estómago del chico quien sólo pudo encogerse por la fuerza del golpe - ¿Te dolió?

- M-me… las pagarás… Helga…

- ¡Para ti no soy Helga, soy **Helga G. Pataki** – recalcó lo último. – Un acercamiento más y no la cuentas Sanders! – se paró, colocó una rodilla en la banca y su mano agarró el cuello de la camisa de él - ¿Me has entendido? – No hubo respuesta – Eso creí – lo soltó de un empujón y él fue a caer al piso con una banca a cuestas – Ya lo oyeron, no me molesten – siseó.

Todos en el salón se quedaron estupefactos _¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo una chica tan linda podía ser tan… maldita?_

- Buenos días, estudiantes – entró diciendo la profesora - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Inquirió al ver a Helga recargada contra el asiento y a Dave Sanders en el suelo - ¡Usted, señorita, siéntese!

- Sí, profesora – contestó delicadamente y no faltó quien soltara una risita.

- ¿Usted Sanders, qué hacer en el piso?

- Lo estaba probando a ver si sabía tan bueno como el golpe – dijo alguien.

- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Quién lo golpeó? ¡Responda!

La profesora, Helga y los demás ocupantes del salón dirigieron su vista hacia él esperando una respuesta pero el chico se quedó callado, obviamente no la iba a delatar porque eso significaría admitir que había sido golpeado por una mujer que se veía frágil y que para colmo le había dolido.

- Nadie, señora.

- ¡Señorita, señorita! ¡Y vuelva a su puesto! – la maestra se dio vuelta y empezó a ordenar papeles.

- Sí… señorita – masculló mientras se levantaba del piso y se iba a sentar pero no sin antes susurrarle a la chica – me las pagarás Helga… - ella sonrió.

- Helga G. Pataki, que no se te olvide, muñeco, que no se te olvide – le guiñó un ojo y lo pateó debajo de la rodilla.

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada.

- Vuelva a su puesto Sanders – le dijo pero esta vez sí lo vigiló hasta que se sentó muy lejos de la rubia.

- Idiota… - susurró ella – tan idiota como él… _¡Maldito Arnold, lo olvidó! _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Hola, hermano!

- ¡Gerald! – se sorprendió el chico al ver a su amigo prado en el pórtico de su casa.

- ¿No te alegra verme, acaso?

- No es eso, es que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No me digas que era en tu casa? Porque si es así dime y…

- ¿En mi casa? – cada vez estaba más confundido _¿Se había perdido de algo y no recordaba?_

- Pues claro…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cómo que qué cosa?

- Ya sabes… - alzó las cejas repetidamente.

- Gerald ¿Tienes algo en las cejas? – el chico la vio raro.

- Arnie ¿te sientes bien?

- S-sí…

- ¿Seguro? – le buscó la temperatura en la frente y nada.

- Hasta hace unos segundos lo estaba – quitó la mano de su amigo – no veo porque ahora no.

- ¡¿Lo olvidaste?! – abrió los ojos al máximo.

- ¡¿Olvidar qué?! – _Dios, estaba empezando a asustarse._

- ¡Lo de Helga y tú!

- ¿Helga y yo? - _¿Helga y yo? ¿Helga y yo? ¿Qué olvidé de Helga y yo?_

- Ya sabes… hoy, a las cinco, tú, ella, cita ¿te acuerdas?

_Hoy, cinco, yo, ella, cita… ¡Maldición, la cita que acordó el jueves para el viernes! ¿Por eso Helga…_

_**---Recuerdo---**_

- Creo que hoy no habrá tiempo ¿verdad, Arnold?

- Sí, tengo práctica de béisbol. Pero ¿mañana?

- Sí – sonrió sincera y Arnold casi quedó prendido de ese gesto… ya no sentía la necesidad de preguntarse lo que sucedía con Helga, no estaba seguro de lo que sabía o significaba pero de algo sí lo estaba y era que le agradaba, le gustaba esa sensación - ¿Entonces… así quedamos?

- Mañana, a las cuatro.

- Mañana, a las cuatro, Arnold.

_**--- Fin del Recuerdo---**_

_Arnold… Arnold… su nombre sonaba tan bien en la boca de ella que…_

- ¡Hey, Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡¡Arnold!!

- ¿Qué? – abrió los ojos y en frente de él pudo ver a sus amigo que lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

- Olvídalo, no tienes remedio, viejo.

- Eh… claro.

- Cambiando de tema, es una suerte que haya venido temprano – empujó a su amigo hacia dentro y cerró la puerta de la calle – Pero primero tomemos una soda.

- No tengo.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Jugo.

- Tomemos eso – entraron a la cocina y en ella vieron a Pucky con un matamoscas en la mano vigilando la puerta de la nevera – Buenas tardes.

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh! – Puso un dedo en su boca y susurró: - este refrigerador se ve sospechoso.

- Claro señora.

- ¿Podemos sacar algo de ahí abuela?

- Con cuidado, Arnold – se le acercó más y él pudo oír la risa de su amigo – puede atraparte un brazo.

- Tendré cuidado abuela – abrió la puerta y justo cuando estaba tomando la jarra.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritaron Arnold soltó la jarra y Gerald se escondió bajo la mesa y la abuela en cambio se subió.

- ¡Se los dije, se los dije!

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – el abuelo entró a la cocina y observó la escena para luego echarse a reír - ¿Así que fueron ustedes? – preguntó con la manos en el estómago.

- ¿Tú gritaste abuelo?

- Hmmm sí…

- ¿Por qué? – Se alteró Gerald – creí que alguien iba a matar a alguien o que venían un asesino y…

- Nos mataba. Gerald deja de ver televisión.

- Sí, chico, esa cosa te pone loca la cabeza – hizo un gesto con la mano y luego señaló a su esposa – mira lo que hizo Pucky – los tres vieron a la abuela quien estaba colgándose del ventilador del techo.

- Debo admitirlo, esto se ve más raro que la última vez – abuelo y nieto rieron.

- Vamos mejor a mi habitación Gerald ¿Aún quieres ese jugo?

- ¿Bromeas? Si tengo otro susto igual al que me acabo de dar no quiero saber dónde irá a parar el líquido que me tome – el rubio sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Luego bajamos abuelo.

- Suerte para ustedes que pueden bajar tranquilamente y no son como esta loca ¡Baja Puckie!

- Soy feliz… - los dos amigos rieron todo el camino hacia la alcoba del Cabeza de Balón.

- Nunca me aburro en tu casa, Arnie.

- Ni que lo digas… - volvió a sonreír pero no por mucho debido a que su vista se fijó en la ventana de la azotea - ¿Crees que me mate?

- ¿Helga? – Él asintió – tranquilo amigo, dijiste que la cita era a las cuatro y son las tres y media, llegarás bien, no es el fin del mundo; en vez de preocuparte debes agradecer el tener a un amigo como yo que te recuerda lo que te sueles olvidar.

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Recuerdas que… - se rascó la nuca – hoy te saliste rápido porque debías hacer algo importante?

- Sí, ayudar a Timberly a llevar su maqueta a casa ¿Por?

- ¿Recuerdas que castigaron a Helga por gritar maldiciones en clase?

- Sí, sonrió – eso fue divertido.

- Pues… cuando te fuiste, yo me retrasé para arreglarme los zapatos y…

- ¿Y?

- Pues que Helga se me acercó y yo…

- ¿Tú?

- Le pregunté qué hacía allí – la cara de Gerald se desencajó – no lo recordé ¡lo juro!

- ¡Arnold! ¡Te va a matar!

- ¡Ya lo sé! – admitió desesperado.

- Tendrás que hablar con ella.

- Lo sé… - tragó saliva – iré a su casa.

- ¿Cuándo? – inquirió en tono dramático.

- Hoy mismo.

- Mis condolencias, amigo – le puso una mano en el hombro, Arnold lo vio feo y Gerald rió – Ya te quiero ver – esta vez sí se rió a más no poder sin importarle ka expresión preocupada de su amigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- No lo entiendo, Phoebe.

- _No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito_…

- ¡No me importa sí lo hizo a propósito o no! ¡No lo recordó! ¡Lo olvidó, Phoebe, lo olvidó!

- _Calma Helga…_

- No me pidas que me calme cuando…

- ¡Olga, baja!

- _¿Qué sucede?_

- Es Bob – le dijo – espera un momento ¿sí?

- _Esperando… _- dejó el teléfono a un lado y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, Bob?!

- ¡Baja!

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Estoy ocupada!

- ¡Necesito que bajes, ahora! – ella cerró de un portazo su habitación, tomó el teléfono y empezó a hablar.

- Lo siento, Phoebe, Bob me está molestando. Quiere que baje.

- _No importa, hablamos luego. Adiós._

- Adiós y hasta mañana – cortó la llamada, tiró el teléfono inalámbrico en la cama y antes de bajar tomó una sudadera con capucha y se la puso. - _¡Genial, esto es genial! _– Bajó el último tramo de la escalera y se puso al lado de su padre quien tenía una gran caja en sus manos - ¿Qué harás con eso?

- ¡Olga! – Volvió a gritar pero por la caja no la vio y Helga tuvo que tocarle el hombro - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces ahí?

- ¡Hola! Tú me llamaste, Bob y fui yo quien preguntó primero - ¿Qué harás con eso? – se subió la capucha.

- ¿Esto? – movió la caja.

- Sí – puso las manos en la cintura.

- Nada, lo harás tú… - y antes de siquiera poder responde Helga ya tenía la pesada caja en sus manos.

- ¡Esto… pesa… Bob!

- Lo sé, ya me duelen los brazos de sólo esperarte. Ponla con el resto – ella vio a través de la puerta del jardín y vio más cajas.

- ¿Qué?

- Ponlas con el resto y lleva esas otras cosas – señaló la sala y en efecto: había más.

- No piensas que llevaré todo esto yo sola ¿verdad? – él no respondió - ¡¿Verdad?!

- Buscaré a tu madre ¡Miriam! – s fue a la cocina y Helga se quedó estupefacta.

- ¡Esto es el colmo!

- ¿Le puedo ayudar señorita?

- ¿Dan? – ella volteó y vio a su chofer ¿Qué haces aquí?

- La traje hace unos minutos… generalmente me quedo cerca por si me necesitan.

- Ah… ¿en serio me ayudarás?

- Claro. Deme eso – la rubia le pasó la caja y sonrió.

- Ponla afuera. Yo llevaré… - observó a su alrededor – lo que pueda de esto…

- Está bien.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos, entre el traslado de caja y caja; ella quedó agotada y se tiró sobre una sin mirar donde caía exactamente.

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¿Qué pasa? – ella se levantó y vio una caja pequeña llena de pétalos de flores de distintos colores junto a un cuaderno morado y adornado con dibujos a mano y en la parte inferior decía con letras imprentas: _Para G. _- ¿Y esto? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras abría el cuaderno, pasó los dedos por las páginas en blanco y vio – Está lindo… ¿de dónde salió?

- Usted lo trajo con la última caja.

- ¿En serio? No lo recuerdo ¿de qué será?

- ¿Hay nota?

- ¡Sí! – Se emocionó, la despegó y empezó a leer pero pronto frunció el ceño - ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿Puedo ver?

- Toma – le dio el papel y Dan empezó a leer: - pan, leche, huevos, patatas, pollo, carne… esto parece la lista de una despensa.

- Hmmm… ya sé quién puede tener la nota. Dámela – sin esperar respuesta Helga se la quitó al hombre y entró corriendo con la caja y la nota en las manos - ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?

- En la cocina intentando encender la estufa – le dijo su padre al pasar por su lado con una funda de patatas fritas en la mano.

- ¿Para qué me hiciste sacar esas cajas? – sacó unas patatas de la funda de Bob y se las metió a la boca.

- Necesitamos espacio para los nuevos muebles.

- ¿Para qué queremos nuevos muebles?

- Olga dijo que eso le dará mejor aspecto a la casa.

. Claro… Olga – murmuró resentida.

- De todas formas ya me dio flojera así que mejor las metes en la cochera y mañana las arreglamos.

- Olvida el "nos", tengo cosas que hacer mañana.

- Nada de eso señorita; me ayudas y punto y ábreme paso, tengo que ver un partido – Bob hizo a Helga a un lado y ella lo miró enfadada.

- ¡Ja! Ya lo veremos pero ahora, no, tengo cosas que hacer – se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina donde estaba Miriam con un papel encendido en la punta - ¡Mamá!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Miriam soltó el papel del susto y Helga lo apagó con agua - ¿Qué pasa, hija?

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Pudiste provocar un incendio!

- No exageres Helga – rió – era solo un insignificante papel además que solo estaba probando los fósforos… como la estufa no enciende… pero ya no importa, ordenaré comida china – le palmeó la cabeza cubierta de su hija y se salió de la habitación.

- Genial, otra loca en la familia – murmuró y recogió el papel mojado – No puede ser…era la nota, ahora nunca sabré quien lo envió – suspiró – ni modo – tiró el papel a la basura y se fue nuevamente al jardín donde la esperaba Dan y… - ¡Arnold! – se detuvo en el umbral y el chico en cuestión se giró y le sonrió nervioso.

- Hola Helga.

- Hola… Arnold – siseó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

- Los dejaré solos, jóvenes – Dan se fue.

- ¿Y bien?

- Eh… yo Helga… yo… - _¡No puedo hablar! ¡Las palabras se me atoran en la garganta! _

- Si viniste a tartamudear mejor vete, tengo otras cosas que hacer como puedes ver – señaló las cajas y Arnold agachó la cabeza arrepentido.

- Lo siento.

- Sí, claro… - se agacho junto a una caja y empezó a abrirla.

- ¡No! – él le agarró las manos y ella lo vio sonrojada y él… también lo estaba. Los dos se apartaron como si quemaran – Lo siento.

- Ejem… - carraspeó y se irguió cuan alta era – Mira, Arnold, si viniste a hablar incoherencias será mejor que…

- No, en verdad, lo siento.

- Por lo general – se puso los dedos en el entrecejo – no permito que…

- No es eso Helga, lo que sucede es que estaba distraído y cuando tú te pusiste en frente no lo recordé y al tú ponerte molesta yo…

- ¡Yo no me molesté! – se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo hiciste, te conozco y te pusiste igual que ahora – la señaló.

- ¡No me señales, es de mala educación Arnoldo! – Él rió - ¿De qué te ríes?

- También he notado que me llamas Cabeza de Balón por costumbre y Arnoldo por enojo – ella abrió sus ojos al máximo – te lo dije Helga, te conozco…

_Quiero evitarlo ¡se supone que estoy molesta! ¡Me conoce! ¡Arnold me conoce! Dios… de pronto, es como sí los dos pudiéramos ser felices los dos tomados de la mano bajo un cielo azul brillante, bajo las estrella mirándonos como si sólo existiéramos los dos y entonces… _

- ¡No! – negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

- ¿No? ¿No qué?

- Olvídalo, Arnold, no me interrumpas cuando pienso ¿Qué querías? – le preguntó molesta y él cada vez la entendía menos pero también…

- Decirte que lo sentía e invitarte al cine para compensarte.

- ¿Compensarme? – alzó las cejas.

- Sí, para compensarte.

-Entonces… esto no es una cita ¿verdad? Es una "compensación" – Arnold pensó en lo dicho por ella y para su sorpresa eso no le molestaba sino que le alegraba…

- Sí

- ¿Y cuando saldremos? Digo… si se puede saber… - ella rió mentalmente _¡Bendita la hora en la que Arnold olvidó la cita porque ahora tendría dos! _(claro que no se acordaba que ella también la olvidó por un momento)

- ¿Lo discutimos en el cine?

- ¿Cine, eh? – intentó hacerse la indiferente pero la sonrisa en su cara la delataba

- Así es…

- ¿Con palomitas y refresco?

- Extra grandes si eso prefieres – él también rió, les estaba gustando ese juego de "compensación"

- Muy bien, me has convencido Cabeza de Balón. Eres un buen negociante.

- Eso me han dicho – se miraron con astucia.

- Está bien, espera aquí; le avisaré a Bob que… - negó con la cabeza – ya vuelvo – se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta y gritó - ¡Ya vuelvo, Bob!

- ¿Qué?

- Adiós – cerró la puerta, se revisó los bolsillos y como si tenía sus llaves, caminó aprisa hasta donde estaba Arnold.

- ¿Así de rápido?

- Ya sabes como es mi padre, ni siquiera nota mi ausencia y mucho menos mi presencia.

- Está bien – empezaron a caminar y justo antes de doblar la esquina vieron a Dan a punto de subir al auto.

- ¿Ya te vas Dan?

- Sí, parece que no me necesitarán más hoy, a menos que… necesite que la lleve a algún sitio en específico o sólo a algún lugar…digo a usted y a su amigo, ya sabe… - Helga vio que Dan se reía y Arnold no entendía, ella lo observó detenidamente y lo vio… al caminar casi sin fijarse había colgado su brazo al de Arnold, de tal forma que parecían un par de… Se sonrojó al máximo y le dio un empujón al rubia quién no entendió lo que pasaba pero al ver que se separaba de su brazo también se sonrojó, se pasó una mano por la cabeza y disimuló una leve tos.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Dan! ¡Eres insoportable! – lo amenazó con la mirada pero Dan volvió a reír.

- Yo sólo digo lo que veo. Adiós, que les vaya bien – se subió al auto y se alejó aprisa.

- No digas nada Arnold…

- Si no iba a hablar pero ahora que lo dices… - ella lo enfrentó con la mirada pero Arnold ya se estaba acostumbrado.

- Si dices algo al respecto…

- No, te quería preguntar quién es Dan.

- ¿Cómo que quién es Dan? Es mi chofer, ya te lo dije.

- No es eso… es… - la miró pensativo – es… como si te conociera desde antes… al punto que no se ofende cuando le hablas o le gritas.

- A ti también te grito

- Si pero yo ya te conocía desde antes y aún así a veces me molestaba.

_Molesta__**ba…**__molesta__**ba**__... molesta__**ba**__ tiempo pasado, eso quiere decir que ya no le desagrado, ahora parece como si… ¡No! ¡No debo pensar en eso!_

- Da igual, no creo que Dan me conozca, lo conocía el mismo día que volví.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Vamos al cine o nos quedamos a hablar de Dan? Ya te lo dije, es sólo mi chofer aunque al hablarme parezca más un tío molesto que otra cosa.

- Está bien – aceptó no muy convencido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Corre, corre! ¡Ahí van, mira!

- Ya los vi ¿En verdad tenemos que hacer esto?

- Sí, ya te lo dije, ¡Apresúrate!

- Ya voy…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los pasos se aceleraron y pronto cuatro chicos se hallaron ocultos detrás de una cerca.

- ¡Ya las vi!

- No grites Cindy, agáchate.

- No molestes Phoebe y mira mejor…

- ¡Esto es emocionante!

- No entiendo qué hacemos aquí, dame los binoculares – se los pasaron – esto es patético. Podría estar haciendo otras cosas.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es qué hace Eugene aquí ¿Por qué lo trajiste, Cindy?

Phoebe, Gerald y Cindy vieron a Eugene que seguía viendo la parte de arriba de la cerca muy feliz.

- ¡Esto es emocionante! – repitió

- Explícanos Fox – Gerald se colgó los binoculares en el cuello y se sentó con la piernas cruzadas; Phoebe, Cindy y Eugene lo siguieron.

- Sí, Cindy ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

- Muy bien, esto empezó así…

_**---Recuerdo---**_

- Dios… ¡Qué tortura! – tiró su maleta a un lado y se tiró en la cama dispuesta a dormir toda la tarde, después de todo no tenia tarea ese día.

- ¡Cindy! – gritaron desde el piso de abajo.

- ¿Qué? – Levantó la cabeza de la almohada pero nadie respondía – No importa – volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- ¡Tienes teléfono!

- ¡Claro que tengo un teléfono! – gritó sin entender mucho a su prima… _es obvio que tengo teléfono ni que no lo supiera… ¡Qué tonto!_

- Que tienes una llamada telefónica, no que si tienes un teléfono. Toma – se lo tiró en la cabeza – mi mamá y mi tía dicen que bajes a comer y ¡Apresúrate! – se fue cerrando la puerta de paso.

- Ya voy… ¡Qué fastidio! – agarró el aparato y contestó: - ¿Sí?

- ¿Cindy?

- ¿Eugene?

- Sí ¿Estabas dormida?

- A punto ¿cómo obtuviste mi número?

- Yo…

- Olvídalo – volvió a tirarse en la cama - ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que quería contarte algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Eugene empezó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer.

- ¿Nos espiaban? ¿Por qué?

- No sé… creí que te importaría…

- Sí, me importa pero… - Cindy empezó a tratar de recordar y a pensar que tan relevante era lo que le contaba Eugene. _¿Ellas no estaban espiando? ¿Para qué querrían espiar a Arnold y a Helga? Pero… ¿Hoy no es la cita de ellos? Si nos espiaban ayer eso quiere decir que también pudieron hacerlo hoy y si lo hicieron sabrían el día de la cita e irían a seguirla porque no creo que quieran saber de mí y de Phoebe sino de Helga - _¿Eugene? ¿Sigues ahí?

- Sí

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- No

_**---Fin del Recuerdo---**_

- Y así fue… por eso lo traje.

- Esto es muy divertido, nunca he espiado a alguien.

- Cindy… - la llamó Phoebe, la chica se acercó y Phoebe le susurró: - ¡Helga no puede enterarse! ¡Te matará por traer a Eugene!

- ¡Tú trajiste a Gerald!

- Sí, pero… ¡porque ya estaba con él!

- ¿Qué hacías con él? – le susurró suspicaz.

- ¡Nada! – Se sonrojó - ¡Y no cambies el tema!

- Yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces ¿Es un trato? – Phoebe la vio pensativa, extendió su mano y Cindy la tomó.

- Es un trato – contestó.

- ¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes?

- ¡Nada! – volvieron a sentarse en sus puestos.

- Cindy…

- ¿Sí?

- Ya que fuiste tú la del "grandioso" plan dime ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – todos se miraron y ninguno dijo nada.

- No lo sé, yo sólo pensé hasta aquí; el resto les toca a ustedes, yo ya cumplí.

- ¡Cindy!

- Es verdad, Phoebe ¡Ay! – Se encogió ante el manotazo que recibió en la cabeza – Oye, Helga te está afectando

- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó sorprendida – Lo siento.

- En serio pero tranquila, suele pasar…

- Señoritas, señoritas; cálmense y dejen al maestro resolver esto – Gerald se paró, se apoyó en la cerca y empezó a observar.

- ¡Esto se está poniendo más emocionante!

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? – Cindy señaló a Gerald y Phoebe sólo se encogió de hombros.

- No preguntes

- De acuerdo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Quieres ver alguna película en especial? – Arnold observaba la cartelera muy indeciso.

- ¡Ay, Arnold! No lo pienses mucho, cualquiera, no me importa.

- ¿Cualquiera?

- Cualquiera pero si escoges alguna melosa tendrás que comprar golosinas "extra grandes" ya sabes, para no aburrirme – el chico rió.

- Por lo visto tus gustos por la comida no han variado… ni siquiera en cantidad.

- Claro que no, con todas esas chicas estiradas; la verdad la comida es lo único que mantiene tu identidad. Créeme, Arnold, no sabes lo que te pierdes – se metió un chocolate a la boca.

- Lo último era sarcástico ¿cierto?

- ¿En qué mundo vives? – Le dio un codazo – Era un sarcasmo o acaso crees que soy como _Rhondaloide_ que gusta de esos ambientes. Yo ya estaba harta ¿Por qué crees que hice de todo para irme? ¡Fue asqueroso!

- ¿Y cómo lo lagraste?

- Ya te lo dije, ya se los dije: le dije a Bob que quería ser como "Olga" – torció los ojos – y para eso tenía que volver, claro que Bob se cree eso y a veces me hace hacer cosas que haría Olga pero eso es mejor que padecer en ese estúpido internado – metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba al frente pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía era como si le fastidiara el tema pero aún así seguía.

- ¿Era un internado? – preguntó Arnold sorprendido. _¿A Helga la habían puesto en un internado?_

- Más o menos. Era internado para quienes lo querían. Yo lo escogí.

- ¿Por qué? – ella lo vio desconcertada como si lo que dijo lo hubiera dicho en broma.

- ¿Bromeas, Cabeza de Balón? – Él negó y ella suspiró - Era eso o vivir en una casa con Bob, Miriam y Olga halagándose y siendo felices todo el tiempo ¡Frustrante! Si me lo preguntas.

- ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de decirle a tus padres eso – Helga iba a hablar pero él no la dejó – Ya sé que dijiste que se te ocurrió pero tardaste dos años y uno en probar lo que dijiste – ella no respondió sino que se quedó pensando - ¿Está bien?

- No sé… ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que sientes que te estás olvidando de algo? ¿Cómo si te hubieras perdido de algo en algún momento y no te diste cuenta?

- Eh… sí, esta mañana, cuando olvidé lo de la cita – él rió nervioso y ella también sonrió.

- Bueno, pues eso es lo que me pasa; siento que me olvidado de algo _o alguien…_

- Hmmm…

- Arnold ¿sólo te quedarás mirándome o escogerás una película? – él se sonrojó y ella rió internamente.

- Lo siento – vio la cartelera – escoge tú, ya no sé nada…

- Está bien, veremos esa – señaló con su dedo un cartel que decía _"Tardes de amor"_

- ¿Esa? – preguntó como si ella no hablara en serio.

- Te lo dije: me gusta comer; además que intento confiar en las cosas y esto parece una buena idea ¿Algún problema?

- Ninguno. Iré a comprar las golosinas.

- Apresúrate.

- Sí – Arnold se fue y ella quedó ahí parada frente al cartel casi arrojándose a él para besarlo… _¡Lo hice, lo hice! ¡Veré una película de amor con Arnold! La película se ve asquerosa pero eso sólo hará que no ponga atención a la película y estaremos los dos… nadie nos interrumpirá y…_ - ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – Ella vio en el vidrio el reflejo de seis personas en dos lugares distintos - ¿Qué hacen Rhonda y Nadine cerca de ese par de botes de basura? – Vio más atrás – Phoebe, Gerald, Cindy y ¡¿Eugene?! – estuvo a punto de girarse para enfrentarlos (no le importaban los últimos pero Rhonda sí) pero Arnold llegó.

- Y estoy aquí. Toma – le entregó algunas cosas.

- Ya me di cuenta ¿Sabes dónde está Gerald, ahora?

- ¿Gerald? – ella asintió – en su casa me imagino ¿Por?

- Por nada – negó con la cabeza – no me hagas caso. Vamos a entrar o se nos hará tarde ¿Tienes los boletos?

- Sí ¿Vamos?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Se giró! ¿Crees que nos haya visto?

- No lo creo y, por favor Nadine, estaba de espaldas…

- Sí, pero… no sé Rhonda, esto no me gusta, no sabemos lo que Helga puede hacernos.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de Pataki? – Ella no respondió - ¡Ay, Nadine! Es sólo Helga, no te eches para atrás y vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Al cine, Nadine!

- ¡No traigo dinero! – lo dijo como opción, ya que no quería espiar a Helga y así tal vez Rhonda ya no querría ir y…

- ¡Yo sí! – La chica se levantó y jaló a su amiga - ¡Vamos!

- Está bien – empezaron a correr y pronto estuvieron frente a la misma cartelera en la que antes estuvo Helga.

- ¿_"Tardes de amor"_? – Las chicas se miraron - ¿Esto es lo que van a ver? – Rió Rhonda sorprendida.

- Creía que a Helga no le gustaban este tipo de películas.

- Y no le gustan. Las aborrece.

- ¿Entonces por qué…

- Tengo una idea pero lo discutimos luego – la chica jaló a su amiga y fueron a comprar los boletos y posteriormente entraron a la sala.

- No es muy peligroso estar aquí mismo con **ella**

- Nadine, no te quejes, además que si no lo hacemos no podremos saber lo que hacen ¡Ya cállate y no digas más! Esto se está poniendo interesante – dijo con tono misterioso mientras se encogía en su asiento al igual que su insegura amiga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Entraron!

- ¿Qué? – Se pararon Phoebe y Cindy - ¡Déjanos ver!

- Chicas, esperen… no hagan eso – ellas se pusieron a pelear por los binoculares de Gerald - ¡Esperen, las van a ver!

- No importa… yo quiero – Phoebe la alcanzó y se los puso pero enseguida Cindy se lo quitó.

- Un ojo para cada una ¿hecho? – se vieron y asintieron. El lado derecho para Phoebe y el lado izquierdo para Cindy.

- No creo que deban ponerse eso.

- No molestes, Eugene.

- No, en serio. Ya no hay nadie.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, Gerald, mira – el chico le señaló el lugar donde antes estaban las dos chicas – ya no hay nadie.

- Eugene tiene razón. Devuélveme eso – se los quitó y volvió a ponérselos al cuello.

- ¡Gerald! – se quejaron.

- ¿Y qué quieren ver? Si no hay nadie para ver.

- Sí pero al menos ya sabemos donde están.

- ¿Lo sabemos?

- Sí, Cindy

- ¿En serio?

- Sí

- No me di cuenta

- ¿Y para qué te pusiste los binoculares, entonces?

- Para ver

- No viste nada

- No especifiqué **qué** iba a ver – se cruzó de brazos, Gerald vio los ojos y Phoebe rió.

- Yo creo que es mejor esperar, no perdemos nada – Eugene se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, los otros chicos se miraron e hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Lo que dijo, Eugene ¿no?

- Esperen… - Cindy y Gerald miraron a Phoebe y asintieron.

- A esperar entonces – dijeron todos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- _¿Qué se trae ese par? ¿Creen que no las vi, o qué?_

_- _¡Helga! – la llamó Arnold tocándole el hombro

- ¿Qué quieres cabeza de Balón? – Vio hacia atrás y las vio tratando de agacharse - ¡Pero qué idiotas!

- ¿Quiénes?

- ¿Eh?

- Te pregunté quiénes eran los idiotas.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa, Arnoldo? – él la miró algo ¿decepcionado?

- Ya veo que no te agrada mucho esta salida. Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, te llevaré a tu casa. Vamos. – hizo el amago de levantarse.

- ¡No, espera! ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Shhhhhhhh!

- ¡No fastidien, ustedes!

- Creo que mejor hablamos afuera…

- Claro… primero dices que te vas y ahora ¿lo haces?

- No

- ¡Shhhhhhhh! – gritaron unos - ¡No dejan ver la película! – gritaron otros

- ¡Cállense! - les gritó ella

- Vamos Helga… - empezó a jalarla.

- Pero…

- Vamos… - la jaló y pronto estuvieron fuera de la sala.

- Idiotas… - masculló mirando atrás.

- De nuevo con eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – la chica lo miró al fin.

- Has andado muy distraída desde que entramos a la sala de cine. He intentado hablarte muchas veces pero no me prestas atención.

_¿Eh? ¿Arnold está molesto porque no le presto atención?_

Ella rió.

- No lo dije para que te rieras – frunció el ceño.

- No, lo siento, Arnold, es que la forma en que lo dices me haces pensar que estás celoso o algo así – siguió riendo.

_¿Celoso? ¡No! Yo no estoy celoso porque así se ponen las personas que se gustan o enamoran y yo… ¡¿Enamorado de Helga?! ¡Apena si he empezado a conocerla bien!_

- ¡No!

- ¿No? – ella frunció el ceño y él se sonrojó - ¿No qué?

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Qué? – puso sus manos en la cintura y él la quedó mirando se la veía igual que el primer día de clases, cual ángel ante sus ojos; le gustaba esa imagen, le gustaba Helga pero _¿Estaba enamorado de Helga?_ Se sonrojó - ¿Arnold? - _Su voz le resultaba suave ¿por qué nunca notó eso en su voz? ¿Por qué nunca notó la belleza de sus ojos, la suavidad de su cabello… _- ¡Arnold, ocúltate, vamos! – lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte jalón.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Agáchate! – estaban detrás de un cartel enorme.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Shhhhhhhh! – le tapó la boca con las manos y se acercó más para ver al otro lado del cartel sin ser consciente de lo que le provocaba a él esa cercanía…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Los perdimos!

- Lo siento.

- Te dije que no veríamos la película, Nadine.

- ¡Estaba preciosa! ¿Viste cuando él se le declaró y…

- No tengo tiempo para eso. Volvamos a donde estábamos para no ser vistas y quizás los alcancemos ¡Corre! – la jaló, salieron del cine y volvieron a colocarse detrás de los botes de basura.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Salieron! ¡Ahí van! – Gerald se puso de pie con los binoculares.

- ¿Qué? ¿Gerald?

- Mira, Phoebe – le pasó los binoculares.

- ¡Es cierto!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Muévete, Eugene!

- Tranquila, Cindy…

Pronto los cuatro chicos estuvieron de pie detrás de la cerca con las otras dos (Rhonda y Nadine) en frente de ellos pero dándoles las espaldas.

- ¿Qué creen que pase? – inquirió Eugene mirando a todos.

- No tengo ni la menor idea ¿Chicas, por qué nos pusimos tan lejos?

- La idea es que no nos vean

- Sí, pero…

- Gerald, Cindy, Eugene. Miren – Phoebe señaló al frente y pudieron ver a Helga saliendo del cine jalando a Arnold que estaba detrás de ella algo… sonrojado y confundido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Helga?

- Tú sólo sígueme Cabeza de Balón y has silencio no quiero que sepan.

- ¿Que sepan qué? ¿Quiénes?

- Shhhhhhh… quédate aquí – ella avanzó y Arnold se quedó allí tal como ella dijo _¿Por qué le hacía caso así de rápido?_

La chica avanzó sigilosa y ahí las vio, sentadas de espaldas murmurando entre sí _¿Para qué me siguen? _Helga observó el tacho de basura que estaba ahí, no tenía mucha basura y se veía ligero… se arremangó las mangas de la sudadera, se frotó las manos y se agachó para agarrar el tacho, ella ni siquiera notaron su falta de protección y justo cuando iba a voltearlo…

- ¡Helga, no! – vio hacia atrás y notó que fue Arnold quien gritó.

- ¡Helga! – oyó el grito de Phoebe detrás de ella y vio al resto de los chicos que estaban con ella.

Rhonda se volteó al igual que Nadine cuando oyó los gritos, ambas abrieron los ojos horrorizadas. Helga sonrió malévolamente y…

ZAS – todo el contenido del tacho de basura fue a parar a sus cabezas.

- ¡No! – gritaron.

- Eso les pasa por espiarme – ellas la vieron y salieron corriendo.

Helga se volteó y vio las caras sorprendidas de todos: Arnold en una esquina. Gerald, Cindy, Phoebe y Eugene en la otra.

- ¿Alguna queja? – Todos negaron con la cabeza – Muy bien – se sacudió las manos – me iré a casa, no te preocupes, Arnold, me iré sola – y sin decir más se dio la vuelta camino a su casa dejando a todos estupefactos.

- Creo que no ayudamos mucho después de todo – Cindy tragó saliva y todos tuvieron que darle la razón pero algo les decía que eso no depararía nada bueno…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? _

_Lo sé, han de querer matarme por la demora en esta actualización pero tengo razones lo suficientemente razonables para justificar mi atraso. _

_Razón uno: desde que pusieron internet en mi casa a mis hermanas les ha picado el bicho de la computación; por lo tanto, ya no puedo pasar tanto tiempo en la computadora como antes por lo que me veo limitada a escribir en un cuaderno y de ahí a transcribirlo, cosa que me es incluso más pesado que el hacer el capítulo directamente pero ¿qué se le puede hacer, no? _

_Razón dos: Y no menos importante que la primera, en este momento me encuentro haciendo cerca de tres historias al mismo tiempo (ésta incluida) y es un tanto pesado además que complicado… también está el hecho de que debía acabar mi historia de Sakura Card Captor, transcribir el de Harry Potter, terminar de pasar el otro fic de Hey Arnold (todos publicados y completos, revisen mi perfil); fuera del hecho de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer tanto dentro como fuera del colegio. _

_Yendo al capítulo: _

_¿Qué les pareció? Si la reacción de Arnold les resulta predecible, les digo que deben ponerle atención al chico al menos en este y en el siguiente capítulo, al final del siguiente pasará algo que lo dejará más que mudo ¡Sí, señor! Jajaja._

_Con respecto a Helga: ¿Quién será el personaje misterioso que le manda regalos? ¿Lo conoce? ¿Qué es aquello que no recuerda? También pónganle atención a ella porque a partir de aquí voy a empezar a narrar como fue su vida fuera de Hillwood ¡Porque la chica tuvo una vida! _

_¿Saben? Alguien me preguntó quién era el personaje principal de esta historia, y al principio yo dije: Arnold y Helga, pero ahora no estoy muy segura, me parece que es Helga la protagonista ¿Ustedes qué creen?; esta niña me cae bien, se le pueden poner múltiples actitudes que rayarían en lo excéntrico pero ella se mantiene. Me encanta narrar como es su amistad con Phoebe, siento que es ella la que le pone los límites y evita que deje de ser cuerda jijiji._

_Bueno, mis palabras han sido muchas para un capítulo. Los dejo y cuídense._

_Los quiere._

_Clyo._


	11. La Fiesta de Rhonda

**11avo. Cap. La Fiesta de Rhonda**

**- **Intenta calmarte, por favor

- ¡No puedo, Nadine! ¡No puedo! – se quejaba la chica, en el centro de su habitación.

- Tienes que calmarte

- ¡Mira lo que me hizo! – Se señaló la cabeza - ¡Mira lo que **nos **hizo! - le señaló la cabeza.

- Sí – suspiró – admito que no fue muy bueno pero…

- Pataki me las va a pagar – empezó a pasearse por la habitación con la cabeza cubierta por una toalla.

Habían llegado a la casa de Rhonda hace dos horas, la tarde había avanzado lo suficiente y ninguna de las dos había podido sacar aún el olor a basura del cuerpo.

- No te entiendo, Rhonda, en serio… ya basta.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Nadine? Mira lo que…

- Ya sé… ya sé, lo que nos hizo pero ¿No crees que es hora de dejarlo? Mira en lo que terminamos – se sacó la toalla de la cabeza y empezó a cepillarse el cabello aún mojado.

- Sí, pero…

- Helga no es tonta y quieras o no lo tenemos merecido. No sacamos nada de esto, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hicimos – volvió a suspirar – esto nos quita mucho tiempo y ni oportunidad tengo de hacer mis cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Observar a esos asquerosos bichos? – Hizo una mueca despectiva pero se arrepintió apenas vio el ceño fruncido de Nadine – Eh… lo siento…

- ¡He estado intentando ayudarte todos estos días! ¡¿Y encima me criticas?! ¡No es justo Rhonda! – se cruzó de brazos muy molesta.

Sin duda alguna no sólo Phoebe y Helga habían cambiado, todos y cada uno de los chicos del grupo estaba diferente, tal vez en apariencia sean iguales pero en lo que correspondía a carácter algunos habían sacado el que tenían dentro y Nadine no era ni la única ni la primera en enfrentarse a los que consideraba sus amigos.

- Lo siento, Nadine, no quise decir eso – dijo la morena algo arrepentida.

- No lo parecía.

- Lo sé, pero… tú me conoces y sabes que no puedo dejar pasar esto. Nunca me humillaron de esta forma. Tienes que entenderme.

- ¡Ese es el problema! ¡No te entiendo! – se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla del tocador de la dueña de la habitación con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza recargada en la mano – ni siquiera sé lo que sacamos de esto.

- ¡Claro que sacamos algo Nadine!

- Sólo vimos a Arnold salir con Helga. No es nada raro.

- ¿Raro?

- Sí, raro, no es nada raro.

- ¿Cuándo viste a Arnold invitar a alguien al cine y no cuentan ninguno de los chicos? Porque eso lo hace cuando van en otro plan.

- ¿Otro plan? ¿Qué clase de plan?

- Ya sabes, el plan, quedemos después de clase para no aburrirnos en casa y esas cosas.

- Ah… pero igual. Es lo mismo.

- Claro que no es lo mismo, era diferente, venían juntos.

- ¿Y qué? Son amigos ¡¿Qué tiene de raro que Helga salga con Arnold en plan de amigos?! ¿Por qué te interesa?

- ¿No lo entiendes?

- La verdad que no.

Rhonda soltó un largo suspiro.

- Mira… Helga oculta algo y estoy casi segura de lo que es…

- ¿Y eso de qué te sirve?

- Quiero darle a Helga donde más le duele y para hacerlo necesito saber todo de ella, to-do – se aproximó a su amiga - ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

- Casi… - se rascó la cabeza – Rhonda… - empezó con paciencia, algo le decía que las cosas no iban a salir muy bien – de acuerdo.

- ¡Gracias! – Se arrojó a la cintura de su amiga y la abrazó fuerte - ¡No te arrepentirás, lo prometo!

- Eso espero…

- Descuida, Nadine.

- Si quieres hacerle eso a Helga ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Qué usarás? ¿De qué te sirve lo que hicimos hoy?

- Eso aún tengo que decidirlo bien pero antes… debo hacer una llamada – se rió y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico para luego empezar a marcar.

- ¿A quién llamarás?

- Ya lo verás…

- ¿Eh?

_**Días después…**_

- ¿No pasó nada más?

- No, Gerald. Dos por favor – le dijo al heladero – no pasó nada más

- Lo juras – alzó una mano con la otra recibió el cono de helado.

- Lo juro

- ¿Y por qué estabas así entonces?

- ¿Así? – Arnold vio a su amigo extrañado _¿De qué habla?_ - ¿Así como?

- Ya sabes… - el rubio seguía sin decir más – Olvídalo, otro día te digo.

- Hmmm… - él se encogió de hombros – aunque ¿Sabes? Descubrí más cosas de Helga.

- ¿Como cuáles?

- ¿Sabías que estuvo en un internado esos tres años que no estuvo aquí?

- ¿Qué? ¿Un internado? ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí. Cuando lo dijo me dio la impresión de que le había molestado…

- ¿A quién no le molestaría? Sinceramente yo no sé qué haría en uno.

- En el fondo siento que ella y yo nos parecemos en cierto sentido – murmuró mientras caminaban rumbo a la parada de autobús – yo no tengo a mis padres…

- Arnold… - Gerald intentó desviar la conversación porque Arnold cada vez que hablaba de ellos se ponía melancólico, aunque no entendía en qué podían parecerse Arnold y Helga _dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen…_

- Ya sé, ya sé… tengo a mis abuelos y todo eso pero no es lo mismo, por eso creo que ella y yo nos parecemos – su amigo lo vio confundido – Helga tiene a sus padres pero al mismo tiempo no, ellos no le prestan atención, no la toman en cuenta y es como si no los tuviera ¿Me entiendes? – ambos se acabron el helado pero aun así no dejaron de verse hasta que finalmente Gerald dijo:

- Creo que sí – suspiró – Arnie, sé que esto te afecta y todo pero…

- Subamos – se subieron al autobús y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás para seguir hablando.

- ¿No crees que debes dejarlo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso… aún guardas ese diario – el rubio frunció el ceño – el diario de tu padre, ese mapa…

Arnold negó con la cabeza.

- No, Gerald, no me he obsesionado pero le daré uso en cuanto pueda, eso sólo lo sabes tú. Nunca abandonaré esa idea, mis padres eran unos soñadores, aventureros del mundo y yo pretendo ser como ellos. Los buscaré un día, no sé cuándo pero lo haré.

- Arnold…

- No te pido que me entiendas…

- Y no lo hago, porque no te entiendo – los dos rieron – no, sí lo hago pero si eso es lo que planeas.

- Gracias

- No hay de qué viejo – hicieron su saludo especial - ¿para eso son los amigos, n…

- ¡Mira, ahí va Helga!

- ¿Dónde? – Gerald intentó localizarla pero Arnold ya se había lanzado contra la ventana y observaba por ella – abre espacio.

- Ahí está el auto de Dan – señaló el auto negro que había visto días atrás – ella estaba en el asiento trasero.

Gerald vio el auto y efectivamente, ahí estaba la rubia, escuchando música con ese mismo porte altanero con el que había regresado. Era cierto que la chica ya era así cuando se fue pero esta vez había distinción y algo de elegancia, no lo entendía muy bien pero era como una mezcla entre Rhonda y Helga, a diferencia era que con todo y eso seguía siendo Helga, simplemente Helga. Ahora entendía por qué Arnold decía que quería "conocerla"… _¿Quién lo diría?..._

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Arnold volviendo a su lugar debido a que el auto se había alejado.

- Nada – negó con la cabeza – no me hagas caso pero algo sí quiero que me expliques.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué sacas el hecho de que Helga haya estudiado en un internado?

- Por nada – dijo rápido.

- Hermano, tú no dices las cosas por nada. Anda, habla.

- Pues… no sé, desde niño he ayudado a muchos.

- No me hagas enumerarlos, por favor – los dos rieron.

- Pero con ella fue distinto; extrañamente a ella fue a la única persona a la que no le puse mucha atención y por lo tanto no pude ayudar.

- Bueno, no es que se le haya notado mucho el que necesitara ayuda, si los que pedían a gritos tu ayuda eran sus víctimas y entre esas, lamento decirlo, tú estabas en primera fila – el rubio rió.

- Lo sé, pero ahora que está más tranquila y pasiva puedo notar lo que antes no vi.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- A la verdadera Helga G. Pataki.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿No crees que fuiste algo…

- ¿Algo qué, Phoebe?

- ¿Dura? – completó Cindy

- ¡Nada de eso! – cerró su casillero con fuerza y ellas dejaron de ver su espalda para verle la cara bien enojada. Cindy retrocedió y se puso atrás de Phoebe, la cual rodó los ojos exasperada…

- Helga… - llamó paciente – lo que digo es que… no debiste hacerle eso a R honda, puede traerte problemas.

- No le tengo miedo a esa barbie de cuarta – se puso la mochila en el hombro – caminen – ordenó.

- Caminando… - Phoebe caminaba a la par de ella.

- ¡Tú también, Cin! – le gritó porque la chica se había quedado atrás algo distraída.

- ¡Sí! – Corrió para alcanzarlas - ¡Aquí estoy! – dijo con las manos sosteniendo su maleta.

- Debes estar despierta, Fox, no suelo esperar a la gente. Entren – abrió la puerta del salón y las chicas lo hicieron. Helga entró después.

- ¿Aquí toca la siguiente clase? – la rubia rodó los ojos.

- Explícale, Phoebs – Helga se sentó en el escritorio del profesor, Phoebe se puso al lado con una libreta en las manos y Cindy sólo escuchaba y observaba atenta.

- Aula 112, vacía, de 7 a 7:30 AM; los alumnos la ocupan a partir de las 7:35. Tiempo disponible: 30 minutos. Tiempo restante: 5 minutos. Uso: distracción. Fin de la búsqueda: Planeación, charla, chisme, cosas en general. Eso es todo – cerró la libreta, se la puso en el bolsillo y el lápiz en una oreja. Helga dio el asentimiento y dijo:

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Ninguna.

- Estás progresando niña – Cindy sonrió y se sentó en una banca de la primera fila – Por cierto, buen trabajo Phoebe.

- No hay de qué – ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

Helga se bajó del escritorio pero se quedó apoyada en él con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

- Aún hay algo que necesito que ustedes dos me aclaren – las señaló.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron.

- ¿Qué hacía Eugene ahí? ¿ Qué tanto sabe de todo? Y esto va especialmente para ti Cindy.

- ¿Yo? – se asustó.

- Sí, tú.

- Helga espera… no creo que…

- Aguarda, Phoebe aún no acabo… contigo… - dijo lo último en un susurro que sólo las dos pudieron oír y la chica se quedó quieta – Muy bien, empieza a cantar, Cin. Tienes – vio su reloj – cinco minutos, si lo haces en menos mucho mejor.

- Pues…

- ¡Se me va la vida, chica lista! ¡Sin rodeos, empieza!

- Es que él parece…

- ¿El parece qué, Cindy? – se aproximó a ella y pronto sus manos estuvieron sobre la mesa del pupitre y su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

- Es que…

- ¡Habla! – golpeó la banca.

- ¡Es que Eugene sabe tu secreto pero cree que es una broma y es él quien me ha estado diciendo lo que Rhonda ha hecho estos días!

…

…

…

…

…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento

- ¿Eugene lo sabe? – Phoebe se acercó a Helga para intentar calmarla por si acaso pero la reacción no llegaba - ¿Helga? – la rubia soltó un largo suspiro.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabe?

- ¿Eh?

Phoebe y Cindy se miraron sorprendidas _¿No que ese era el secreto más importante, que solo ella podían saber u que si alguien se enteraba agonizaría el resto de su vida debido a lo que Helga podría hacerle a quien lo supiera? Ese era el secreto y Eugene lo sabía – _más o menos –_ ¿Por qué no ha reaccionado o planeado matarlo?_

- ¿Helga? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Calla, Phoebs – le apartó la mano – Habla Fox.

- No hace mucho, fue el día en que casi me matas con los balones – sonrió pero Helga no, se ajustó las gafas – le dijo lo que pensaba pero él creyó que era una broma y lo sigue pensando pero por alguna razón (creo que él no se ha dado cuenta) me dice lo que puede afectarme o lo que "oye" antes de caerse.

- ¿Cómo lo del espionaje?

- Sí, Phoebe.

- Vaya… - la chica lo apuntó en su libreta.

- Continúa…

- Él oyó a Arnold y a Gerald hablando acerca del por qué nos metimos, digo, por qué me metiste en el armario, también oyó lo que decía Rhonda sobre seguirte; me lo dijo el otro día y por eso estábamos ahí – tomó aire – eso es todo.

- ¿Todo? – preguntó la rubia alejándose y volviendo a sentarse en el escritorio.

- Sí

- Phoebe anota eso

- Ya lo hice – le dio la vuelta a su hoja para seguir escribiendo

- Muy bien. Así que Eugene sabe todo ¿no?

- Creo que sí

- Pero cree que es una broma ¿verdad?

- Según mis escritos sí.

- Phoebe, Cindy.

- ¿Sí? – las dos la vieron y la sangre se les heló al oír lo último…

- Tenemos un espía – se frotó las manos y rió de forma malévola.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Estás segura de lo que hacemos?

- Claro que sí – afirmó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Nadine observó a Rhonda un tanto dudosa pero se resignó enseguida, ya le había dicho que la iba ayudar y eso es lo que haría. Tomó el pegamento que su amiga le extendió y empezó a pegar el anuncio hasta que lo leyó más detenidamente.

- Oye Rhonda.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No será un poco extraño que invitemos a todos nuestros conocidos y no a ellas?

- Para nada, es hasta lógico; todos saben que Helga no me agrada, si no va será completamente normal.

- Pero vas a invitar a Phoebe y a Cindy ¿verdad?

- De eso no estoy muy segura. No quiero que arruinen lo que planeo – terminó de alisar el papel que pegaba y empezó a caminar en dirección a su salón en compañía de Nadine.

- ¿Y qué es lo que planeas? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

- A su momento… - se rió mientras observaba sus uñas perfectamente pintadas - ¿Tienes listas las invitaciones?

- Ya casi, sólo falta sellar unos cuantos sobres.

- ¿Para cuando acabe el almuerzo?

- Sí

- Muy bien. Primera fase del plan – suspiró risueña –: casi lista. Vamos, Nadine.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Adelante, Cindy, haz tu trabajo – la rubia le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Phoebe… - señaló a su menuda amiga – explícale, por favor.

- Sí. Es necesario que intervengas ante nosotras con Eugene puesto que serías una fuente valiosa de información, además que nos proporcionarías datos necesarios, para poder enterarnos de los planes futuros que podrían atentar contra nosotras y no nos referimos a violencia física sino a situaciones que podrían comprometer nuestra…

- Al grano, niña…

- Es necesario, Cindy.

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Fox?

- Sí… creo – negó con la cabeza – Olvídenlo. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Crees que pueda.

- No me interesa – Phoebe frunció el ceño – bueno, no exactamente… por ahora. Vamos a clase.

- Sí.

_**En el almuerzo…**_

- ¿Dónde crees que se haya metido Cindy?

- No lo sé.

Helga bajó su emparedado y observó cómo Phoebe miraba a su alrededor; la miró un rato y la notó un poco rara, como ansiosa; bebió parte de su jugo mientras seguía observándola. Phoebe sintió la mirada de su amiga y un tanto dudosa preguntó:

- ¿Qué?

- A mí me parece que no estás buscando a Cindy, precisamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – vio como Helga se recargaba en su asiento.

- A eso que estás pensando.

- Yo no…

- ¡Hola chicas!

Gerald se acercó a la mesa seguido de Arnold, los dos estaban muy sonrientes. El chico rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Phoebe pero sólo obtuvo el rostro sonrojado de la chica y la ceja alzada de Helga.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confuso.

- Nada… - taladró a Phoebe con la mirada y la chica tragó saliva. Iba a tener que aguantar un interrogatorio tarde o temprano y algo le decía que iba a ser temprano.

- Eh… - ninguno de los chicos parecía saber que pasaba - ¿Podemos sentarnos?

- Adelante, Arnold, Gerald. Al menos que quieran que les salga raíces, claro está.

Los cuatro rieron y los chicos no tardaron en sentarse.

- ¿Qué hacían chicas?

- Comer… ¿alguna otra astuta pregunta?

Arnold y Phoebe rieron, Gerald negó con la cabeza resignado.

- No sé cómo le haces, Helga…

- ¿El qué?

- No sé, hay algo en ti que no me convence.

- Ah sí… ¿a qué te refieres?

- Cuando lo sepa te lo diré – bebió más de su refresco y notó como el otro par lo veía raro - ¿Qué?

- ¿A qué vino eso Gerald? – preguntó Phoebe con su vocecita.

- No me hagas caso ¿Quieres un jugo? Vamos por uno – hizo el amague de levantarse y ella estaba por decir que ya tenía uno pero enseguida notó la situación.

- Oh… claro, vamos.

El par de rubios los siguió con la mirada pero caso al instante volvieron la vista al frente, fija la una en el otro.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrieron algo sonrojados.

- Eh… Helga yo…

- ¿Sí? – ella lo vio esperanzada, podría decirse que hasta estrellitas bailaban en sus ojos debido a la emoción _¿Quién le iba a decir que un día estaría sentada en la misma mesa con el Cabeza de Balón mientras ambos se miraban y… y…_

- ¡Helga! – los chicos detuvieron el agarre de mano que estuvo a punto de propinarse.

Arnold se sonrojó y Helga apretó las manos hecha puños dispuesta a matar a quien se atrevió a interrumpirla.

- ¡Qué! – gritó y al voltear la cara completamente vio a Cindy parada junto a Eugene y ambos viéndole con cara de miedo.

- Eh… ¿Interrumpimos algo? – preguntó dudosa

- _Uno… dos… tres…_

- Helga yo quería…

- _Cuatro… cinco… seis…_

_- _Es que…

- ¡Diez! – Los chicos enarcaron las cejas – Habla de una vez Fox – siseó furiosa y la otra la vio nerviosa.

- Es que…

RING…. – la campana sonó nuevamente.

_- Salvada por la campana. _Te enterarás en clase. Adiós – ambos salieron corriendo.

Helga volteó y vio a un Arnold un tanto avergonzado y otro tanto risueño.

- Nos vemos en clase supongo – se levantó con su bandeja de comida en las manos.

- No. ¡Espera! – ella se levantó y le sostuvo el brazo.

Arnold giró, la vio y le sonrió.

- Tranquila, no me he olvidado.

- ¿A qué te… - frunció el ceño pero hubiera querido saltar de alegría ante la sonrisa que le brindó el rubio.

- A la cita de sábado por la noche ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Yo no… no…

Él rió al ver el apuro de Helga.

- Me voy adelantando. Apresúrate o llegarás tarde… - se fue dejándola estupefacta.

_- La cita _– se sonrojó sutilmente – _a Arnold no se le ha olvidado la cita… eso quiere decir que no se arrepiente, que quiere estar conmigo… que quiere… que me… _¡Sí! – extendió los brazos hacia arriba bajo la atenta mirada de la cocinera - ¿Qué?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sólo señaló el reloj; Helga lo vio, se alarmó y salió corriendo aún con esa sensación de júbilo inundando su pecho.

Le tocaba clase de Historia con el profesor Simmons, le agradaba en cierta forma puesto que era una de las pocas horas de clase en la que estaba con todos sus compañeros de primaria y encima su profesor; le recordaba a sus viejos días de primaria, y era como si nunca se hubiese ido, como si todavía siguiera en la escuela pero claro, con algunas diferencias: Arnold – el cambio era obvio – y Rhonda – esta última le provocaba un dolor de cabeza más que cualquier otra cosa.

Entró al salón una vez dejó sus reflexiones de lado pero tuvo que volver a ellas cuando vio a… - ¿Curly? – susurró. - _¿Qué hace aquí? Según Phoebe se cambió de escuela… ¡qué extraño!..._

El profesor no había llegado aún cuando entró al salón y cuando se adentró más frunció el ceño al ver quien estaba soltando un discurso – se rió sin disimulo mientras avanzaba a su puesto (detrás de Phoebe y diagonal a Arnold y Cindy)

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Pataki? – preguntó Rhonda con fastidio.

- No querrás saberlo, querida – le dijo antes de sentarse con gracia como muchos ya se había acostumbrado a verla: con su cruce de piernas y el movimiento de su cabello. Destilando belleza que nunca antes nadie notó.

Las dos se miraron: la una con sorna y la otra con odio.

Los silbidos no tardaron en oírse al ver la batalla visual del par, incluso los murmullos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase y algunos nuevos.

- Rhonda está furiosa – se rieron Sid, Stinky y Harold.

- No sé tu hermano… le susurró Gerald a Arnold mientras este anotaba algo en su libreta - pero Helga se ha convertido en mi ídolo – se rió.

- ¿De qué…

- Míralas – le volteó la cara y él pudo ver como Rhonda arrugaba algo y Helga se le burlaba. Eso era cinismo y del grande.

Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más ruidosos y la morena tuvo que alzar la voz para poder ser escuchada nuevamente.

- Como iba diciendo antes de la "generosa" interrupción yo…

- Idiota…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Para nada… todos estamos… ansiosos por oírte _Rhondi _– se le rió y le pasó un papel a Phoebe causando que esta riera y Cindy también al observar el papel que contenía nada más que una caricatura mal hecha de Rhonda.

- … organizaré una fiesta de bienvenida por el año que empezó. Además que deben ir porque hay una sorpresa que estoy segura nos alegrará ver a "todos".

- ¿De qué habla, Phoebs? - le inquirió a su amiga en un susurro.

- No tengo ni idea pero puedo averiguar si quieres.

- ¿Qué sucede chicas? – Las dos vieron a Cindy y fue P hoebe quien contestó:

- Helga quiere saber cuál es la sorpresa…

- Ah… averígualo entonces – Helga la miró con desesperación - ¿Qué?

- Crees que si fuera así de fácil estaría preguntándoles a ustedes – las señaló – a ustedes precisamente que saben tanto o menos que yo de esto.

- Buen punto.

- ¡Claro que es buen punto, Fox!

- Calma Hel…

- Toma Arnold – le extendió un sobre – a ti también Gerald – ambos tomaron su respectivo sobre.

- Gracias… creo – dijo Gerald en un susurro que sólo Arnold oyó.

- Gracias Rhonda – respondió el rubio.

- No hay de qué – la morena se volteó y enseguida pudo ver a las tres chicas.

Helga y Phoebe alzaron una ceja. Rhonda revolvió los sobres como intentando decidirse.

- Si pretendes entregar eso, te aconsejo que no lo hagas – la rubia dejó de verla – es pura basura.

- Tranquila, Pataki, no pensaba hacerlo

- Claro, asumiendo que tú sabes mucho de eso ¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te lo dejo de tarea – Phoebe rió entre dientes.

- Toma Cindy

Las tres vieron a Cindy quien estaba muy sorprendida.

- Me lo das… ¿a mí? – se señaló incrédula.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de enredarte con ellas – le entregó el sobre y ella lo recibió dudosa.

- Gra… gracias…

- Shina… ¿Qué haces? No… - Rhonda se alejó y Cindy observó al par de amigas.

- Yo no quería…

- No intentes justificarte Cindy

- ¡No! Es que yo… ¡Lo juro! No… - la chica casi pidió auxilio con la mirada a Phoebe.

- Helga no creo que debas – negó con la cabeza – Cindy no tiene la culpa de…

Helga alzó la vista y las vio: a la una alarmada y a la otra preocupada - ¿Qué?

- Es que…

- No estoy molesta – se rió

- ¿Ah no? – preguntaron al unísono.

- No

- Pero después de lo que nos ha hecho Rhonda y que encima venga a decir eso a Cindy es muy normal que te molestes, es hasta lógico y…

- Phoebe… - la chica detuvo su hablar – sabes que no me manejo así y sí me molesta que Rhonda diga esas cosas como si ella fuera lo mejor pero…

- ¿Pero? – preguntó Cindy

- Hay mejores formas de resolver esto.

Phoebe iba a habar pero la rubia la detuvo.

- No, no le haré nada pero será estupendo ver que planea.

- Y cómo lo… ¡Claro, Cindy!

- Acabas de captarlo, Phoebe.

- ¿Yo qué?

- Estarás en la fiesta y te enterarás. Ve con Eugene, el chico es una amenaza para sí mismo y le agradará tu compañía – rió de forma casi pícara y las dos alzaron una ceja al verla eso era otra cosa que descubrían de Helga… ¿Cuánto cambió?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿No es obvio?

- No…

- Helga… ¿Desde cuándo notas esas cosas?

- Desde que tengo ojos, Phoebe

- ¿Me van a…

- Muy bien, escúchenme todos – los alumnos dejaron sus charlas – Gracias – sonrió Para los que recibieron la invitación y para los que no – se rió con sorna mirando a dos chicas en particular – la fiesta es el…

- Muy bien. Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

- Bien…

- ¿Qué pasó chicos? ¿Qué son esos ánimos?

- ¡Bieeeeeeeeeen!

- ¡Muy bien, así me gusta! – dio un pequeño aplauso y muchos de los alumnos nuevos miraron al profesor con algo de burla pero no así sus antiguos alumnos – Ahora les tengo preparada una peque… ¿Qué sucede Rhonda?

- Estaba haciendo un anuncio importante, señor Simmons…

- Ah… - la miró consternado – eso podrá esperar, lo que tengo que decirles es quizá más importante.

- Pero profesor… - se quejó.

- Por fin alguien sensato – se burló Helga y quienes estaban alrededor rieron incluso Arnold quien no dudó en verla a lo que la rubia se sonrojó cuando coincidieron sus miradas _¡Contrólate Helga!_

- Siéntate, por favor, Rhonda, te prometo que luego podrás decir lo que quieras.

- Está bien – aceptó de mala gana mientras se iba a sentar.

- El motivo de mi retraso es porque se llevó a cabo una reunión de sorpresa con nuestro amable Director Wartz.

- ¿Y?

- Harold… - lo reprendió ligeramente.

- ¡Tengo hambre!

- Ya comiste…

- ¡Pero si explica me da más hambre! – la clase entera se rió y el señor Simmons frunció el ceño.

- Harold, si sigues con esa conducta tendré que enviarte a Detención.

- ¡Pero es injusto!

- Harold si no te callas…

- Pero…

- Calla, Harold – le dijo Helga despacio pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchen.

- Pero tengo hambre - repitió

- Ashhh… - la chica buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una barra de chocolate y se la lanzó – Ahí tienes ¿contento?

- Más o menos.

- Pues, conviértelo en más o te la quitaré y ambos sabemos que no te agradará – el chico tragó saliva.

- Me la quedo – el resto volvió a reír.

- Así está mejor. Siga señor Simmons – el profesor le sonrió aunque le pareció muy curiosa la actitud de su antigua alumna _Ni modo, tendré que acostúmbrame más…_

- Claro, como iba diciendo, la reunión que se llevó a cabo junto a su director era para planear dos eventos que se llevarán a cabo paralelamente dentro de unos meses. Estos son: la feria de ciencias y el baile de bienvenida a los estudiantes de primero de preparatoria al que pueden ir todos.

- ¿Otro baile? – Preguntó Shina desde la esquina – no que tu Rhonda ya estabas haciendo…

- Calla, Shina… - le dijo esta.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Shina? ¿Me podrías explicar, Rhonda?

La morena miró con fastidio a Helga que se le reía y con ganas de matar a Shina por abrir la boca.

- Verá señor Simmons, lo que sucede es que yo ya había pensado en eso para mis compañeros…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Un baile de bienvenida.

- Oh… que problema… ¿y no lo puedes cancelar?

- ¡Qué! ¿Cancelar? – casi se cae de la impresión - ¡¿Ahora?! Creo que no oí bien lo que quiso decir, señor.

- Cancelar… escucha Rhonda can-ce-lar ¿nunca has oído esa palabra?

- Calla, Pataki.

- Yo sólo te ayudaba a comprender mejor el idioma de los humanos, eso es todo.

- ¡¿Quieres cerrar a boca de una vez?! – gritó y para ese entonces nadie se perdía ni un poco de la pelea que se llevaba frente a un aturdido profesor.

- Déjame pensarlo… - se puso un dedo en el mentón en actitud pensativa y luego de unos segundos dijo: - No, creo que no. Pero te concedo la palabra, has un uso adecuado de ella, tal vez me arrepienta _Rhondi…_

- ¡Es suficiente! Me las vas a… - en un acto que nadie se esperó, Rhonda casi se le tiró encima a Helga mientras esta se mantenía impertérrita en su asiento; de no ser por Nadine y Gerald esta se iba contra la rubia.

- ¡Rhonda Lloid! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – el profesor Simmons había dejado tirar los papeles que cargaba en la mano para poder interponerse entre las dos estudiantes.

- Pero…

- Lo siento, pero tendré que castigarte ¿Cómo haces eso en mi clase? No lo creí de ti y me temo que voy a tener que informar de este comportamiento a tus padres.

- ¿Qué? ¿A mis padres? Usted no puede hacer eso, señor Simmons.

- Si puedo, y lo haré a menos que te disculpes con Helga.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste.

- Pero…

- Tranquila, princesa, por mi puedes ahorrártelas…

- Helga, es de sabios saber disculpar.

- No voy a aceptar disculpas por errores que no cometieron; a mí en lo personal no me hicieron **nada**.

**- **Muy bien – suspiró – Nadine, Gerald suelten a Rhonda, y tú Rhonda hablaremos luego. Como iba diciendo…

La explicación a lo que se haría en los dos eventos siguió su curso pero nadie prestaba más atención que a la que prestaron para el suceso entre Rhonda y Helga. Ninguno se esperaba un arranque de Rhonda y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que a Helga parecía no afectarle, ni siquiera la había amenazado más que con palabras sutiles que no podían considerarse amenazas de ningún tipo y esos es lo que maravillaba a quienes la conocieron; aunque por otro lado, era ya clara la animadversión que existía entre las dos chicas, antes amigas, y el punto seguía siendo el mismo: eso se había convertido en una batalla, donde quien llevaba la ventaja era Helga y todos estaban seguros de que Rhonda lanzaría un golpe, uno bueno y no sabían cuándo ni qué… por el momento la morena tenía a Nadine, Shina y Curly de su lado (lamentaba este último) y la rubia a Phoebe, Cindy, Gerald (después de lo último no dudó en mostrar su admiración por lo hecho) y un muy indeciso Arnold. Fuera de esto todos los del antiguo grupo se mostraban neutrales y ya estaban haciendo apuestas sobre lo que pasaría en un futuro. Ese sin duda era un año interesante, como dijo Phoebe a Arnold desde el principio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Nos vemos, chicos – se despidieron Phoebe y Helga en la entrada, a la hora de la salida.

- Adiós. Vamos Arnie

- Sí – estaban por cruzar la avenida cuando oyeron que alguien llamaba.

- ¡Arnold, espera!

- ¿Eh? – se dieron la vuelta y todo para ver a Rhonda corriendo presurosa hacia ellos.

- Hola, Rhonda.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro – miró a Gerald.

- … a solas…

- Te espero en la parada – dijo su amigo mientras se alejaba.

- Dime, Rhonda – se ajustó la maleta al hombro.

- Quería hablar contigo respecto a mi fiesta ¿Irás?

Arnold frunció el ceño y Rhonda lo notó, cosa que la desanimó un poco puesto que Arnold no solía hacer aquello, lo que significaba que aún tenía presente los sucesos de la mañana.

- La verdad…

- Mira, sé que no me comporté muy bien esta mañana, pero esto es aparte, quiero que vengas ¿Sí?

- Rhonda…

- Por favor – rogó.

Arnold sonrió dejándose convencer.

- Está bien, te lo prometo.

- Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí – lo abrazó efusivamente.

- Eh… claro… - le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Gracias, debo irme, te espero el sábado en mi casa.

- Sí… ¡un momento! – la retuvo del brazo – ¿El sábado?

- Sí, no leíste la tarjeta de invitación – frunció el ceño - ¿Pasa algo?

_La tarjeta de invitación, la tarjeta de invitación ¡la tarjeta de invitación! _

El chico revolvió y revolvió el contenido de su morral y aún no la hallaba, por último tuvo que tirar las cosas al piso, cuando lo hizo la encontró y enseguida leyó su contenido rápido poniéndose pálido en el proceso.

- No puede ser ¡Es el sábado! – _Helga va a matarme…_

_- _¿Algún problema?

- Rhonda… no sé cómo decirte esto pero…

- Mira… - le puso una mano en el hombro – si tienes algún problema, sólo dímelo, soy tu amiga…

- Rhonda yo…

- ¡Ya sé! – aplaudió emocionada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó casi en un lamento.

- Dímelo el sábado.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, que me lo digas el sábado.

- Pero yo…

- Sí, recuerda que me lo prometiste. Y si algo me gusta de ti es que **nunca** rompes tus promesas Arnold. Adiós. Nos vemos.

Se fue y el sólo pudo golpearse la cabeza antes de responder con un tenue.

- Adiós, Rhonda.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Muy bien, chicas, yo me voy por aquí.

- Adiós, Cindy

La chica se alejó por una avenida dejando a las dos amigas solas, a la una con un pensamiento atorado desde la mañana y a la otra que simplemente observaba el paisaje porque sí. Pheobe soltó un suspiro audible.

- Hel…

- Lo sé, lo sé…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que me vas a decir.

- ¿Sobre?

- Lo que pasó con Rhonda esta mañana… creo que me pasé un poco ¿no crees? – lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue una suave risa por parte de su amiga - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Estoy orgullosa de ti Helga.

- ¿Qué? – ella también rió.

- Te estoy diciendo que me pasé un poco con Rhonda y lo que obtengo es un "estoy orgullosa de ti Helga" ¿Qué te pasa? Reacciona Phoebs – la otra seguía riendo en especial por el tono usado por su amiga pero se intrigó cuando esta volteó, empezó a caminar de espaldas al mismo tiempo que la miraba con aquella misma expresión de la mañana, esa cuando hablaba de Cindy y Eugene _oh, oh_… - o…

- ¿O?

- O te quedaste tan aturdida con el almuerzo que ya hasta piensas cosas raras – se rió.

- ¿De qué demonios...? – acto seguido se tapó la boca con alarma y Helga soltó un silbido.

- Phoebe, estás creciendo… ya te diriges como una chica desesperada con el mundo… - se rió más.

- No hablo así.

- Eso no fue lo que me dijo tu última frase – canturreó.

- Cállate…

- No hasta que lo admitas – se hizo a un lado para pasar al lado de un poste de luz.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Qué te gusta Gerald.

- ¿Qué? ¡AY!

- ¡Phoebe! – la chica corrió a ayudar a su amiga quien no había evitado el poste por andar pensando y el resultado fue un golpe certero en la frente. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- La revelación te dejó nockeada – negó con la cabeza – y yo que creí que te estaba tomando el pelo.

- ¿Qué? – Se levantó del piso – Aguarda un minuto ¿Cómo y cuando pasamos de hablar de Rhonda y de ti, para llegar a mi vocabulario y llegar a mi supuesto gusto por Gerald?

- Niégalo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que te dije antes de que casi te mataras con esa cosa – señaló el poste.

- Por qué voy a negar algo que no existe.

- Así que no existe, y lo que yo veo son alucinaciones ¿no?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando Helga. Eso es completamente ridículo.

- ¿Qué tiene de ridículo? – Frunció el ceño – por donde yo lo veo, lo más ridículo es que tu pienses que es ridículo o algo así.

- Eso lo dices porque eres tú – siguió caminando como distraída por lo que no se fijó cuando su amiga se detuvo un tanto asombrada por lo dicho - ¿Por qué Dan ya no te recoge?

- Porque hice un acuerdo con él. No cambies el tema. Explícame eso de "porque eres tú".

- No hay nada que explicar.

- ¿Ah no?

- No.

- Entonces por qué no me miras cuando me lo dices, digo, quizás así es hasta más creíble.

- No necesito que alguien lo crea, sólo lo sé y ya.

- Vamos Phoebs, acompáñame – le tomó la mano y empezó a jalarla.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al parque.

La caminata siguió y la chica se dejó guiar aun dudando sobre lo que dijo, no debió decirlo, no a Helga y ahora tendría que buscar la manera de escaparse de eso.

- Muy bien, aquí estamos – se sentó e hizo que ella también se sentara.

- Ya me di cuenta.

- Ahora, explícate…

- Helga… yo no…

- ¿Entiendo? No soy capaz de entenderlo porque no soy como tú. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

Phoebe abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Eh… más o menos…

- Te entiendo, Phoebe, por eso digo que lo que dices es ridículo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí y ya, no necesitas una respuesta científica para todo. – sonrió de forma suave – No busques razones porque no la encontrarás, no busques patrones porque son inútiles, a la hora de la hora nada habrá valido la pena más que lo que pasa en ese momento – le sonrió ligeramente. Phoebe seguía sorprendida - ¿Qué? Yo también pienso de vez en cuando por si no lo sabías – se cruzó de brazos.

Phoebe rió.

- No es eso, es sólo que no…

- No lo habías visto de esa manera.

- Sssí… - se ajustó las gafas – es sólo que no creo que yo le pueda gustar…

- ¿Por?

- Porque he visto a Gerald todos estos años y siempre ha salido con… - se ruborizó – con…

- ¿Con?

- Con chicas bonitas, ya… en cambio a mí, nadie me ha dicho nada y esa vez en tu casa cuando estábamos con Cindy me di cuenta que tu y ella son muy parecidas en cambio yo…

- En cambio tú eres muy especial, Phoebe, creí que eso ya lo sabías. Eres inteligente, Phoebs, eso es evidente incluso para ti.

- Pero tú…

- Me han invitado a salir, sí ¿Y qué? Es una pérdida de tiempo cuando te das cuenta. Todo es muy simple sólo que la gente lo ve complicado. Y… – cambia esa cara le dijo al ver como la miraba su amiga – no es nada raro y sí he cambiado, no creas que Rhonda me tiene fastidio porque sí – negó con la cabeza – no, sí me tiene fastidio porque sí – se rió.

- Sí pero…

- Pero nada, si me ves así es por culpa del

- ¿Del?

- ¡Helga, Phoebe! – las chicas elevaron la cabeza y vieron como eran llamadas por Gerald.

- Mira, es Gerald.

- Sí – se ruborizó.

- Mira, te haré un favor.

- ¿De qué…

- Hey Gerald – el chico se acercó a las dos chicas.

- Helga que…

- Shhhhh…

- Hola, chicas, creí que ya se habían ido.

- No la verdad, que no… Gerald te quedas con ella – señaló a una muy boquiabierta Phoebe – tengo que irme urgentemente y Phoebe puede llegar tarde porque en su casa no habrá nadie en al menos un par de horas ¿Verdad?

- Sssí…

- Lo imaginaba ¿Te quedas Gerald?

- Claro, pero no entiendo que…

- No es necesario que lo entiendas, sólo hazlo. _Au revoir…_

Se fue.

- ¿Qué chica para más extraña? – se rió.

- Yo quiero matarla - empezó a retorcer su abrigo.

Gerald dejó de ver por donde había desaparecido Helga y se volteó para ver a Phoebe.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No…

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Eh…

Él le sonrió y ella lo hizo casi nerviosa _Mataré a Helga…_

_**Varias horas después…**_

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Que sí…

- Ahora… la pregunta clave es ¿Irás?

- ¡Gerald! – se levantó casi como si el sofá de su habitación quemara – no…

- Yo sólo estoy siendo realista… - su amigo no dijo nada – Mira Arnold… dile que no puedes ir y listo. No es tan difícil.

- Sí lo es…

- ¿Por qué?

- Se lo prometí – dijo Arnold un tanto desilusionado.

- Arnie, Arnie, Arnie – el chico negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué te he dicho sobre las promesas?

- Ya sé, ya sé… "no prometas nada que después no puedas cumplir", lo sé pero ahora ¿Qué hago?

- Yo sólo sé que tienes dos opciones: Número uno – levantó su dedo índice – vas a la fiesta de Rhonda y rechazas lo de Helga.

- Me matará antes de terminar la frase.

- Número dos – levantó el dedo medio – ve con Helga y cancela con Rhonda. Yo elijo la dos.

- Rhonda dejaría de hablarme, ella **quiere** que vaya.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé.

- Y si…

- No iré.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo planes – esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Qué clase de planes? - frunció el ceño.

- Sólo planes que luego veremos. Ahora ¿Qué harás?

- No lo sé – se lanzó sobre su cama con las manos sobre sus ojos - ¿Qué harías tú?

- ¿Yo?

- Si tú, no hay nadie más aquí, Gerald.

- Pues… escogería la tres.

- ¿La tres?

- La tres.

- ¿Cuál es?

El chico no respondió, sólo le sonrió a su amigo como si planeara algún tipo de plan maquiavélico. En eso le recordaba a Helga, la pregunta era: ¿Cuál?

_**Sábado por la noche...**_

- ¿Estás lista Helga? – Se preguntó a sí misma con una vocecilla aguda – Muy lista – se volvió a responder pero esta vez con su voz normal y dando una segunda vuelta frente al espejo.

Se había dejado el cabello suelto para que se extendiera sobre su espalda y se había puesto un conjunto de blusa y falda que le favorecía bastante con unos zapatos de tacón mediano (no quería dejar abajo a Arnold) y sólo se había quedado ahí esperando… Hubiera preferido el tener la cita en la tarde como habían acordado desde el principio pero debido al contratiempo que se le presentó a Arnold no pudo ser posible pero al menos no canceló y eso era lo que le agradaba.

- Saldré con Arnold… - suspiró mientras se tiraba en la cama y su cabeza por poco da con el borde de su mesita de noche – eso estuvo cerca – dijo refiriéndose a la mesa – no pretendo quedar desmayada el día de mi cita – volvió a suspirar y a sentir que hormiguitas le correteaban por el cuerpo – _Arnold… Arnold… mi dulce encanto… mi sueño más preciado… mi paraíso soñado… mi chico ideal… _- detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos por unos momentos – y si Arnold quiere… ¡No! – negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba al teléfono de forma casi inconsciente – pero no lo había pensado y si Arnold en verdad me quiere pedir que sea su… - se mordió el labio inferior mientras marcaba con rapidez a la casa de Phoebe.

- _¿Hola?_

- ¡Phoebe!

_- ¿Helga?_

- Sí soy yo, ¿quién más puede ser?

- _Oh… nadie pero a esta hora creí que seguirías con Arnold en tu_ _cita_ – susurró un poco a la mención de lo último.

- De eso mismo te quería hablar. Aún no he ido.

- _¿Qué? ¿Canceló?_

- Sí, bueno no. Ay, el punto es que la retrasó, al parecer tenía algo que hacer y la pospuso para un poco más tarde.

- _Ah… pero no tendrás problemas, digo que te dejen salir a esa hora, porque bueno tu a veces regresas tarde pero nunca sales tarde y…_

- No te preocupes, ya hablé con Dan y él me llevará y traerá de regreso.

- _Muy bien_ – se rió.

- Pero no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar.

- _¿Ah no?_

- No. Es otra cosa un poco más urgente.

- _¿A qué te refieres?_ – Silencio – _Ay no, no me digas que quieres ayuda con la ropa. Helga creí que no sé no te gustaban esas cosas y…_

- ¡Claro que no Phoebe! ¡No es por la ropa! – Se sonrojó un poco – _mi ropa está bien… ¿O no? ¡Basta! Estoy bien vestida y punto._

- _¿Entonces?_

- Es que quería saber si tú me… - se mordió la lengua para no soltar lo siguiente, se sentía ridícula hablando y preguntando cosas que sólo preguntarían niñitas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que salir con chicos _Pero Arnold no es cualquier chico… él es a quien quiero y si él no…_

- _¿Si tú me…? Termina Helga._

- Olvídalo, Phoebe. No es nada.

- _¿Estás segura?_

- Sí – sonrió débilmente ante su propio descubrimiento.

- _Muy bien. Buena suerte entonces. Ojalá te pida que seas su novia _– la chica abrió bastante la boca y los ojos al mismo tiempo - _¿Eso es lo que querías oír, no?_

_- _Sssí… creo – se sonrojó más y Phoebe rió - ¡No te rías, Phoebe!

- _De acuerdo._

- Adiós.

- _Adiós._

Cortó la llamada un poco más confundida que antes pero igual de contenta, aparte de que había descubierto que no le importaba que no le pidiera ser su novia porque con ser su compañía le bastaba…

- Será mejor que me vaya - siguiendo la acción a las palabras pronto se encontraba en el piso de abajo despidiéndose a medias y con Dan abriéndole la puerta para salir. Esa iba a ser una gran noche.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Gerald? – preguntó Arnold mirando a su amigo y al reloj al mismo tiempo, si seguía así se volvería bizco de un momento a otro.

- Sí. Mira ya te presentaste a la fiesta como todo buen cumplidor de tus promesas. Ahora sólo falta que venga Rhonda y le dices que te ha llamado el abuelo o alguna cosa de esas para que te puedas ir, ella no te dirá nada porque ya cumpliste y podrás ir con Helga más pronto que tarde.

- Sí. Ahora sólo tengo que esperar a Rhonda ¿Dónde se metió?

- ¿Cuál será la sorpresa?

- ¿A quién le importa la sorpresa? Yo quiero irme.

- Calma viejo, ya casi – empezó a buscar a su alrededor.

- Casi es la hora, tendré el tiempo justo para llegar.

- Helga no se molestará por tener que esperar unos cuantos minutos.

- No la conoces…

- Vaya… - soltó un silbido – parece que mi amigo _ya_ la conoce – se rió de la cara de su amigo.

- ¡Gerald!

El aludido volvió a reír y él prefirió mirar a otro lado sintiéndose muy ansioso, más de lo que alguna vez estuvo en su vida.

- ¡Hey Arnold!

- ¿Qué?

- Ahí está – señaló a la chica que se había puesto en el centro de la estancia vistiendo muy elegante, más de lo que pedía la ocasión – parece que va a anunciar la sorpresa.

- Yo quiero irme, no me importa la sorpresa.

- Ya sé, pero podrás decirle que te vas luego de que la anuncien.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo que todos estábamos esperando! – empezó a decir Rhonda.

- Mira yo iré allá – señaló una habitación que era un anexo a la sala donde se encontraban – me avisas cuando todo acabe para poder decirle a Rhonda que me voy ¿Sí?

- De acuerdo.

- Toma – Arnold le entregó su vaso de ponche antes de irse al lugar mencionado – Ya regreso. - Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos se apresuró a entrar a la habitación y descubrió que tenía las luces apagadas - ¿Dónde está el interruptor? – empezó a palpar la pared cuando oyó que alguien soltó un leve gritillo - ¿Quién está ahí?

- ¿Arnold? – oyó que alguien decía y la voz le resultó familiar, muy familiar.

- ¿Quién?

- Soy yo Arnold.

El chico encontró el interruptor pero deseó no haberlo hecho cuando vio a la persona que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Lila?

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Por fin, por fin! Me han de querer matar pero aquí estoy al fin con el onceavo capítulo de esta linda historia. _

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lindo, feo, horrible? Díganme algo ¿sí? Debo decirles que por fin, hemos llegado a la mitad de este fic, donde todo se complica y mucha de la información aquí mostrada es clave para el desarrollo del resto. Aunque con la última parte no creo que tengan dudas de sobre por qué se complica, lamentablemente Arnold va a tener que sufrir un poquito porque la que se le viene es más letal que cualquier otra cosa jejeje._

_Muy bien, los dejo no sin antes agradecerles por el seguimiento de esta historia a lo largo de este año, no recuerdo cuando fue que la publiqué pero soy consciente de que me demoro bastante actualizando pero tengo una excusa válida; estoy acabando el colegio; para los que sean ecuatorianos como yo estoy segura de que me entienden, porque ya saben el proceso: exámenes finales, exámenes de grado, entrega de informe de premilitar o práctica de cualquier otro tipo, arreglo de papeles para la universidad, entrega y ajuste de notas – porque a algunos profesores se "les olvida" pasar algunos puntos – y al final de todo la incorporación… pues bien, eso me tiene ajetreada, especialmente por la parte de los exámenes porque los comienzo el lunes y esa es una de las razones por las que actualizo ahora._

_Así que ya lo saben, estoy atareada pero confío en que este capítulo les guste y puedan seguir leyéndome._

_Ahora sí, me despido, pidiéndoles que me dejen reviews para saber lo que opinan, y nuevamente agradecerles por seguir conmigo este año._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter_

_P.D: No podía irme sin antes desearles ¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2010!! Que la pasen bien junto a sus seres queridos, sus amigos; que sus expectativas y proyectos se cumplan y espero podamos seguir vivos para seguir disfrutando. _

_Cuídense, los quiere…_

_Clyo. _


	12. Cambios y Consecuencias

**12mo. Cap. Cambios y Consecuencias.**

_¿Han sentido alguna vez como si tu vida se rompiera en miles de pedazos y doliera peor que si te clavaran mil agujas encima?_

_Yo sí y no se lo deseo a nadie… o tal vez sí…_

_Ahí estaba, yo, parada bajo los restos de lluvia de aquella que había caído insistentemente sobre la ciudad la noche de ayer viendo a aquel chico sentado con expresión entre confusa y culpable mirándome desde abajo intentando hablarme y la vez callando. Juro que tampoco podía hablar, juro que me estaba frenando lo suficiente como para no darle con mi puño en plena cara pero es que me era casi imposible el poder aguantar mi furia, llevaba semanas incontables sin un ataque de esos, sin la necesidad de golpear al primero que se me cruzase y era porque me sentía diferente, estaba diferente por dentro y por fuera… todo aquello que sentí alguna vez y que aunque me duela lo que sigo sintiendo salió a la luz como una de las manifestaciones más raras de mi vida, mis sentimientos por él nunca variaron, nunca cambiaron y ahora después de aquel efímero beso, en las comisuras de unos labios encantadores, que presencié todo se derrumbó, todo se desvaneció cuales fichas de dominó a las que su formador ha decidido hacer caer. Cada cambio, cada episodio, cada risa y suspiro enamorado surgido de mi boca deseosa de expresar en voz alta lo que siento desde aquella mañana lluviosa en la que lo vi por primera vez y en la que imprudentemente me enamoré de él, en la que me enamoré de forma tan perdida que ahora me cuesta saber si esto es una realidad o una cruel jugarreta del destino siniestro, tan imparcial y austero que no le importa mi sufrimiento y sólo es capaz de hacerlos despedazar. Es lo único que sé, es lo único de lo que soy consciente antes de retroceder y correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten dejando una estela de lágrimas que no deseo que nadie más vea porque nadie merece mis lágrimas ni siquiera él y lo voy a demostrar, de eso pueden estar seguros tanto como que me llamo Helga G. Pataki._

* * *

- No quiero decir te lo dije pero te lo dije…

- Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo, Gerald – cerró la llave del grifo en el que intentaba enjuagarse la cara - ¿Qué tal se ve?

El chico observó la cara de su amigo no sabiendo si decirle la verdad o no.

- Pasable. Toma – le extendió una toalla – es lo mejor que conseguí ¿De donde habrá sacado aquella cosa?

- No tengo ni idea pero sea lo que sea es horrible, hedionda y pegajosa… que asco – escupió un poco en el lavamanos del baño de chicos en el cual se hallaban. – Esto es…

- Creo que…

- Ya sé, ya sé… me lo merezco lo sé. No tienes que repetírmelo, ya te lo dije – frunció un poco el ceño y su amigo rió _¿Cómo Gerald podía mostrarse tan relajado?_

- De hecho iba a decirte que creo que aún tienes en la oreja – le señaló la oreja izquierda.

- ¡Diablos!

- Y que deberías cuidarte al salir de aquí. No creo que Helga te deje en paz en lo que resta del día.

- Está peor que hace tres años.

- Y créeme no eres el único que lo ha notado. Los únicos que se han salvado son Eugene (vaya a saber uno por qué), Cindy y Phoebe.

- ¿Qué les hizo a los otros?

- ¿A cuales otros?

- Ya sabes, a los muchachos… - se secó más la cara y le entregó la toalla a Gerald – Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Los chicos no le hicieron nada por qué…

- ¿Por qué también se ensañó con ellos? – Arnold asintió – pues porque se cruzaron en su camino cuando llegó el martes pasado, ya sabes que se enfermó y cuando volvió empezó el "terror del pasillo" – dijo refiriéndose a como llamaban a la rubia desde el martes anterior que curiosamente cayó trece; incluso había especulaciones sobre si un enviado del mal la había poseído de repente o algo así, los cuentos variaban según la persona pero el efecto era el mismo. Helga infundía el miedo y no sólo a sus conocidos.

_**Días antes…**_

Estaba furiosa, daba vueltas en su habitación como demente, apretaba los puños reprimiendo la rabia, la ira que sentía; quería destruir, golpear, dañar todo, pero ya no había nada en su habitación que pudiera destruir o golpear (ya lo había destruido todo). Paró y miró a su alrededor (bufaba como histérica), se vio al espejo y observó su imagen apreciándose así todo el cuerpo y la cara (en verdad parecía maníaca) y es que entre la gripe que había pescado y su actual estado de no lucidez aparente su rostro era el que más afectado estaba; se sentó en la silla de su tocador y lloró lágrimas de rabia y dolor, se las secó con fuerza no quería derramar ninguna por él, no las merecía; golpeó la mesa y tiró lo poco que aún se mantenía en pie en la mesa. El recuerdo de la tarde le latía profundamente en la cabeza, no lo soportaba, no quería soportarlo, no quería recordarlo pero ahí estaba, estaba y dolía más de lo que le gustaría admitir: él y ella, tomados de la mano y hablando entre ellos, en el frente del edificio y a la vista de todos, especialmente la suya; la poca dignidad que guardaba la perdió en ese instante cuando gritó:

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Sintió como las pocas miradas de la gente que aún estaba ahí la miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loca de repente y es que tenía órdenes estrictas de no salir a riesgo de enfermarse aún más pero no le importó absolutamente nada, nadie le importaba sólo la persona que estaba ahí enfrente no sabiendo como mirarla y sin embargo se aventuraba a hacerlo.

- Helga… - murmuró casi de forma inaudible y de no ser porque toda su atención estaba concentrada en él no lo hubiera escuchado.

- Creo que mejor me voy ahora. Adiós Arnold – lo besó en la mejilla al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras y saludaba a la rubia a la que no había visto en varios días. Le tendió una mano – Hola Helga ¿Cómo es… -

- Aparta tus sucias manos de mí muñequita de cuarta – siseó de forma suave y siniestra y la pelirroja Lila se quedo sorprendida al igual que quienes presenciaban el suceso en diferentes ángulos y significados.

- No creo que debas hablarle así, sólo te está saludando.

¡El milagro se hizo! Por fin el estúpido Cabeza de Balón se animó a acercarse y sólo lo hace para regañar un trato que él ya sabía como otorgaba.

- Eres increíble…

- Te quería decir que… - bajó la mirada ¿Culpa? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Burla? – yo, esa noche… no te avisé… estuve… yo… ahora… no he ido… lo que… - se notaba como le costaba hilvanar una frase con sentido pero el significado de estas sólo apuntaban a alago y era precisamente el que más dolía. Se acercó e intentó tomarle la mano.

- ¡APARTA TUS MANOS, ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE BALÓN! – Gritó a la vez que lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas cayendo, él, en un gran charco de agua - ¡No te me acerques más o no respondo de mis acciones, Arnoldo!

Se fue, dejando una gran retahíla de palabras y expresiones asombradas, risas escondidas, preocupaciones despertadas y culpabilidad causada.

- ¿Helga?

De vuelta al presente y mirando a través del espejo cerró los ojos al reconocer a la figura que se hallaba en el umbral de su puerta.

- Quería…

- Ahora no, Phoebe, ahora…

- Tenemos que hablar – entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Vio el contenido de la alcoba reparando en lo dañado de algunos objetos, el desorden formado y en la responsable sentada – Helga…

- Te dije que…

- ¿Y cuando lo será? – La miró interrogante – llevas así desde el domingo pasado y ya es miércoles.

- No me importa que sea miércoles o jueves o cualquier día – bufó espantándose el cabello de la frente – además tengo derecho: estoy enferma.

- Oh claro que sí – sacó la ropa de una silla y se sentó junto a su amiga – enferma pero del coraje.

- Estoy agripada…

- Y como no vas a estarlo siendo que saliste cuando no debías. Eran tres días en cama y…

- Si no lo hubiese hecho no me hubiera enterado – la observó furiosa.

- Te lo hubiéramos dicho…

- ¿Cuándo? – Se rió sarcástica – Cuando a ti o a Cindy se les ocurra "apropiado". No me hagas reír que no estoy para estupideces.

Phoebe suspiró. Eso último era más que obvio; nunca en toda su vida vio a Helga en ese estado y eso que la había visto en peores casi al borde de la histeria pero este no se le parecía. La depresión era lo más cercano pero Helga era tan obtusa que ni eso se permitía; estaba furiosa, eso sí pero no con Arnold (¡Tenia ganas de matarlo! A él y A Gerald por no decirle a tiempo lo que había pasado el sábado) sino con ella misma por haber flaqueado en lo que siempre consideró tabú en su vida: sus sentimientos por el rubio Cabeza de Balón, y el que ahora estén en la boca de todos no ayudaba en lo absoluto pero debía ayudarla ella. Era su mejor amiga y tenía el deber de hacerlo; Cindy cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido y las repercusiones de esto había intentado venir pero la rubia le había gritado de tal forma que hasta las ganas se le quitaron al ser suplantadas por el miedo y un fuerte deseo de seguridad personal así que ella era la única que quedaba.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – demasiado directo pero con Helga no valía irse por las ramas.

Aún no tenia ni idea de cómo habían llegado hasta ahí. Cuando llegó Helga todo era felicidad, incluso Arnold se mostraba feliz por ver a Helga y era tan visible el sentimiento y el surgimiento de este que nadie tardó en deducir lo que sucedería a partir de entonces.

- Lo que debí hacer desde el primer día que llegué aquí y lo que no debí cambiar cuando estuve allá.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mi yo.

- ¿Tu yo?

- Eso – se levantó y fue hasta el armario donde sacó algunas cajas que tenía ocultas bajo algunas tablas. Phoebe la siguió curiosa.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Helga se volteó aún de rodillas y le pasó una caja, luego otra y otra y otra…

- ¡Aguarda Helga o voy a caerme! – exclamó luego de la quinta caja puesta en sus brazos _¿Eso había estado oculto bajo las tablas del armario?_

_- _Da igual, esa era la última.

- ¿Qué son? – inquirió al punto que las colocaba sobre la cama. Abrió una - ¿Cuadernos?

- No son simples cuadernos, Phoebs – cerró al puerta del armario y se recargó en ella observando todo de forma calmada y eso era lo que más miedo daba.

- ¿No?

- No – se despegó de la puerta y se acercó a la cama donde abrió todas las cajas y dejó caer su contenido al piso.

Phoebe se agachó a ver lo que había y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todo lo que había ahí era un tributo, un tributo al Cabeza de Balón: fotos, poemas, goma de mascar, lápices, borradores, cuadernos, muñecos, ropa, libros incluso algo de cabello.

- ¿Qué…

- Mi vida con Arnold… con Arnold mi obsesión, mi amor mi todo.

- Pero… - observó una vez más el contenido y se quedó absorta, sabía que Helga estaba así de obsesionada pero ella nunca le dejó ver sus "tesoros" (como ella le llamaba). Una vez intento curarla justo antes de que se vaya del país pero no quiso y ahora…

- Llévatelo.

- Hel…

- ¿Esto es lo que intentaste esa vez, no? Intentaste curarme de mi obsesión y dijiste que la única forma era alejándome del objeto de mi obsesión y no quise porque si de todas formas me iba a ir lejos de qué servía alejarme más siendo mis últimos días en Hillwood. Te digo que te los lleves Phoebe, pero no porque intento curarme sino porque no lo soporto cerca y no quiero que se arruine porque soy capaz de quemarlos ahora mismo.

- Y si…

- El Arnold del que me enamoré no me hubiera hecho esto nunca, el Arnold del que me enamoré era un chico noble, sincero de buenos sentimientos, solidario y honesto sobre todo honesto. El Arnold de aquel lunes no es mi Arnold, no lo es y no quiero que nada mancille el sentimiento que alguna vez tuve.

- Pero Helga… - suspiró en un intento por no desesperarse – el Arnold del que estás hablando sí es…

- ¡No lo es y no quiero que repitas su nombre en esta habitación y mucho menos en mi presencia! – Tiró un cuaderno hasta la puerta de su recámara - ¡No lo quiero oír!

- ¡Pero si lo vas a ver de todas formas en la escuela! – se agitó ella también. - ¡Lo vas a ver y no puedes hacer nada contra eso! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, Phoebe, y lo entiendo de una forma que no te imaginas… tanto de que voy a hacer pagar a quienes me hicieron esto – se rió de forma cruel y a Phoebe por primera vez le dio miedo.

- ¿De quiénes estás hablando?

- Ese no es tu problema. Conténtate con lo que te he dado y no preguntes más de lo que te gustaría saber – le dio la espalda y empezó a cepillarse el pelo frente al espejo – Ahora llévate esas cosas, no las quiero ver cerca.

- Helga…

- No estoy de humor ahora y no quiero descargarlo contigo. Vete.

La chica de lentes la observó una vez más no sabiendo qué creer de todo aquello, le resultaba tan bizarro y sacado de telenovela barata que su sola alusión le provocaba risa y desesperación, la primera por estúpida y la segunda por que era real.

Al menos una cosa sabía y era que Helga se traía algo entre manos estaba dispuesto a ejecutarlo cuanto antes.

Y así fue.

El día martes, tarde en la mañana, diez minutos antes de que tocase la campana de entrada apareció Helga en la mitad de la puerta de entrada con su mismo vestido rosa de años anteriores, su ceño fruncido y una trenza a un lado del cuello; el mechón y las cejas unidas no las había podido reemplazar así que se quedaron en su sitio. Los que la conocían la miraron dubitativos no sabiendo qué hacer al respecto.

- ¡¿Y ustedes qué me ven?! ¡A sus asuntos! – gritó mientras los observaba furiosa - ¡De inmediato! – fue su último grito antes de que dejaran de observarla y ella se encaminara directo a su aula.

Ese día todo empezó… de nuevo. Uno a uno. Todo fue cobrado.

Rhonda no supo más de sus modelos exclusivos de revistas, estas estaban hechas picadillo en el interior de su casillero, el cual estaba manchado de una sustancia marrón y pegajosa que se liberó cuando la puerta de este se abrió.

- ¡¿Pero qué…

Todo, no había nada en buen estado, ni libros, ni cuadernos, ni útiles. Nada.

Se dio la vuelta e iracunda para ver si encontraba al culpable. Nadine sólo señaló a Helga en la esquina de un pasillo.

- ¡Tú! – corrió tras ella seguida de Nadine pero Helga fue más rápida y antes de que pudieran percatarse la misma sustancia estaba sobre sus cabezas ahora hediondas y pegajosas. ¡No! ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Qué me echaste?! ¡Exijo saberlo! – gritó.

- ¡Se me pega en la ropa! – chilló Nadine.

- Lo siento queridas, pero ese es el punto. En cuanto a lo que te eché… mmm… averígualo por ti misma, sobre si es asqueroso no es mi problema y es muy divertido y sobre tus exigencias: déjaselas a mami – se rió y le lanzó más picadillo de sus revistas.

- ¡Mis revistas!

- Eran tus revistas, ahora son basura. Te gusta revolcarte en ella ¿Verdad? – se rió más y se dio la vuelta para irse. Había arreglado todo para que solo ella esté presente y así las personas la verían luego pero Nadine siempre la seguía. Lástima, la broma no era para ella.

- Por cierto. No te preocupes en delatarme, no tengo problema con eso, anda ahora si gustas pero se supone que yo no estoy aquí; no sé si sabes pero tengo permiso médico y por lo tanto nunca he salido de la enfermería – la otra chica iba a hablar - ¿Cómo? Pues la enfermera asegura que siempre estoy ahí ¿Curioso, no? - se acomodó el mechó a un lado para que no le tapara el ojo - Ah… si quieres saber… esto sí que tiene estilo – se le rió en la cara – Lo tuyo no lo tiene, es tan burdo como sus ideas. Que te vaya bien, _Rhondi _y espero que sepas aprendas que conmigo nadie se mete. Adiós.

Se fue dejándolas ahí, pegajosas y mal olientes pero sobre todo asombradas por todo. Nunca se esperaron eso, ninguna y lo peor es que tampoco podían vengarse porque como Helga dijo no tenían pruebas y a ella poco le importaba.

El desquite contra Arnold era cosa de todos los días, la misma sustancia a cada momento en cualquier parte ¿Cómo? Siempre se las ingeniaba para que todo lo que abriera tuviera eso. Después de las tres embarradas no tuvo duda de lo que sucedía. Intentó enfrentarla pero podía, lo sentía y le dolía aunque… no sabía lo que le pasaba.

Una semana desde aquello y todo seguía igual sólo que ahora era tan igual como hace tres años. Helga volvió a ser la misma chica mandona y fastidiosa de la primaria sólo que ahora había un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos sus compañeros lo hayan sabido y ahora lo culpen de sus desgracias. El terror del pasillo se paseaba incansable y horrible. Todos le tenían miedo, incluso aquellos que no la conocían sabían cuando ocultarse sólo sus amigas estaban a su lado y era a las únicas a la que no les hacía nada cuando pasaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Será mejor irnos…

- Sí. De acuerdo.

Ambos chicos tomaron el camino hacia afuera de la preparatoria. La práctica de béisbol había empezado y ni ganas tenían de ir.

Una: porque había una especie de nuevo capitán temporal, cosa que no entendían demasiado pero el caso es que el chico en cuestión parecía gustarle Helga y no cesaba de repetirlo, especialmente, cuando Arnold estaba presente ¿Qué se traía ese sujeto? Dos: porque sus amigos creían que era por culpa de Arnold y sólo de Arnold el que Helga haya vuelto a ser la misma de antes (gruñona, abusiva, mandona) y lo peor es que sus antiguos amigos no eran las únicas víctimas sino también quienes se le cruzasen por delante, la diferencia es que ahora lo hacia con más saña aún y eso sólo empeoraba la situación.

Ambas razones lo obligaban a no ir al béisbol pero ambos resultaban exactamente igual y Gerald lo apoyaba aunque el también culpaba de forma mas sutil al Cabeza de Balón.

- Gerald…

- ¿Qué?

- No entiendo por qué los chicos…

- ¿Te culpan? – siguieron caminando por la acera.

- Sí.

- ¿Ya te lo dije? Lo que pasaba contigo y Helga no era secreto, que te hayas demorado tiempo en darte cuenta es un caso muy aparte.

- Mmm… - fue lo único que pudo contestar.

_Me demoré tiempo en saberlo ¿Cómo no me iba a demorar tiempo en saberlo si Helga es muy confusa? _

Desde que llegó lo ha sido, todo en ella: sus sonrisas, su habar, su caminar, su apariencia… la hacían ver adorable pero sus gritos, sus bromas, sus miradas despectivas y últimamente su estilo más sádico la hacían ver más terrorífica y al mismo tiempo… como ella.

_No la entiendo, está molesta. Lo sé, pero no es como si ella sintiera algo por mí ¿No? Sólo era una cita de amigos ¿Verdad? _– negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

- ¡Arnold!

- ¿Eh? – sintió un jalón en un brazo.

- Ten cuidado viejo, no vayas a matarte.

Tenía razón, por culpa de sus pensamientos casi cruza la calle sin percatarse de los automóviles.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes y vamos rápido o nos caerá la noche encima.

_La noche encima… como aquella vez en la que ayudé a Helga; a partir de ese día es que volví a desconcertarme con ella, ya lo hacía pero ahora era diferente porque a partir de esa noche empecé a verla distinto y decidí conocerla realmente…_

_Lástima que las cosas se dieron de esa manera – _le contestó una voz extraña en su cabeza.

- Sí… - susurró para sí.

- Arnold… - llamó Gerald

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No crees que deberías aclarar las cosas con Lila antes de…

- No hay nada con Lila – respondió simplemente.

- ¿Qué? – lo miró incrédulo sin saber qué decir - ¿Hablas en serio?

- Muy en serio.

- Pero creí que…

- Sí pero más o menos.

- Explícate.

- Pues verás…

_- Muchas gracias, Arnold, te lo agradezco mucho._

_- ¿Ah?_

_Arnold estaba distraído, podía darse cuenta de ello perfectamente y no necesitaba que se lo dijeran pero necesitaba decir lo que le carcomía desde hace tiempo._

_- Arnol… yo… quisiera…_

_- Llegamos a tu casa Lila._

_Sí, a su casa. No tenía idea de cómo Rhonda logró que un intento por salir de la fiesta se convirtiera en ir a dejar a Lila a su casa. Ella tenía pies – algo le decía –. No puedes dejarla ir sola. Es muy tarde – otra parte de su cabeza también le hablaba y al final ganó la última._

_¡Qué rayos!_

_- Eh… gracias – vio la fachada de su casa y viró su cabeza a tiempo de ver como Arnold intentaba despedirse - ¡Espera! – lo tomó de las manos y se sonrojó. Ella no era de hacer esas cosas._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Eh… yo… - respiró hondo – Antes de irme de viaje ¿R ecuerdas?_

_¿Recordar? Claro que recordaba si fue poco después que Helga apareció en su vida nuevamente._

_Helga…_

_- Sí._

_- Ah… - se sonrojó más. Por lo visto el rubio no la ayudaría en ese sentido – Eh… antes de irme tú me habías dicho que tenías algo que decirme._

_- ¿Algo que decirte?_

_- Eso – se rió ligeramente sin dejar de sostener las manos del chico._

_- Yo… - ya recordaba a lo que se refería. Si todo hubiera pasado días antes. Suspiró. No, eso no tenía remedio, si antes de que volviera Helga estaba confundido con su llegada y el posterior regreso de Lila lo estaba aún más. Antes sus ojos la bella imagen de Lila, la chica con la que siempre quiso estar de novio y en otro lado estaba Helga: rubia y mandona como siempre aparte de atenta, bella, inteligente como nunca la vio pero ahora… ¡Maldición! Debía decir algo. Eso era seguro y a juzgar por la cara de Lila era lo que ella ansiaba ¿Por qué entonces no estaba feliz por eso siendo que fue lo que más deseó en toda su vida?_

_- Lila…_

_- Dime Arnold – ella suspiró esperanzada._

_- Antes de que te vayas iba a… - le vio las manos aún agarradas a las de él._

_Son cálidas – pensó – las de Helga son un poco más tibias y… ¡Basta! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Helga cuando estoy con Lila?_

_- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella._

_Arnold se desconcertó, se había distraído de nuevo._

_- Yo… - tomó fuerzas de quien sabe donde – te iba a preguntar si querías ser mi novia – no la miró._

_- Oh… Arnold yo… soy muy feliz. Por un momento creí que te habías arrepentido – más pronto que tarde le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios y…_

- ¡Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda! – Gerald golpeó a su amigo con la mochila que cargaba ahora en sus manos.

- Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – inquirió molesto pero a Gerald no pareció importarle.

- ¿Lila cree que tú quieres ser su novio? – Frunció el ceño de manera suspicaz y el rubio se sonrojó - ¡Lo sabía! – Lo golpeó de nuevo.

Arnold se espantó ante las ideas de Gerald.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Se encogió ante otro golpe – ¡Lila no cree eso!

- ¿Qué? – Su amigo bajó la mochila – ¿Y entonces?

- Aún no termino de contarte lo que pasó ese día.

- Ah… haberlo dicho antes. Continúa – le dijo en medio de risas.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

- Justo después…

_- Lila espera…_

_- Ay, Arnold, entiendo que me preguntaste si te gustaba muchas veces y que siempre te respondía lo mismo – sonrió – pero en este tiempo pude darme cuenta de que te extrañé muchísimo y… - se rió – creo que valió la pena. Sí quiero ser tu novia – lo abrazó de nuevo y él no sabía como más podían empeorar las cosas._

_- Lila – la apartó suavemente. – Debo decirte algo._

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Yo… eso que te dije no era una pregunta._

_- Ah… - se rió – entonces esperabas que dijeras sí porque sí ¿Verdad? Eso lo convierte en una afirmación – suspiró – Ay, eres tan tierno._

_Él se horrorizó. Dios, sí que podían empeorar. Nunca, en su vida, jamás de los jamases pensó en tener que hacer eso pero o lo hacía o se despedía de su tranquilidad mental._

_- No, Lila. No quise decir eso – ahora sí la miró a los ojos y fue un error porque ahora era más difícil. Respiró hondo y se apartó; retrocedió un paso y sólo a esa distancia pudo hablar. – Lo que digo es que es sobre que seas mi novia era algo que te __**iba**__ a preguntar – recalcó el "iba" - ¿Entiendes?_

_- No, la verdad es que no._

_- Yo… sé que puede sonar feo y te pido por favor que no te ofendas pero…_

_- Arnold…_

_- No quiero ser tu novio._

_¡Dios! ¡Lo dije! Y ahora…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No me hagas repetirlo – casi rogó._

_- No… - sonrió débilmente – es… ¿Estás seguro? – Él asintió – Oh… vaya – se sonrojó – no creí que… - bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió a subirla habló bajito - ¿Tanto te lastimé al rechazarte siendo apenas unos niños?_

_- ¡No! – Se espantó ante las palabras de ella - ¡No, no pienses eso!_

_- Pero… - le había costado tanto decir eso y ahora ¿La rechazaba? – es que yo creí que…_

_- Lo siento. No es por ti, es por mí._

_¡Qué excusa para más patética! – se reprendió mentalmente._

_- ¿Has visto muchas novelas últimamente? – ella rió y Arnold se sonrojó._

_- No es…_

_- ¿Te gusta alguien más? _

_¿Me gusta alguien más? – Se repitió con la pregunta en su cabeza sin poder responder todavía - ¿Si me gusta alguien más? ¿Cómo espera que responda si no lo sé?_

_- No sé – ahora sí lo dijo en voz alta._

_- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – se burló un poco._

_Suspiró. Lila era maravillosa, acababa de rechazarla y aún así sigue aquí. Soy un idiota._

_- No…_

_- Por tu cara…- volvió a reír – Está bien, no te torturaré más pero espero que olvidemos esto y sigamos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre ¿De acuerdo? – le tendió una mano._

_- De acuerdo – la aceptó gustoso pero ella aparte de eso lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla antes de entrar a su casa dejando a Arnold un poco aturdido con la mano en la mejilla donde recibió el beso._

- Vaya… - soltó un silbido. – En verdad sabes como rechazar a una chica – se rió a carcajadas.

- ¡Gerald, no es gracioso!

- Sí lo es – canturreó aún con la risa pintada en su cara - ¿Te das cuenta de la tremenda ironía?

- Sí – pero Gerald no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.

- … pasas toda tu vida enamorado de Lila y justo cuando puedes ser su novio la rechazas porque estás confundido por la chica a la que le huiste toda tu vida porque te molestaba y ahora quieres que vuelva a estar cerca porque te molesta.

- ¿Eh?

Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

- Sí es confuso ahora que lo pienso – aceptó Gerald meditabundo.

- Vamos a mi casa.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras, Arnie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Un poco tarde, no?

- ¿Un poco entrometido, no? – lo miró de forma dura pero no pudo evitar que un extraño sentimiento se instalara en ella. _Dan es el único en mi casa que se fija en mi horario. Papá ni siquiera sabe si llego o no… ¡Qué estúpido! Un extraño se preocupa más que mi propia familia._

Dan observó a Helga, que se había quedado algo pensativa, y la invitó a sentarse junto a él en el pórtico de la entrada a la casa. Ella así lo hizo y se lo quedó observando un rato.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Dan? – Preguntó directamente - No sueles estar muy tarde en casa.

- Su padre me pidió que lo lleve a una reunión con unos amigos al otro lado de la ciudad.

- Creí que… - Helga frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Me contrataron para vigilarla?

- Algo así. - Dan rió. – ¿Dije algo gracioso? – enarcó las cejas.

- Para nada pero no impide que me de risa de la nada.

- Eres extraño – recargó su cabeza en sus manos y las apoyó sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Problemas?

- Nada que no pueda resolver por mi cuenta. No preguntes y métete en tus asuntos – lo miró molesta y Dan volvió a reír; ella resignándose se limitó a ver hacia cualquier lado menos a su chofer.

- Supongo que tiene que ver con su llegada tarde a casa.

- No tanto pero sí – levantó la cabeza – las cosas no siempre son fáciles ¿Sabes?

- Claro que sí, pero no creo que deba preocuparse tanto por las cosas. Hay situaciones mucho más difíciles ahí afuera. Usted por ahora sólo debe preocuparse en crecer, hacer amigos, estudiar y ser feliz…

- ¿Ser feliz? La felicidad es algo demasiado relativo ¿No te parece?

- Una niña que usa frases rebuscadas. Esto es nuevo.

Helga se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Crees que las chicas no somos capaces de ser inteligentes, o qué? – Espetó – Para que los sepas hay chicas incluso más inteligentes aunque no lo creas.

- Las hay y estoy seguro de eso.

- ¿Entonces por qué cuestionas mi vocabulario?

- Porque a veces es bueno tener una que otra charla interesante ¿No le parece?

- Supongo… - suspiró dispuesta a olvidar la charla pero enseguida se incorporó pues una duda le azotó la cabeza. – Dan…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tienes hijos Dan?

El hombre que se había entretenido observando el horizonte se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Curiosidad, creo – se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a desviar la mirada – pero si te molesta decirlo no pregunto y ya.

- Creo que ya es muy tarde para lo último siendo que ya preguntó – le sonrió.

- Dije que no preguntaba – enarcó las cejas en forma desafiante – no que retiraba la pregunta. Es distinto ¿sabes?

- Sí. Pues sí… tengo do… un hijo de su edad más o menos y es tan despierto e inteligente como usted.

- ¿De mi edad? ¿Por qué nunca lo he visto? Vives cerca y es raro que no haya venido a verte – le dijo abandonando su hostilidad de siempre pues la había reemplazado una genuina curiosidad.

- No se lleva a la familia al trabajo, señorita.

- ¡Ash! – Se cruzó de brazos – sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Lo sé – se le rió – pero no lo ha visto porque no vive aquí sino en el extranjero con sus abuelos maternos.

- Ah… ¿Por qué?

El hombre sólo sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

- ¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso! – se quitó la pesada mano de su cabeza.

- Hace tantas preguntas como una niña de tres años.

- Soy curiosa, ya lo dije.

- Ya me di cuenta – Dan se fijó en los alrededores como recordando algo. – Es algo tarde ¿Por qué volvió a esta hora?

- Te lo dije: no preguntes y métete en tus asuntos.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo del otro sábado? – Algo en la expresión de la chica le dijo que sí pues si antes su expresión era molesta ahora era dura y casi hasta dolida. - ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- Aparte de que me dejaran plantada pues no, nada importante.

- Creo que sí fue importante.

Helga lo miró molesta.

- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

- No sé: comportamiento, gestos, palabras incluso su vestimenta; no es la que solía usar ¿o me equivoco?

Helga se vio a sí misma como inspeccionándose y al final sólo pudo reír.

- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

- No y no te equivocas – suspiró oliendo el aroma que le traía la noche, ya sea de un césped mal cortado o de los restos de una comida ya acabada. Ese era su barrio al que por mucho tiempo decidió regresar y ahora no sabía dónde estaba peor: aquí o allá… - Dime… ¿Cómo es que tú pareces conocerme más que mi padre? ¿Ah? – Se hizo a un lado el mechón que le cubría parte del ojo – A duras penas si logro que sepa que estoy en casa y ahora vienes quien sabe de donde a cuestionarme sobre mis acciones. – sonrió tristemente no sabiendo qué pensar sobre lo que le dijo a Dan. Eres muy aprensivo. ¿Sólo eres así conmigo o lo eres también con tu hijo?

Dan la miró con tristeza.

- Con ambos, tengo malas experiencias con descuidos – dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Que tenga buena noche. Nos vemos.

Y así sin más se entró a la casa (de seguro para ver si Bob ya estaba listo para irse), dejándola con la palabra en la boca, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Helga se volteó un poco viendo la puerta cerrada, finalmente volvió su vista al frente, y se colocó en la posición que había adoptado antes.

- ¡Qué sujeto para más extraño! – Observó el horizonte – Es casi morado… - se rió – con tantos colores se podría hacer una pintura… una pintura… - rió mentalmente. – Ya estoy pensando tonterías – volvió a reír pero esta vez en voz alta antes de pararse y entrar a su casa.

* * *

_Vuelo 553 proveniente de Ginebra, Suiza con destino a Estados Unidos. Familiares los pasajeros abordaran por la puerta 2. ¡Que sean bienvenidos!_

De la puerta antes anunciada salió un tropel de personas, algunos eran unos universitarios que venían de turistas, otros eran personas en grupos o que iban individuales, entre esos iba un chico de unos dieciséis años rubio, estatura media.

- Où puis-je obtenir un taxi? (¿Dónde puedo conseguir un taxi?)

- A la salida del aeropuerto.

- Merci beaucoup (Muchas gracias) – se rió ante el paisaje que se le presentaba a la salida del lugar. – Es morado… muy conveniente. Esto va a ser divertido. Oh sí - volvió a reír.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigió al primer taxi que encontró. Indicó la dirección y se encaminó rumbo a su lugar de destino.

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el tiempo que les hice esperar. Esta vez no tengo excusa de tiempo pues por suerte ya me libré de mis obligaciones, lo que quiere decir que ya me gradué, me libré del colegio luego de varios años jejeje y ahora estoy de vacaciones pero no quiere decir que estaba totalmente inspirada… de hecho esta es la segunda versión del capítulo doce, estuve varias semanas tratando de seguir con la primera versión y por alguna razón no podía avanzar de la cuarta hoja y no fue hasta que leí un capítulo que ya había escrito hace tiempo que se me ocurrió el principio del capítulo. Lo irónico del asunto es que la segunda versión la acabé de escribir en dos días y aquí está jajaja._

_Ahora ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan? Las cosas muchas veces no salen como se quiere pero es lo que se tiene. Si me preguntan por qué les pongo tantas trabas a los protagonistas sólo diré que tengo planeado para ellos algo más… ya lo verán._

_Sólo vimos interactuando a pocos y es porque este capítulos es más de información sobre lo que pasó esa noche y las consecuencias que produjo que otra cosa pero disfruté poniendo la parte de Gerald, Arnold y su relato de lo que pasó con Lila. Fue muy divertido jejeje._

_Muy bien, ahora sí los dejo no sin antes desearles que tengan un buen día, pedirles que me den sus opiniones y decirles que espero no demorar tanto para la próxima. No lo prometo pero si trataré de no demorar._

_Bueno, pásenla bien cuídense y adiós._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter. _


	13. Historia del pasado y escena del present

**13avo. Cap. Historia del pasado y escena del presente. **

- Muy bien, Olga. Ya llegamos.

- Es Helga, papá… - dijo mientras torcía el gesto.

Los tres ocupantes de ese cómodo pero elegante auto bajaron sin mayores preámbulos. Dos de ellos lo hacían de forma emocionada mientras que la tercera persona sólo rogaba porque su tortura, como ella la llamaba, no se extendiera demasiado.

Estas tres personas eran los Pataki:

Bob: grande y orgulloso de su hija mayor Olga por proveerles de un sitio tan cómodo para vivir y porque sus influencias dentro del mundo del arte y la enseñanza le hayan permitido inscribir a su hija menor, Helga, en uno de los colegios más brillantes y elitistas de Ginebra, Suiza que era la ciudad a donde habían mudado… permanentemente.

Miriam: con sentimientos similares a los de su marido aparte de una emoción muy peculiar por poder vivir en un lugar así. Le encantaba y le encantaba aún más el poder pasar más tiempo con su adorada hija y princesa a sus ojos, Olga.

Helga: asco, repudio, tristeza, odio, rencor… tantos y tantos sentimientos no eran capaces de describir lo que ahora sentía en esos momentos.

Bastantes horas habían pasado desde que dejó Hillwood, su lugar natal, donde dejó toda su vida y todo lo que involucraba: amigos, casa, escuela y Arnold… Arnold era quien más le dolía, su amor desde muy niña y ahora tuvo que abandonarlo por "una vida mejor". Puras tonterías.

Pero y no podía hacer nada. Ahora se encontraba ahí parada frente a esa casa, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar casa porque más parecía una especie de mansión que otra cosa _¿Cómo le hicieron Bob y Miriam para conseguir un lugar así? _Y es que era cierto, el lugar en cuestión era una casa hermosa por decirlo de alguna manera, su fachada, su interior todo, tanto que incluso se sintió desubicada al estar con su vestido rosa y su apariencia descuidad (a propósito) en medio de todo ese ambiente elegante.

Dejó su maleta (había rechazado el que alguien más se encargue de sus cosas) y su bolso de mano, donde llevaba varias cuadernos, en medio de la entrada y no se molestó en seguir a sus padres hacia la sala, prefirió quedarse en el recibidor y observar todo desde ahí: algunas pinturas muy bellas adornaban tres de las paredes principales, jarrones con bellas flores, una escalera que se imponía a ambos lados de la casa: derecha e izquierda uniendo un mismo destino en el centro. El color era entre blanco y dorado mezclado con otros colores y todo, absolutamente todo hacía que el ambiente luzca hermoso. Se adentró más y pudo ver que en una de las esquinas de la sala no había pared sino una especie de ventanal que daba una privilegiada vista a una piscina muy grande; arqueó las cejas ante todo eso.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. No necesitaba voltear para saber quien era.

- Está pasable – no se molestó en mirarla sólo siguió observando el paisaje.

- Eso pensé – ella rió – Mira, hermanita… Helga, sobre lo que pasó allá…

- No quiero hablar de eso Olga – por fin se volteó a verle y le sorprendió mucho no ver a la Olga jovial de siempre, al contrario, lo que vio fue a una Olga con una expresión algo triste y culpable. Se rió mentalmente ¿Culpable? Como no… puras patrañas, eso es lo que era. – Lo hecho, hecho está. Si lo que querías era despojarme de lo único bueno que me quedaba lo conseguiste, deberías estar feliz ¿no?

- Yo…

- … digo, trajiste a mis padres contigo pero como no soy más que un estorbo entre ustedes ¿Qué importa mi opinión, verdad?

- ¡No eres un estorbo, Helga! ¡Te prohíbo decir eso!

Por primera vez en lo que tenía de viva había visto a Olga realmente molesta, y lo que es peor le prohibió algo y todo por un estúpido comentario. Sí que se iba a divertir… pero después.

- ¿Me prohíbes? Estás loca si piensas que puedes hacer eso pero ¿Sabes? No me interesa; dime sonde dormiré y prometo no fastidiarte, el vuelo me cansó demasiado como para prestarte atención.

- Helga, lo que quiero decir es que tú no eres ningún estorbo y reconozco que me equivoqué al da por sentado que esto te iba a gustar pero – se le iluminó la cara y casi temió lo que fuese a decir de un momento a otro – podemos olvidarlos y volver a ser la mismas hermanas felices de siempre. ¿Qué te parece? – aplaudió emocionada.

_En verdad Olga está loca. Eso o le batieron el cerebro hasta volverlo una masa líquida e inservible._

Se rió bastante, tanto que hasta lágrimas le salieron.

- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

- No… - su hermana la miró extrañada por su reacción – hablo muy en serio.

- Ay, Olga – se irguió y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba fijamente a Olga. – Agradece que me pusiste de humor. Te lo voy a explicar: tú y yo – se señaló y luego a su hermana – no somos felices. Tú y yo no podemos olvidar las cosas así como así, tú no sé pero yo no… a ver si te lo metes en la cabeza. Me fastidiaste la vida y por desgracia ahora debo acostumbrarte pero no esperes que conviva contigo más de lo necesario. Ya te lo dije – pasó al lado de una atónita Olga y recogió sus cosas olvidadas cerca de la puerta -. Bueno, si no vas a enseñarme una habitación tomaré la que más me gusta. No sé como conseguiste el sitio y todo el dinero para pagarlo pero no preguntaré porque no me interesa. Entre más lejos de ustedes mejor – iba a subir la escalera pero Olga la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – Enarcó las cejas – ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué te comportas así… tan de repente? Sé que te lastimé cuando…

- Ay… - suspiró – creo que esto te humanizó al fin y al cabo – que te tú hayas vivido en tu burbujita de cristal donde sólo tú eras importante no significa que yo también haya vivido así. No me agradas, Olga. Nunca me has agradado. Nunca me agradarás y no te esfuerces porque no lo lograrás. No, no te horrorices, por favor – dijo al ver que la otra abría la boca – no tengo tiempo para tonterías y no, no es así de repente, lo que pasa es que recién me prestaste atención; tal vez si lo hubieras hecho antes no hubiéramos caído en esto pero como dicen por ahí que el hubiera no existe… lo siento querida pero esta es la realidad. Si me disculpas intentaré pensar que no te he visto, ya sabes para dormir tranquila – se rió mientras seguía subiendo por la escalera.

¿Había sido demasiado dura? ¿Olga se lo merecía? ¿Estaba siendo injusta? Ni idea pero no le importaba.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras con paso parsimonioso subía las escaleras, observó todo a su alrededor, nada había fuera de su lugar era como si el lugar fuese preparado para ser perfecto; por unos instantes le dieron ganas de arruinar toda esa perfección de un solo golpe, vamos que era buena golpeando gente como no iba a serlo con objetos inanimados pero por alguna razón la idea se esfumó en el acto… _nadie lo sabrá de todas formas, todos estarán tan ocupados con la perfección de Olga que ni siquiera sabrán si pasó algo a menos que ella lo diga pero como anda… _Suspiró. No era buena idea sentirse así de abandonada o interesada en el poco interés que le demostraban siendo que ahora en verdad no podría hacer nada. La tenían en sus manos y no podía remediarlo. _Adiós tranquilidad, hola tortura…_

Con ese pensamiento empezó a inspeccionar las habitaciones, estuvo tentada a buscar la de su hermana y quitársela pero, como todos los pensamientos maléficos que últimamente le venían, se esfumó tan rápido como apareció en parte por el hecho de que encontró una habitación con un balcón que daba al jardín de la casa, hermosas flores sin duda, con vid, con color con tranquilidad… buena fuente de inspiración sin duda alguna; un poco más animada observó el lugar, no era una habitación que se pudiera llamar grande pero sería un pecado llamarla pequeña. Sus gustos eran pocos y explícitos y por ahora se conformaba con que tenga un armario, un escritorio, un baño y una cama.

- No está mal… - dijo en voz alta. Dio una vuelta en su propio eje, puso las manos en la cintura y suspiró mientras se dirigía a la puerta que era donde había dejado sus maletas, rebuscó en el interior del bolso de mano que llevaba y de este sacó una pequeña pizarra donde escribió con letras y legibles: "HABITACIÓN DE HELGA G. PATAKI. NO MOLESTAR. QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS" – ah0ra sí – dejó sus cosas a un lado, encontró un clavo en el bolsillo _¿De dónde había sacado un clavo? _Negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Lo hundió como pudo en la puerta y con la misma pizarra empezó a hundirlo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente clavado como para colgar algo. Sonrió para sí y colocó allí la pizarra, se alejó un poco para observar su trabajo, iba a retroceder más pero un grito la interrumpió - ¿Qué? – Se dio la vuelta y ahí pudo ver a sus padres mirando horrorizados el agujero hecho en la perfectamente pintada puerta blanca con ahora una pizarra encima - ¿Tengo bichos en la cara, o qué?

- ¿Qué… qué hiciste? – por primera vez en su vida Miriam parecía hilvanar algo que no fueran halagos para su hija mayor.

- Hmmm… colgar una pizarra – se encogió de hombros – no fue muy difícil, la verdad.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

Helga enarcó las cejas.

- Porque quería…

- Pero… - su madre seguía viéndola como si acabara de cometer un crimen por el cual la llevarían a la cárcel de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es sólo una maldita puerta, Por Dios, no es el fin del mundo! – la miró muy molesta y su enojo creció al ver a su padre cerca de ellas.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Inquirió él en el mismo tono molesto de Helga – ¿No saben que Olga me estaba contando sobre lo maravilloso del lugar?

Su rubia hija se esforzó por no vomitar ahí mismo.

- Papá, Miriam está como loca sólo porque puse un clavo ahí – señaló la puerta.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – espetó él de forma entre sorprendida y molesta.

- ¡Porque quería! – Gritó - ¿Te vas a morir por eso, o qué? ¡Olga dijo que podía escoger la habitación que quisiera!

- ¡Te dijo que cogieras la habitación que quisieras, no que arruines la habitación que quisieras! ¡Quita ya mismo eso! ¡Imagina lo que dirán las personas que nos cedieron la casa sólo por ser la familia de Olga! ¡Creerán que somos unos vándalos!

- ¡No exageres! – puso sus manos en la cintura incapaz de hacer algo más con ellas. Bob la estaba sacando de quicio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una dulce y pausada voz detrás de Bob.

- ¡Oh cuanto lo sentimos, cariño! Pero es que Helga no sabía y ya lo va a quitar, te lo prometo – dijo Miriam en cuanto vio a su hija.

- ¡Miriam! – Gritó su hija incapaz de contenerse ante lo que oyó - ¡No es un crimen pegar un clavo a una maldita puerta!

- ¿Por un clavo? – Inquirió Olga un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de sus padres - ¿Son por eso los gritos?

- Mira, Olga, en verdad lo sentimos, no teníamos ni idea de que ella arruinaría la puerta así, es…

- Pero papá – la chica mayor se rió – pero no pasa nada si yo también tengo uno ahí - señaló la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, la cual tenía una bonita pizarra similar a la de Helga sólo que esta estaba adornada con flores artificiales y tenía un mensaje, de esos de amor y felicidad constante, escrito en ella.

- Pero las personas…

- Las personas que muy amablemente me ofrecieron la casa me aprecian mucho y se han mostrado gustosos de conocerlos, ya les había contado que tenía una hermana entrando en la adolescencia – miró a Helga y esta hizo una mueca de fastidio – y ellos comprendieron que a veces cada quien necesita su espacio. No hay problema en verdad – sonrió en parte porque no quería meter en problemas a Helga aunque sí le resultó extraño que sus padres le gritaran así siendo que a ella nunca le habían alzado la voz ni una sola vez _¿Será verdad lo que Helga dijo? ¿Por qué me odia?_

- Sí pero lo que Olga hizo no está bien pudo haberte preguntado si…

- Yo no hice eso papá – se confundió un poco – estás diciendo que…

- Lo que pasa es que se refiere a mí porque para él soy Olga ¿No te habías dado cuenta de que para él no soy Helga? – Miró de forma burlona a su padre por verse atrapado en algo que él siempre hacía pero que no le importaba – Sólo soy Olga. Te lo dije – chasqueó los dedos – despierta niña, las cosas no son siempre color de rosa y si sigues así algo podría pasarte – todos la miraron incrédulos ante la velada advertencia oculta en sus palabras – No – se rió – no es una amenaza, aunque no lo creas sigo cansada con el vuelo así que estate tranquila… por ahora – se rió más al tiempo que ingresaba a la habitación y les cerraba la puerta en la cara pero casi enseguida la abrió nuevamente – por cierto, el mensaje es claro así que no me molesten ¿Está claro? – nadie respondió – Mucho mejor. – cerró la puerta de nuevo para luego saltar a su cama de tres plazas y recostarse ahí hasta que el sueño la venza, lo que no tardó mucho en suceder.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

- Muy bien. Es aquí.

- ¿Aquí?

- Vaya…

- Increíble.

- ¿Les gusta?

La familia Pataki al completo ahora se encontraba reunida frente a lo que parecía ser un enorme edificio pero que en realidad era un colegio privado con un gran campus en su haber. Y ese al parecer era el lugar donde de ahora en adelante estudiaría Helga.

- Nos encanta – dijeron al unísono Bob y Miriam - ¿Cómo…

- Cortesía de los señores dueños de la casa.

- Demasiada cortesía para un par de ancianos – musitó Helga con los brazos cruzados.

La verdad era que ayer en la noche los Pataki habían conocido a sus agradables benefactores (a excepción de Olga que ya los conocía) y descubrieron que no eran más que unos agradables ancianos, no muy viejos pero sí con rasgos evidentes de la edad; los conocieron en la cena que se ofreció para darles la bienvenida pero lo que la rubia menor de los Pataki no dejó de notar era que ellos parecían tener un particular interés por ella ¿Extraño? Bastante a decir verdad y más siendo que Helga era muy suspicaz cuando quería y los detalles que tenían con ella no le pasaron por desapercibidos tanto que si les hubiera pedido una casa en ese momento estaba segura de que se la darían. Así de condescendientes estaban. Observó a sus padres para ver si lo habían notado pero estaban tan ocupados mencionando lo buena, hermosa y talentosa que era su hija Olga que ni siquiera la notaron (como siempre) incluso Olga estaba tranquila, como si ya hubiese sabido de antemano todo eso y otra vez la palabra extraño llegaba a su cabeza sólo que esta vez con mayor intensidad al ver el colegio en el cual estudiaría… De acuerdo, sus padres, poseían el dinero (sobre todo con lo bien que habían ido los negocios para Bob), no por nada Olga tuvo una gran educación pero el dinero no era algo que derrochaban y mucho menos para utilizarlo en Helga porque consideraban que era una mejor opción utilizarlo en alguien que sí lo apreciaba, cosa que ella definitivamente no hacía.

"_LE ROSEAU" _

_INSTITUTO DE ENSEÑANZA MEDIA. _

_ENTRE LOS MEJORES POR LARGAS GENERACIONES_

Así rezaban las palabras doradas esculpidas con gran precisión y elegancia sobre un gran y bello letrero de metal negro colgado en una especie de portón grande que daba la entrada al colegio.

Sin decir más cosas, volvieron a subir al auto que los transportaba para adentrarse con lentitud por el gran campus de la institución.

Estudiantes y profesores iban y venían a su antojo por el terreno, algunos con libros bajo el brazo, otros con chaquetas sobre los hombros e incluso vio a un para que venía en uniforme para montar a caballo. Había visto muchas revistas y asistido a un para de eventos como para no reconocerlo pero eso fue lo que la hizo pensar en algo.

- Eh… Olga… - llamó algo dubitativa mientras seguía observando el paisaje que se antojaba totalmente tranquilo.

- Dime hermanita bebé… - dijo ella, conduciendo alegremente y más porque por primera vez en días Helga parecía hablarle sin ningún tipo de enojo en la voz.

Lo que no sabía Olga era que estaba guardando y analizando demasiadas cosas en la mente como para prestar atención a lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su hermana mayor.

- Deja de llamarme así y contesta.

- ¡No le hables así a tu hermana, Helga!

_Lindo momento para recordar mi nombre…_

- No te preocupes papi. Dime Helga – le sonrió radiante y la aludida contuvo las ganas de vomitar que le produjo el gesto.

- Ash… - sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?

- ¿Qué gente? – inquirió ella de forma sincera. Helga señaló a las personas que veía ir y venir sin ningún problema. - Ah… pues viven aquí.

- ¿Cómo que viven aquí? – frunció el ceño - ¿Y sus casas?

Bueno, no era que ella fuese muy adepta a llegar temprano a casa ni nada de esas cosas y tampoco era que conociese mucho como se manejaban las situaciones siendo que estaba en un país completamente distinto pero era domingo y eran las cuatro de la tarde según el reloj de Bob ¿Qué sucedía, entonces?

- Lo lamento – se rió un poco y sus padres dejaron de ver también el paisaje para prestarles completa atención – creo que olvidé mencionarles que este no es solamente una institución de enseñanza sino también un internado.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Un internado dices?

- Ya la oíste, Helga – dijo Miriam quien había estado callada hasta el momento.

- Pero no te alarmes, pequeña, no te vamos a obligar a venir aquí ni mucho menos pero Le Roseau es un lugar que también consta de instalaciones adecuadas para vivir. El colegio en sí, donde se imparten clases y eso es allá – con su mano señaló un edificio un poco apartado para el lugar en donde se encontraban – y las habitaciones de alumnos que cuentan con supervisión de adultos responsables – dijo como aclarando el punto – se encuentra ahí – señaló un edificio grande que se encontraba justo en frente del edificio que había señalado anteriormente – cada piso corresponde a un año distinto, así los alumnos mayores quedan separados de los menores, también ahí divisiones para chicas y chicos (obviamente) y cada piso está supervisado durante el día y la noche a excepción de las tardes de los fines de semana porque los alumnos van y vienen a su antojo pero tienen que volver antes de las diez a riesgo de sanción que va de un simple castigo a la expulsión pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque es más agradable de lo que suena; yo misma he vivido aquí y es muy tranquilo.

Su familia escuchó atentamente la descripción sin decir palabra. Helga observó el lugar con más detenimiento _¿Un internado, eh? No suena tan descabellado… _

Y es que era verdad, entre la desatención de sus padres, la intolerancia hacia su hermana y lo nerviosa que la ponían esos ancianos dispuestos a complacerla hasta en el más ridículo y estúpido de sus caprichos… el internado no sonaba mal, no sonaba nada mal, aparte de que podía dejar de vivir ahí y regresar a la casa donde vivía cuando quería.

- Justo lo que necesito… - susurró para sí pero Olga quien había estado prestándole atención desde hacia rato no le gustó para nada lo que oyó pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz.

**-O-**

**- **Lo siento pero está decidido.

**- **¿No hay marcha atrás, hermanita?

- No – negó con la cabeza – no la hay. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que preparar mis maletas.

- Espera, Olga…

- ¿Qué cosa, papi?

- A ti no, es a… ella – señaló a su hija menor y ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño de forma idéntica. En algo se debían parecer ¿no?

En cuanto Helga notó esto se alarmó y mejor cambió la expresión de su cara. Eran hermanas pero no necesitaba saberlo todo el tiempo.

- Da igual – musitó su padre - ¿Por qué decidiste eso así de pronto?

- Porque quise, tampoco es que sea lo peor del mundo.

- Pero hija, puedes ir a estudiar ahí pero no significa que no puedas venir a casa

- Ay, Miriam, por favor. – puso los ojos en blanco. - Si no es nada malo.

- Sí pero…

- ¡Tú no te mandas sola, jovencita! – explotó su padre.

_Típico de Bob, se ve sin salida y aplica sus estúpidas reglas… _

- ¡Ay, papá!

- No creo que debiéramos pelear, podemos resolver esto animadamente como familia y ser felices gozando de la opinión de todos porque nos queremos y vamos a superar esto ¿Verdad? – todos, absolutamente todos miraron a Olga como si se le hubiese salido un tornillo. Bueno eso no es absolutamente convencional viniendo de sus padres pero es que a veces hasta Olga se pasaba – Mami… papi… hermanita bebé… ¿Qué opinan?

- Sí, lo que dijo ella – Bob volvió a su comportamiento "normal".

- Claro, hija, lo que tú digas – y ahí iba Miriam.

- ¿Qué dices pequeña, Helga?

- ¿Que qué digo? – Bajó los pocos escalones que había subido antes de que siguiera la "agradable" charla – Digo que están locos que si piensan que voy a fingir que todo está bien, que somos felices y que vivimos en una nube rosa – hizo como si vomitara y Miriam y Olga retrocedieron al pensar que en verdad lo iba a hacer - ¡Qué asco!

- ¡Helga!

- ¡¿Qué quieres papá?!

- Pero…

- Mamá, no insistas.

- Hermanita…

- Decisión tomada y aunque me lo nieguen no volveré hasta sea necesario después de clases y si me van a ver y todo eso no me verán la cara más de lo necesario y si aparte de eso aún siguen con lo mismo me portaré peor de lo que ya me conocen ¿Tenemos un trato? – enarcó las cejas.

Bob la miró ceñudo, Miriam horrorizada y Olga con tristeza.

- Al menos promete que vendrás los fines de semana – dijo su hermana como un ruego.

- Eso se puede arreglar… - sonrió mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación.

_Eso estuvo más fácil de lo que imaginé…_

* * *

- Hola… - musitó levemente una vez que la encargada del piso de primero de secundaria la presentó a sus demás compañeras de cuarto quienes no hicieron más que mirarla con curiosidad.

Después de informarles a sus padres su decisión de quedarse de interna en el colegio el tiempo pasó ni muy aprisa ni muy lento; los trámites para sus posteriores estudios en el colegio suizo se realizaron sin mayor preocupación.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en la que sería su nueva habitación y la cual compartiría con otras tres chicas. Nunca había estado en ningún internado pero supuso que no serían tan malo; la habitación que le correspondió era espaciosa, una cama estaba situada cerca de la puerta a la derecha, dos más (eran literas) se encontraban cerca de la puerta pero a la izquierda, y la cama que le correspondería a ella – según pudo deducir – estaba de frente a la puerta y de frente a la ventana lo cual le gustó bastante. Cada cama a su lado constaba con un armario y un escritorio personal para que cada una pusiera ahí sus respectivas cosas sin importunar al resto. Aparte de eso la habitación tenía un sofá, un televisor mediano y un librero. Tenía bastantes cosas y Helga juraría que había visto lo que parecía ser una nevera chica. Definitivamente más de lo que tenía en su vieja recámara en su casa de Hillwood.

Observó a sus compañeras, las habían levantado (a juzgar por sus pijamas). A su derecha cerca de su propia cama se encontraba Joan Lorens, una chica rubia de ojos plomizos, contextura delgada, rostro fino y altanero; paradas frente a Helga se hallaban Christine y Stephanie Richeliu, gemelas idénticas con cabellos castaños claros, ojos azules, estatura media y con pecas en las mejillas; luego estaba Sophia Luxor de cabello y ojos negros, estatura baja y un poco rolliza. Todas ellas, sin excepción, tenían un aire de arrogancia que le recordaba mucho al que solía tener Rhonda Lloid – rió ante aquello _¿Qué diría Rhonda si supiera que voy a estudiar en un sitio por el que ella mataría?_

- Muy bien. Ya me voy – dijo la encargada que parecía ser una chica universitaria de unos 22 años y llamada Rebecca – trátenla bien – añadió dirigiéndose a sus compañeras de cuarto.

- Sí – respondieron a coro.

- Está bien – sonrió. – Helga, te quedas en casa. – sin decir más se retiró cerrando la puerta a su paso dejando a las cuatro chicas solas.

- Hola, soy Christine – saludó una de las gemelas tendiéndole una mano.

Helga enarcó las cejas. _¿Esa chica era tonta o amnésica? _Bueno, ya las habían presentado, la observó detenidamente y decidió que era mejor ser amable siendo que no estaba en su terreno sino en el de ellas y era mejor darles por su lado… por ahora.

- Mucho gusto, soy Helga – sonrió forzadamente pero se arrepintió y mostró una sonrisa sincera al ver que el resto le sonreía de forma amable. No es que fuera buena catalogando o analizando a las personas, (para eso estaba Phoebe) pero por el momento se alegraba que sean buenas en apariencia. Si ellas no ponían pleitos ella tampoco lo haría y vaya que tenía experiencia en eso.

- Esa será tu cama – le dijo Joan.

- Gracias – Helga cogió su maleta y caminó hacia el lugar señalado.

- Puedes poner tu ropa aquí – Sophia abrió un pequeño armario individual con el que contaba cada cama, el de las gemelas era más grande por obvias razones – tus objetos personales aquí – señaló el escritorio cerca de la cama de Helga.

- Y el baño está por allá – señaló, Stephanie, una puerta blanca en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

- Eh… muchas gracias – sonrió, sentándose en la cama mientras observaba a su alrededor.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Stephanie… no la molestes.

- ¿Qué? Soy curiosa ¿o acaso es malo preguntar? – le respondió a su hermana quien era la que la había reprendido.

- Discúlpala.

- No te preocupes y soy de Hillwood, - las chicas se quedaron calladas así que añadió – Estados Unidos – se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el centro de la cama – No pude dejar de notar pero creí que aquí hablaban francés.

- Eso es porque aquí o se habla uno o se habla el otro – dijo Joan – Alguien debió decirle a alguien más que hablabas sólo inglés y te pusieron con nosotras. Ellas – señaló a las gemelas son francesas, las aludidas asintieron – pero hablan inglés porque sus padres son ingleses al igual que yo – se señaló – y Sophia – la aludida le sonrió – es suiza.

- Ya veo… y todas están aquí internadas ¿por?

- ¿Por qué lo estás tú? – le rebatió Joan quien parecía ser callada pero muy precisa en sus ideas.

- Intolerancia paterna, el que me hayan traído aquí sin mi opinión. Eso entre otras cosas ¿Feliz?

- Más o menos – contestó sonriendo – lo mío es tradición familiar.

- Nuestros padres viajan mucho – contestaron las gemelas a la vez.

- Lo mismo que Joan, los Luxor han venido a "_Le Roseau"_ desde… - miró hacia arriba intentando pensar – siempre – frunció el ceño de forma graciosa y todas rieron. ¿Qué? Es verdad.

- De acuerdo, demasiada información ¿Las clases empiezan el…?

- El lunes – contestaron todas.

- Muy bien, quiero dormir – se acostó en la cama y el resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo (las habían levantado a las seis para recibir a su nueva compañera) y aparte de que era sábado.

- Ah… - soltó Joan como si acabara de recordar algo – mañana entregarán los horarios de clases, si necesitas conocer todo avisa para acompañarte o para saber que lo vas a hacer. ¿No hablas francés, verdad? – Helga negó – lo supuse – sonrió. – Es probable que te confundas por eso del idioma.

- De acuerdo.

- Ahora, sí, buenos días – se volvió a acostar y todas la siguieron.

* * *

- Eso es extraño… bueno digo, no fue tan malo después de todo… - dijo Cindy después de mucho pensar respecto a la historia que Helga estaba contando sobre lo que pasó en Suiza y esas cosas.

- No, pero no se me quita de la cabeza lo de esos ancianos.

- Créeme, Phoebs, después de mucho terminas por acostumbrarte.

- Aparte de eso ¿Por qué viniste así hoy? – le pregunto su menuda amiga mirándola con gracia.

Helga se vio el vestuario y frunció el ceño.

- No es lo que crees, lo que pasa es que a Miriam y a mi se nos olvidó poner el otro vestido en la lavadora y ahora aparte de sucio está húmedo porque mi madre recién lo puso esta mañana a lavar así que me tocó esto – se señaló la ropa típica de ese año: la falda negra por encima de las rodillas, la blusa rosa pálido y el bolso y zapatos a juego.

- Lo que tú digas…

- ¡Es verdad!

- No entiendo qué tiene que ver el otro vestido rosa – repuso Cindy mirándolas interrogante.

- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, Cindy, sólo procura no repetirlas porque no me gusta explicar para eso tienes Phoebe – sonrió como venía haciéndolo hace poco y para su propia sorpresa la aludida se estaba acostumbrando - ¿Entendido?

- Sí – contestaron sus amigas al unísono.

- ¿Por qué le dices a Dan que te deje a unas tres calles de distancia de la preparatoria?

- Me gusta caminar, Phoebe, ya lo sabes.

- Pero eso…

- Llegamos – anunció la otra al ver que las chicas seguían enfrascadas en su conversación.

- Muy bien…

- No temes que…

- Ya déjalo Phoebe, sé a lo que te refieres y no, no temo eso. Él se lo buscó y no voy a remediarlo, si tienta su suerte es problema suyo y no mío.

- De qué… - empezó a decir Cindy pero en cuanto entró a la escuela lo supo: ahí estaban Arnold y Lila conversando hacia el final del pasillo; de lo único que se dio cuenta era de que estaba siendo arrastrada por Eugene que le murmuraba no sabía que cosa que había descubierto y la arrastró hacia el casillero de él así que no le quedó más que ver y bueno, tampoco es que la vista fuera mala, de hecho, era lo mismo de todos los días.

- _¡Estúpido Arnold! ¡Estúpida Lila! ¡Estúpidos todos! ¡Maldición! – _Volvió a cerrar la puerta del casillero con más fuerza aún - ¿Qué?

- Sólo esperaba que termines de maltratar al casillero.

Helga gruñó.

- Quítate esa sonrisita idiota del rostro, Phoebe, y no hables con ironía que no estoy para eso y sí, ya terminé ¿Contenta?

- Algo y creo que últimamente no estás para nada si me permites decirlo claro – sonrió divertida.

- No sé para que dices eso si de todas formas lo dices.

- Acabas de captar mi punto.

- No me hables así – siseó – ¡Me fastidia! – masculló molesta.

Phoebe iba a contestar pero al ver la expresión de su amiga decidió dejarlo por la paz, especialmente cuando recordó algo que le venía carcomiendo la cabeza desde hace buen rato.

- Oye Helga…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No es necesario ser tan ruda – la rubia enarcó las cejas – de acuerdo, de acuerdo te dejo en paz.

- Ya era hora.

- Como decía ¿Por qué te dio por contarnos como había sido todo en Suiza?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Por qué te dio por…

- No. – Interrumpió – Te oí, el _que _era una simple expresión de asombro e incredulidad – se cruzó de brazos – Explícate.

- Ah… es que se me hizo raro que de un momento otro empezaras a hablar de lo que fuiste en Suiza.

- No fue de un momento a otro. Cindy – señaló a la chica que estaba al otro lado del pasillo – me preguntó "¿Cómo es Suiza?" – imitó la voz de la chica con absoluto parecido – y yo respondí; fue simplemente un sano intercambio de información, eso es todo.

- ¿Pero cómo? Si tú nunca (y eso que te lo he preguntado) diste muchos detalles, y ahora que lo pienso sólo decías de lo que sentías y cómo saliste pero nunca tan detallado y por lo que cuentas no parece que haya sido tan malo ¿O sí?

- No, nada malo… creo_…_ - dijo eso último en su mente pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de que estaba olvidando algo _¿Pero qué?_

- ¿Helga? – Chasqueó los dedos en frente de su amiga – ¡Responde Helga!

- ¿Eh?

- Te quedaste callada.

- Ya pero…

- Me estabas contando sobre algo y luego nada – agarró mejor sus libros que se le estaban cayendo y Helga aprovechó para estrujarse la cabeza ¿Qué se estaba olvidando? Parecía importante pero…

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo, no tengo ni idea de por qué me acordé eso justamente hoy! – respondió airada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Es que no me acuerdo!

- ¿De qué?

- ¡Precisamente eso, Phoebs! – La agarró de los hombros – no tengo ni idea pero siento que es importante y lo peor es que tengo la maldita sensación de que si no me acuerdo pronto la voy a pasar muy mal – habló en tono tétrico pero en ningún momento en chiste lo que hacía dudar a Phoebe de si reírse o preocuparse así que optó por lo tercero.

- Helga, me estás asustando.

- Igual yo – la soltó, se volvió a cruzar de brazos y vio como algunos la observaban y entre esos Arnold - ¡Qué me ves! – le gritó al rubio Cabeza de Balón y este se sonrojó por haber sido descubierto _(¡Se supone que estaba conversando con Lila! ¡¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza?!) - _¡EHHHHHHHHH! – Le sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca fea y grotesca con la cara pero de repente…

- Espero sinceramente que ese gesto no sea para mí – dijo un chico a sus espaldas.

Helga se volteó y lo que vio la dejó sin habla y casi en estado de shock tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando su mano fue tomada por una mano gentil y suave para posteriormente llevarla a los labios del dueño de las manos y así poder depositar un tierno y casto beso. Fue en el momento que sintió su mano ser besada que Helga reparó en quien era la persona que la trataba con tanta galantería y es que era imposible – al menos para ella – no saber quién era.

- Jean… - murmuró con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Cómo estás mi querida Geraldine? – Murmuró aún con la mano en su boca y mirándola directamente a los ojos de forma penetrante y sonriendo sutilmente ante la expresión de la rubia pero ella sólo pudo volver murmurar:

- Jean…

_**Continuará….**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Creo que esto es lo más rápido que he actualizado en mucho tiempo jejeje. Aunque no lo crean este capítulo lo tuve listo hace una semana pero no he tenido tiempo ni medios para publicar aunque no importa porque de todas formas estoy aquí ¿O no?_

_Para empezar, este capítulo es más uno de recuerdos de una vida dejada atrás ¿O es que pensaron que Helga no tuvo vida allá afuera? Pues sí, la chica tuvo vida por eso le llamo historia del pasado, y escena del presente más que todo por lo último._

_Mi computadora… se llamó como le decimos aquí cuando queremos decir se murió, se fue, dile adiós o lo que sea y lamentablemente no pude revisar la información que tenía ahí para este capítulo y por eso no puedo asegurar la existencia o significado del nombre del colegio donde estudió Helga pero de todas formas no sirvió de mucho puesto que estuve tan inspirada al día siguiente que publiqué (porque después de ese día es que pude escribir más de la mitad de este capítulo) que no tuve que esforzarme para ver qué le ponía y qué no._

_Ahora las preguntas base son: ¿Por qué a Olga no se le hace raro el trato que tienen con Helga los ancianos? ¿Por qué la tratan tan bien? ¿Por qué la tratan así y como es que incluso le cedieron la mejor educación y la casa? Eso habrá que verlo, aún faltan muchas cosas para acabar esta historia y también falta revelar muchas sorpresas; lo que me lleva a la pregunta más esperada de todas (al menos por mí porque moría por escribir esta parte) ¿Quién es Jean? ¿Y por qué Helga lo conoce tanto que incluso la dejó en shock? Jajaja ¡Amo a ese chico! (tenía que decirlo jijiji)_

_Creo que eso era todo y antes de despedirme quiero agradecerle a __**teddeytere **__y a __**hirakuchiba, **__en verdad, no sé lo que pusieron en las palabras que me escribieron que aunque son poquitas una vez que las leí no paré de escribir el capítulo y después de más de dos horas escribiendo me di cuenta de que tenía diez hojas escritas y el capítulo consta de quince ¡Me quedé gratamente sorprendida! Son pocos los momentos de inspiración que tengo y últimamente a este fic le hacía falta porque me estaba desilusionando de él pero después de esto créanme que me tendrán al filo de la mesa como traumada sólo escribiendo jajaja._

_Muy bien, creo que ya me alargué pero supongo que ya es típico ¿Verdad? Saben lo que pediré y es que me den sus opiniones, sus impresiones y me digan lo que creen que pueda pasar en este fanfic porque de que va a pasar, va a pasar ¡Sí! Jejeje._

_Ya saben, mándenme reviews que los estoy esperando y de paso les mando un gran beso y un enorme abrazo._

_Con cariño._

_Clyo-Potter. _


	14. Jean Callowey

_Antes que nada quería agradecerles por sus reviews a __**hikaruchiba, Alisse, Dru, teddyetere, chave5001 y a Priscilla:**__ Malena, no tenía noticias de ti desde hace mucho ¿En verdad te ha gustado el fic? No sabes lo feliz que me pones ¡Qué bueno saber de ti! Jejeje ¿Ya tienes cuenta en fanfiction? ¿Cuál es? ¿Mudaste de correo? Cualquier cosa me avisas._

_Ahora sí, pónganse a leer__**. **_

_

* * *

_

**14avo. Cap. Jean Callowey**

- Espero sinceramente que ese gesto no sea para mí – dijo un chico a sus espaldas.

Helga se volteó y lo que vio la dejó sin habla y casi en estado de shock tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando su mano fue tomada por una mano gentil y suave para posteriormente llevarla a los labios del dueño de las manos y así poder depositar un tierno y casto beso. Fue en el momento que sintió su mano ser besada que Helga reparó en quien era la persona que la trataba con tanta galantería y es que era imposible – al menos para ella – no saber quién era.

- Jean…

- ¿Cómo estás mi querida Geraldine? – murmuró aún con la mano en su boca y mirándola directamente a los ojos de forma penetrante y sonriendo sutilmente ante la expresión de la rubia pero ella sólo pudo volver murmurar:

- Jean…

Era imposible, ese chico tenía solo 16 años y ya era capaz de ponerla nerviosa con su sola presencia y sumada a su galantería pues… que podía hacer más que ruborizarse ligeramente, y al parecer él lo notó porque a su rostro asomó una sonrisa ladina que Helga identificó muy bien y es por eso más que por cualquier otro motivo que ella alejó su mano delicadamente del agarre de él.

- Muy bien. Mejor que tú, espero – se alejó un paso y se cruzó de brazos esperando que así él entendiera el mensaje pero como no todo en la vida es posible él… se acercó más hasta estar a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia. Bufó fastidiada - ¡Hey, hey! ¡Para tu carro niño bonito!

Jean se rió como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste

- Es muy rápido para hacer esa aseveración – sonrió – ¿No crees? – se alejó un paso y Helga casi respiró aliviada. Ese chico la ponía nerviosa aunque (a pesar de que no lo admitiera ni siquiera ante sí misma) también le traía tranquilidad y seguridad por lo que dejó su recelo y volvió a tratarlo como siempre hacía.

- Probablemente, pero nunca sabemos lo que sucede al otro lado del mundo con tanta frecuencia como esperamos ¿No te parece? – inquirió con cierto matiz de suficiencia.

- ¿Estás diciendo que esperabas noticias mías? No me lo creo – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y Helga se echó el cabello hacia atrás y luego puso su mano en la cintura como gesto automático.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. De otra forma no te hubieras puesto pálida cuando me viste – levantó un dedo y le golpeó la frente a Helga, esta lo retiró enseguida – Me parece o es que te olvidaste de mí en cuanto cruzaste el aeropuerto ¿Ah?

Helga se ruborizó.

- ¡Lo siento, ya! ¿Contento?

Jean se acercó un poco más mientras se recargaba en los casilleros contiguos a los de la rubia.

- Más o menos ¿Debería estarlo?

- Ese es tu problema no el mío, Callowey y hazme el favor de alejarte… me pones nerviosa – lo último lo dijo en un susurro y el aludido le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Como digas… aunque me alegro.

- ¿De qué? – enarcó una ceja.

- No cambias… - se rió brevemente.

- Tú tampoco – se rió con él pero pronto dejaron de hacerlo para verse más detenidamente con más confianza y paciencia y es que para tratarse mutuamente ambos la necesitaban: ella para soportarlo y él para no huir ante los despliegues de mal carácter que invadían a la rubia – Ahora, dejando a un lado el hecho de que me olvidé de ti y esas cosas – hizo un ademán con la mano –… ¿Vas a decirme que haces aquí?

- ¿Me lo estás pidiendo?

- ¿Qué te parece a ti? – ella enarcó las cejas.

- Como eres tú la que me lo pide… lo diré… vine para verte… a ti… mi querida Geraldine… - volvió a sonreír de forma galante.

- No me digas… – susurró mirando hacia otro lado menos a sus ojos azules.

- Aunque no lo creas, querida.

- ¡Basta! – Susurró un tanto ruborizada – deja de llamarme así, tengo suficiente tolerancia al permitirte que uses mi otro nombre y sabes que eso más que un derecho es un privilegio. No me hagas retirártelo.

- De acuerdo… _chérie…_

Sonrió a pesar de sí misma. No podía creerlo. Jean Calloway estaba ahí, parado en frente de ella como si fuera un día cualquiera en Suiza, lo había dejado de tratar cuando se fue de ese país y ni siquiera lo había recordado ¿Cómo pudo no hacerlo? ¡Era increíble! Y más increíble era el que tuviese que venir él para saber que era lo que la venía atormentando, ya lo recordaba, debió ser Jean quien le regalara aquel cuaderno y aquellos chocolates… _era tan evidente…. _Bufó algo fastidiada. Aunque no podía culparse totalmente por haberlo olvidado en esas semanas; con todos los problemas que últimamente tenía él había sido la última persona que se había dado el lujo de recordar de las que conoció cuando estaba en Suiza.

Jean… él había sido casi como el primer novio que había tenido, vivía diciéndole que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vio; ella quería creerle, pero su sentido común le decía que era una mentira porque la primera vez que pisó el dichoso colegio donde estudió lo hizo con la misma actitud de antes esforzándose por tratar mal a quien se metiera demasiado en su vida, tenía compañeros que le caían más o menos bien (como sus ex compañeras de habitación) pero aún así no dejaba la hostilidad de lado. Tampoco se había fiado mucho de sus palabras y después de todo quien se iba a fijar en ella con esa actitud y ¿Para qué negarlo? Con esa apariencia, estando en el colegio en el que estaba, con tantas personas cuyos propósitos estaban entre ser los mejores o los que se veían mejores… (ella no encajó durante un buen tiempo) por eso se lo hizo saber; después de meses de estar evitándolo fue casi al finalizar el año que lo dejó acercarse porque descubrió que a pesar de sus malos tratos hacia él era el único que seguía ahí junto a ella, ya ni siquiera las otras chicas la toleraban demasiado pero él no, él seguía ahí…

_- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…_

_- ¿No entiendes qué? _

_- Eso que dices…_

_- Ah… ya veo… no entiendes el hecho de que alguien se haya fijado en ti, no entiendes que me he enamorado de la chica más bella que haya visto en toda mi existencia._

_- ¡Déjate de decir tonterías, Callowey! – agarró un puñado de tierra de la maceta más cercana y se lo lanzó a la cara. _

_Estaban en una parte del jardín del colegio donde nadie podía verlos, a la hora del receso._

_- ¿Tonterías? – dijo distraídamente mientras se sacudía la tierra de la cara como si tener tierra en la cara fuera de lo más común para él. - ¿Así que son tonterías?_

_- ¡Sí, son tonterías! ¡Ya te lo dije!_

_- No hace falta gritar._

_- Pues que pena porque eso es lo que hago yo ¡Gritar! Y no me importe a quien le fastidie, me da igual – volteó la cara y fijó su atención en una flor celeste que le recordó a la gorrita de Arnold… _

_Como le extrañaba, su atención era para él y sólo para él y allí estaba ese loco diciéndole que supuestamente se había enamorado de ella ¡bah! Puras cursilerías, perdía su tiempo si pensaba que ella iba a aceptar o iba a creer eso que decía después de todo su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más. No negaba que le sorprendía el que él se haya fijado en ella y también la halagaba en cierta forma, pero no se fiaba porque había conocido chicas bastantes desagradables, no al estilo de ella, pero si bastante frívolas y le había visto en compañía de ellas muchas veces por lo que no descartaba que podía ser una estúpida broma, pero no, no iba a caer tan fácilmente._

_- ¿Y dices que son tonterías? Eres única, querida Helga – intentó acercarse a ella._

_- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Para tu carro niño bonito! – Interpuso sus manos obligándolo a detenerse – A mí no te me acercas tan fácil, primero tengo que decidir si te creo y luego ya veremos._

_- ¿Y podría preguntar por qué no me crees?_

_- ¿Te parece poco?_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Esto… - señaló a su alrededor – mira esto, yo no pertenezco a un lugar como este, yo no soy así; no soy como esas chicas con las que siempre andas. Soy mala, soy agresiva no soy delicada como esas tipas que creen morirse si ven algo de barro en la falda de su uniforme, a mi no me importan esas cosas. Soy diferente._

_- Y es por eso que me gustas._

_- ¿No escuchaste todo lo que te acabo de decir? – inquirió con un deje de cansancio._

_- Sí, lo hice_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Por todas esas razones que mencionaste es que me gustas, no eres como esas chicas. Tú tienes algo especial que llama mi atención como nunca lo había hecho algo antes. Yo dibujo…_

_- ¿Y? _

_Él se rió pero no se amedrentó._

_- Que desde que te conocí, no he podido dejar de dibujar. Helga Geraldine Pataki, me inspiras – dijo casi en un susurro._

_No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco y es que había intentado decirle eso hace mucho tiempo y temía su respuesta ante esa confesión. La única razón por la que había andado cerca de esas chicas era porque creía que la conocían y él quería saber más de ella desesperadamente, se había convertido en una necesidad casi vital; ahora es que entendía que se había equivocado, pero no se desilusionó después de todo solo tenía 14 años y tenía derecho a equivocarse respecto a las amistades de la chica de sus sueños y la responsable de su creatividad._

_Helga, en cambio, no pudo decir nada después de oír aquello, lo había mirado a los ojos y al ver ese leve rubor en sus mejillas supo que decía la verdad, no es que fuera muy diestra en identificar las verdades o mentiras que decía una persona pero en este caso no podía equivocarse. Su mirada lo decía todo._

_- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices? – Preguntó calmadamente como hace mucho no lo hacía._

_Él se emocionó al darse cuenta de que Helga ya no le hablaba agresivamente, eso solo significaba que le había creído o que le estaba dando una oportunidad, oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar por nada en el mundo. _

_- Sí… mira esto… - de entre los matorrales sacó algo que parecía un cuadro, no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente como para saber que se trataba de una pintura._

_Helga lo observó con expresión intrigada, estuvo a punto de preguntarle que era eso cuando él le dio la vuelta a la pintura y no pudo más que quedarse con la boca abierta._

_- Esto… esto es…_

_- Sí, precisamente._

_Helga alzó la cabeza y vio su mirada, era ansiosa como esperando que diera una opinión respecto a la pintura y no es que ella no quisiese dársela pero se había quedado pasmada._

_- Soy… soy…soy yo._

_- Así es Geraldine… eres tú._

_Ella ni siquiera notó como la había llamado porque estaba muy concentrada en el cuadro. La imagen la mostraba a ella misma apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana. Ese día se había quedado en su habitación sin bajar a cenar y se había dejado el cabello suelto por pura flojera; estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando vio el reflejo de la luna y al ver lo grande y brillante que estaba no pudo evitar asomarse y quedarse allí con la cabeza apoyada en una mano en actitud pensativa dejando que la brisa le meciera el cabello, en ese momento se había acordado de Arnold y por eso su expresión era sonriente pero triste._

_Se había olvidado de ese día y fue cuando vio la pintura de Jean que lo recordó, ella no lo había visto por ningún lado – y le alegraba, no era la primera vez que intentaba declarársele, la primera vez le había dado un golpe y creyó que con eso se iría pero se equivocó, por eso había optado por evadirlo a seguir golpeándolo; no estaba segura cuantas veces más se dejaría golpear especialmente por una chica – y le alegraba y era ahora cuando se daba cuenta que había estado ahí todo el tiempo. _

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Debo admitir que fue pura suerte, no esperaba encontrarte ese día – ella rió ligeramente y eso animó al chico a seguir hablando – y en un momento en el que estaba por entrar al edificio fue que te vi. Estabas preciosa, en serio y esa expresión que tenías era la más magnífica y relajada que te he visto desde que te conozco y no pude resistirme. Te pinté y desde ese día no he podido dejar de hacerlo._

_- ¿Has hecho más pinturas mías? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_- No, no te enojes por favor no me malinterpretes. Las pinturas que he hecho son a partir de estas, pero son solo bocetos; quería enseñártelos… - y de la misma funda de donde sacó el cuadro sacó unas hojas donde aparecía ella una y otra vez._

_- Vaya, esto es… extraño… - dijo mientras seguía examinando los dibujos._

_- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Las pinturas o mis sentimientos?_

_- Ambos._

_Los dos se rieron._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Helga suspiró, lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba segura se arrepentiría luego, pero necesitaba a alguien, a alguien que la entendiera y su compañía podía resultar buena después de todo estaba en otro continente, en otro país donde nadie la conocía y si decía algo de lo que iba a decirle podía golpearle y tampoco le afectaría tanto ya que nadie la conocía más que su familia y ni siquiera ellos le importaban._

_- Siéntate – le dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el césped. Él obedeció, puso sus cosas cuidadosamente junto a él y se dispuso a escucharla con total atención – Es extraño porque nunca nadie se ha enamorado de mí antes o no me lo ha dicho al menos – arrugó el ceño – y aunque me siento halagada por tu declaración lamento decirte que esto no puede ser porque… porque…_

_Él le alzó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, ella le apartó la mano de un manotazo._

_- No me toques – dijo simplemente _

_- De acuerdo – se rió – pero termina de decirme lo que ibas a decir._

_- No seas impaciente ¿No ves que me es difícil decirlo?_

_- Ah, lo siento…_

_- Voy a arrepentirme de esto – murmuró – ¡Qué diablos! Estoy enamorada de otro chico – dijo ella rápidamente como si así fuese más fácil decirlo._

_- ¿Por eso? – Se extrañó._

_- ¿Cómo que por eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me cuesta decírtelo? ¡No se lo he dicho a nadie! ¡La única que lo sabe es mi mejor amiga y ella no esta aquí para apoyarme y si te atreves a burlarte te voy a hacer que conozcas a la Bebsy y sus cuatro peleadores! – exclamó amenazadoramente._

_- ¿Bebsy?_

_- ¡Mi puño, idiota! _

_- Oh… lo siento ¿Él lo sabe?_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- El chico del que dices estar enamorada._

_Helga frunció el ceño._

_- Te lo tomas mejor de lo que esperaba, creí que ibas a gritar o llorar o algo parecido._

_- Estás enamorada de alguien, mas no puedo hacer nada, me duele, pero no pienso obligarte a nada. Me contento con que sea mi amiga. ¿Serás mi amiga? – sonrió. _

_Helga soltó una carcajada._

_- ¿Estás loco? Nadie en su sano juicio querría ser mi amigo pero es obvio que no me conoces así que no importa – suspiró - ¡Qué más da! Sí Callowey, seré tu amiga – le sonrió ligeramente._

_- Jean – le tendió una mano._

_Ella la aceptó._

_- Helga._

_- ¿Puedo llamarte Geraldine? – Lo miró inquisitiva – Es que me agrada ese nombre._

_- Está bien, con que seas el único que me llame así y no se lo digas a nadie más no hay problema. _

_- ¿Y vas a contarme?_

_- Sí, a eso iba…_

_En ese momento Helga le contó toda su vida, desde su más tierna infancia: sus padres, su hermana, Phoebe, su escuela, su vecindario y sobre todo le contó de Arnold y los sentimientos hacia él, le contó que hacía poesía y que la mayoría era dedicada al Cabeza de Balón y lo que hacía para llamar su atención. Él se rió ante lo último, pero a Helga no le molestó, lo trató como un verdadero amigo y él hizo lo mismo con ella aún seguía enamorado de ella pero le prometió que no insistiría con el tema si a ella le molestaba y fue él precisamente quien le dio la idea que le ayudó a volver a su hogar y fue quien le dio la idea de llevar el cabello suelto y modificar su guardarropa – si es que ella quería – pero lo hizo. Así de tanto aprendió a confiar en él._

Ahora lo recordaba. Jean… ¿Cómo pudo borrarlo tan rápido de su memoria? Se sintió culpable por haberse olvidado de él tan fácilmente.

_- _¿Vas a decirme quien es el dichoso Arnold o tengo que averiguarlo por mi mismo? – le susurró al oído.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo que oíste, querida.

Helga se fastidió al oír lo último pero de nada servía reprenderlo si siempre terminaba llamándola así de cualquier manera.

- Pues… es ese de allá… - señaló al Cabeza de Balón que estaba junto a la puerta del comedor.

Jean lo observó y por un segundo sus miradas chocaron y lo que observó lo satisfizo, en la mirada de Arnold se podían ver claramente los celos.

- Supongo que no has tenido ningún avance… - susurró cerca de su oreja.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Preguntó ella en el mismo tono.

- Ya lo sabrás… déjame confirmarlo.

- ¿Qué? – Se sonrojó – ¡Hey, Jean que…

- Vamos pequeña Helga… - jaló su brazo delicadamente y lo puso sobre el suyo en forma elegante y así recorrieron el pasillo directo al Comedor aunque Jean no sabía hacia donde se dirigía.

Helga quería matarlo y peor todavía cuando se dio cuenta de que se detuvo junto a Arnold y se presentó como si nada.

- Soy Jean.

Arnold lo miró inquisitivo y también algo desconcertado, su mirada no dejaba de ir del chico ese a Helga y viceversa pero como no hacía daño ser cortés aceptó la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

- Soy Arnold, mucho gusto.

- Al contrario, el gusto es mío. Me presenté porque supuse eras amigo de Helga ¿Verdad?

La chica por pura respuesta lo jaló de la manga de su camisa y con la cara casi pegada a la de él le preguntó:

- Si te mato antes de la cena ¿Crees que tu testamento llegue a tu padre?

- Quizás… - le contestó bajito pero burlón – habrá que averiguarlo… querida – dijo lo último con toda intención.

Helga maldijo por lo bajo y terminó por soltarlo. Él se ajustó la camisa y le sonrió.

- Te invito a comer – le dijo por toda respuesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es lo mejor. Aún falta para entrar a clases así que nos dará tiempo para desayunar si es que ya no lo hiciste.

- No.

- ¿Vamos? – Él asintió, mientras Helga miraba algo ceñuda la puerta de en frente – No es lo más elegante pero es la cafetería ¿Qué opinas?

- Sí es contigo puede ser el basurero y será el paraíso. – le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

- Jean.

- Geraldine…

Arnold intentó agarrarle el brazo pero ella lo apartó bruscamente.

- ¡Apártate Cabeza de Balón!

- Auch… - dijo Jean.

Arnold lo miró ceñudo.

- Vamos Jean…

Después de ese momento Jean le abrió la puerta galantemente a Helga y ella aceptó gustosa no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desdén a Arnold, cuando hubo atravesado la puerta los comentarios explotaron como si de una bomba se tratase.

Nadie había hablado hasta ese momento. Jean Callowey traería muchas sorpresas a la Preparatoria.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

La primera persona que pudo expresar en voz alta lo que muchos se estaban preguntando en ese momento y ese no había sido otro que Gerald.

- Eso mismo es lo que quiero saber.

- ¿El chisme te corroe, verdad Rhonda?

La aludida la miró con fastidio.

- No tengo por qué contestarte eso. Vamos Nadine – le dijo a su amiga quien se había quedado absorta mirando la puerta de la cafetería - ¡Nadine!

- Eh… sí, ahora voy.

Con Rhonda y Nadine fuera del sitio Gerald corrió junto a Phoebe quien era la que había estado escuchando toda la charla de los dos rubios sin decir ni una palabra. ¡La habían ignorado! ¡Helga nunca la ignoraba!

- Phoebe… yo quisiera saber si…

- Ahora no, Gerald, quiero enterarme de algo – sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo o algo se encaminó directo a la cafetería de la escuela.

- Vaya… y yo que creí que ella podía saber algo – murmuró, acercándose hacia Arnold quien parecía estar en el mismo estado de confusión. – Arnold… quien…

- Ahora, no, Gerald – al igual que Phoebe caminó rumbo a la cafetería pero como tenia a Lila tomada de la mano terminó por jalarla sin siquiera notarlo.

- Adiós Gerald – se despidió la chica.

- Adiós – contestó muy contrariado - ¿Será que alguien sabe algo de ese sujeto?

- Creo que nadie.

- Tú tienes que saber algo Cindy – dijo Gerald mientras se giraba para verla (ella estaba a su espalda) - ¿Quién…?

- Ni idea ¿Verdad, Eugene? – el chico asintió – Los dos los vimos pero no sabemos nada. Por lo que parece es conocido de Helga.

- No solo conocido sino muy conocido – corroboró el pelirrojo muy divertido con todo aquello.

- Me mata la curiosidad.

- ¿A ti también, Gerald? ¿Es emocionante, verdad?

- Eugene…

- ¿Sí?

Se lo pensó mejor y se abstuvo de contestar cualquier cosa.

- Iré a averiguar – dijo por toda respuesta antes de entrar a la cafetería.

- ¿Quieres ir? – inquirió Cindy.

- ¿Por qué no? – se encogieron de hombros y entraron. De seguro lo que pasaba ahí era más interesante que las clases que se dictarían en un rato.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Vas a decirme tus verdaderos motivos? ¿O te los tendré que sacar a la fuerza? – le preguntó Helga después de haber estado algunos minutos en el comedor, el cual estaba atestado de gente para ser de mañana. No había ni una sola mesa vacía y Jean pareció notar eso.

- Creo que no podremos hablar tranquilamente con todas las mesas ocupadas - murmuró en gesto pensativo.

- ¿Qué?

- Las mesas… están ocupadas.

- Oh… no te preocupes por eso. - Decididamente y aún de la mano de Jean caminó hacia un extremo de la cafetería donde se encontraba una mesa ocupada solamente por Harold quien parecía estar comiendo su almuerzo por adelantado. – ¡Tú, muévete! ¡Estorbas mi mesa!

- ¿Qué? – Levantó la cabeza - ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Lo que oíste Harold!

- Helga, estoy comiendo – se quejó mientras intentaba tragar lo que tenía en la boca.

- No me interesa y hazlo antes de que pierda la paciencia. Hoy no estoy de humor.

- Tú nunca estás de humor.

- Deja de quejarte y camina.

Harold se levantó de la mesa rezongando contra Helga. Se alejó y echó de otra mesa a un par de chicos enclenques que la ocupaban.

- Listo ¿Vas a sentarte o prefieres una invitación personal?

Jean sonrió.

- Habías dicho que eras mandona y que mandabas sobre todos tus compañeros pero no me imaginé cuanto – dijo él un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga. No había mentido cuando le dijo que era mandona y gruñona, y lo era con creces.

Helga iba a sentarse cuando él la detuvo con un gesto.

- Por favor, permíteme – acto seguido jaló la silla y espero a que su amiga tomara asiento para él hacerlo.

Lo hizo en el preciso momento en que Arnold ingresaba a la cafetería de la mano de Lila.

- Oh… - se asombró ella – pero que muchacho para más amable ¿No te parece Arnold?

- Sí… - respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Claro que lo había notado ¿Quién en su sano juicio no hubiera notado lo que pasó en el pasillo hacia el comedor? Nadie ¿De donde había salido? ¿De donde? ¿Por qué tenía tantas confianzas con Helga? Nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera con alguien. Sólo con él y eso fue en ese breve lapso de tiempo en lo que ellos parecían llevarse maravillosamente bien. Aunque admitía que hizo mal en no contarle a Helga a tiempo sobre la presencia de Lila él no tenía toda la culpa de lo que pasaba. Era extraño y confuso lo que era aún más extraño siendo que empezó a sentirse así desde que llegó Helga, sólo ella lo confundía de esa manera y estaba harto de todo eso. Quería ser él mismo no el chico que intentaba entenderla a ella y más siendo que podía tratarse de una de las tretas de Helga para darle celos o lo que sea… ¡Celos! ¡Claro! Simple y práctico ¿Pero por qué Helga querría ocasionarle celos a él? La idea no dejaba de sonar ridícula… ¿_y si fuese cierto?..._

¡No! Son tonterías, nada más.

- ¡Helga!

Ambos chicos pegaron un respingo en cuanto vieron a Phoebe caminar hacia la rubia.

- Phoebe – sonrió esta en cuanto la vio cerca de sí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vaya… parece que te acordaste de mí – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿De qué…

- Estaba contigo hace un rato y me dejaste tirada.

- Yo no…

Phoebe la miró ceñuda.

- ¿No?

- Pues…

- Creo que no eres al único que olvidas con facilidad por lo que veo – se rió Jean quien se había mantenido callado al llegar la morena. Se levantó cediéndole la silla a Phoebe mientras él se buscaba otra y cuando la encontró se presentó: – Soy Jean Callowey, mucho gusto – le ofreció una mano. Phoebe iba a tomarla pero este en vez de agitarla tomó la mano de ella y la besó como había hecho con Helga hace unos momentos.

Phoebe se ruborizó.

- So… soy Phoebe.

- Supongo que tú eres la famosa Phoebe – la chica se desconcertó y miró a su amiga quien había estado observándolos de forma bastante curiosa.

- Yo le hablé de ti pero como Jean siempre exagera, para él todo el mundo es famoso – se recargó en la mesa con la cabeza siendo sostenida por sus manos – incluso el heladero de la esquina. Te sorprenderías de la fama que reparte.

- ¿Celosa? – le sonrió este.

- ¿Habría de estarlo? – le siguió el juego y pronto ambos estuvieron riendo como viejos amigos. Phoebe seguía estática. - Relájate, Phoebs – le dio una palmada en la espalda y su amiga pegó un respingo – aquí el tipo este no muerde.

- Sí, yo no lo hago pero Helga sí, a ella sí que debes temerle por qu… ¡Ay! No me pegues.

- Te estoy oyendo, Callowey – lo apuntó con el dedo – no te hagas el gracioso conmigo.

Phoebe se rió.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le preguntaron al unísono.

- Nada, es que… - se sentó en la silla antes ofrecida – Helga nunca me habló de ti y creo que era de él "eso" que decías no te acordabas.

- ¿En serio no te acordabas de mí?

- Eso ya lo sabías, Jean.

- Sí pero – se sentó – creí que se te había borrado de la memoria no que no querías acordarte.

- ¿Eh? – se desconcertaron las chicas.

- ¿Soy tan fácil de olvidar? – Murmuró en tono dramático – ¡Eso es una ofensa!

Helga y Phoebe se miraron antes de la primera lanzarle uno de sus cubiertos al rubio.

- ¡Ay!

- No seas melodramático ¿Quieres? Esto es serio – golpeó la mesa. Lo miró ceñuda y sacó un emparedado de su bolso – Toma – se lo entregó a su amigo. – Cómetelo, aún tengo otro.

- ¿Intentas comprarme con un emparedado?

Helga lo miró furiosa.

- Tómalo o se pondrá peor. Te lo aseguro. – Le susurró Phoebe – Créeme, lo sé.

- ¡Si no…

- Lo tomo – se rió pero antes de comerlo la miró pensativo – estás diferente, Geraldine.

- ¿Diferente? – inquirieron las chicas.

- Sí, algo, eres agresiva pero me atrevería a decir que lo estás más como si estuvieses fastidiada con algo, mejor dicho, es como si te hubiesen hecho algo ¿Me equivoco?

Helga y Phoebe se miraron, la primera con paciencia (en verdad Jean la conocía bastante bien) y la segunda un tanto incrédula ¿Tanto así se conocían?

Pero antes de poder decir algo cualquiera de los tres el timbre sonó.

- Lo siento, Jean pero hasta aquí llegó mi momentánea hospitalidad. Tenemos clase. Ven a verme después, a la salida; te llevaré a mi casa y… por cierto ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

- Te lo cuento luego. Te sorprendería saberlo.

- De que…

- Helga… - la jaló Phoebe – el director Wartz está cerca.

- ¿Quién es…

- Te lo explico luego Jean. Hasta luego – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue seguida de Phoebe quien no ocultó su sorpresa ante lo último.

- Pero…

Jean se rió.

- A ti también te explicaré algunas cosas luego, Phoebe.

- Pero…

- ¡Luego!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – y sin más se fueron corriendo directo a clases dejando no sólo a Phoebe curiosa. Todos quienes la conocían se resistieron a abandonar el comedor hasta que no lo hiciera la rubia y vaya que fue interesante ver eso siendo que nunca habían visto a Helga dar tales muestras de afecto ni siquiera cuando volvió hecha toda una señorita (según palabras de Stinky) y ahora repartirlas así sin más a alguien que no conocían… les hacía pensar más de una cosa pero una sí era segura: Jean Callowey era todo un misterio y traería más de una sorpresa.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Hola!__¿Les dije o no que las cosas se pondrían interesantes? Jejeje. Este es un momento que tenía hace tiempo planeado y tengo por el momento bastante tela por cortar hasta que me atasque de nuevo en algo que tengo pensado y aún, a pesar de todo el tiempo que tengo ideando esta historia, no resuelvo y supongo (o no sé mejor dicho porque no puedo predecirlo con exactitud) que falta poco pero todo depende de qué tanto me alargue porque si fuese alguien muy directo diría que estamos en una recta final pero como no lo soy diría que tienen "La dulce realidad…" aún para largo, no demasiado pero sí jejeje._

_¿Qué opinan de Jean? Algunos ya me dijeron que está interesante y que ocasionará uno que otro problema yo digo que sí jejeje. Es todo lo que Arnold necesita para ser feliz (nótese el sarcasmo jijiji)_

_Muy bien, ahora sí, los dejo. Se me cuidan, la pasan bien y suerte para todos en estos momentos en que el mundo está cada vez más caótico en cada día que pasa._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter. _

_PD: ¡¡Déjenme reviews!!_

_Bye. _


	15. De locos o locos de

**15avo. Cap. De locos o locos de…**

- Ahora sí me vas a contar acerca de ese chico.

- Se llama Jean y sólo han pasado quince minutos desde que lo dejamos, Phoebe – se removió incómoda en su asiento – no mires, disimula pero dime si alguien me está observando ¿sí?

Phoebe enarcó las cejas.

- Sólo un tonto o un total despistado no podría estar mirándote.

Helga la miró ceñuda, mordió un poco el lápiz con el que escribía mientras intentaba ver hacia atrás disimuladamente y se encontró con que Arnold la estaba mirando de forma nada disimulada como si la estuviese desafiando.

- ¡Maldición! ¡El cabezotas no deja de mirarme!

- Helga ya te dije que…

- ¡No es eso! – golpeó su banca con el puño y se arrepintió al instante: ya no eran sólo sus compañeros sino también su maestro.

- ¿Tiene algún problema con el inmobiliario señorita Pataki?

- No, señor.

- Siga trabajando – le espetó dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

- ¿Por qué este profesor me tiene que descubrir siempre haciendo algo? Te lo juro, me tiene manía.

Su amiga se rió.

- No tienes suerte supongo, dicen que es muy tranquilo pero creo que lo descontrolaste luego de tu grito pasado.

Y es que Phoebe se refería al grito que pegó en plena clase y que le aseguró un boleto a detención.

Eso era un fastidio, ni siquiera en la primaria le tocaba aguantar eso y le venía a pasar ahora pero había un común denominador y ese era Arnold; cada vez que la sacaba de quicio o se distraía por su culpa algo le pasaba tanto así que estaba comenzando a pensar que era una especie de maldición o algo parecido.

- ¡Rayos! – Susurró y su amiga volvió a reír - ¡No te rías Phoebe!

- Lo siento pero no me vas a negar que si le pasara a otro te estarías riendo.

- De acuerdo, me rindo pero es injusto.

- La vida no es justa.

- Además yo…

- Usted… me imagino que si va a impartir su opinión es porque ya terminaron la redacción del ensayo que les he puesto a hacer.

_¡Rayos!_

_- _Eh… yo – la rubia se giró sólo para ver que la cara de su profesor estaba mirando insistentemente el ensayo que aún no había empezado a hacer – estaba sólo…

- Ya hemos terminado profesor, aquí tiene y de hecho estamos por hacer otro para seguir trabajando.

_¡Gracias Phoebe!_

_- _Quiero verlo.

- Claro – Phoebe le entregó una hoja que Helga ni siquiera había notado – tome.

- Muy bien – revisó el papel y al no ver nada malo se lo devolvió – Mejórenlo – se fue.

- Por supuesto – le contestó y volvió a guardar la hoja para dirigirse a su amiga – Se más discreta.

- ¿Te he dicho que te quiero mucho mucho? – le sonrió mirándola con total agradecimiento.

- ¿Es algo parecido a las muestras de afectos que muy amablemente le diste a Jean?

- ¡¿Qué?! – susurró escandalizó.

Phoebe se rió con ganas y simulando que escribía invitó a Helga a agachar la cabeza para hablar más tranquilamente.

- Lo besaste.

- ¡Fue un beso en la mejilla!

- Que nunca te he visto dar **a nadie **yque yo sepa sólo se da a personas con las que se tiene algún vínculo amoroso o fraternal.

- ¿Eh?

- Dije que…

- ¡No importa! – Desechó la idea para seguir con lo que hablaba – ¿Y eso qué? No tiene nada de malo – Golpeó con el dedo su cuaderno – además de que no es necesario que tú me veas para…

Esas palabras causaron el efecto contrario al que se esperaba.

- ¿Entonces ha habido más?

- ¡No! Sí.

- ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

- No me hagas líos – agitó las manos – cuando dije no es porque…

Alguien se acercó a ellas, por un momento se asustaron creyendo que era el profesor pero por suerte sólo era Cindy.

- Y… ¿ya puedo saber quién es ese misterioso chico?

Helga se desconcertó.

- ¿Cuál misterioso chico?

- ¿Bromeas? Ya sabes, el que te estaba hablando, aquel rubio ojos azules, alto, guapo, tez clara…

Phoebe agitó sus hojas frente a la cara de la chica.

- Respira Cindy, sólo fue una visión – se rió – y si tienes razón.

- ¿Acostumbras describir a las personas cuando hablas de ellas?

- No pero esa persona lo valía. Habla – la instó mientras sonreía.

- Eso era precisamente lo que intentaba hacer que haga – las dos chicas se sonrieron. Phoebe se inclinó sobre la mesa – Habla Pataki.

- Pues yo…

- Tú… - la instó Cindy.

- ¡Es sólo un amigo! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

- ¡Estás loca! – se exasperó Phoebe

Cabe destacar que las chicas sólo susurraban para que su maestro no las oyese lo cual no hacía pero eso no significaba que más de un oído esté afinado para poder oír la conversación, en especial el de un chico rubio con Cabeza en forma de Balón.

- ¿Oíste eso, Gerald? ¿Lo oíste? – empezó a sacudir a su amigo quien había estado intentando recoger las cosas que se le habían caído hace un rato.

- Ya, si ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo oí.

- ¡Ella lo conoce!

Gerald lo observó con aburrimiento.

- Eso ya lo habíamos deducido, Arnold.

- Sí pero… ¿Quién es?

- Te dijo que se llamaba Jean…

Pero Arnold lo ignoró.

- ¿Qué se trae? – Empezó retorcer su bolígrafo – Viene así de la nada y luego entra a la cafetería como si fuera estudiante y…

- Helga lo invitó.

- ¡No tenía derecho!

- ¿Qué?

- Me refiero a que aquí entran sólo estudiantes y de repente ella viene y trae a alguien así no más ¿No se te hace raro?

- No, - lo miró como si fuera algo obvio – ya han venido personas antes, yo he traído a Timberly, tú a tu primo, Sid a su…

- Ya entendí – frunció el ceño - ¿De qué lado estás?

- De los hechos.

- Y los hechos no…

Gerald lo miró curioso y algo divertido.

- Estás celoso – dedujo.

- ¡Estás loco!

Gerald sólo suspiró con paciencia, necesitaba tenerla para comprender todo. Es verdad, el chico había aparecido así de la nada sin presentarse o saludar; bueno, sí, vino de parte de Helga pero eso no significa que podía acercarse así no más a Phoebe ¿Por qué le besó la mano? ¿Quién es? ¿Hace eso con todas las chicas, o qué?

- ¡Estaba guapísimo, Rhonda!

- Ya lo sé, Nadine – la chica se mordió el labio – eso nadie lo duda.

- ¿Crees que sean "algo más"? – Preguntó con una risita – digo, no parecían muy lejanos, era casi como…

- ¿Si fueran novios?

- Eso.

- No creo que Helga haya tenido novio – recargó su cabeza en el brazo que tenía apoyado en su mesa.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, es casi como… - arrugó el ceño – ¿te imaginas a Helga con novio? La verdad es que yo no ¿Tú?

- Pues no… ahora que lo pienso sí es un poco raro.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia otro lado intentando descifrar quién era el chico ese pero de repente Nadine se acordó de algo.

- Oye, Rhonda.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué trajiste a Lila?

- ¿Perdón?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, y Helga tampoco la afirmación de sus amigas.

- ¡Son ustedes las que están locas! – seguía susurrando para que no la viesen conversando en vez de estar trabajando en su tarea.

- No es locura… - ambas pelinegras se miraron – es que parecen algo más ¿Entiendes?

- Yo no tengo nada con Jean, Cindy.

- Así que se llama Jean.

- ¡Santo Cielo! – Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos pero en seguida volvió a reclamar – Lo que pasa es que a ustedes el chisme las corroe…

- ¡No somos chismosas!

Helga se rió.

- Y no, no tengo nada con Jean, es sólo mi amigo.

- Pero admítelo.

- No voy a admitir nada, Phoebs.

- ¡Lo parecen!

- ¿Qué? ¿Novios?

- Ajá – contestaron.

Helga suspiró.

- De acuerdo, no les voy a negar que Jean si… - torció los ojos – esas son ideas de él y no mías. Es muy distinto – hizo un ademán con las manos – totalmente diferente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso.

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo has icho que es distinto ¿Verdad Phoebe?

- Sí.

- No has dicho en qué es distinto.

- Pues…

- Habla Helga, o nos vas a matar de la curiosidad a Cindy y a mí.

- Y luego dicen que no son chismosas – se rió – lo que pasa es que a Jean yo le gusto.

Phoebe y Cindy pusieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡Te lo tenías bien escondido! – se asombraron.

- ¡Pero sólo eso! – Se escandalizó – Jean y yo no tenemos ni hemos tenido nada nunca, lo parece pero no y eso último es por culpa de él e idea suya no mía. Que quede bien claro.

- ¿Por qué dices que el que lo parezcan es culpa de él?

- Phoebe…

- Tú empezaste, tú termina…

- Pues…

Justo en ese instante el timbre de cambio de hora sonó.

- ¿Tan rápido se acabó la clase?

- Como no se va a acabar rápido si no hemos parado de conversar desde que empezó – se rió Phoebe mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maleta.

- Y es peor cuando el asunto está más que interesante – se rió la otra.

- Cindy, esto es serio.

- Lo sé, tan serio que hasta risa me da y eso sí que es serio – se fue hacia su sitio pues lo único que había hecho era arrastrar una banca para sentarse junto a ellas.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

- Tú la conociste primero, pregúntale tú.

La rubia intentó no desesperarse con ese tipo de respuestas; últimamente a Phoebe se le daba por responderle así, más específicamente desde que volvió a comportarse con Arnold de la misma forma que lo hacía de niña aunque no había variado su actitud ni con Cindy ni con Phoebe ¿Por qué entonces?

- Apresúrate, Helga.

- Ya voy – sin decir más se fue del aula sin percatarse que no sólo Arnold estaba diferente con ella sino más pendiente, no le había quitado la vista de encima ni un minuto.

- Si las miradas mataran, Helga Pataki estaría muerta, Arnie. Relájate – su amigo le palmeó el hombro.

- No digas tonterías, Gerald.

- No lo son, has estado así desde que viste a ese chico.

- ¿Quién es?

- Él te dijo que se llamaba Jean.

- ¿Por qué se me presentó? ¿Qué interés tenía? ¿Por qué parece que Helga lo conoce?

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije hace un rato sobre que puedes estar celoso?

- Y yo ya te dije que estás loco.

- Tal vez yo esté loco pero tú estás loco de celos y eso no me lo niega nadie.

- ¿Cómo podrías estar celoso de Helga? Eso es de locos.

- Sí tú lo dices.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando rumbo a los casilleros y estaban tan concentrados que no se fijaron y…

- ¡Quítate estúpido Cabeza de Balón! – lo empujó pero aún así no se lo pudo quitar de encima.

Al menos Phoebe era más tranquila y Gerald más atento como para estar ambos de pie en un instante no así los dos rubios.

- Lo lamento, Helga – la miró un poco ruborizado intentando quitarse de encima de la rubia. Ambos ya estaban sentados pero la caída había hecho tal enredo que si intentaban pararse por separado pronto caerían y solo quedaba ayudarse pero ninguno parecía querer hacerlo.

- ¿Lo lamentas? ¡Quítate! – lo empujó pero Arnold se volvió a caer sólo que más lejos - ¡Por fin! Ayúdame Phoebs – levantó las manos y su amiga las tomó y jaló hacia arriba – Parece que aquí hay más torpes que listos y te aviso Arnoldo que tú entras en los primeros. Fuera de mi camino – le espeto cuando el rubio ayudado por Gerald estuvo de frente ella.

- Lo siento ¿sí? No es que me agrade tropezar contigo – le refutó Arnold un tanto molesto, sacudiéndose la ropa.

Helga que ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a su siguiente clase tuvo que girarse al oír lo último.

- ¿En serio? – Inquirió sarcástica, con una mano en la cintura - ¿Y con quién prefieres tropezar? ¿Con la Señorita Perfecta? O ya sé, - chasqueó los dedos – tal vez también deberías chocarte con _Rhondaloide._

_- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Lo que oíste, digo si prefieres tanto acudir a sus estúpidas fiestas que cumplir tus promesas no veo por qué debas limitar tu torpeza.

- Ya te dije que lo siento, pero…

- No te estoy pidiendo unas disculpas, sólo te ilustro – se tiró el cabello hacia atrás – Y para la próxima vez que choques conmigo, te lo advierto, no saldrás bien librado, Arnoldo.

- ¿Le dices lo mismo a tu amigo, no?

Ambos rubios fruncieron el ceño y sus respectivos amigos creyeron que ya era suficiente.

- Vámonos, Arnie…

- Llegaremos tarde, Helga.

- Espera Phoebs – la hizo a un lado – quiero saber de qué habla este idiota – sonrió – Adelante, Cabeza de Balón, querías mi atención: la tienes. Desembucha.

- No tengo por qué ceder a tus palabras.

- Vámonos Gerald – se dieron la vuelta, olvidando completamente que se dirigían al mismo lugar que ellas.

- Cobarde… - susurró la rubia.

- ¡Helga! – la regañó Phoebe.

- Voy a pretender que no oí eso.

- Pues, pretende lo que quieras porque no voy a cansarme de decirlo. ¿Quieres oírlo más fuerte? Eres… un… cobarde… - sonrió.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que lo soy?

- Porque sólo los cobardes no son capaces de dar la cara cuando cometen errores y dejan que otros se enteren de ellos por terceras personas ah… y también porque no eres más que un tonto superficial que se dejan convencer por las caras bonitas y un estúpido intento de hablar bien. Eres patético. Vámonos Phoebe, estar demasiado cerca de zopencos me enferma.

Y sin decir más se retiró dejando a un Arnold furioso y un Gerald un tanto dudoso sobre qué hacer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Hey! Calma viejo, no le hagas caso – Gerald intentaba alcanzarle el paso a su amigo que desde el encuentro con Helga no había dejado de estar molesto.

- Es que no lo entiendes. – dijo por fin deteniéndose.

- Entonces explícamelo porque la verdad yo tampoco entiendo – rebatió resignándose a seguirlo puesto que Arnold parecía querer caminar y demasiado; al menos las clases ya habían terminado y ahora estaban de vuelta a casa o mejor dicho camino a la Casa de Huéspedes porque dudaba poder pisar su casa hasta la noche.

- No lo entenderías, Gerald.

- Inténtalo – rodó los ojos – mira, he tratado pero sino…

De un solo golpe (que pudo haber sido karate) abrió la puerta y a él no le tocó más que seguirlo, muy pocas veces Arnold se molestaba y en todas las veces lo más seguro era dejarlo ser y no meterse en medio o alguien salía herido y no tenía ganas de lamentarse.

- Hola chaparrín ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – saludó muy animado Phill saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

Gerald pegó un respingo pero hizo un gesto con la mano como si dijera "Cállese".

Phill arrugó el ceño y vio mejor a su nieto y su cara (ceño fruncido, rojo de coraje y más serio que mandado a hacer) lejos de causarle preocupación le dio un buen ataque de risa.

Ambos chicos se miraron incrédulos.

- ¡Abuelo! – Se quejó - ¡No te rías! ¡Esto es serio!

- Sin duda pero es… - se sujetó con la pared – es que… ¡mira tu cara! Ja ja ja deberías verte.

Lejos de querer contestarle a su abuelo como no quería subió directo a su habitación con Gerald siguiéndole los talones.

- Espera tú – le dijo el anciano a Gerald. Este dudoso miró hacia arriba – No te preocupes por él, te aseguro que ahora no lo notará.

- ¡Ah bueno! – Bajó los escalones que había subido – tampoco es que quiera aguantar mucho ¿Sabe?

- Me lo imagino… - se rascó el mentón, observando muy atentamente al chico hasta ponerlo nervioso – ahora… bien podrías…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Respeta a tus mayores muchacho! ¿Qué es eso de "qué"?

Gerald agachó la cabeza arrepentido.

- Lo siento es que yo…

- ¡Te la creíste! – se rió más fuerte y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- ¡Auch! – El chico se sobó la espalda – eso dolió.

- Estos chicos de hoy en día no aguantan nada – susurró para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué quería? – inquirió Gerald un tanto intrigado, pocas veces hablaba directamente con el abuelo de Arnold, lo respetaba y todo eso pero había veces (quien sabe, por loco o por anciano) que lo ponía nervioso como ahora y cuando pasaba eso prefería huir y entre más rápido mejor.

- Ah, eso – repuso el hombre como acordándose de algo - ¿Qué le pasa al chaparro? – lo miró fijo y Gerald retrocedió un paso.

- ¿A Arnold?

- ¿De qué otro chaparro crees que estoy hablando? ¿No les enseñan nada en la escuela, o qué?

- Sí pero… olvídelo y no sé – suspiró – si lo supiera no estaría metido en medio ¿sabe?

- ¿Y tú no eres su mejor amigo, o qué?

- ¡Lo soy! Pero es que últimamente está… - se rascó la cabeza – como decirlo… raro – dijo intentando ser claro. Pero por lo visto funcionó porque ahora Phill se veía como pensativo hasta que una sonrisa volvió a surcar su rostro – ¿Qué pasa?

- Déjame adivinar… - hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba, Gerald también vio pero la escalera y el pasillo seguían desiertos – Acércate – lo instó el abuelo – el chico se acercó y cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca el abuelo del rubio susurró – Es por esa chica Pataki ¿verdad?

Gerald abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué sabe usted de eso?

El anciano por máxima respuesta soltó una carcajada más larga que la anterior.

- La de veces que me he reído por eso y recién vienes a preguntar. Eres un poco lento ¿No?

- ¡Yo no soy lento! – Se quejó un poco ofendido – lo que pasa es que todo es…

-¡Nada! – Hizo un ademán como espantando las palabras – tú has estado cerca y no sabías, yo no y ya sé – se cruzó de brazos y Gerald también lo hizo.

- ¿Qué sabe? – frunció el ceño.

Phill volvió a mirar arriba y el chico se acercó pero el anciano en vez de decirlo en voz baja se lo dijo al oído aunque si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta hubiera tenido el mismo sentido.

- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!

El abuelo se rió de lo lindo y se fue por el pasillo dejando a un Gerald completamente pasmado y sin saber si creerle o no. Una cosa era lo que pensaba y otra era… eso.

Definitivamente todos estaban locos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¿Estás loco, verdad?

Helga se hallaba en su habitual estado de desdén sólo que ahora con una nota de molestia en su expresión. A su lado Phoebe mirándola un poco desconcertada y Cindy sin saber si irse o no por último decidió irse pues en su casa ya la estaban reclamando, así se lo dijo a Phoebe y esta asintió sin dejar de mirar la peculiar escena.

- Helga…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – explotó la rubia.

- ¿Decirte qué? Creí que ya lo sabías.

En frente de las dos amigas estaban Jean y Dan, ambos sentados en el pórtico de la casa de Helga tomando un helado como cualquier día normal pero no era eso lo "loco", lo era lo que le acababan de decir y a su vez presenciar.

Bueno, pues, las tres chicas estaban caminando hacia la casa de la rubia cuando se detuvieron al ver como ese par se abrazaba como viejos conocido después de un saludo, el que el mayor le entregara un helado y el menor dijera un "Gracias papá".

- ¿Disculpa? – Enarcó las cejas - ¿Qué se supone que creíste que ya sabía? ¿El que tú seas el hijo de alguien a quien apenas conocí hace poco? ¿El que seas el hijo de una persona que me presentaron en Estados Unidos siendo que tú vives en Suiza? Dime cuál es la parte que debería saber – lo miró muy seria – ¿Ustedes entienden algo? – Preguntó dirigiéndose hacia sus amigas - ¿Y Cindy?

- Se fue, la llamaron de su casa.

- ¿Eh?

- Que…

- ¡Como sea! – Puso sus manos en la cintura - ¿Tú entiendes algo, Phoebs?

- Pues más o menos.

- Una mente brillante – susurró Jean lamiendo su helado – me gusta – se rió y Phoebe se sonrojó.

- Aparta tus cursilerías de mi amiga. Te lo advierto Callowey – escondió a Phoebe atrás suyo como madre protectora – y explícate.

- Si dejaras a la mente brillante decírtelo, tal vez coopere – sonrió – claro, al menos que quieras saberlo porque conociéndote Geraldine querrás matarme.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – enarcó una ceja haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás.

- Por ahora, solo helado de vainilla, te lo recomiendo ¿Quieres? – se lo extendió.

- Prefiero el chocolate.

- No me gusta, es muy típico – arrugó el ceño – a todos les gusta.

- Y como eres un anormal no importa ¿No? – se rió sarcástica.

- Y entre semejantes nos entendemos ¿No?

- ¡Idiota! – le lanzó la mochila pero esta casi le da a Dan - ¡Lo siento!

- No se preocupe señorita – le dijo este que lejos de estar enojado se divertía bastante al igual que Phoebe quien ya se había sentado en el pórtico esperando a que acabara la charla.

- ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer! – Le espetó a Jean furiosa pero este en vez de disculparse ahora se hallaba cargando la mochila con una mano y la abrió ligeramente antes de que Helga se la arrebatara - ¿No te enseñaron acerca de la propiedad privada, o qué?

- Sí, pero soy curioso, así hasta parece que ocultaras algo… ya te pareces a una chica y todo.

- ¿Disculpa? – A Helga ya estaba empezando a salirle un tic en el ojo izquierdo de lo molesta que estaba - ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada que no aparentes – le sonrió pero Helga se lanzó contra él y ahora intentaba ahorcarlo en el piso en una posición nada femenina.

- ¡Eres un estúpido, idiota que…

- ¡Olga! – gritó alguien sobre su cabeza.

La chica se sonrojó y se dejó ayudar por Dan quien había estado intentando alejarla de su hijo, Phoebe sostenía las mochilas de ambas y Jean seguía acostado en el piso mirando hacia arriba aunque ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor pero cuando se dio cuenta quién era se levantó y se enderezó al lado de la rubia quien lo miraba como psicópata.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- No te importa Bob ¿Qué querías?

Su padre lejos de gritarle la miró con una expresión molesta idéntica a la que ponía su hija a veces.

- Tu madre y yo vamos a salir. Dan nos llevarás.

- Ahora mismo – el hombre se retiró para ir a ver el auto echándole una mirada de advertencia a su hijo quien sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú no eres… - empezó a decir Bob debido a que el chico le resultaba conocido.

- Sí, papá, él es Jean Callowey.

- Ah, tú eres el nieto de los ancianos.

- ¡Papá! – le reclamó su hija por la forma de llamar a las personas que los alojaron en la casa en la cual habían vivido en Suiza.

- No te preocupes – le sonrió – y sí, lo soy ¿Cómo está Señor Pataki?

- Aquí pasándola bien, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

- Eso no te importa, Bob. No fastidies – le agarró el brazo a Jean y con el otro agarró a Phoebe – Ahora si no te importa iremos a mi habitación – subieron los tres las escaleras del pórtico y cuando estaban atravesando el umbral Bob volvió a hablar.

- No incendies la casa, mira que te vas a quedar sola – le advirtió.

- ¡Qué novedad! – Susurró de espaldas pero in mediatamente se volteó para mirar a su padre con los brazos cruzados – Descuida, sólo no instalaremos ahí.

- Por cierto, no hay comida, Miriam la volvió a quemar así que te toca pedir.

- De acuerdo – se rascó la frente - ¿Algo más?

- Nada creo, excepto que volveremos tarde. Eso todo, Olga.

- Soy Helga, papá – repuso cansina – No importa, que les vaya bien.

- Despierta a Miriam ¿Sí?

- No fastidies – y sin decir más se alejó con sus amigos quienes la veían con una mezcla entre compasión y entendimiento.

Los dos se miraron y enseguida comprendieron que se llevarían bien, no sólo porque resulten agradables o algo sino porque Helga por más gruñona, colérica o fastidiosa que sea era su amiga e iban a estar ahí para alegrarla a pesar de todo aunque a ambos se les ocurría una excelente forma de cómo lograrlo. Por eso sonriendo ligeramente subieron; ya habría tiempo de pensar en aquello… aunque la volvieran loca en el proceso.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Supongo que nada emocionados porque ya se me acabó el bicho de publicar más rápido y no son los únicos, ni yo me la creo, pero todo tiene su razón y es que mi computadora está muerta y ya empecé la universidad y las cosas se ponen pesadas de vez en cuando. En cuanto a este capítulo hace ya algún tiempo que debí publicarlo pues lo escribí al mismo tiempo que el anterior solo que quería subirlo cuando haya acabado el 16 pero no me ha llegado nada a la cabeza y no creí justo hacerlos esperar más. _

_Ahora sí, díganme: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que estos capítulos les estén gustando, ahora mismo no recuerdo qué puse exactamente pues tengo varios días escribiendo este capítulo; pero lo más relevante es sin duda la pelea de Helga y Arnold, la charla de Gerald y Phill y la noticia de Jean y Dan ¿Con que son padre e hijo? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Phill a Gerald? ¿Y qué se les pasa por la cabeza a Jean y a Phoebe? _

_Los he dejado pensando ¿A que sí? Jijiji. _

_Espero que les guste todo. Una vez más me despido deseándoles lo mejor y les pido sus comentarios para saber cómo voy._

_Ahora sí, cuídense, pásenla bien y nos leemos en la siguiente entrega._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter. _

_P.D: Beth Aihara, espero que se hayan resuelto tus dudas sobre Jean jejeje, gracias por los comentarios y adivina ¡¡Yo también soy de Guayaquil!!, eres lo más cerca que he estado de un ecuatoriano en esta página._

_Cuídate y espero tus impresiones con respecto a este capítulo. _


	16. Lila no es Helga

**16avo. Cap. Lila no es Helga **

- Festival de las flores… festival de las flores… ¡¿Se puede saber a quién demonios se le ocurrió esta estúpida idea?

- No sé…

- ¿De qué te quejas? No es tan malo.

- Es una costumbre oriental.

Helga enarcó las cejas y se quedó mirando a cada uno de sus amigos con una expresión de fastidio absoluto mientras que ellos sólo seguían con las flores en las manos mirándola impasibles.

- En primer lugar, Phoebe: ya sé que es una costumbre oriental. No vivo del otro lado del mundo ¿sabes?

- De hecho, sí.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Y en segundo lugar…

- Ni segundos ni terceros, relájate – la animó Jean colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros – además no es tan diferente a lo que hacías en Suiza ¿verdad?

- ¿Hacían festivales de flores en Suiza?

- No Cindy.

- ¿Entonces?

- Jean se refiere al jardín que según él Olga y yo cuidábamos.

- ¿Tú cuidabas un jardín?

- Sí, Phoebe, lo hacía. Deberías ver las rosas que había en el patio trasero.

- Vaya, Helga, no sabía que te agradara cuidar flores y…

- Nada de eso, Phoebe. Jean te equivocas, yo no, repito, yo no – le apartó el brazo de sus hombros – cuidaba las flores, las arruinaba. Olga las sembraba y yo las dañaba; así funcionaba – sonrió burlona.

Jean puso los ojos como platos.

- ¡Eres una asesina! – exclamó en un susurró y acto seguido le quitó las pocas flores que la chica tenía en la mano – De haberlo sabido nunca te hubiera puesto a cuidar los geranios de la entrada.

- ¿No te acuerdas como es que un día ya no estaban?

El chico abrió la boca en forma cómica y miró las flores y luego a Helga.

- Mente retorcida.

- ¿Hace cuanto me conoces?

- Creo que hace muy poco, eso o no te puso atención…

- Gracias Cindy – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Hasta yo sé que no debo darle ningún ser viviente por riesgo a verlo muerto al día siguiente.

- Gracias Cindy – esta vez parecía querer retorcerla pero la chica ni cuenta se dio. - ¡En fin! – Suspiró sonoramente – Vuelvo al mismo punto ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea?

- ¿Quieres que te responda? – inquirió Phoebe quien a su vez le pasaba flores a Jean.

- No me digas que…

- ¡Hola, chicos! – saludó alguien a sus espaldas.

- Mátenme – susurró la rubia retorciendo un poco de tierra.

Los tres rieron al mismo tiempo que daban vuelta.

- Hola Lila.

- ¿Se están divirtiendo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿No ves que estamos saltando en un pie? – Preguntó Helga dándose la vuelta – Habla, muñequita ¿Para qué hacemos tonterías como esta? – señaló las flores de Cindy.

- Ay, Helga buen día ¿no te parece un día precioso para recoger flores? – inquirió con una sonrisa capaz de descongelar al más grande de los glaciares y enfurecer a la más gruñona de las personas, para el caso: Helga.

- ¡¿Un día precioso? – Se mofó - ¿Te golpearon en la cabeza al nacer, o qué? Porque créeme a tus padres no les hicieron ningún favor el ver a un muñequita tan…

- Creo que ya recogieron muchas flores ¿No Arnold? – empezó a decir Gerald para evitar que Helga siga insultando a Lila que se había quedado boquiabierta ante la ofensa lanzada de forma tan abierta, intentó recurrir a su amigo pero al parecer este estaba muy lejos de ofenderse o de alegrarse, sólo estaba ahí en medio de las dos mirándolas como si no hubiera nada más interesante que Lila y Helga. ¿Sería cierto lo que dijo el viejo Phill?

_¡Qué va!_

- ¡Hey, melenudo!

¡PLAF!

- ¡Ufff!

- Esa dolió.

- ¡Arnold!

- ¡Qué golpe!

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Helga? – saltó Arnold furioso después del golpe recibido.

¡Una cachetada! ¡Le había dado una cachetada! ¡Ni siquiera Helga estaba tan loca como para pegarle porque sí! ¿O sí?

La chica en cuestión solo sonrió sarcástica, recogió su canasto y se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Creo que te quedarán los cinco dedos bien marcados al menos por un tiempo. Quedártele viendo es lo último que tienes que hacer cuando estás a menos de treinta centímetros de ella.

- ¿A ti quién te preguntó?

Jean torció el gesto.

- Sólo intentaba ser amable – enarcó las cejas de la misma forma que solía hacer Helga – me habían dicho que los rubios tienen mal carácter pero creía que sólo se extendía a Helga…

Esas palabras, sólo consiguieron que se sienta peor, él no era así, él no trataba a los extranjeros como personas malas, él era amable, él era…

_¡Qué diablos! ¡Esto es culpa de Helga y punto!_

- Olvídenlo, me voy. – Gerald, Lila, Phoebe y Jean se lo quedaron viendo extrañados por la actitud del cabeza de balón – terminaré luego lo que tenga que hacer, nos vemos luego.

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa? – preguntó Jean.

- Ni idea, soy tan nueva en esto como tú.

- Oh, nunca había visto a Arnold así de raro – dijo Lila con una mano en el pecho muy preocupada – será mejor que termine nuestro trabajo. Nos vemos chicos – se despidió con una mano mientras se alejaba dejando al quinteto un tanto confundidos.

- Eh, Gerald… - llamó Phoebe.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Podríamos hablar? – susurró la chica ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? – Gerald seguía distraído y no entendía de qué le hablaba Phoebe.

Ella negó con la cabeza resignada, tomó a Gerald del brazo y se lo llevó aparte.

- Lo dicho, si tú no entiendes nada que acabas de llegar mucho menos yo que llevo aquí sólo un tiempo.

- Tienes razón ¿Cómo dices que conociste a Helga?

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se alejaron tratando de entender en sus mentes lo que pasaba. Las cosas algunas veces se complicaban demasiado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Pedazo de idiota cabezón – una patada - ¡¿Qué se cree? – otra - ¿Qué me puede mirar así como si no hubiera nada en el mundo, con… - otro golpe – _esa mirada encantadora que derrite mi corazón cada vez que lo miro y me mira y… luego con esos cabellos meneándolos al viento como si no fuese consciente de la belleza que irradia, de la belleza que posee de…._ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Contrólate Pataki! – se agarró la cabeza y se estrujó el cabello al mismo tiempo que veía caer el bote de basura que había estado golpeando pero por un instante se distrajo - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Brainy?

El chico en cuestión salió casi rectando y tambaleándose del bote de basura.

- Yo… ajjj, yo… ajjjj…. Tú ajjjj…. – se rió nervioso antes de caer desmayado.

Helga se acercó cautelosa, lo movió con un pie y resopló.

- Lo que me faltaba, otro idiota metiche.

_¡ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE BALÓN!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Qué me está pasando? No entiendo nada – el chico se agarró los cabellos de forma descontrolada - ¿Por qué? Antes no era así – suspiró – si tan sólo todo hubiese pasado de forma diferente, si tan sólo ¡NO! Las cosas son como son – pateó una lata que había en el piso. – Sólo es ella, sólo Helga, ella ni siquiera es… Lila…

De repente le llegó a la cabeza la primera vez que volvió a ver a Helga luego de tres años…

− _Helga es la misma chica que vimos en la entrada, la que tú dices que de no haber sido por ti yo la hubiera seguido escaleras arriba ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Helga Pataki es la chica por la que me quedé embobado minutos antes de entrar al edificio.− Arnold lo dijo todo muy rápido como si de esa manera se le hiciera más fácil aceptarlo todo._

_Gerald rió ante eso. Arnold lo miró con una expresión un poco molesta. – Ay, lo siento Arnold, no es mi intención reírme, pero ¿Te das cuenta? Prácticamente me estás diciendo que Helga Pataki la niña que te molestó durante años poniéndote apodos, ridiculizándote en público ahora te gusta, ¿No es algo loco? – él seguía riendo._

− _Loco, pero real. Gerald, tú viste como me quedé al verla…_

− _Sí y… ¿qué piensas hacer?_

− _No sé, ahora que se su nombre ya no la veo de la misma forma − Gerald negó con la cabeza − no Gerald, en serio, imagina que se la ve diferente..._

− _Se la ve diferente – lo corrigió su amigo._

− _Pero en el fondo sigue siendo la misma persona molesta grosera y fastidiosa de siempre._

− _Buen punto._

− _¿Lo ves?_

− _Oye Arnold. Una pregunta: ¿Y si Helga cambió? ¿Y si ya no es la misma persona de antes? ¿Crees que al menos podrías interesarte en ella?_

− _No..._

− _¿En serio...? − Gerald miró a Arnold de forma suspicaz como intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. − ¿Seguro?_

− _Bueno... _

− _A ver, a ver – hizo gestos con las manos que pretendían calmar la situación o los pensamientos de su amigo – Vamos a ponértela más fácil: Entre Lila y Helga ¿Cuál de las dos te gusta más?_

− _¿Físicamente?_

− _Sí_

− _Pues... las dos. _

− _¿Y como persona?_

− _Obvio, Lila._

− _Así que te gusta más Lila, y si Helga cambió. ¿Existe la remota posibilidad de que te fijes en ella?_

− _Creo... creo que sí._

− _¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién diría que mi querido amigo Arnold se fijaría alguna vez en Helga Pataki? – preguntó sarcástico mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold − estás perdido viejo, no hay duda._

− _Dije que sólo..._

− _Si ya sé, ya sé, déjame disfrutar el momento._

- ¿Helga cambió?

A su mente vino el momento en el que Cindy se presentó ante Helga…

− _Está bien, ya entendí y disculpa por lo de colérica yo soy la peor persona del mundo para decirte colérica, créeme yo soy colérica y no desearías verme en ese estado y me alegra que lo hayas hecho no debes dejar que otros se burlen de ti, mereces algo mejor que eso. − Arnold estaba atónico no creía que esa palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca de Helga. _

− _Gracias y es por eso que quería hablarte, quería darte las gracias por el consejo y quería preguntarte si bueno... si quieres ser mi amiga, como habrás notado no tengo muchos, de hecho ningún amigo y quería empezar bien._

− _¿Y cómo sabes que no haré lo mismo que ellos? − Helga se cruzó de brazos, quería saber qué respondía ella._

− _¿Cómo lo sé? Lo sé porque las malas personas no suelen darles buenas consejos a desconocidas en especial si esta te llama estúpida o imbécil ¿no crees?_

− _Buen punto, pero te repito estaba de buen humor, no creas que sucede muy a menudo._

− _Tranquila, correré el riesgo._

− _De acuerdo._

− _¿Amigas entonces?_

− _Sí, nunca están de más, como te dije acabo de volver del país y sólo tengo a los a mis amigos de la primaria. Me fui tres años y es casi una vida._

- Nunca la atacó por interrumpir, nunca la amenazó – se rió un momento – bueno, recibe amenazas todos los días pero porque Helga es así – suspiró tristemente – Helga es así, ella no necesita de alguien para cambiar, sólo necesitan que la comprendan y la escuchen, ella sólo es ella. Helga Pataki sigue siendo la misma que hace algunos años, sólo que diferente.

_- Gracias Arnold…_

Alguna vez ella le había agradecido por algo y no recordaba por qué, a muy pocas personas le agradecía por algo, sólo a él, sólo… - a lo lejos vio la imagen de Helga, fue hasta allí y vio a Brainy tirado al lado de un bote de basura.

- Yo… ajjj, yo… ajjjj…. Tú ajjjj…. – se rió nervioso antes de caer desmayado.

Helga se acercó cautelosa, lo movió con un pie y resopló.

- Lo que me faltaba, otro idiota metiche.

Se rió y vio a la chica alejarse de allí. Hasta Brainy la trataba igual.

_Helga, lo que sea que hayas hecho funcionó conmigo y yo te cambié, soy un estúpido._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Qué?... ¡Ah! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- No preguntes, contesta – le dio otro golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Ay! – Phoebe entrecerró los ojos - ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Cálmate – resopló mientras se sobaba el brazo – cualquiera diría que es un asunto de vida o muerte.

- Para el caso lo es…

- Pero no para nosotros ¿o sí?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – inquirió irónica.

- Genial… - negó con la cabeza.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el suelo; ella a la espera de una respuesta y él no pudiendo creer su suerte _¡Qué lío!_

Primero Arnold presentaba todos los síntomas de hombre masoquista de esos que aunque te peguen o te fastidien siguen ahí, porque de que Helga lo golpeaba lo golpeaba, y aunque con cada uno le dijera fuera él no, seguía ahí porque a él le parecía que le dijeran "¡Sigue que no te estoy botando!"Todo mientras seguía siendo amigo de Lila _¿Era él o es que nadie más se daba cuenta de quién era el detonante de todos esos golpeas?_

Y para colmo ahora venía Phoebe con su mejor pose de "mejor amiga de Helga y me parezco mucho" y vaya si se parecía, ahora mismo podría jurar que su brazo estaba rojo y todo ¿Para qué? Sólo para que le responda sobre si Lila y Arnold tenían "otro tipo" de relación más que la amistosa.

_¿Quién más le veía la gracia al asunto?_

El chico miró al cielo como buscando respuesta pero lo único que recibió fue una lata vacía directo a la cabeza.

- ¡Ey! – se levantó buscando al culpable, eso era la único que faltaba y la risa de Phoebe no ayudaba en lo absoluto. - ¡No te rías!

- Lo siento – se sostuvo un poco el estómago hasta que se tranquilizó – es que fue gracioso.

_Esto debe ser una señal…_

_- _Respóndeme Gerald.

- ¿Te desquitarás con mi brazo? – entrecerró un ojo.

Phoebe rió más.

- Lo prometo – levantó su mano derecha – pero tienes que decirme todo lo que sabes.

- De acuerdo – estiró las piernas - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Ya te dije, quiero saber si Arnold y Lila… ya sabes – vio hacia ambos lados como nerviosa – son novios.

La chica seguía como nerviosa viendo a los lados y logró contagiar a Gerald.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Asunto complicado. Responde.

Gerald hizo mueca, a veces Phoebe era muy técnica. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía: la fiesta de Rhonda, las confesiones del rubio, la amistad con Lila.

- … incluso el abuelo de Arnold me hizo confundir cuando… - se quedó callado no sabiendo si decirlo o no.

- ¿Cuándo qué?

- Eh… nada – intentó levantarse pero Phoebe lo detuvo - ¿Qué?

- Gerald… - rogó – dímelo todo.

- Es… está bien – se rascó la cabeza – me dijo…

- ¿Qué?

- Shhh… - le hizo señas para que se acercara – te lo diré al oído pero no te vayas a reír, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Arnold.

- Bien – se acercó y escuchó atentamente – Ah… se separó – eso.

- ¿Eso? – El chico frunció el ceño - ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¿No te sorprende?

- Es una posibilidad que ya habíamos estado barajando aunque creo que ya sabíamos pero necesitábamos confirmación – respondió ausente como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

- ¿Habíamos estado? – Enarcó las cejas - ¿Tú y quién más? ¿Cindy? ¿Helga?

- No, ninguna, sólo Jean y yo… - respondió sin darse cuenta de la seriedad que se había adueñado de Gerald – me tengo que ir – se levantó rápido pero él la detuvo - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué sólo Jean y tú?

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Por qué no con Cindy o Helga? Además ¿Qué anda haciendo ese chico? Acaba de llegar y ya es "gran amigo tuyo" ¡Por favor! – resopló sarcástico.

Phoebe lo quedó mirando algo confundida ¿Qué tenía de malo? Si no fuera porque estaba hablando con Gerald hubiera jurado que estaba celoso… pero no, Gerald no lo estaría y mundo menos de ella.

- Con Helga olvídalo, si menciono a Arnold me tendría a punto de escopeta – se rió pero Gerald pareció no encontrarle chiste al asunto. Se ajustó los lentes – a Cindy tampoco porque cada vez que intento hablar del asunto se distrae o se va a hablar por allí con Eugene y con Jean sí porque… pues… - Gerald la miraba horrible al punt de ponerla nerviosa – porque me agrada y ya.

- ¿Sólo te agrada o…

- Sólo eso, Gerald, me voy – se levantó rápido y caminó directo a su lugar de trabajo (de donde se suponía no debía moverse)

- ¡Espera! – el chico también se levantó e intentó alcanzarla pero en el camino chocó con un hombre con sombrero – lo siento.

- No, disculpa muchacho, estaba distraído.

- Ah… me voy.

- Claro – se sacó el sombrero en una especie de despedida y se fue al mismo tiempo que Gerald pero en direcciones diferentes.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

- Ey… Phoebe… aquí.

Phoebe alzó la cabeza y vio a Jean cerca de un árbol, se alegró y corrió hacia él.

- ¿Qué obtuviste? – le preguntó este.

- Más de lo que crees.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendido – Vaya, vaya… - se apoyó en el árbol.

- ¿Crees que debamos decírselo?

- ¿A quién? ¿A Geraldine?

– Geraldine… - Phoebe frunció el ceño – ah… - sonrió – Geraldine. Helga.

- Sí, la misma.

- Lo siento, es que nadie la llama así por aquí y no termino de acostumbrarme – sonrió sincera.

Él también sonrió con complicidad y es que desde que llegó hizo buenas migas con las amigas de "su Geraldine" (como acostumbraba decirle a Helga para gran disgusto de la rubia) ambas le resultaron agradables y aunque Cindy parecía huirle a veces al mal humor de Helga, Phoebe era la persona más paciente con ambas. Cuando pisó la preparatoria supo de inmediato lo difícil que resultaría todo estaba enamorado de Helga no lo negaba así como tampoco negaba su sufrimiento al saber que la chica prefería _al Arnold ese_ pero lo prometido es deuda; ya una vez le había dicho a Helga que no insistiría en sus sentimientos a menos que ella quisiera pero (aunque le fastidiara) sabía perfectamente que la felicidad de sus Geraldine sólo estaba con ese chico así que aunque le duela haría todo lo posible por verla feliz aún si eso significaba tramar un plan para juntarlos.

- ¡Jean!

El chico dio un respingo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento pero te estaba hablando y no prestabas atención.

- ¿A qué?

- A… - notó la confusión de Jean – olvídalo. Vamos – le tomó la mano y lo guió hacia su puesto de trabajo sin saber que un par de ojos la estaban mirando acusadoramente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Al fin!

- ¿No vamos a entregar esto a Lila o al profesor?

- Claro que no Cindy, ¿no escuchaste?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! – Helga le pegó repetidas veces en la cabeza

- ¡Ay! – se sobó la cabeza y Phoebe rió.

– La clase es opcional…

- Opcionalmente obligatoria querrás decir.

- Lo que dijo el idiota.

- ¡Hey!

- No entiendo qué tiene que ver.

- Phoebs explícale, iré a ver si me puedo matar en otro lado – se sacudió la ropa y se alejó.

- Iré a ver que trate de no golpear a nadie.

Esa fue la excusa con la que Jean se dio a retirada.

- Deja de seguirme, Jean.

- Vaya, cualquiera diría que estos días andas distraída – sonrió ante la mirada sarcástica de su amiga; caminando con las dos manos atrás la seguía para donde quiera que fuese.

- ¿Qué andas tramando? – preguntó ella de pronto.

Jean se sorprendió por un instante pero recuperó el aplomo.

- Nada.

- Claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra ¿No? ¿Me ves cara de tonta, o qué?

- Bueno… ¡Ay!

- ¡Idiota!

- Puedo demandarte por abuso físico.

- Inténtalo.

- Geraldine.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué huyes?

Helga se detuvo de repente casi tirándolo al piso.

- ¡¿Huir? ¡Estás loco! Helga G. Pataki nunca huye ¿me oyes? Nunca, ay de ti si te atreves a mencionar eso, poco me falta para llevarte a ti también al bote de basura ¡Eres un tonto, un idiota, un mentiroso! ¡Eres…

- Me refería al trabajo de las flores, huiste y le dejaste el resto del trabajo a las chicas… - comentó Jean a punto de desternillarse por el sonrojo masivo que ahora invadía a Helga. – Cómo de sucia has de tener la conciencia para creer que te estaba hablando de _eso_…

- ¡¿QUÉ ESO? – Se alteró.

- De eso que tiene cabeza de balón que se llama Arnold pero tú le llamas melenudo, imbécil, Cabeza de Balón, Arnoldo…

- Ya, ya entendí ¿qué tiene que ver en el asunto?

- Tú preguntaste, yo respondí.

Helga chasqueó la lengua.

- No me hacen gracia tus ironías.

- Yo le atribuiría eso a tu actual amargura.

- Déjate de tonterías, no tengo ánimos.

Y era cierto, los últimos días las pocas veces que se veía una risa de Helga era solo cuando hacía alguna jugarreta pero una risa sincera… ninguna hasta el momento. Los románticos dirían: problemas de amores (nada fuera de la realidad), los amargados: día aburrido y en palabras de la propia Helga: Arnold.

Arnold era el pasado, presente y futuro de ella. _¿Qué hizo el estúpido Cabeza de Balón? ¿Qué hace el cabezotas? ¿Qué le haré mañana a ese imbécil?_ ¡Todo en ella se manejaba en torno a Arnold! Los ingenuos creerían que es imposible pero él sabía que era la absoluta verdad. Para Geraldine (su Helga) Arnold era su vida y Jean el idiota que la acompañaba… ¡En fin!

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Al menos siéntate – le dijo ella desde un rincón, golpeó el suelo repetidas veces y Jean se sentó a su lado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me miras como perro degollado, como gallina a punto de olla, como vaca camino al matadero, como…

- Ya entendí – reprimió un escalofrío, no le gustaba oír esas cosas, era casi un vegetariano y es casi porque no se puede estar al lado de Helga y no comer algo de carne.

- Pareces niña – se burló.

- Eres niño – le rebatió – pero te golpearon al nacer y el médico no tuvo más remedio que anunciarte niña – sonrió sarcástico.

- ¡Idiota! – le pegó en el brazo, ni siquiera se ofendió sólo intentaba no reír más de la cuenta.

- Lo siento pero en oposición de géneros tú ganas.

Ambos rieron con ganas por un buen rato.

- Ya te extrañaba, nadie dice más estupideces que tú tan rápido.

- Gracias… creo… bueno, si es que estabas haciendo un cumplido.

- Eso es lo que intentaba, creo.

- De acuerdo – se estrecharon las manos y suspirando al mismo tiempo se recargaron en el árbol a sus espaldas.

Era sábado, clase extracurricular, para compartir con los compañeros, para divertirse y aprovechar para recaudar el material para una próxima fiesta. La gente no se aburría de ello y es que en opinión del profesor Simmons era en las fiestas donde los alumnos mostraban quienes eran y por alguna razón increíble de la vida Arnold y Phoebe estaban en desacuerdo con el, según ellos, siempre confiable Sr. Simmons; esa fiesta era un mal augurio, no habían pasado ni tres semanas de la última (organizada por Rhonda) y toda la escuela estaba hecha un caos del que sólo eran conscientes los conocidos de Helga, el mal ánimo se contagiaba y ni siquiera el regreso de la chica más simpática de su grado era capaz de levantar el mal humor.

Helga y Lila eran la antítesis perfecta y ambas tenían a todos de cabeza, especialmente a cierto rubio con Cabeza de Balón.

- Arnold… - susurró.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Arnold… dije, nada más – volvió a susurrar.

- Estás chiflada, ni aun cuando estás cuando estas con sueño dejas de pensar en él. Estás mal Geraldine, muy mal – chasqueó la lengua y Helga volvió a golpearlo.

- En primer lugar, creí que eso de que no dejo de pensarlo lo tenias grabado a fuego en la memoria. En segundo lugar no es por eso.

- ¿Por qué susurras? – preguntó en el mismo tono que ella.

Helga roló los ojos y abrazó a Jean por el cuello recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué te me sigues acercando?... Geraldine… - ella seguía aún más cerca y eso lo ponía nervioso – Helga… - tragó saliva y ella rió.

- No alimentes esperanzas, en serio.

- ¿Entonces por…

- A tres metros, árbol a la derecha, cerca de la banca de la esquina – susurró rápido mientras arrancaba césped aún pegada a Jean.

El chico miró disimuladamente hacia atrás y efectivamente ahí estaba con cara de asesino en serie que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las que ponía Helga algunas veces. Tragó saliva.

- Eres malvada.

- Gracias – sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- ¿Bromeas? He estado obsesionada con el Cabeza de Balón al menos tres cuartas partes de mi vida, soy capaz de saber hasta que zapatos está usando sin siquiera haberlo visto y por supuesto que distinguir su olor o el rechinar de dientes no es una tarea difícil de cumplir.

- Lo dicho, estás chiflada.

- Sí pero no tiene importancia ahora ¿Sigue ahí?

Jean volvió a mirar, arrugó un poco el entrecejo y empezó a contar con los dedos, cuando llegó a cinco dejó de mirar.

- Listo, ya se fue.

- Fuera teatro – y con eso empujó a Jean para que este quedara al menos a 50 cm de distancia.

- ¿Por qué dices que no tiene importancia ahora? – preguntó él volviendo a sentarse pero entendiendo el mensaje claro de "aléjate".

- Porque está encaprichado.

- No creo que Arnold sea de esos chicos que se encaprichan.

- Jean, sólo tienes días aquí y puedo decirte que…

- Me has contado sobre él los últimos tres años fuera de los días que llevo aquí, lo conozco casi tanto como a ti.

- No exageres.

- Y no lo hago, eso es lo que pienso.

- Como sea, lo que pasa es que está indeciso si no quieres que diga "encaprichado", ahora que tiene a Lila no sabe qué hacer conmigo y me fastidia, es como si me comparara con esa muñequita rosa y…

- Ella no es rosa, tú lo eres, ella es verde.

- ¡Me da igual! El punto es que me compara…

- Él no te compara.

- Lo hace a su manera pero lo hace. – Se levantó furiosa – ¡Y no, no es justo, no soy Lila y ella no es yo y no pienso esperar a que el idiota ese se dé cuenta de lo que siente! No soy un pelele y por mí se puede morir con su princesita de cuentos de hadas porque lo último que obtendrá de mí serán besos y abrazos porque esa no soy yo. Ya cambié una vez por él y perdió su oportunidad no estoy dispuesta a darle una segunda ¿Entiendes?

- Fuerte y claro – respondió escuetamente mirándola desde abajo.

La chica resopló, lanzó el cabello hacia atrás y casi siseando dijo: – y díselo a Phoebe para que se lo diga a Cindy y así entre los cuatros dejen de estar haciendo planes estúpidos para qué él y yo seamos algo.

- Nosotros no…

- He dicho.

Con paso firme y raudo se alejó de Jean quien se quedó mitad confundido mitad sorprendido y la otra mitad asustado aunque no sabía cómo podía tener tres mitades pero eso era lo que pasaba cuando hacías enfadar "al terror del pasillo" alias: Helga G. Pataki.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Me disculpo no saben cuánto ni como por la demora con respecto a la actualización del capítulo._

_Créanme que si ustedes estaban que se comían las uñas para saber lo que iba a pasar yo también, no soy de esas escritoras que tienen todo planeado al detalle así que la razón por la que me demoro es que yo misma intento saber qué va a pasar a partir de donde dejo el capítulo anterior. Lo único que estaba planeado era el título porque eso lo discutimos entre una amiga y yo hace tiempo por lo que con respecto a eso tenía que escribir jijiji. Y lo tenía porque llevo cerca de tres semanas con las diez primeras hojas escritas pero recién hoy pude acabar, ya sea por falta de tiempo o porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer para acabar el capítulo. No quería entregarles algo que no me gustara por eso los hice esperar. Lo siento, en verdad. Espero que esta entrega los compense._

_¿En cuanto al capítulo, qué les pareció? Las cosas se ponen difíciles y más con Jean presente. Este es un capítulo de evolución y evaluación de daños, por decirlo de alguna manera para saber lo que se viene. Mi meta no es que pasen cosas porque tengan que pasar sino que pasen por una razón y esa razón es lo que les falta a los personajes para poder seguir, al menos por el rumbo que les estoy poniendo. Sólo les diré que se fijen en todos los detalles._

_Creo que eso es todo. Sólo quiero anunciarles que una amiga está haciendo unos dibujos sobre esta historia. Ella los hace desde el año pasado y es recién ahora que nos ponemos las pilas para publicarlos. Mi primer intento fue poner un aviso en mi perfil pero el link no salió como quería, así que estaré tratando de arreglar para que vean los dibujos, son alrededor de diez u once si es que no me equivoco pero hay uno arreglado en Photoshop que es de Helga con el vestido que usa para ir a la ópera (del cuarto capítulo)que sí pueden ver, cuando vi el dibujo a borrador quedé emocionada porque es así precisamente como me imagino a la Helga de esta historia, ya lo voy a poner, mientras tanto le seguiré rogando para que dibuje a Jean, aún no le sale uno en el que ambos estemos satisfechas así que por el momento tendrán Helga para rato jajaja._

_Muy bien, eso es todo. Nos vemos (o leemos, mejor dicho) en la próxima publicación de este fic que tantas risas y frustración me causa._

_Gracias por leer._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter_


End file.
